I almost lost you
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: As Boston is hit by the biggest snow storm of the past 50 years Maura goes into labor. Jane and Mary have no choice but to deliver the baby in their bedroom .LAST CHAPTER IS UP PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Waiting

**Alright guys, this story is set after the finale. I know nothing original in that. I hope this story will be different from the other" post shooting" stories you 've read.**

**For people who haven't read my "Wishes come true story" english isn't my first language, so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyway I hope you guys will like this one!**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Waiting.**

Today was the 7th day Maura Isles spent at her best friend's bed side. It has been a week since Jane and her and Frankie Jr have been held hostage.

For 7 days Maura has been sitting here in that chair hoping that Jane would finally wake up, shivering every time Jane would move.

Every time she closed her eyes, Maura could see herself running through those doors and witnessing her best friend, her only friend literally shooting herself and violently falling on the ground.

She could still hear herself screaming "officer down, officer down" as she was rushing to help her.

Maura Isles had a photographic memory, she could virtually remember every thing she read, hear or see. Most of the time it was a gift, but sometimes it came more as a curse .

Every time she closed her eyes she could see herself running towards Jane, and pressing on the wound with both hands to stop the bleeding.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see the blood pouring through her fingers.

She remembered coming into the ER with the ambulance and beg the Doctors to save her : "She's the only person I have, please save her." She begged them, blood on her hands and all over her designer clothes.

Maura sat there in the waiting room refusing to wash the blood of her hands or to change until Jane was out of danger.

And even after Jane was out of danger and she washed her hand ten times , she could still smell the blood on her, she could even taste it in her mouth.

It was her best friend's blood.

Every time she replayed those 10 seconds in her head, she tried to run faster, but every time she failed from keeping Jane from being shot, so she needed to be here. She needed to be here to help her now.

Now Jane was not in danger anymore, the bullet didn't hit any major organ but she was still unconscious.

Maura knew that there was no medical reason that would keep Jane from waking up, then what was it?Didn't she want to come back to her?

Korsak and Frost tried to convince her to go home, get some sleep but she refused, how could she?

She was afraid that if she left for even a minute Jane would either wake up alone, or have a complication like a heart attack on a seizure . She wanted, she needed to be here for what ever would happen to Jane. She needed Jane to know that she didn't have to be scared, that her best friend was here to support her no matter what would happen.

So she stayed in that chair next to Jane's bed, holding her hand, talking to her, sleeping on a few hours a night praying that she would wake up.

"How is she?" A feeble voice whispered his hand on Maura's shoulder.

"She's hanging there, there is still no sign of infection, her brain activity is normal." Maura replied without even turning around.

She didn't want to stop looking at Jane because she wanted to be the first thing Jane would we when she wakes up.

"Don't worry, she's though, she's going to be ok, look I know what you're going to say, but I still have to ask. Would you like to go home to catch a few hours of sleep, take a shower?I can take over. I promise to call you if there is any change."

"Thank you Vincent, but I want to stay here, I can take a shower here,but thank you for offering." Maura politely replied.

"Alright, well I'm going to stay here for a while."

Maura Isles was a Doctor, she knew what sleep depravation or not eating properly could do to her, but she didn't care.

She was a Doctor and there was nothing she could do help her best friend, except calling the best trauma and neuro surgeons in the country and make them come to see Jane.

Sitting here Maura started to remember her residency .

She remembered treating patients who ended up being in a coma.

The question their families asked was always the same : "Can she hear me?"

Every time Maura would answer the same thing : "Of course she can, talk to her, hearing her voice will help her, she needs to feel your presence."

As a Doctor, she had to take care of her patients but she also had to deal with their families. She was taught to always be positive, but realistic and to encourage the families to talk to their loved one, not because the patient could hear them but because it would help them to eventually let go and start the mourning process.

Maura didn't want to let go, she wasn't talking to Jane as a way of slowly accepting that she might not come out of this.

She was talking to her because she knew that she would come out and that she could hear her, and she didn't want her to be alone. Jane needed to know that she had someone to come home to.

Maura was determined to stay by her side no matter how long it would take, no matter how tired she was, no matter how much weight she lost, she needed to hang on, just like Jane was.

The first week, became two, then tree excruciating weeks, but Maura never quit. She would still read to hear every day, watch some baseball games or even listen to Jane's favorite bands.

She didn't want Jane to feel like she was in a strange place, Jane needed to feel home so she could come back naturally without being scared and feel safe.

Until one day :

"Maura…" Jane mumbled trying to open her eyes..

"Jane." Maura screamed holding her hand tighter.

"How's Frankie?" Jane tried to articulate her throat dried.

"He's alright, he was discharged last week. Oh Jane don't ever scare me like that." Maura cried out rushing into Jane's arms.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. I'm here now,I'm ok." Jane whispered combing Maura's hair with her fingers.

After a few minutes Jane felt Maura's tensed body relaxing in her arms : she had actually fallen asleep.

After 3 weeks of not sleeping and not eating Maura finally let go. Jane decided not to wake her, she didn't know how long she was gone, but she knew that Maura probably never left her side and needed some rest.

**Alright guys, what do you think?So basically this story will focus on Jane's recovery, it won't be easy because Maura will kinda hold a grudge against her for scaring her like that.**

**Maura will come to realize that she might have more then friendship feelings for Jane, and that won't be easy for her to accept or deal with.**

**Jane on the other side will have to deal with Maura's anger and try to make it up to her, while dealing with her own physical recovery. She will also have to face the realization that Maura has feelings for her and that it might actually goes both ways.**

**If you read my previous story you know I like to go deep inside the character's mind, to analyze their thoughts and feelings, things won't be easy but life is a journey and good things are worth fighting for right?**

**So guys, please review, you can also send me PMs if you have any comment or suggestions!**


	2. Going home

**First I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews on the first chapters!I'm so happy my readers are following me from a story to another!**

**Chapter two :**

**Going home:**

A few hours later after receiving visit from her entire family, Jane found herself alone with Korsak. Maura was talking with her Doctor to get her discharged today, knowing that Jane wouldn't stay here any longer.

After examining her, the trauma surgeon who operated on her decided she could go home and being released her to Maura's special care.

As Maura was getting Jane's discharge paper, Jane took the opportunity to talk to Korsak.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"3 weeks. Maura stayed here, days and nights sitting on that chair talking to you and holding your hand." Korsak explained trying to make her feel guilty as hard as he could to keep her from doing something that stupid again.

Korsak wasn't the kind of man to express his feelings. He was more of the "Strong silence type." But he loved Jane, he loved her like a daughter. He was already blaming himself for what happened with Hoyt, but this time it was worse, Jane spent 3 weeks in a coma and he wasn't able to keep that from happening.

"Oh crap, I'm never going to see the end of this Am I?"

"You scared us Jane all of us, but it was harder for her I guess."

"I did what I had to do to protect her and Frankie, look I'm sorry alright, please don't feel guilty about it like you did with Hoyt. It wasn't your fault, what happened was my entire fault."

"You're my partner Jane of course I feel guilty, I wasn't there to protect you and Frankie but I'm a cop I know why you did but Maura doesn't think the way we do, well actually she doesn't think like anybody I know. Give her some time she will get over it."

A few minutes later Maura was back with a smile on her face. Korsak missed that smile, he hadn't seen it in almost a month.

"Alright Detective, everything is in order , I'm taking you home with me." Maura stated giving her discharge paper to Jane for her to sign.

"What do you mean home ?" Jane frowned.

"You're going to stay with me until you're filly recovered." Maura explained in a strong and determined voice, not willing to let Jane refuse her offer.

"Alright, thank you."

"You're not complaining?"

"Nope, you saved my life, you know what's best for me."

"I actually do." Maura nodded.

Jane didn't want to fight over this. She knew everything Maura did for her and also she could see how worried she was. She hated herself for hurting her best friend so much. Jane was determined to make Maura forgive her and if letting her taking care of her was a way to do it, she was willing to do it.

And besides there was worse things in life then living with her best friend, even if that friend was angry at her, but to polite to express it, yet.

So Maura took Jane home and helped her settled down in her guest room.

Jane who spent 3 weeks in a coma was physically weak and needed help to move around.

The two women eat Maura's first real meal in over 3 weeks, in silence.

Jane knew that Maura was angry at her so she didn't push her to talk, she figured she needed time to get over that anger.

She knew Maura wasn't the type to hold a grudge, but she knew she was hurt and that she might have to fight to get her best friend.

Around 9 pm Maura helped Jane to settled in bed.

"If you need anything just call me , your physical therapist will be here tomorrow around 11 ." Maura explained.

"How long do you think it should take before I can walk normally?I hate feeling my legs so weak."

"Well you spent 3 weeks in an hospital bed without moving , you lost a lot of muscle mass, it might take several weeks, but don't worry you're going to be fine."

"Alright then, I think I should go to bed now, not that haven't slept in the past 3 weeks but, you know. You look tired too, thank you for staying with me."

" You're welcome, Good night, I'll let the door open, call me if you need anything." Maura politely offered before leaving Jane all alone.

Jane POV:

_"That's great, she wouldn't even look at me. We spent dinners staring at our plates. That's not her style, Maura is the most expressive and talkative person I know. I would have understood if she had exploded at me blaming me for scaring her like that, but she's way to well educated for that. Actually the fact that she's not talking to me is worse than if she had exploded at me. God I hate that silence, I never thought I would say that, but I miss her google talking. I miss my best friend._

Maura POV :

_God, I'm exhausted, I haven't slept a complete night in over 3 weeks, I look like hell, I lost 10 pounds and my skin is so pale._

_God, I'm angry at her, what what she thinking?Obviously she wasn't thinking at all, about the pain she would cause her friends, her family or me. She might think she acted out __of love for us but she didn't. It was the most selfish thing she ever did. How does she think we would have survived without her?I know I wouldn't have been able to survive, she's my best friend, my only friend really. The only person who accepts me the way I am, without judging me or trying to change me. I know I should be flattered she literally shot herself to protect me and her brother but I don't. She acted selfishly and I 'm angry at her for that._

The next morning Jane woke up at about 7 am to make breakfast for Maura, it was the least she could do.

Around 10 Am, Maura finally made an appearance.

"Hey sleeping beauty , slept well?" Jane asked truing not to tease her to much about sleeping in. She knew that Maura had 3 weeks of sleeping to catch up on.

"Yes, I did, you?" Maura replied mechanically moving towards the fridge without even a look at Jane.

"Yes, I did. I made you some pancakes." Jane pouted.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that." Maura said.

"Well I wanted to, it's the least I could do." Jane said slowly walking towards Maura.

"Well they look great, let's eat, I'm starving. " Maura stated moving backwards away from Jane.

Jane could see that Maura was avoiding her so she didn't insist, she knew it would take time for Maura to let her touch her again or to trust her.

The two women ate in silence wasn't even looking at each other.

"I think I should leave you now, your physical therapist will be here shortly." Maura said wiping her lips with a towel before standing up.

"You don't have to leave, I mean maybe we can have lunch afterwards." Jane shyly offered.

"Thank you but I have some things to do, I will be back later to change your bandage don't worry."

"Are you going back to work?"

"No, I took an unpaid leave of absence until you're completely recovered." Maura explained.

"You didn't have to do that, it might take a while."

" I know." Maura simply replied moving towards the stairs.

Half an hour later the physical therapist arrived and stayed for about two hours. Jane worked hard, really hard. She wanted to go back into shape as soon as possible.

She didn't want to be a burden to Maura, not that she didn't appreciate living with her, but she needed to be healthy and strong again. She needed to go back to work as soon as possible so Maura could work again as well.

She knew how important Maura's job was for her, and she appreciated the sacrifice. Even while angry at her, Jane was still more important then anything else and Jane knew that and she was willing to work hard to repay that to her.

When Maura came back around 2 pm she found Jane on the couch watching TV, Joe friday on her lap and Bass at her feet.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was hard, I can't feel my legs and I can't barely stand . " Jane joked.

"It's perfectly normal those things take time, be patient."

"That is not my best quality."

" I know , I need to change your bandage now." Maura suddenly said.

"Oh are you sure?" Jane said trying to stand up.

"Yes, Im a doctor alright, don't worry I have seen worse. Here lean on me." Maura said grabbing Jane by the waist.

Jane and Maura slowly made their way to the bathroom.

"Can you please take off your shirt?" Maura mumbled.

"Well you'd have to buy me a drink first." Jane joked in a attempt to make her smile failing miserably.

As Jane was lifting up her shirt she could feel Maura's discomfort as she was avoiding eyes contact.

"Alright, there are no sign of infection, you're healing properly I think I should be able take out the sutures in a couple of weeks." Maura mumbled her head down sliding her fingers on Jane's abdomen.

The truth was Maura never saw Jane's scar, when the nurse came to change the bandage or to wash her, she usually out of respect for Jane's privacy went for a walk.

As a doctor she knew what she should expect in term of scaring but she never expected her scar to go from her plexus to her belly, there was at least 45 stitches.

She tried not to flinch, but she couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face .

"Oh honey, don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for putting you through this." Jane whimpered as she fell her heart breaking into pieces.

The simple thought of hurting and scarying Maura so much was somehow worse then the physical pain of getting shot , she needed to fix it.

"It's alright I have seen worse." Maura grunted trying to swallow her saliva and put her self together.

"Come here. I promise you I'm going to spend every single day for the rest of my life making it up to you." Jane whispered as she pulled Maura against her bare chest.

"Jane… "Maura sobbed trying to escape Jane's arms, but she couldn't, Jane was holding her to tight.

After maybe a minute Jane finally let go of Maura.

"I should put some cream on it so it heals properly ." Maura mumbled still avoiding eye contact.

"You don't need to do that, I can do it."

"Do not fight me on this." Maura grasped.

Maura Isles was everything but rude. Jane once told her she was always smiling and polite when bossing people around.

She wasn't the type to let her feelings or anger take the best of her, but she was angry at Jane, for doing this, for being so reckless and so selfish.

"Alright I won't." Jane replied handing the cream to Maura.

"It might be a bit cold." Maura warned.

So Maura spread some cream on Jane's torso.

As Maura's fingers were wandering on Jane's skin she started to feel shivers down her spine. The cream was cold but it wasn't it. It was Maura's touch that made Jane shiver. Trying not to stay still and not blush too much Jane started to observe Maura.

Maura was usually very precise , but right now her hands were shaking as she was spreading the cream on her torso.

"Alright, we should let it penetrate your skin before putting another bandage and besides your skin need to breath." Maura said her head still down.

"I will do as you say Doc." Jane whispered approaching her left hand to reach Maura's right hand which was still on her stomach.

"I should let you put something on you're shivering." Maura offered as she slowly felt Jane's thumb stroking the top of her hand that was still on her stomach.

"I'm not shivering because it's cold." Jane whispered resting her forehead against Maura's .

As she heard those words, and felt Jane's touch Maura's heart starting to beat faster and her breathing became more erratic.

For the first time in the long time she didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to feel about what was happening, so she did the only thing she knew : she protected her self by taking a step back.

"I'm sure you can manage to put the bandage on your own, call me if you need help." Maura offered moving towards the door still avoiding eye contact.

Jane stood there her shirtless wondering what just happened.

She spent the rest of the afternoon working out. She was determined to get her strength back as soon as possible, she owed it to Maura to fight like a tiger to get better.

**So guys, what do you think?What I wanted to establish here was that Maura was angry at Jane and explain why. I also needed to express both their discomfort.**

**Hopefully things will get easier once Maura will fully express her negatives feelings.**

**Review for more!**


	3. Standing up

**Thank you guys for the reviews!This chapter is special to me, well for them too I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Standing up.**

That night Jane couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about the pain she caused her best friend.

Around 3 Am she felt thirsty, so she decided to get up to get a glass of water.

"_Come on Rizzoli, one step a the time_." Jane said to herself slowly standing before taking one step , then two steps before falling violently on the floor.

"Holy shit." Jane let out as her face hit the floor.

The sound of Jane's entire body falling was so loud that it woke Maura up.

"_Jane._" She said to herself rushing out of bed towards her guest room.

As Maura opened the door, she saw her friend lying on the floor unable to stand up.

"Jane, what happened, are you alright?" Maura mumbled as she went down to reach out to her.

"I'm ok, I tried to get out bed, and my legs just abandoned me, I guess I worked out to hard, I can barely feel them."

"You shouldn't have worked out on your own after the physical therapist left, you have to take it one step at the time." Maura sermoned trying to help her getting up and moving towards the bed.

"I know, I just want to get back in shape as soon as possible . I don't want to be a burden longer then necessary."

"Don't say that." Maura said helping Jane to lie on the bed.

"No seriously you already spent three weeks at my bedside, and you took a leave of absence to take care of me. You scheduled your entire life around me since the shooting. Let's face it you'll be better off without me in your way." Jane let out still in shock.

"Would you just stop!" Maura hollered.

"I'm sorry Maura , I didn't mean to upset you." Jane apologized.

"How can you say that I would be better without you? I almost lost you Jane, I almost lost you, I don't know how I would have survived it if I had." Maura confessed bursting into tears.

"I know sweet heart I'm sorry come here." Jane said pulling Maura against her.

"Please don't…" Maura begged.

"I won't let you reject me again, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to fix it, but you have to let me. Now please come to bed with me." Jane offered trying not to pressure her too much.

"I'm sorry I can't. " Maura let out storming out of the room.

Jane spent about half an hour thinking that she couldn't and wouldn't let this happen. She couldn't loose Maura and let her being hurt like that.

So she gathered the remaining strengths she had in her and slowly got of bed and started moving towards the door leaning against the wall.

As she was now in the hall Maura's room was about 20 feet from her, 20 feet that looked like a million miles.

As she slowly moved towards Maura's room helping herself by leaning against the wall Maura was able to hear her stumbling on 2 occasions.

10 long minutes later Jane finally reached Maura's door praying that she she didn't hadn't lock it. Luckily for her, she didn't.

So Jane took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Maura didn't even flinched as she heard Jane moving slowly in her direction but her heart started to beat faster.

When she finally felt Jane's weight on her bed, Maura heart almost burst out of her chest.

"I'm not … leaving… you ever again." Jane painfully articulated trying to catch her breath while climbing in bed with her friend.

Maura didn't flinch, she was fighting hard to restrain herself from crying.

She lied there at the other end of the bed listening to Jane's heavy breathing.

Jane who used her remaining strength to join Maura in bed fell quickly into Morpheus' arms.

When she felt that Jane was sleeping Maura turned her head and starting to realize how physically enduring it must have been for her to reach her bedroom.

She knew Jane could barely stand up, but it didn't keep her from coming to her.

She didn't quit even after stumbling twice, she just continue to walk towards her.

She went trough all that pain to apologize to her. That was the Jane she knew and love, willing to do anything for her.

Around 9 o' clock, Jane woke up, surprised to find Maura rolled on her side, lying against her, her left arm around around her waist and her head resting on her chest.

Jane was also surprised when she saw her left arm wrapped around Maura's shoulder.

She didn't want to wake Maura up, she knew she still needed to catch up on her sleep. So she watched her sleeping, gently rubbing her shoulder with her thumb.

She couldn't believe that Maura actually made a move towards her. When she joined her in bed last night, she expected Maura to storm out of the room, not to wrap herself around her like that. Maybe Maura was finally forgiving her.

About an hour later Maura starting moving and Jane got scared that she might immediately jump out of bed after realizing how closed to her she got .

Yes there was a chance that Maura actually moved against Jane in her sleep without even noticing it it.

"Hey." Maura mumbled rising her head her arm still around Jane's waist.

"Hey beautiful, slept well?" Jane asked gently sweepping some hair off her face with her fingers.

"Yes, much better, are you hungry?"

"Not really. "

"Good." Maura sighed resting her head on Jane's chest.

The two women spent another hour in bed, cuddling in silence, until Maura decided to break the silence.

"Does it hurt?" Maura asked sliding her hand under Jane top tank and wandering her fingers on her skin.

"Not anymore." Jane whispered kissing the top of Maura's head.

"You're shivering, are my hands that cold?I seem to make you shiver overtime I touch you."

"No honey, your hands are as warm as you are. You just have that effect on me." Jane teased just to see if Maura would avoid her again like she did when they were in the bathroom and she told her it wasn't the cold cream that made her shiver. To her big surprise Maura didn't move an inch.

Both women were well aware that what was happening at this precise moment was unusual. They had shared a bed before, and they had worried for each other before, but not like this. This time it was different.

None of them were willing to talk about, not because they were scared of making a fool of themselves , but because they knew that they both felt the same, and that what scaring the hell out of both of them.

Right now their priority was to get Jane back on her feet and rebuilt their friendship. What was maybe happening could wait.

Maura was tempted to apologize for her behavior, but she knew she didn't need to. The fact that Jane was here with her meant that she understood and forgave her.

Maura and Jane had such a profound bound that they barely need to talk to understand or communicate with each other. A simple look, or touch was enough.

"I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need your help Maura. I need your help to literally get back on my feet." Jane confessed knowing that even if Maura would never refuse her she had the right too.

"Of course, I'm staying right here with you." Maura agreed knowing how much courage it must have taken her to ask for help.

Maura knew Jane inside and out and she knew that Jane never really asked anyone for help, because she was to proud.

Reaching out and asking for help was a way of admitting she wasn't a superhero and that there was some battles that she couldn't fight on her own was probably the hardest thing she ever done.

Obviously Maura was still hurt by what Jane had done, even if knew that she was sincere when apologizing, but she decided to stop being angry at her.

She almost lost her, and she didn't want to go through that again.

Both women knew it would take time for them to be as close as they used to be but none of them wanted to rush things.

Jane knew that it would take time to make it up to Maura, but she was willing to be patient and work hard to earn her forgiveness and trust.

Maura also knew it would take time for her to get over what happened and forgive Jane, but what else could she do appart from trying?Push her away?Break their relationship and live without her?Certainly not, she already tried living without her and she barely survived it.

**Alright you guys, what do you think?**

**Was is too romantic or too dramatic?**

**Please review!**


	4. Imagine you and me

**Chapter 4 :**

**Imagine me and you.**

The next few weeks were very routine : Jane had physical therapy every morning and then would work out on her own during the afternoon .

Maura was still staying home to help her , physically and emotionally but was continuing to live her life, going to social events etc..

The two women progressively started to talk again, even laugh sometimes.

Things weren't the way they used to be but they were surely moving towards that direction.

Jane was trying so hard to get back on her feet and to show Maura how sorry she was. She cooked breakfast every morning, never complained when Maura instructed her to do something regarding her recovery.

Maura could certainly see Jane's effort and was thankful that she didn't try to push her to hard.

She liked talking and joking with her like before the shooting, things weren't the same though.

Maura was doing her best to encourage Jane in her recovery, she worked out with her, picked up when she fell.

She knew it was important to Jane's recovery that she knew that they were working on their relation ship at the same time as on recovery. So when she felt like it, Maura invited Jane to sleep with her to show her she cared about her . She didn't invite her every night, she didn't want Jane to think she was 100% forgiven.

So when Jane was invited to, she would crawl in bed next to Maura and just hold her.

When they were in bed together they didn't talk, they just lied there, Maura's head usually resting on Jane's chest.

Jane knew that Maura needed to feel her heart beating, proving her that she wasn't dreaming, that she was still alive and that she needed physical reassurance that she wasn't going to leave her again.

Jane tried not to suffocate her too much by asking her to have dinner with her every night or watch games with her. She knew Maura needed her space and didn't ask her more then she was ready to give her.

One night though Jane decided that she wanted to spend the night with her best friend.

Maura was sitting on the couch reading some medical magazine.

"Hey would you fancy a movie? I would let you chose, except if it's in french or if it's a documentary ." Jane joked.

"I would love that, but I think Joe friday needs her evening walk." Maura suggested pointing out the little dog who was running in circles around Jane.

"Right, would you come with me?" Jane pouted.

"Absolutely, I could use some fresh air." Maura said standing up and stretching up a bit.

So Maura, Jane and Joe friday took a walk around the block .

The night was ideal for a walk, it wasn't too cold, the moon was beautiful, actually it was the perfect night for a romantic walk.

At first the two women walked in silence very close to each other.

"So I have been thinking and…"

"Stop thinking, just try to appreciate what we have right here right now." Maura said grabbing Jane's hand and resting her head on her shoulder.

"You're right." Jane whispered gently leaning a kiss on the top of Maura's head.

Jane knew that Maura was well aware of what kept her mind busy, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She just wanted to to appreciate the present moment without over thinking it and see where things would lead them.

"Wait a minute, did she just ask me to stop thinking?That's not her, Maura Isles always thinks , she even over thinks. She never makes a decision without thinking about it. Now she wants me to be spontaneous? That's a first. " Jane said to herself.

About half an hour later they arrived at Maura's house, still holding hands.

"That was nice, we should do that more often." Jane proposed as they entered the house.

"Yes, we should." Maura agreed.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Jane said moving toward Maura huge flat screen.

"I don't know, let me see what we have on cable tonight,oh I see one one my favorite romantic comedy starts in 10 minutes." Maura said.

"Alright, let's wait then. "Jane said settling next to Maura.

As they were sitting so close to each other, Jane could fine Maura's bare skin on hers.

"You're cold, let me get you a blanket." Jane said standing up.

"I'm alright, I'm counting on you to warm me up." Maura teased.

"Well I'm counting on that to, but I'm still getting you a blanket. Do you need anything else? A cup of coffee, tea, a glass of wine?" Jane offered.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Detective?" Maura joked.

"No, of course not, I don't need to, I'm italian remember." Jane smiled walking away.

As she was walking away Jane couldn't stop thinking that Maura actually joked , or maybe she was flirting…

"Was she just flirting with me?" Jane said to herself, confused.

A few minutes later Jane came back and gently set up the blanket on Maura, making sure that her feet were covered.

"Thank you gentleman." Maura pouted.

"You're very welcome darling." Jane replied sitting next to her.

As soon as Jane was next to her Maura leaned over to rest her head on her shoulder.

Jane who wasn't so surprise gently moved her arms to wrap it around her shoulder so Maura could rest her head on her chest.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so what is this film about anyway?" Jane asked kissing the top of Maura's head.

"It's called imagine Me and You, it's about a girl who's marrying her long time boyfriend, but she fells in love with her wedding florist who happens to be a woman, very romantic you'll see." Maura said feeling Jane's heart beating a bit faster, which was exactly what she was expecting.

"Alright, then I trust your taste, I'm sure it's going to be good." Jane replied swallowing hard.

At that very moment Jane decided not to do what Maura asked her too and started to analyze this.

"Is she just making me watch a movie about a straight girl who falls in love with a woman?Well she certainly doesn't want to talk about it, but she sure thinks about it and it's a way of telling me. God Jane, what the fuck is going on between you and Maura?" Jane said to herself.

The two women watched the movie in silence , Maura was closely watching Jane's heartbeat, expecting it to rise at some parts of the movie.

And it eventually did, during Maura's favorite scene : The part where Luce teaches Rachel to scream during that soccer game. standing behind her hands on her belly.

That scene wasn't sexually or physically explicit but you could see the electricity and attraction running trough both character's body.

Jane's pulse might have been rising, but she didn't seem uncomfortable until that one scene during the movie when Luce and Rachel finally kissed at the back of Luce's flowers shop.

As the two characters were lying on a bed of roses kissing and touching each other Maura could feel that Jane was a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I'm just trying to straight up a bit my back is killing me." Jane mumbled .

"Alright." Maura sighed knowing that Jane wasn't telling the truth but not holding it against her.

The next scene was Maura's second favorite , it was the scene where Rachel breaks up with Luce before it even started.

As she was fixating the screen Maura started , without noticing it, to repeat the exact dialogue.

"Tell me to go, tell me that's what you want and you will never see me again. I want you. I wont remember anything else." Maura mumbled.

"How many times have you seen this movie?You know each single line!" Jane asked surprised.

"I…I… might have seen it a couple of time, you know I have an idiotic memory." Maura mumbled trying not to be to ridiculous.

"It's a good movie." Jane said shaking her head.

"It is." Maura agreed.

The two women remained silent until the end of the movie.

"So did you like it?" Maura asked her head still resting on Jane's chest.

"You know if you want to know how I feel about something I see or if I'm telling you the truth you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Listen to my heart beats."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maura said rising her head.

"Hey it's ok, Maura look at me, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel about this movie and the message it tried to send to its viewers. I'm going to tell you the truth and all you need to do is to look at me in the eyes and you'll know I'm sincere, alright." Jane said her hand on Maura's chin.

"Alright." Maura agreed rising her head knowing that she didn't have any other choice but to face Jane.

For the past few weeks she made it clear, especially earlier that night that she didn't want to talk about what was going on.

The thing was she did teased Jane a lot with that movie and it would be unfair to her to simply observe her reaction without talking about it.

"I loved that movie, I think it was quite obvious those two were to mean together. I liked that they fought for it, that it didn't come easy for it. I mean things in life never come easy right? I guess I can understand Rachel's difficulties to accept her feelings for Luce. I mean she had been dating guys all her life without even thinking that she would ever want something else. I guess when she realized that she had feelings for Luce she felt like she was wrong all her life . I can understand what kind of identity crisis that would cause. I'm happy she took that leap of faith at the end but I also like the fact that Rachel didn't pressure her, she gave her time and space and left her alone when she asked her to." Jane explained awaiting for Maura's reaction.

"I think I agree with your analyze of this movie." Maura simply replied shaking her head.

Seeing the discomfort on Maura's face Jane decided that even if Maura started this, not to push her any further.

"How about we get you to bed?You look exhausted. " Jane offered.

"Well I haven't worked out that hard since…well ever actually."

"I know and I'm thankful you're helping me now, come on let's go to bed." Jane said offering her hand to Maura.

The two women walked towards Maura's room as slowly as they possibly could.

Once they were facing the door, Jane had to make a decision : she could either go inside and share Maura's bed or she could do the right thing and give her some space.

She knew that even if she provoked tonight's events, Maura was not ready to face her feelings.

"Good night." Jane whispered leaning a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"You too." Maura barely articulated.

Maura went into her room at leaned against the door feeling her heart slamming inside her chest.

She now had the confirmation that Jane felt the same way as she did and thank god it didn't looked like she was going to pressure her.

Maura put herself to bed, but after half an hour of flipping in her bed she realized she couldn't sleep.

So she got out of bed and silently made her way to Jane's bedroom, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jane was surprised to see her, she actually expected her to avoid her for the next few days and was willing to accept it.

Maura slowly crawled in bed and positioned herself as usual her head resting on Jane's chest.

"I just need you to hold me, I'm not ready for more yet." Maura confessed.

"Take as much time as you need, I'll wait." Jane reassured gently stroking her shoulder with her thumb.

Maura and Jane spent another night in each other arms, in silence. Jane knew that things were different now, and she wasn't quite sure how to behave.

Was she supposed to just wait for Maura to be ready and make her move or was she supposed to court her?Well Maura was certainly different, while Jane wouldn't mind being court by being offered a couple beers and a burger, Maura was a lady and she knew it would take more then that.

"_She's a lady, God she's a woman!I'm thinking about courting a woman, what the hell is happening to me?Come on Rizzoli it's Maura you know what you do right, Oh God she's a woman, calm down it's Maura, you're soul mates_." Jane mumbled to herself.

**So guys what do you think?Yes Imagine you and me is like my favorite lesbian movie, It's so great, I figured Maura would tease Jane a bit and wait for her reaction.**

**She wasn't ready to confront her directly she decided to use the subterfuge …**

**I wanted to emphasize the fact that they 're both aware of what's going on and of what's in the other's head without talking about it, but that they weren't ready to talk about it yet.**

**Please review and don't hesitate to point out typos and grammar mistakes, so I can correct them right away :)**

**PS: As I always say it takes a long time for us authors to write but it only takes 30 seconds to review, it's up to you!Thanks for the support and to all the readers who followed me from the other story to this one!Your loyalty means a lot!**


	5. opening yourself to the unknown

**Chapter 5 :**

**Opening yourself to the unknown.**

Jane spent part of the night trying to figure out how to deal with Maura. She knew Maura needed time and space but she also knew Maura liked to feel loved and taken care of. She needed to find the good balance.

The next morning Jane gently extracted herself from Maura's embrace and silently went downstairs to make her some breakfast.

When she came back with Maura's breakfast she was still sleeping.

"Honey, wake up." Jane gently murmured sliding her fingers on her face.

"Good morning Detective." Maura said offering her biggest smile to Jane.

"I made you some breakfast." Jane said pointing out the tray on the night table.

"You brought me breakfast in bed." Maura pouted.

"Yes I did, it's my way of thanking you for everything you have done for me, I know I don't need to thank you, but I want to. Korsak told me how you stayed with me for the entire 3 weeks I was unconscious, and now you're taking care of me more, thank you."

"You're welcome, you would have done the same for me. You know I might get used to that, I mean your pancakes, they're quite delicious." Maura said licking her lips.

"That's my goal, making you addicted to my pancakes so you won't ever let me go."

"Well I don't need your pancakes to have the desire to try to keep you with me as long as possible." Maura smirked taking a bite.

"I might take you up on that. So anyway, not that I don't appreciate the time we spend here, but how about we spend the day outside today? I think I could used some day light or I might turn into a vampire." Jane joked.

"And we wouldn't want that, not that I don't find vampires extremely mysterious and therefore attractive though."

"You believe in supernatural stuff?"

"Well, I'm a scientist, but I'm not a septic. I learned that I can't possibly know everything and I'm not saying that something doesn't exist until someone can prove it to me. And as it's impossible to demonstrate that something doesn't exist I decided a long time ago to open my mind to the unknown." Maura explained.

"God, you're gorgeous when you google talk." Jane let out without thinking.

"I know."

"I mean you know…so anyway how about we spend the day in the park? We could picnic there, I'm sure Joe friday would love it."

"Actually I would love to eat from that little french place that makes the best chicken salads in town,you know which one I'm talking about?"

"Yes I do, alright just enjoyed your breakfast, I'm going to walk her and then I will get changed ." Jane proposed leaning over to kiss Maura's forehead.

Every time Jane would do that, Maura would react the same way : by taking a deep breath to smell Jane's smell, god she loved it. It wasn't chemical perfume, it was Jane's natural body's smell that she loved.

About an hour and a half later the two women finally arrived at the park(it took Maura 45 minutes to get dressed and fix her hair.)

Jane took the time to take a blanket so Maura wouldn't damaged her designer clothes.

"I think this is a good spot." Jane said installing the blanket.

"I agree ." Maura nodded before very gracefully sitting on the blanket.

Jane soon joined her and unfold her legs in front of her, unlike Maura who was sitting her legs folded against her.

"Do you mind, I happen to find you quite comfy." Maura politely asked.

"Of course not."

"Thank you Detective I appreciate the chivalry." Maura joked leaning over to rest her head on Jane's thighs.

"It's really a beautiful day." Jane sighed.

"You're right, it was a great idea to spend it here."

"So Dr Isles when do you think I might be able to get back to work?" Jane asked .

From where she was, on Jane's lap , Maura felt safe and relaxed, Jane had her left arm resting across her belly and was gently caressing her hair with her right hand.

"Well it's only been 3 weeks and I think you're about 50 % recovered physically speaking. You know I'm not the one who will decided that you're fit for duty, but I think that you will be physically ready in a month or so."

"Well even after I'm physically cleared I still have to see be cleared by the department shrink. Actually I have my first appointment next week."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I went through this once, after Hoyt, you know. I think I just need to prove her that I wasn't suicidal, that I only did it to protect you and because I thought Frankie was going to die." As she said those word Jane realized that they never talked about the shooting.

"You could have waited 10 seconds to allow your partners to take a shot at him." Maura objected.

"I know that they would have taken a shot and that 30 seconds wouldn't have make things worse for Frankie. But he's my little brother Maura, he's my own flesh and blood. When it comes to you on my family, I just don't really think straight. I have the visceral need to protect you guys."

"Does that mean you would do it again?" Maura frowned.

"No, looking back you're right they would have taken the shot, but the most important reason is that I would never hurt you again by acting like that."

"I understand why you did it, and it's not you who hurt me, it's what you did and the consequences of your action. If he had shoot you I would have been as much hurt as I'm now, without the anger towards you."

"I know and I'm sorry I won't do anything like that ever again and I will try to be more careful from now on."

"I trust you."

The two women spent the day at the park, talking like old times. They both felt relieved that they finally talked about the shooting.

Around 5 O'clock they decided to head back home.

"So should I consider this as our first date?" Maura boldly asked.

"I…I suppose you can , not that I like labels, they make things less natural you know." Jane mumbled trying to resist the urge to kiss Maura but unable to keep her eyes off her lips.

"Well I'm a scientist I like labels ." Maura said explained moving so close to Jane that she could feel her breath on her face.

"Alright maybe I should take you out some time, I mean to a nice restaurant or something."

"I have everything I need right here and right now." Maura whimpered looking at Jane dying for her to kiss her.

"I thought you weren't ready…" Jane said her chest rising as she tried to breath deeper.

"Then make me." Maura replied almost as a challenge.

"I promise I'm never going to hurt you again." Jane whimpered as she gently pressed her lips against Maura.

Feeling Jane's lips against her Maura suddenly felt that her legs were going to quit on her, she felt so weak and feeble.

Noticing she needed support Jane firmly grabbed her by putting both her hands on her hips.

"I got you." Jane reassured.

As they continued kissing, gently at first then more passionately Jane slowly opened her mouth and started to press her tongue on Maura's lips, to demand access. Of course Maura was more then happy to opened herself to Jane.

As they tongues were tangled together, gently almost as if they were dancing Jane couldn't stop thinking that Maura was probably most gentle kisser she ever met.

Jane was clearly leading the dance, her tongue was gently and softly drawing circles around Maura's tongue. Soon both women were out of breath so Jane decided to gently withdraw her tongue not without licking Maura's lips on the way out before gently before closing to give her one last wet and tasty kiss.

Neither of them were able to talk, or even willing two. They spent several minutes leaning against each other foreheads until Jane noticed a tear streaming down Maura 's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Jane said whipping the tear of her cheek.

"I almost lost you." Maura cried out rushing against Jane's chest who somehow became her safe place recently.

Kissing Jane, and feeling and experiencing this with her made Maura realized what she could have lost even more.

"I'm sorry , everything is going to be ok now, I promised."Jane said wrapping her arms around her.

The two women spent a long time there, standing holding each other.

They didn't want to let go of each other. They were afraid that if they moved they would just wake up all this would have just been a dream. They were also afraid of what was coming next, because they had no actual idea of what it was. All they knew was that they didn't want to be separated ever again. Jane knew that if Maura finally face her feelings and acted on them it meant that she had forgiven her. She couldn't screw this up , she knew that Maura hadn't forgotten what she did so she needed to be the best girlfriend she could possibly be to eventually make that bad memory go away.

**What do you think?Short but intense right?**

**As I always say, it takes me a long time to write this but it only take 30 seconds to review, the more review I get the happier I am and therefore the more inspired I am :)**


	6. What comes next

**Chapter 6 :**

**What comes next :**

After standing in the middle of the kitchen for a while the two women decided to lay down on the couch, and didn't talk for a while.

"You know what I like about us ? " Jane asked.

"That we don't need to talk?"

"Exactly, things have always been so natural between us. I mean I knew you were feeling the same way as I did but I also knew you didn't were ready to talk about it. But it was ok because I knew exactly how you felt, so I didn't feel lost or unsure you know."

"I know what you mean. Knowing that you knew and that you felt the same was comforting for me, because I wasn't ready to talk about it but at the same time I wanted, I needed you to know."

"I know and it's great that we can talk about it openly if we want to because we don't really have communication issues anymore, but it's also nice to know that we don't need to."

"Exactly, we talk only if we want to, not because we need to, to make the other understand or see things."

"I agree, I never really thought of you in a romantic way before the shooting you know but this, what is happening is the most natural thing that ever happened to me you know."

"Well don't worry I never really thought of you as a possible mate until I spent 3 weeks at your bedside begging God, praying him to let you live, I think that made me realized that I had feelings for you that sisters or best friends have for each other."

"I see…" Jane nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I think we should continue to do thing the same way : take our time and just go with the flow but while giving each other some hints from time to time."

"Like I did with the movie?"

"Yeah, well that's wasn't a hint or a sign, it was a freaking wake up call." Jane joked.

"Well I'm not really used to all this, but I agree we should continue to do things the way we've been doing them for the past weks, just take our time without thinking about it."

The next few days went as naturally and smoothly as they could have hoped for.

They decided to take things slow without really talking about it or asking themselves too many questions about it.

Maura was still a bit shy about what was happening, not that she wasn't sure of her feelings, but because the possibility of having found her other half was scary.

Jane was maybe a little more ready than Maura, probably because she almost died and was determined to live her life fully without being scared.

Jane was determined not to push Maura to hard and never asked for more than she could give her. She tried to be as romantic and carrying as she could, without forcing herself , everything came up naturally.

The first couple of days were a bit uncomfortable, Jane never knew when to take Maura in her arms or when to kiss her.

After a couple days she decided to stop thinking about it, Maura was a best friend she knew her , she knew when it was appropriate to show her some affection and when it wasn't.

She found the perfect balance between being overwhelming and being distant.

Strangely the two women didn't spend every single night together.

Now Maura didn't need to invite Jane or to tell her she wanted to be alone. Jane knew when to join her or not.

And that night she felt that Maura needed company, she seemed a little off all day.

As she was wrapping herself around Maura Jane felt like she needed to talk.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked.

"Your smell, I love way you smell. I'm not talking about your perfume, I'm talking about the natural sent of your body."

"Even after I worked out for hours?" Jane joked.

"Especially after you worked out, it's so attractive."

"Must be the pheromones."

"Probably but without talking about the smell you have after exercising I love how you smell right now. It's comforting and reassuring, I don't quite know how to explain it."

"I understand."

"I was also thinking that if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

"It's not, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you should know that."

"For now, but soon enough you will be fit for duty and you're going back home. I mean I loved the past month, having you here with me, I don't know If I will be able to let you go, especially after this past week."

"You might not have to. I mean I could stay here with you and move in more permanently."

"You would?"

"Of course, I love living here with you, the first few weeks were a bit uncomfortable because you were angry at me, but we worked through it. I know we just started…..well I still don't know what we started. I know you want to take your time and so do I. So we could continue sleep in separate bedrooms so we could have our own space."

"But you would still join me from time to time?"

"Of course, we would just continue to do things the way we're doing them right now. I'm perfectly happy the way things are between us at the moment and I certainly don't rush into something we're not ready for."

"Me neither, what we have, has always been special. These past few weeks have been wonderful and the past week incredibly fulfilling for me. How about we talk about again once you get clear for duty?"

"I think that's a good idea, just know that I want to continue to be with you . Nothing will ever change that."

"Well things will change once we get back to work. I mean we've been living in a bubble, I mean you see your family almost every day . But you have to admit we're living a bit isolated from the rest of the world."

"I agree, going back to work will be challenging, but we'll see each other all the time that's for sure. We should just take one step at the time you know. I'm here, I'm not ready to go back to work so let's not talk about it right now alright?"

"You're right. You know we've been best friend for all this time and I feel like I'm rediscovering you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you were gentle and carrying , but I didn't expect you to be that you know romantic and all."

"Romantic who me?"

"You may not see it that way but the fact the we're in bed right not and you still haven't try to touch me in a sexual way certainly proves my point."

"I'm not trying to touch you because it's a matter of respect, and besides, we've only been doing what ever we've been doing for a week, it's a little soon to think about sex."

"See right here, we have been sleeping in the same bed on regular basis for weeks and also cuddling and most recently kissing quite often and you still think it's too soon. That's what I like about you, you're treating me with more respect then any guys I ever dated."

"Well, I'm not a guy, I'm not too girlie like you know loving all the fluff and all but I do respect you and besides we're so not ready to talk about sex."

"I am. I admit that I'm physically and sexually attracted to you. I wasn't before but I am now."

"Neither was I , I mean attracted to you before we started living together. Or maybe I always had romantic feelings for you . Maybe I was just lying to myself and almost dying made me realize that life is too short to let our lives being dictate by our fears."

" I understand your point. I think that we could have gone a long time without facing our feelings. I think what happened to you was a wake up call for me as well. When you were unconscious I realized how I was feeling about you . I promised myself that If you survived I wouldn't let my fears come between us."

"How did you know I felt the same?"

"Well I felt it when you hold me after you woke up and the way you behaved with me. But I think what made me realized you were feeling the same was when you came to bed with me that night even if you couldn't walk. How about you?"

"I think I realized that I had feelings for you the minute I woke up, seeing you all sad broke my heart. Holding you in my arms was the best sensation I ever experienced . I had confirmation that you felt the same when I woke up that morning and you were in my arms you know after I fell and you picked me up. I think being with you, kissing you is the most natural thing I have ever done, maybe it's because we've been friends for such a long time. I don't know. All I know is that I want to move forward with this."

"It feels natural to me to. I think we're dating." Maura let out awaiting Jane's reaction.

"I think we are." Jane nodded kissing Maura's forehead.

**Alright guys, this chapter was lame, I know...It was transitional next chapter will be..something you've been dying for I Know :)**

**Review for more**

**ps: Yes I uploaded 3 stories yesterday and today, I'm inspired :)**


	7. The next natural step

**Chapter 7:**

**The next step:**

The next Jane woke up to an empty bed, which was unusual, she figured Maura was probably downstairs with Bass or preparing breakfast.

So she woke up and her eyes half closed and instinctively walked towards the bathroom and open the door.

"Holy crap, I'm sorry." Jane let out as she entered the room to find Maura half naked.

"Jane."

"I didn't see anything, see my eyes are closed, I'm going to leave now." Jane mumbled her eyes closed trying to locate the door.

"It's ok Jane, be careful." Maura warned as Jane was dangerously walking towards the edge of the door.

"Holy crap." Jane screamed again as her face violently hit the door.

"Oh God Jane, are you ok?" Maura said moving towards Jane.

"I didn't see anything I swear." Jane repeated holding her bloody nose.

"Oh sweetheart, there is nothing to see I'm wearing a towel. Open your eyes now and let me examine you."

"I thought you were downstairs, I heard noise coming from the kitchen." Jane explained opening her eyes.

"It was probably Bass and Joe playing around. It doesn't look broken, come see on the edge of the bath thub so I can clean you up." Maura instructed .

"Alright Doctor." Jane said obeying her holding her head back .

"Alright it doesn't look that bad this time." Maura said cleaning up Jane's bloody nose.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I should have knocked."

"It's ok ,don't worry about it." Maura said wrapping her arms around Jane's neck before gently kissing her nose.

"That makes me feel much better." Jane smiled.

"How about that?" Maura said leaning a gentle kiss on Jane's sweet lips.

Maura not only loved the way Jane smelled she always loved the way she tasted, her lips, her tongue…

As they were kissing their tongues dancing with each other in a perfect synced choreography, Jane instinctively put her hand on Maura's hip and pulled her closer to her.

"Would you like me to take this off?" Maura offered breaking the kiss.

"Of course not, I'm sorry." Jane said removing her hands.

"We're dating remember?Stop thinking as me as your best friend but as your girlfriend. I want to feel your hands on me." Maura croaked fairly excited by their recent kiss.

"I want to feel you as well, I just you don't want us to be sure you know. I don't want to screw this up, you're too important."

"You won't… And besides I'm not talking about sex yet, I'm talking about simple physical contact. I don't want you to be shy. I know you respect me and I appreciate the chivalry, but don't be shy about putting your hands on me or looking at me alright?" Maura said pulling Jane out of the bathroom.

"You're right. I guess I still see you as my best friend and therefore I have some issues seeing you in a sexual way. But I do have desire for you, I can promise you that."

"I know , are you scared of not knowing how to make love to me?" Maura said crawling in bed still only wearing that towel.

"I have never been with a woman before. If it had been any other woman I would have freaked out, well actually I wouldn't be dating any other woman. What I'm trying to say is it's you and it's me, it's us it's so natural and we know each other so well. I'm sure when we decide to take that step it's going to be wonderful." Jane reassured stroking her silk hair with her fingers.

"I know, I trust you, when we're both ready I know it's going to be memorable."

The truth was Jane was a bit nervous. Yes she knew Maura as well as she knew herself and vice versa but this was the unknown. Maura was a woman, and she never had sex with a woman. Most people would say : well you're a woman it makes it easy for you to satisfy her. Well it wasn't, Jane knew that every single woman on earth liked different things in bed . She also knew that there wasn't a manual on how to make love to a woman or a universal way to do it.

Lucky for her she knew Maura inside and out and that made her feel slightly better.

The next 3 weeks went by very fast. Things between Maura and Jane were great. As instructed Jane wasn't shy about showing her desire to Maura and the cuddling was more intense. Of course out of respect Jane never tried to grab her breast or to touch her back side and Maura appreciated it.

Today was a big day, Jane as been clear for duty by her Doctor, all she needed was the shrink evaluation.

She knew she would probably go back to work in the next 2 weeks and she knew Maura wouldn't be comfortable about it.

Jane was well aware that Maura was worried that their relationship would change once they would go back to work.

Jane had her appointment with her Doctor around 5 O' clock and went straight home to tell Maura the good news.

"I'm happy for you." Maura mumbled turning her back on Jane.

"I still have to pass the psych evaluation, but things look good." Jane replied.

"I'm sure you're going to pass."

"Look Maura, nothing is going to change alright?We're still dating and I'm still having the same feelings for you."

"Except we're going to have to restrain ourselves at work."

"Well until we're ready to come out. Until then I will do everything you need me to do to reassure you alright." Jane said wrapping her arms around her.

"I want you to move in with me, I mean for good and I want us to share the same room. I don't want to ever have to spend a night without you." Maura let out fear in her eyes.

Maura loved that bubble Jane and her have been living in since Jane moved in with her. Things were magical because they felt safe and protected, she wasn't sure if once confronted with the outside world things would stay as magical.

"Alright then, I don't want to spend a night away from you either. You know I would do anything for you, you know that right?" Jane whispered leaning her forehead against Maura's .

"I know I just want things to be as magical as they have been for the past month. I know that once we get out of bubble and face the real world, things are going to change. I just want to maintain our relationship the way it is right now as much as possible."

"You know what ? Let's go upstairs lay down in bed and talk about this." Jane said dragging Maura towards her bedroom.

"Alright." Maura mumbled not knowing what to expect.

So Maura laid down in bed on the left side and Jane on the right side just like they always did.

"So, I know you're scared that things won't be magical because we won't spend so much time together. I promise you that I will do everything I can to come down at the morgue to have lunch with you as often as possible. I also promise you to cut off my work hours so you don't go to sleep alone. I also promise you to always to my best to keep you waking up to an empty bed . More importantly I promise you that I will never be reckless like I was before. I do not want and won't put you through that again. Do you trust me to keep those promises?" Jane asked looking straight into Maura's big brown eyes.

"I do, I know you Jane, I know you're honest and carrying and for the past month I also discovered how romantic and gentle you were. It might take time to adjust and to fight this separation anxiety, but I know you're here with me and that things are going to be ok."

" So when do you want me to move in?"

"Before you move in there is something I would like us to do." Maura whimpered biting her lower lip.

"I see, well how about I draw you a hot bath, I can see how tense you are. I need you to be 100% relaxed alright." Jane said her hand on Maura's hips.

"I think that's a good idea, I have to admit that I spent the end of the afternoon obsessing neurotically about your return to the force. I should have trusted you I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you had reasons to be nervous." Jane said kissing her forehead before going to the bathroom to draw her girlfriend a hot bath full of smelly bubbles, just the way she liked them.

A few minutes later Maura was able to enjoy her hot bath.

"Do you want to join me?"

"I'm good thank you, take your time, I will be waiting right here."

"Alright. But to be fair, I'm expecting you to be wearing nothing but a robe when I come back."

Both women spend the next 30 minutes wondering what exactly was going to happen when Maura would come off that bathroom.

But were curious, but not really nervous, making love was the next logical step for them.

As as the romantic italian that she was made sure that this moment was going to be special by lighting up Maura's favorite candles all around their bedroom.

About half an hour later, Maura finally came out wearing nothing but her robe.

"Oh Jane, this is gorgeous." Maura pouted moving towards Jane.

"Well I want our first time to be as magical and special as you are to me." Jane declared her eyes filled with love and hope.

"It's already special." Maura replied pushing Jane on the bed.

"I think I like what I see." Jane smirked before roller over Maura to position herself on top of her.

Jane was trying to hide the fact that she had no idea how to make love to Maura, but she sure knew how to love her and make her happy.

The two women started kissing ,and Jane on top of her leaning down to ghost kisses over Maura's cheeks and chin, nibbling at the corner of her lips before sucking beneath the line of her jaw.

As Jane was sliding her tongue on Maura's neck she could feel her lover's pulse rising and her breathing becoming more intense and shorter.

Encouraged by Maura's physical reaction Jane slowly untied Maura's robe and without even looking started to wander her fingers on her belly while continuing to kiss her.

She didn't need to see Maura's, she needed to feel her under her finger tips. She needed to feel her skin shiver under her touch.

Jane could feel Maura's chest rising and falling faster and faster as she was gently stroking her belly with her finger tips.

Then Jane started to wander her tongue all the way to her hear, neck then lower on Maura's chest, then slowly opened the robe exposing Maura's large breasts.

"You're so beautiful." Jane moaned while gently rubbing Maura's already erected nipple with her right thumb while wandering her tongue between her breasts.

Feeling Maura shivering and trembling Jane knew she was scared and a bit uncomfortable:

"There is nothing to be scared of, I love you." Jane let out for the first time as she leaned a gentle kiss on Maura's generous lips.

"I love you too." Maura moaned opening Jane's robe before starting to gently touch her small but firm and gorgeous breasts.

Looking at Maura's straight in the eyes, Jane knew that she was ready to go further, that she loved and trust her.

So Jane continued to wander her tongue on Maura's left breast until she reached her nipple.

She then started to gently draw circle around it. Jane couldn't believe how soft and tasty Maura's skin was : as soft as silk and as tasty as paradise.

Maura was as a limp beneath and barely had the strength to think or move but she somehow managed to take Jane's right hand and redirect it towards her private part bucking her hips to emphasize her desire.

Jane didn't flinch and instead slowly dragged her tongue from Maura's to her belly biting her from time to time to amplify her desire and pleasure.

As Jane was dangerously approaching Maura's entrance Jane grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started rubbing it to reassure her.

Maura who was totally relaxed and who had totally abandoned herself to Jane certainly appreciated the gesture . It contorted her in her feelings for Jane.

At that precise moment, a multitude of feelings were running trough both of them : Happiness, excitement, pleasure, love, but the most important of them was abandonment : They were totally abandoning and giving themselves to each other : bodies, hearts and souls with no restrains and no barriers.

Feeling that Jane was close to her fold Maura slowly opened her legs and before she could say " post mortem trauma" Jane's tongue was on clit.

Jane didn't need to think about, or to apprehend it, she instinctively started to stroke Maura's already swollen clit the tip of her tongue.

She didn't hesitate because Maura was already dripping wet before she even starting licking her which obviously meant that she was doing things correctly.

As she felt Maura moaning and bucking her hips against her lips to show her appreciation Jane continued to draw circles around Maura's clit.

As she was stimulating her lover's clit, and abundant flow of juice was escaping , juice that she was more than happy to swallow.

_"God she tastes good even down there, her entire body is like a little piece of heaven, god that woman is perfecti_on." Jane said to herself literally drinking every drop that was coming out of Maura.

Feeling Maura's arousal rising Jane started to gently caress her entrance with her middle finger which make Maura squeal.

"Oh God Jane, don't stop." Maura begged holding her breath.

Again encouraged by Maura's reaction, Jane gave Maura's clit a quick bite that almost made her explode.

"Holly Mary mother of God." Maura let out arching her back.

From where Jane was she could see Maura biting her lips and she could see sweat streaming between her breasts.

As she felt that Maura was close to climax Jane moved her attention from Maura's clit towards her folds and without notice inserted her entire tongue inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Maura moaned holding Jane's hand tight.

As Jane's was thrusting in and out of Maura's vagina she could feel small muscles contractions every time she was inside, until the contractions became spams.

Maura was close, it was only a matter of seconds.

Jane knew that Maura would want to look into her eyes while climaxing so she pulled out and quickly made her wait up to face her.

As she started kissing Maura, Jane slowly inserted one, then two fingers and starting thrusting in and out of her until she found herself trapped inside Maura.

"Oh, I'm…." Maura cried out as a violent and intense orgasm went through her entire body making is shake from head to toes and making her inner muscles contract so hard around Jane's fingers that she couldn't pull out.

At that precise moment Jane looked deep into Maura's big brown eyes and not only saw relief but she also saw love, and she also felt like Maura's soul was literally leaving her body.

"I'm here baby, I love you." Jane whispered to encourage Maura to completely let go.

After a few seconds or maybe minutes of the most intense orgasm of her entire life Maura started to relax and to breath normally.

"I love you too." She whimpered kissing Jane's chin, still trembling .

Jane who was still on top of her gently pulled out her fingers from Maura's . Looking into her eyes again, she saw loss in her eyes, which was understandable after such an tremendous experience. So Jane started to kiss her gently massaging her welcoming tongue until she felt she had recover from the experience of making love with her.

After a little while, Jane finally slide next to Maura, kissing her shoulder and positioning herself on her side.

As she was looking at the gorgeous and loving woman that was her girlfriend Jane couldn't help but thinking she was the luckiest woman on earth.

She then remembered the promises she made : to be safer, to cut off on her work hours, to always be there for her. She knew that she had to keep those promises, after the way Maura gave herself to her she didn't want to things any other way.

A while ago making and keeping those promises would have been making a big effort for Jane, but now, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Do you still think I might change my mind about moving in?" Jane finally asked drawing small circles on Maura's belly with her thumb.

"Why would I think that?"

"I don't know, when I accepted to move in with you and asked when I should move in you answered by saying there was something you wanted us to do first."

"You think I offered myself to you make sure that you really wanted to move in?"

"Well it would be logical I mean, being intimate is part of living together as a couple , a part that we haven't explored yet. I think you wanted to make sure that I knew where I was getting myself into before giving you my definitive answer. "

"I wanted you to be sure about your feelings, I thought that if you weren't ready you would realize it while or after making love to me." Maura confessed.

"Well I didn't need to make love to you to be sure that I want to be with you, to live with you. What just happened only reenforced my desire and my feelings for you." Jane said kissing Maura' shoulder.

"Alright." Maura sighed.

The two women lied down in bed in silence, they didn't need to talk anymore. Maura had all the reassurance and all the proof she needed .

Being naked against each other might have been uncomfortable because they were such good friends until 2 months ago, but it wasn't.

Being where they were was the most natural thing and feeling in the world for both of them

They didn't need to talk about it, or to think about it, all they needed was to live if fully, knowing that they wanted things to be that for ever.

**Alright guys, how was it?Was it good?Please review, sex scenes are always tricky and hard for me to right at first needs feedback and encouragement..**

**Next chapter well...little surprise from Maura's part.**

**Edit: As always my love scenes come in two chapters, Maura will reciprocate in the next one don't worry :)**


	8. Equality

**Dear Arya: I wanted to thank you for following my stories. I know Jane was the guy in the other story. i'm trying to pictures them as equal, I actually tried to picture Jane vulnerable and needed Maura's help. If I make Jane go first it's because it's easier for me to write and also because I feel like Jane doubts her self a lot and needs to prove to Maura that she loves her. It's not a matter of who's the guys, she just needs to pleasure her first.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Equality: **

Jane and Maura finally have a talk about their relationship and Maura gets to show Jane the extend of her skills.

The two women were lying down in bed in their usual position : Maura's head resting on Jane's chest and Jane's arm around her. This time it was different though, they were naked. For most people being naked is being vulnerable, but not for them. They just offered themselves, heart, body and soul to each other and didn't feel vulnerable, they felt stronger then ever.

"Are you hungry?" Jane shyly asked not wanting to screw this perfect moment up.

"I'm but not for food." Maura smiled wandering her fingers on Jane's naked chest.

"I always knew you would be insatiable ." Jane smirked.

"So you were thinking about me in a sexual way when we were friends?"

"Of course not, I was just sympathizing with the poor guys who would have to deal with you on a daily basis and in bed." Jane teased.

"Well now that I have all the facts I can say that no men never made me so happy or satisfied like you just did in my entire life." Maura stated.

"Thank you, I feel the same, in my past relationships, I was always hiding things or restraining myself from feeling or doing certain things. I guess it was a defense mechanism because I didn't want to get hurt, or I didn't want to feel vulnerable by revealing too much about myself. But tonight I have myself entirely to you and I don't feel weaker or vulnerable or embarrassed, I feel stronger then ever."

"I know what you mean, it was incredible, you have skills, interesting and strong skills."

"Well, it's not hard when you so in love with the person you're making love to."

"So you really mean it?I mean you said that you loved me twice."

"Of course I did, I didn't say it in the heat of the moment because I was excited I said it because I meant it. I'm in love with you Maura, I really am."

"I'm in love with you too Jane, and it doesn't scare me either, it feels right and natural."

"Exactly." Jane nodded.

"Can I ask you something?But if you say yes you will have to tell me the truth."

"Maura, look t me, I never lied to you and I never will, you can ask anything." Jane said looking straight into Maura's loving eyes.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Maura mumbled feeling so ridiculous to ask something like that.

"Of course not, but you already knew that, I would have told you when we were undercover if I had ."

"Alright, it's just that it was so good you know." Maura confessed, ducking her head to try to cover her slight embarrassment.

"Stop flattering me like that, I'm italian remember, we're proud and trust me you don't want me bragging. How about you, have you ever been with a woman before?"

"No, you're the first woman I 've ever been with or wanted to be with actually."

"I don't want to be with any other women either, from now on it's just you and me."

"Are you offering me an exclusive relationship?"Maura frowned.

"I am. If that's what you want of course."

"Well I have nothing against polygamy, actually anthropologically speaking it makes more than then monogamy. I mean you can not expect to find everything you need in one single person. It would be almost impossible. But I personally do not want to either share you or be with anybody else, as I'm 100% fulfilled and satisfied with you."Maura stated.

"Stop flattering my ego." Jane grinned actually a bit uncomfortable that Maura would compliment her like that.

"Why?I was just making a simple personal observation : When I think about my needs , physical, emotional, intellectual or sexual you seem to fulfill all of them . I'm not trying to flatter your ego, you know I can't lie."

"Alright, enough with the google talk, not that I don't appreciate that we're actually talking about our relationship now…"

"You would have wanted us to talk about it earlier?"

"Not really, I didn't need to talk about it with you to know how you felt and vice versa. And that was a good thing because sometimes talking can be tricky and can feel uncomfortable at the beginning of a new relationship, but now I mean, we can talk, we don't need to though but I have to admit, I love hearing you say how much I satisfied you."

"Now you're bragging, let see if I can find something that would allow me to brag as well." Maura challenged rolling on top of Jane.

"You don't have to do that, I'm perfectly happy right now." Jane mumbled.

"I know you 're a giver Jane, but a relationship, especially when it comes to the sexual interactions needs to be equal." Maura teased outlining Jane's scar.

"Don't you find it ugly?"

"I found it very sexy, now just relax." Maura ordered sliding her tongue on Jane's scar.

As she was feeling Maura's tongue streaming on her belly Jane started to shiver uncontrollably .

Maura started to gently kiss every single square inche of Jane's chest until she reached her nipple.

God she loved those small but perfectly shaped breasts, so she started to gently kiss her nipple with the tip of her lips gently drawing circles around it with her tongue.

"Holy fuck." Jane let out.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Maura asked, giving Jane an opportunity for Jane to keep control over the situation.

Maura knew that it was hard for Jane to let go, not that she was controlling with her, actually it was the opposite. She simply knew Jane was maybe not totally ready to let go and offered her the opportunity to tell her what she wanted.

"I want you to kiss me, don't stop kissing me please." Jane panted out.

"Alright." Maura nodded knowing that Jane didn't want her to taste her yet.

So Maura started to kiss Jane as passionately as she possibly could and slowly let her right hand travel towards her entrance.

As she felt Maura's middle finger gently starting to stroke her already swollen clit Jane finally started to relax and enjoy herself.

"Holy crap Maur'." Jane moaned as she started to slid her finger nails on Maura's back, deepening them harder in her flesh as her pleasure increased.

Maura already fairly aroused by Jane's murmurs started to feel even more excited feelings Jane's nails dipping on her back.

As she was enjoying Jane's rough touch, she continued to gently draw circles around Jane's clit.

"I…need it you inside me now…" Jane mumbled.

Maura didn't flinch and gently inserted one then two fingers inside of Jane and started to thrust inside and out of her following the rhythm of Jane's moans. She felt that Jane wanted things to be rough, loving and romantic but rough.

"Oh.."

As she felt Maura's fingers deepening inside of her Jane could barely speak or breath, God she loved that woman.

Without her knowledge Jane's hips started to move following Maura's thrusts.

As the movements of Jane's were getting more intense Maura knew that she needed more and without notice inserted a third finger inside.

"Oh Maura, just…don't stop." Jane begged dipping her finger nails deeper on her back .

Suddenly Jane who felt that she was close to climax wrapped her legs around Maura's hips pulling them together showing Maura that she need to feel her deeper inside.

Maura could feel that Jane was letting go for the first time. As she felt Jane was closed she started to increase the rhythm and intensity of her thrusts her head burying in Jane's neck.

"I'm close…" Jane breathed, her hips moving in perfect sync with Maura's hand.

Maura gasped continuing to move her hips in unison with Jane's hand, pushing when Jane pushed, gaining maximum penetration.

Suddenly Jane felt a violent spams running through her entire body and her inner muscles contracting around Maura's hand.

"Oh God…" Jane let out her eyes glistening slightly.

What she was experiencing at that precise moment was nothing like in the past.

She suddenly realized that it was the first time in her life she had a real orgasm, probably because it was the first time she was in love and therefore able to trust and let go.

"I love you." Maura whispered as she gently started to kiss Jane who was still trembling.

She knew Jane had finally let go of all her fears and doubts and even if she wished she could have tasted her, she was fully happy and satisfied.

When she felt that Jane was finally breathing normally she gently pulled out her fingers from her folds and rested her head on her naked chest.

"Wow." Jane let out.

"Did you like it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think , that considering the number of vaginal contractions and spasms you experienced and their intensity, I can assess that you climaxed." Maura bragged happy to have satisfied her so much on their first time.

"Yeah, I came. hard, you really paid attention in anatomy class, didn't you?"

"It's not hard when you're so in love with the person you make love to."

"Well said. It was really amazing, did I hurt you with my finger nails?" Jane asked checked Maura's back.

"You could never hurt me, I'm happy you let go, I really am." Maura replied.

Of course Maura was eager to taste her lover, to burry her tongue deep in her folds and to thrust inside her until she comes a second time in her mouth this time.

So after gathering her remaining strengths together and out of now where Maura started to kiss Jane's chest dragging her tongue all the down to Jane's thighs.

"Oh God, Maura." Jane squealed feelings Maura's tongue sliding on her thighs.

Maura feeling that Jane was eager to let her taste her gently started to lick the entrance of her vagina with the tip of her tongue.

At first Jane couldn't help but looking down at Maura feeling weird to have her head between her legs like that. Soon as she felt Maura's tongue stroking her clit Jane just gave up and let her head fall back on her pillow.

Maura continued to gently lick Jane clit, and the more she did , the more juice was coming was coming out of her folds.

Maura who never really cared for body fluid was more than happy to swallow the delicious juice that was coming out of her.

Feeling small spasms running through Jane's body Maura her tongue on Jane's clit until:

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK." Jane screamed arching her back as her body shaking as a powerful orgasm was taking over entire body.

After a few seconds Jane fell back on her pillow, exhausted but satisfied.

Maura who didn't miss a second of the spectacle Jane had offered slowly made her way up and rested her head back on Jane's chest.

"I love you." Jane whispered combing Maura's hair with her fingers...

"I love you too." Maura sighed.

**SO guys, this chapter was hot but not as good as the last one..not bad but not as good lol first time are always tricky you walk on egg shells.**

**Anyway as always it only takes 30 seconds to review!**

**Next chapter : Maura and Jane will make a very important decision!**


	9. Coming out

**Chapter 9 : Coming out :**

After their first making love session the two women were exhausted, but happy, they were lying down in bed thinking about their future together.

" I think it's going to be excruciating for me to go back to work without fantasizing about you. I'm gonna have to use all my strength to not kiss you or hold you." Jane sighed.

"Or we can go public with our relation ship." Maura pouted looking Jane straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I?I love you and you love me, and I want the entire world to know how happy you make me. Are you afraid that it might have some repercussion on our partnership?"

"Well technically you're not my partner, and the department discourages affairs between partners, you're the Chief Medical Examiner, it's not the same. I just thought that…"

"I would be ashamed of you?"

"Well not of me, but I thought you would prefer to keep our relationship secret, you know you and I aren't from the same social circle. I'm not sure the good Boston society will appreciate that the only heir of one of its richest family is dating a woman."

"Do you really think I care about what people from my social class think about me?If yes, you certainly don't know me as much as I thought."

"How about your parents?I mean I know my parents are going to accept it but your parents are more old school you know."

"My parents love me very much but I have no idea how they might react to the fact that you're a woman, actually."

"Do you think that they might be more upset because I'm working class ?"

"I like to think that my parents would not judge you by the size of your bank account, but I know that they always expected me to marry someone wealthy, yes."

"Yeah rich people stick together and make rich babies. I know you're not like that, I'm happy you're slamming with us."

"So am I. So anyway, how about we announce our relationship on your first day back at work?"

"I think that would be a good idea. Actually I think that it would probably take 30 seconds to Korsak to notice it. I mean I'm quite sure I look at you differently since we kissed."

"You blush."

"I do not." Jane objected.

"You do, I always loved the way you looked at me, with such affection and compassion, I always felt so safe with you. But ever since we kissed you look at me…"

"With love in my eyes?"

"Yes, it's very comforting."

"Well if you can see it, Korsak will see it and I don't want him to feel betrayed. How about my family?"

"Well we're going there for dinner tomorrow right?"

"I forgot, well if you're ready tomorrow we can do it then, but please let me do the talking."

"Are you scared I might embarrass you?"

"Actually yes, you know that when you're nervous you have a tendency to google talk, and I personally love it. But I want my parents to hear things clearly, and I'm not sure they will get the message if you talk."

"Alright, I will let you do the talking, but I will do the talking when you meet my parents."

"Next time they're in town in 5 years?" Jane mocked trying to hide her discomfort. Not that she didn't want to meet parents but she was anxious, from what she told her gaining their approval wouldn't be easy.

"Well they're here at least twice or tree times a year and we can still visit them where ever they are, but I think we should wait for that. You know when I think about you should ask your mom to invite Detectives Korsak and Frost tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, she already thinks this dinner is some kind of celebration so she won't be surprised."

"Exactly, I don't want to have to make you repeat yourself twice. And besides I'm sure Frankie Jr won't be able to refrain from telling them anyway."

"Absolutely. Now can we please order something, I'm starving."

"Maybe you could cook something for me…"

"It's not because we slept together that you have me wrapped around your finger, I do not cook ,ever, expect for breakfast you know that."

"I thought I already had you wrapped around my finger?"

"Well you…arghhhhh alright, I'm going to see what I can come up with, will club sandwich with home made mayonnaise be good enough for my princess?"

"It should, thank you darling. "

"You're welcome you know I can't refuse you anything."

The next day.

Maura spent the entire day preparing herself both physically and psychologically. She went to her manicure, hair dresser and had to fight hard not buy a new dress, but she didn't want to appear like she was over prepared. She wanted to be prepared but act as natural as possible, lucky for her the Rizzolis already knew her and wouldn't form an opinion based her behavior tonight.

"What do you think I should wear?I knew I should have bought a new dress." Maura standing in the middle of her wardrobe in her underwear.

Yes Maura didn't have a closet or a cupboard she had an entire part of her bedroom dedicated to her clothes.

"You don't have to worry about it, what ever you chose you'll look gorgeous." Jane whispered wrapping her arms around her.

"Well I want to make a good impression."

"It's not like you're meeting them for the first time. My parents love you, they always have, and they even love you more now that you're taking such good care of me."

"I know, I'm just a bit nervous…"

"Well I know the perfect remedy for that." Jane teased started to kiss her neck .

"We have to be there in an hour." Maura complained.

"Well I can be quick and efficient ."

"That doesn't help, just…" Maura objected pushing Jane away.

"Alright, what can I do to help?"

"You can help me choose a dress."

"Alright but first sit down for a minute will you." Jane quietly replied pointed out the big chair present in the wardrobe.

"Alright."

"I love you Maura with all my heart and all my soul. You and I, it's the real deal for me. I have no doubts that I will still be in love with you in 50 years alright?We have the rest of our lives to come out. I want you to feel 100% comfortable . If you're not ready, I will wait . I love you." Jane said kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

"Are saying you want to spend the rest of your life with me and built a family together?"

"I do yes, I mean I know we have only been dating for a month, but I don't need more time to know how I feel. We need to take things one step at the time and be sure we're both ready before taking each single one of them. But yes Maura Isles 50 years from now you and I we will be married with children and grand children, if we decide that's what we both want."

"I don't know what to say, I never thought you were.."

"The marrying type?"

"Yes, please don't take this the wrong way, you always seemed to be so independent and proud to be your own person you know."

"Well I'm independent it's true and even if we have a very symbiotic relationship you know me enough to give me space when I need it. I never wanted to settle down because I was scared and because I never met the right person. You changed all that Maura, I want to settle down with you. I'm scared but I trust you and I trust us and I know that things are going to be ok."

"I know, thank you. "Maura sighed feeling much better.

The truth was the too women never really talk about their future, they took each day as it came. Maura wanted to talk about it but didn't want to scare Jane off. As it seems once again they were on the same page on this : they both saw a future with each other and the first step was to come out.

"Anyway, let me see, I like this one, it's simple and doesn't show your attributes too much." Jane said pulling out a little black dress.

"Why shouldn't I show my attributes?"

"Because the minute we come out Korsak and maybe Frost will start to fantasize about us and I don't need you to encourage them."

"Right, I always wondered why men always fantasized about two women together, I mean straight women don't fantasize about two men having intercourse."

"True , I never thought about it."

"Do you have an issue with me wearing the type of clothes I choose to wear?Do you find my wardrobe to provocative?"

"Of course not, you don't usually were outfit that just make your boobs pop out, but you have curves and even in your yoga clothes you're hot. That's something I might need to work on."

"Jealousy?"

"Yes, when I think about all those guys hitting on you, I want to slap them in the face. I was already the case before we started dating but now…"

"Well you're a civilized and educated woman and you shall refrain from physically hurting any man who could show to much interest in me. But I have to admit I found your protectiveness quite charming and comforting."

"Alright I can't promise anything but I will try my best."

Later that night:

Maura and Jane were parked in front of her parents' house ready to make their entrance.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked her hand on Maura's thighs.

"Yes, just give me a minute please."

"Remember how much I love you and no matter what happens tonight I will always love you. I will everything I can to protect you what we have."

"Does that mean you think there is a chance that your parents will reject me and won't accept our relationship?"

"Stop thinking, come on let's make our entrance." Jane said leaning over to gently kiss Maura's cheek.

The beginning of the evening went quite well, Angela had prepared a huge dinner in honor of her daughter and also for Maura who she knew saved her baby.

When dessert come every body asked for a toast, which Jane was more than happy to give.

"First of all I wanted to thank you all for your support this past 3 months. I know I'm very lucky to have a family like you, who visited me every single day and who also forgave me. I'm sorry for what I did , it was reckless but at the time it seemed like that best decision, I needed to protect Frankie and Maura. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't. I'm sorry for the pain I caused to all of you."

"It's alright Janie, you and Maura saved my life, but if you do that again Ma might just have a heart attack." Frankie Junior joked.

"Well don't worry it won't happen again. If I wanted all of you to be here tonight is because Maura and I have something to tell you." Jane said looking at Maura for approval.

"Yes we do." Maura approved grabbing Jane's hand.

"Well, Maura and I have been dating for a month now. We understand you might have some questions for us and we would be happy to answer them but we would like you to respect our privacy." Jane let out as fast as she could.

"Are you a lesbian?"Frank asked a bit troubled.

"No pop , she's just in love with Maura." Frankie Jr replied not even bothered by his sister's revelation.

"Well if you want to define our relationship and if you agree that homosexuality is when two people of the same sex are engaged in an emotional or sexual relationship then yes, you can say that we are lesbians." Maura stated.

"What Maura is trying to say, is Frankie is right we're in love and we're very happy. You know how much I love you guys and your blessings mean a lot for both of us."

"Wait a minute, you said it's been going on for a month?"Angela asked.

"Yes." Jane nodded knowing to well that her mother had a million questions for her and that she wouldn't restrain herself from asking them.

"So you have been best friend all that time and only fell in love a month ago?"

"Well I don't know when I fall in love with Maura. I just know that when I woke up Maura took care of me and we got closer. Maybe we were already in love before and we were lying to ourselves, maybe the fact that I almost died made us realized how short life was. Maybe it encouraged us to face our feelings and to stop being scared. I don't know. And I actually don't really care how we got where we are. I just know that I'm madly in love with Maura and that it's not a fling, it's the real deal."

"But you're still giving us grand children right?" Angela mumbled.

"Ma, don't talk about this, we've only be dating for a month, I don't need you to scare her off." Jane yelled.

"It's ok Jane, your mother's concerns are understandable. Actually it's the most common interrogation parents have when their child announce their homosexuality. While I agree with Jane and think that it's too soon to talk about having kids I can assure you that I would love to start a family in the future. Be assured that I have not health issue that would keep me from having children, I'm perfectly healthy and fertile."

"What Maura is trying to say is that we're taking things one step at the time .Well actually we decided that I should move in on a more permanent basis."

"That's great Jane, you have been living together for 2 months, I'm sure that if you decide to make things permanent it means that it's working." Frost commented.

"It is working, I mean we have only been dating for a month but I think we're ready to take that step. Living together has been a great experience and we can't imagine being away from each other just because I have been cleared to go back to work."

"It's true now that we have experienced living together we feel that is the way we want our relationship to be. We don't want to be separated."

"Exactly, now Ma, please can we eat that cake?" Jane joked trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Sure, congratulations girls, I'm happy for you." Angela smiled reaching our to give a warm and strong hug to Maura.

After dinner Jane helped her mom in the kitchen while Maura was watching tv with the guys in the family room.

"So Janie, Maura, really?"

"What can I say? I'm in love with her Ma, I think I have always been I was just too screw up to see or accept it. I think she fixed me."

"Well you're certainly happier since you met her and I she certainly helped you through recovery. I think it's a great thing I'm happy that you finally found someone you feel comfortable enough to share your feelings with. So are you going to marry her ?"

"Yes, I mean if she wants to yes at some point I will ask her to marry me, when we're both ready."

"Good." Angela nodded.

Little they know Maura was behind the door listening to the whole conversation, dishes in her hands.

Not knowing what to do she simply innocently barged it.

"You forgot those." Maura let out entering the kitchen pretending she didn't hear their conversation.

About half an hour later the couple went home put on their night clothes on and went to bed, quite exhausted by tonight's events.

"I mean everything I told my mom in the kitchen you know." Jane smiled .

"I don't know what you're referring to." Maura mumbled blushing.

"Right…Well I told her that you fixed me and that someday I might ask you to marry me."

"Well when that day comes I might say yes." Maura sighed.

The two women fell asleep, both physically and psychologically tired knowing that tonight was an important step for both of them.

They knew what making things public would certainly put pressure on the relationship,that people would be watching them and some will expect them to fail.

They didn't care about other's people opinion, all they cared about was each other and they were clearly madly in love with each other.

**I know the past two chapter have been boring but drama is coming guys, real drama:)**

**As always if you want this story to continue please review, it encourages me and it only takes 30 seconds!**


	10. Going back to work

**Chapter 10**

**Going back to work:**

About a week later it was the big day for both women : It was time to go back to work.

Both women were happy to go back, they both missed work and their team..

They were both fairly excited to go chase criminals again. Of course they were also a bit anxious not only to test their relationship in another environment their the comfort of their home, but also they were anxious to face people. They didn't care what people would say about them, but they knew they might have to face some dirty looks. Jane was determined to make things easier for Maura and had decided not to let anybody either make fun of them or make dirty comments.

Lucky for them they were called for a murderer on their way to the precinct .

A young woman had been found dead in a night club by the owner and Frost called Jane and Maura so they could join him directly to the crime scene.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked standing in front of the door of the club.

"I think I am, are you?"

"Of course, come on let's do this." Jane said opening the door.

When they stepped inside the night club, the crime scene had already been secured and Frost was interviewing the owner who found the body.

The two women naturally moved toward the body so Maura could examine her.

After a few minutes:

"So what do you have ?" Jane nervously asked.

"Well body temperature indicates that the victim died this morning between 5 and 7, I don't see any obvious signs of trauma or gun shot, Jane are you listening?" Maura asked rising her head and seeing that Jane wasn't listening to her.

"Yeah, have you seen how that prick is looking at you?" Jane frowned.

"He's the club owner, I'm quite sure he's looking at the dead body on his dance floor."

"No, he's not, give me a minute." Jane said moving towards the man.

"Jane.." Maura called trying to stop her.

"Hi, I'm Detective Rizzoli, is everything ok here?" Jane asked hands on both sides of her hips revealing her gun and badge.

"Well apart from the dead body over there yes, I was answering your partner 's questions."

"His alibi checked out, he was home with his kids. Security cameras at his house confirmed he arrived home at 2 am left at 9 am." Frost explained.

"Would you mind looking at my partner when you answer his questions instead of staring at our Medical Examiner?" Jane demanded seeing that the guy only had eyes for Maura.

"I was looking at the dead body."

"Look, you're lucky your alibi checked out for the time of the murder, please don't make me arrest you for seriously pissing me of alright?Do not look at her like that ever again, you hear me?" Jane threatened.

"Alright Detective I think he got the message." Frost said trying to keep his partner from attacking the guy.

"Detective May I talk to you for a minute?" Maura called trying to get her from this embarrassing situation.

"I'm coming. Frost get him out of here." Jane ordered as she was moving back towards Maura.

Jane knew she was in trouble, but she felt like she didn't do anything wrong, but she knew Maura wouldn't see it that way.

"What do you got for me?A cause of death maybe?" Jane asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I would like us to talk about what just happened. What was that all about?"

"The prick is a pervert he was looking at you like he wanted to…you know."

"Jane, it's sweet of you, but men look at me just like they look at you because we are two attractive women. You can not threaten every single man who exhibit an attraction to me ." Maura quietly explained trying to calm her down.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to. I appreciate your protectiveness and even if I can find jealousy quite charming at times, we are working Jane. This is professional not personal."

"So you're ok if I threaten a guy when we're out, but not on a crime scene or during working hours?"

"It's not what I said. Look Jane I know coming back to work is challenging for you especially because the nature of our relationship changed. But I would appreciate if we could keep things professional while working."

"Yeah what ever. Call me when you have the autopsy results." Jane groaned storming out of the crime scene.

"Jane, don't take it like that…"

So Jane drove to the precinct and started to work on the victim, her finances, her private life, possible suspects.

As she was sitting at her desk Jane couldn't help but thinking how stupid she had been. She knew that it would be hard for them to go back to work. They spent the past 10 weeks mostly at home in their bubble. In the outside world things were different, there would be guys threatening them or hitting on them. They would be confronted to all the normal thing a relationship faces but that they never experienced in their comfortable and safe bubble. Jane didn't think she overreacted , Maura was a lady and she deserved to be treated as such and she wasn't going to let anybody treat her otherwise.

"You miss her already?" Frost suddenly asked.

"I guess I do." Jane pouted a little embarrassed.

Frost and Korsak always saw her as "one of the guys", playing softball with them, drinking like a guy. They certainly never imagined her in a relationship and certainly not all being all romantic like that.

"Well, I think it's perfectly natural, you spent every single day with her, 24/7 for the past 10 weeks. The good is you can see her anytime you want, she's just two floors below us."

"I know, but I don't want to show her that I'm so weak that I can't spend an hour without her . Besides after what happened at the crime scene I'm not sure she wants to see me."

"I'm sure she does, you know before you started dating you already looked pissed off when a guy would hit on her, trust me she noticed it back then. Now you're just acting on it, because you're together and you feel the need to protect her."

"I know , you understand, but Maura she's not like us, she's very…rational. In her mind I have to reasons to be possessive or because I know that she's with me and that she doesn't want to be with someone else.."

"Well apologizing can't hurt right?"

"I'm not apologizing, I didn't do anything, now go back to work we have a crime to solve." Jane ordered not appreciating that Frost was on Maura's side.

Down at the morgue Maura felt that she might have been to hard on Jane. She knew Jane's intentions were noble, that she only wanted to protect her. Actually Maura found herself a little aroused seeing Jane defending her honor like that. She loved that masculine part of her, that could kick doors and put a suspect down like a man, but she was too rational and stubborn to admit that she actually like when Jane was protective over her.

Around noon Jane decided to go check on Maura to see if she had performed the autopsy and had a cause of death.

She took the elevator, pressed the button for the morgue and tried to put her thoughts together.

She knew Maura would like to talk about what happened, but she didn't. Maura wanted things to stay professional at work and she was going to give her what she wanted.

Coming out the elevator Jane took a deep breath and entered the morgue.

"So do you have cause of death yet?" Jane abruptly asked.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Maura pouted trying to make nice to her.

"No, you were right we are working, let's keep things professional while we're here." Jane objected her eyes fixated on the dead girl on Maura's table.

"Alright, then maybe we can talk about this once we get home?"

"Yeah, why not?So what do you have?"

The two women stood there talking about the case, avoiding eye contact.

Maura almost didn't recognized Jane, she was rude,well she was obviously hurt by what happened.

Maura realized that she might have hurt her pride somehow. She knew that Jane had this visceral need of protecting her against criminals but also against the entire world. She realized that taking that away from her was like rejecting a part of her identity.

After talking with Maura, Jane went back to work and didn't speak to her until she got back home later, very later.

She didn't want to go home, she knew Maura was the type of woman to just let go. She knew she would have to face her at some point.

Around 10 pm Jane decided to finally go home to Maura.

She drove as slow as she could, arrived home, dropped her keys on the kitchen's counter and painfully make her way to their bedroom and crawled in bed next to Maura.

"Jane…"Maura who was already sleeping mumbled.

"How much do you hate me?" Jane pouted.

"Oh Jane, I don't hate you , Actually I would like to apologize for being so hard on you."

"Don't apologize, it was my fault, I'm just paranoid sometimes, I mean I have one responsibility, one obsession actually , it's to keep you safe. I'm a cop, I have seen the worse in people and I know what could happen to you. Ever since the shooting it's even worse, because you could have been shot or worse. I know that we're not even safe in our own precinct. So when a guy looks at you I don't think that he only wants to sleep with you because you're attractive, I immediately think about all the horrible things he could do to you."

"I know and I love that you always try to protect me. I know things have changed since the shooting. But you have to accept that you can't always protect me, but I also have to accept that's who you are. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't want you to change, I feel safe with you."

"Good, because I will never stop worry or care for you, but I guess I could try to control myself a little bit more, it's just it's always been hard for me to watch men look at you with so much disrespect before. Now that we're dating it's worse."

"Do you feel like it's ok to react the way you did because we're dating?"

"Well, I don't I know that If I had listened to myself before we started dating I would have reacted like that already."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because as your best friend it wasn't my place."

"So do you think it's your place now, because you're my girlfriend?"

"I'm not saying that, but actually yes, I want to protect you, I always wanted to protect you now, I feel the need to do it more, but I understand that as long as were are work we have to keep things professional."

"How about we compromise: as long as we are at work we act professionally and you put your jealousy and protectiveness aside. But once we're outside of work I let you be my personal bodyguard."

"Alright, that seems reasonable, I'm sorry Maura, I mean first day back at work and we have our first fight."

"Well we knew that it would be challenging for us to test our relationship in the outside work, considering the way it was born. I'm sure we are going to be just fine. How about we have a good night of sleep and tomorrow morning you bring me my breakfast to bed as your way of apologizing." Maura offered knowing that Jane felt so sorry that she would need to do something to make it up to her.

"Alright, good night. I love you." Jane whispered snaking her arms around her.

"Good night, love you too."

**So guys, what did you think of this chapter?I mean Jane is protective and jealous, this wasn't jealousy, it was protectiveness it makes sense that she would look every single guy like a threat after what happened at the morgue. Later I will write a pure jealousy chapter, maybe with a flirty Maura, don't know yet.**

**Next chapter : flows of living together.**

**PS : As I always say, it only takes 30 seconds to review if you want this story to continue!**


	11. Meeting Maura's mother

**Chapter 10 :**

**Meeting Maura's mother:**

After that incident at the crime scene. things started to go more smoothly, both women were starting to find their marks back at work.

They also managed to balance their professional duties and the visceral need they had of constantly being together. Maura had more flexible hours than Jane and she usually went home around 6 or 7 o'clock. Jane unfortunately was often forced to stay at work late.

Of course Maura didn't particularly enjoy having to dine by herself, but she understood that Jane's line of work kept her from having a 9 to 5 life. Actually one of the reason that she loved Jane so much was because she was so passionate about her job. Often she wouldn't sleep if a case was bothering her, for example if she knew the evidence was in front of her but she was unable to see it.

Actually Maura preferred that Jane stayed at work until she felt ready to come home rather then having her in bed thinking about her case.

Maura was quite understanding but for Jane it wasn't easy to find the balance between her job and Maura. She loved her job very much and was always to do it at the best of her abilities, but she also loved Maura and hated living her alone at home at night. So Jane decided that she would always do her best to ,if she couldn't make it for dinner, at least come home before Maura goes to bed. She also never left the house before her, she knew Maura loved waking up with her at her side knowing that she probably watched her sleep.

Breakfast was their favorite moment of the day and it was crucial for them to spend it together. They never knew if they would be able to have lunch together or even have a cup of coffee during the day. So every morning they had breakfast together, quietly without talking about work. It was their little moment together.

Jane finally took the time to move all her belongings from her apartment, not that she owned much though.

Things were running smoothly they were already basically leaving together for months and up until now they never really encountered any major issues.

That morning Jane was preparing breakfast when:

"Have opened you those letters?" Maura asked a couple of opened envelopes in her hands.

"Yes, I did, they arrived yesterday." Jane replied taking a sip at her morning coffee.

"Those were bills, why would you open them?"

"I don't know, because they needed to be paid…"

"You paid my bills?" Maura frowned.

"Yes, why?"

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did, we live together so we share the bills that's the way it works sweetie."Jane replied pulling Maura against her.

"Jane, I really appreciate the gesture but it's not necessary."

"I know, but look I have been living here for months and I never paid any rent, you know. "

"I own the house, I don't pay any rent or mortgage for that matter the house has been fully paid already."

"I didn't know that , but thank you for reminding me how rich you are…"

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry it came out wrong, What I meant to say was that I don't need you to pay for anything."

"I know but I want to, look I know you're rich and that you don't need me to pay half of the bills but I want to do it. I mean I always took care of myself and I don't want that to change because we're living together. It's a matter of principles, we live together, we share everything. Actually you're the one who told me that being in a relationship was about equality right?"

"I know, I won't fight you on this how about we put both our names on every single bill and share 50/50?" Maura proposed wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"That's a good compromise thank you . I don't want your money to be a problem between us, I know you have money, it's great, but I have my pride, I want to take care of you ."

"You take care of me Jane, every single day, and it has nothing to do with money, you care for me, you care about me. I don't want my money to come between us either so I agree to share the bills with you."

"Good, now let's eat, I'm starving."

"Would you mind closing your shirt, it's distracting…"

"It's white, I don't want to spoil it." Jane smiled knowing that it would drive Maura crazy to see that much of her without being able to touch, because they had no time before going to work.

"Alright…" Maura groaned trying not to stare.

A few minutes later as they were enjoying their breakfast someone knocked at the door.

"Would you get that please it's probably the pair of shoes that I ordered a few days ago." Maura instructed clearing the table.

"Sure." Jane replied moving towards the door, her shirt still opened.

As she was opening the door, Jane couldn't stop but thinking that Maura might need to built a new wing to her house to put all her shoes.

When she opened the door she found herself face to face not with a delivery guy but with a very classy woman in her sixties…

"Hi, Is Maura here?I'm…"

"Her mother, please come in." Jane mumbled closing up her shirt.

"Yes, I'm Constance Isles, you must be Detective Rizzoli, my daughter sent me a few pictures of the two of you." Mrs Isles said politely shaking Jane's hand.

"Maura your mother is here." Jane yelled embarrassed knowing that Maura was going to kill her.

A few seconds later Maura arrived:

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Maura mumbled kissing her mother with apparent embarrassment.

"Well a mother can't surprise her daughter?"

"Yes, I'm very happy to see you, I see you met Detective Jane Rizzoli, we…we worked late on a case last night so I offered that she stayed here . You know the effect of exhaustion on driving, I didn't want her to get into an accident." Maura explained guiding her mother towards the kitchen.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you, we wouldn't want one of Boston's finest to kill herself on the road would we?" She ironized taking her jacket off .

"No we wouldn't want that, your daughter is always very carrying and you please excuse me I need to go finish getting dressed." Jane smiled giving her girlfriend a killer look.

"Jane wait, mother would you please give me a minute."

"Yes, sure I will help myself out, don't worry."

Maura followed Jane in their bedroom knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid a crisis and that she deserved it.

"I'm sorry." She simply said not knowing what else to say.

"I thought you couldn't lie, that it made you hyperventilate…" Jane thew at her girlfriend unable to believe that Maura didn't tell her parents that they were living together.

"I know, I panicked and I feel terrible about it, see I'm hyperventilating, oh god.." Maura breathed out.

"Don't give me that crap, you didn't even tell her that I was living with you. I understand that you didn' t tell her that we were dating but you could have told her that you took me in after the shooting." Jane pointed out trying to calm down.

"I know, can we please talk about this later,?I don't want to make her wait."

"Why?Because she might suspect something?"Jane ironized storming out of the room.

"Jane…"

"Don't worry I won't out you to your mother."

So Jane and Maura joined Maura's mom in the kitchen.

"Detective you look marvelous with clothes on." She smiled a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you Ma'am ." Jane said sitting next to her.

"So Maura, if I came here is because you haven't reply to my invitation to the annual dinner our Foundation is organizing."

"I apologize, we have been quite overwhelmed at work, it's this week if I don't remember properly?"

"Yes, your father won't be here, so I'm counting on you to come with me, it wouldn't be a Isles foundation dinner if I was the only Isles present, right?"

"Well, I don't know mother, we are quite busy at work…"

"I'm sure you can find a few hours, do not worry I will find you a nice dress and I already find you the perfect date."

"Date?" Jane let out almost spitting coffee all over her mother in law.

"Yes, I met called an old friend of mine and his son, a neuro surgeon is actually single and would love to come as Maura's date." Mrs Isles explained.

"That is marvelous Maura, a date with a fellow Doctor, what a great idea, at least you will have things to talk about." Jane grinned still giving her the same look.

"Thank you mother, but I don't need you to find me a date." Maura politely answered.

"Oh I see, are you seeing someone?"

At that precise moment Jane was hoping that Maura would tell the truth but seeing the terror look on her face she knew this wasn't going to happen. So she decided to take the matter in her own hands.

"If you would excuse me I have to go to court today, It was very nice to finally meet you ." Jane said shaking Maura's mom hand.

"It was very nice to meet you as well, I'm sure we can all have dinner while I'm here."

"Sure, Maura I will see you later…Love you." Jane whispered pressing her lips against Maura before leaving them together.

As the precise moment their lips met Jane knew she was in trouble. She knew Maura wouldn't forgive her for outing her like that.

Maura stood there her eyes wide opened unable to believe what just happened.

"Well, I understand now why she opened the door half naked at 8 in the morning." Maura's mom smiled.

"I…I… was going to tell you. I was waiting the most appropriate moment." Maura mumbled waiting for her mother's reaction, expecting the worse.

"How long have you two being seeing each other?"

"57 days. We kissed for the first time 57 days ago. You remember I told you that Jane had been shot during a hostage situation, well after she woke up from a 3 weeks coma, I ask her to move in with me so I can medically care for her."

"And one thing lead to another…"

"Yes, well if I want to be honest I think I was already in love her before she was shot. I think seeing her between life and death for 3 weeks help me realize and face my feelings."

"Well I understand, seeing someone you care about in a hospital bed certainly makes you realize that life is short."

"Yes, what happened was like Jane says : a wake up call for both of us. "

"So you're really in love with that woman?"

"Yes mother, I'm deeply, deeply in love with her, and I can't leave my life without her. For 3 weeks I thought I was going to loose her and I promised myself that if she woke up I wouldn't let my fears or my inability to connect with living people come between us." Maura strongly stated.

"Is she in love with you as well?"

"She is, I can not really explain it, but we belong together. Jane is the first person I meet who accepts me the way I am, who doesn't judge me for my looks, my intelligence or my money. She's always by my side and her love and support are unconditional, you know she actually shot herself, shooting the man who hold us captive in the proces only to protect me and her brother."

"That's very heroic of her."

"That's just who she is mother, she would give her life for me, just like I would give mine for her. I know she's probably not what you and dad expected or wanted for me, but she's the one mother. I would be very sad if you decided not to give us your blessing, but know that it wouldn't change anything. I love her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Calm down, sometimes you're as excessive as your father, if you love her and she loves you, who am I to go against that?"

"You're not mad that she's a woman or that she's not from a wealthy family?"

"Well as long as she makes you happy, I'm happy. It doesn't matter if she's a woman. As for the money, I think it became quite obvious a long time for your father and I that you decided to live your life outside of our social class. I think that it's great that you don't make your romantic choices based on the person's wallet. As long as you're sure that she's not interested in our money, I'm actually proud of you for being so independent ."

"Don't worry she's couldn't care less about money. Actually we were talking about it before you arrived, and she insisted we shared all the bills."

"That's what couples do darling, you share everything in half, it's called equality."

"I know, Jane is very proud, she doesn't want me to pay more than my share, actually when we go out or order dinner, she always pays, she's very masculine in that way."

"Well good for her."

"She treats me like a lady, she respects me and takes care of me I feel safe with her."

"Then you should go apologize for lying about the reason of her presence here."

"She's in court all morning and I'm sure she's mad at me."

"Well that's what apologies are for darling, give it a try."

Later that day Maura who had taken the day off to spend some time with her mother decided to confront Jane and maybe apologize.

"Jane, may I talk to you?" Maura shyly asked.

"Yes let 's go to your office." Jane offered .

While they were riding the elevator to the morgue Maura expected Jane to apologize like she always did when they argued, but she didn't. She stayed away from her and didn't even look at her.

"You had no right to do that." She threw at her as soon as they were inside her office.

"What did you expect me to do?Watch you going to some charity even with some guy?" Jane replied looking at Maura straight in the yes her hands on both sides of her hips.

"You know I wouldn't have gone with him. You know I would have told my mother the truth but on my own term when I'm ready."

"Well, I'm sorry but It didn't look like you were ready to come out."

"I would have, I wasn't ready that's all." Maura repeated looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"Why?I mean we have been living together for months, we came out to my parents, we love each other and we said that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't know what you needed more.."

"It's not that easy for me Jane…" Maura mumbled shaking her head.

"Why?Because you're rich and being gay doesn't fit your education or the idea your parents have of their perfect daughter?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm not close to your parents the way you are to yours. I had no idea how my mother was going to react. We're not close but I still didn't want to loose her. I told you I didn't care what my social class would say about us and I meant it, but she's my mother Jane it's different."

"Right, so I should have let you put us right back in the closet, because that's what would have had happened if I hadn't kissed you. You would went to that party with that moron ."

"No I wouldn't have, I couldn't do that to you."

"You should have seen your face when you realized that your mother saw me half dressed, I thought you were going to pass out, you were embarrassed that your mother might think that we spent the night together. You were embarrassed of me Maura."

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't know what to say, but I told her the truth you know, she actually took the news very well and she even encouraged me to come apologize."

"Oh I see, you came because your mother told you to." Jane said walking towards the door.

"I would have come anyway, I'm sorry Jane, can we please put this behind us?Tell me what to do and I will do it. I don't like when you're mad at me."

"There is nothing you can do Maura, I will stay at Ma's tonight. I will see you at work tomorrow." Jane said leaving Maura alone.

**So guys what do you think?Do you think Jane will stay mad for long?Maybe Jane over reacted by kissing her in front of her mother, but at the same time I can understand why she did it. She thought Maura wouldn't come out and as proud as she is she couldn't let that happen. I know it wasn't her place to do that but...**

**What do you think?Whose side are you on?**  
><strong>Review for more, as I always say it only takes 30 seconds to review!<strong>


	12. Open heart conversation

**Chapter 12 :**

**Open heart conversation :**

So after work Jane went to her mother's house and tried to avoid to avoid talking to avoid talking to her mother, she went straight to her bedroom. But thinking that her Angela would leave her alone wasn't knowing her very well.

"Can I come in?" Angela asked her head half way through the door.

"Ma, please I don't want to talk." Jane complained burying her head in her pillow.

"Then you will listen to me, it won't take long." Angela insisted sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Fine."

" Maura called to see how you were and she told me what happened."

"Great she can lie to her mother but she can't be discrete and respect our private lives with you." Jane chucked.

"She loves you Janie, she really does, look, I'm very happy that you felt comfortable enough with us to come out that easily. I guess it wasn't as easy for her, she's not really close to her mother."

"I know, but not coming out and lying about us are two different things. I mean I always thought she could' t lie, that it made her hyperventilate or what ever."

"Well trust me she feels bad, just give her a chance to explain, alright?"

"She doesn't need to explain Ma', I know her, I know her reasons, now please can you just leave me alone." Jane demanded desperate for some privacy.

"Alright, have a good night." Angela replied leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

When jane woke up in her old bedroom the next morning she found her mother and Maura's mom having tea together.

"Mrs Isles, is everything ok?Did something happen to Maura?" Jane mumbled surprised to see her here.

"No, she's fine physically but she misses you."

"I will leave you two alone." Angela politely said before leaving the room.

"Well I'm sure she's mad enough with me to keep her from missing me that much."

"Yes, she told me you had a fight when she came to apologize."

"Yes, we did, about what happened, I'm so sorry, it wasn't my place to out us like that. I just…"

"Couldn't bear the though of the woman you love going on a date with a man just to please her conservative mother?"

"Yes, something like that…She wasn't ready to come out, I shouldn't have pushed her, I'm sorry."

"Well you have to apologize to her, not to me. You know I might not have a PHD in psychology and I might not be very close to my daughter but I always knew there was something between the two of you."

"Oh,you did…Just like everyone else I guess…how did you know?"

"Well I started to ask myself why my daughter, who is a brilliant, educated successful, not to mentioned gorgeous young woman was still single at the age of 30…"

"Well don't get me wrong I love your daughter with all my heart, but she can be quite challenging."

"And from what she told me you are actually the only person to challenge and to be handle her."

"Well as I said I love her, so I'm patient with her..As for the challenging part I guess it's part of our dynamic."

"So you love my daughter?"

"I do, I'm in love with her, I truly Am ."

"Are you planning on marrying her?"

"Well, we have only been dating for a couple of months, but I definitely see myself growing old with her. We talked about it and she feels the same way, so when we are both ready, yes I plan on asking her to marry me."

"Alright…" Mrs Isles nodded.

"You don't seem to have a problem with our relationship…"

"Well my daughter is obviously madly in love with you and you seem to be in love with her as well, why should I be opposed to your relationship?"

"Well, because I'm a woman and you're quite conservative, no offense, not to mentioned I wasn't born as rich as Maura…"

"Well first of all, it's not the 50's anymore, my daughter is free to date anyone she wants man or woman, and well if she loves you money doesn't matter, as long as you're not interested in that."

"Of course not, I'm not that kind of person."

"I know, my daughter told me about you, a lot. We never really talk a lot me and her, but when we do talk she cab't stop talking about you. She paints you as someone honest, loyal, brave who makes her feel safe, that's how I knew you were more than just friends. "

"Well your daughter is also very honest, loyal and brave, she's …perfect actually…expect for her smart talking."

"I think she got that from me, sorry. So anyway I just wanted to invite you to our charity dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you want to be an Isles you're going to have to attend to some social even and our annual charity dinner is one of them."

"Can't Maura become a Rizzoli?It would be so much easier.." Jane pouted.

"Well those things goes both way. From what your mother told me Maura is already part of your family, and I would love you to be a part of ours."

"I'm flattered, I actually never expected you to be so understanding ."

"You took a bullet to protect my daughter and your brother, it says a lot about the kind of person you are. You love my daughter it's all that matters to me."

"Thank you , well technically I shot myself, but it was to protect her and Frankie and even if I wouldn't do it again because Maura was pissed at me for being so stupid but I would definitely give up my life for her. Actually even dead I would haunt anyone who would try to her hurt. Protecting and taking care of her are my two priorities."

"I'm very happy to hear that. What would make her very happy would be to go to the dinner tonight at your arm."

"Alright alright, I think I should get you home now. God I hate making her mad like that not to mentioned that I can't sleep when I'm not with her."

"Well if it makes you feel better she didn't sleep either I think might have rearrange your entire bedroom."

"Yeah she does that when she has something on her mind, that usually when I …hum, you don't wanna know. "

So Jane took Maura's mom back home and Mrs Isles took this opportunity to talk to her a bit more.

"So Jane, you're giving us a grand child right?"

"That's funny, it's the first thing my mom asked us when we came out."

"Well I understand your mother, it's the natural course of life, you have children, then hopefully they meet some special and you start hoping for grand children."

"Well I think it's a little soon to talk about having kids, Maura and I have a very symbiotic and exclusive relationship and I don't want to share her. I know it's selfish but I think I just want to enjoy her for a few years before having a child."

"I certainly understand. You know to be a good parent, you must be happy as a woman, that's very important in my opinion to be fulfilled in your marriage and professionally."

"I understand, Maura told me you and your husband were very happy together and that after all those years you were still really into each other."

"Yes and I think my symbiotic relationship with my husband might have caused us to neglect Maura when she was a child. We travelled a lot, both had busy careers, so I understand your point."

"Well it's never to late to have a good relationship with your daughter. "

"I know, I think seeing her so happy and fulfilled with you and at work made me realize how much of her life I have missed. I want to change that."

"Well I will help you if you want, you can stay with us as long as you want."

"Thank you but we have a house in Boston, you need your privacy."

After half and hour of driving the two women were finally home.

"Wait a minute, how did you get to my parents' house? Your car is here." Jane asked.

"I took a cab because I didn't know how to get to your parents's house, I don't come very often to Boston, I don't know the city well."

"Fair enough." Jane nodded getting of her car.

"Well I should leave you too alone , I would be at my house if you need anything and I will see you tonight at the mansion."

"Thank you Ma'am, for your help."

"You're welcome, please tell Maura she can call me before the dinner if she needs anything."

"I will."

So Jane entered her house, took a deep breath knowing that Maura would be waiting for her.

"Hey, you're back." Maura said almost jumping off the couch.

"Yes, I had to bring you mother back."

"My mother?"

"She came to the house earlier this morning."

"She did?Why would she do that?" Maura mumbled hoping her mother didn't cause more damage.

"She wanted to help and I think she wanted to know me more, so we had a very honest and straight forward conversation."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, she's actually a very wise woman, she gave me some advice, she really didn't want us to fight over her. She actually invited me to come tonight."

"Let me guess she said that if you wanted to date an Isles and become one you had to comply to our social events." Maura grinned imitating her mother's voice.

"Yes. She really reached out to me Maura, so if it makes her happy, it's the least I can do, now if you would excuse me I need to take a shower before going to work." Jane said walking up the stairs.

"Wait, can we talk about what happened?"

"There's not much to talk about Maura, I know that coming out was hard from you, I get it but your attitude, that embarrassment I saw in your eyes and that fact that you only came to apologize because your mother told you told, that was too much I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry but I didn't come to apologize because mother asked me to, I'm truly sorry for hurting your feeling Jane, I am."

" I know, but I also know that if I hadn't kissed you in front of your mother, you wouldn't have come out to her. You would have went to that party and spend time with her pretending we were only friends, and that hurts. I understand your reasons but it stills hurt because I thought that our love was stronger than our fears. So I'm coming to your charity dinner tonight, but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for your mom." Jane said turning her back on Maura.

Maura stood there almost crying hating herself for hurting Jane that much. She realized that hurt her for no good reason, because her mom actually accepted her very well. Jane was right, their love was supposed to be stronger than their fears. She knew that Jane wasn't the kind of woman to hold a grudge especially against her. So she understood that if Jane was distant like that it means that she wasn't hurt, for good, and that an simple apology wouldn't be enough to fix things between them.

Jane on the other side of the house was getting dressed realizing how hurt she was. When she came inside the house a few minutes earlier, she wanted to apologize for pushing her, but when she saw Maura, she had a flash back of the face she made when her mother saw her half dressed. So she didn't apologized. She loved Maura and she knew that she wasn't going to break up with her, she just needed time to get over what happen and to forgive Maura for her attitude.

**SO what do you think?Do you think Jane will be behaving herself watching rich guys hitting on Maura?Is she going to be mad at her for long?**


	13. Dinner Party

**OK guys I'm sorry I messed up when I uploaded chapter 12, I accidentally uploaded an old draft, I edited it as soon as I realised but some of you may have read the wrong thing so I suggest you re read chapter 12 . :)**

**Chapter 13:**

**The charity dinner:**

So Jane went to work, still hurt. Usually when Maura and her fought and she stormed out on her like that, she would feel so guilty, but this time she didn't because Maura actually hurt her.

The day went went quite fast, Jane still had to testify in court, and then she needed to catch up on some paper work.

She came home that night, ready to go to Mrs Isles charity dinner, a bit nervous. Maura and her weren't in the best terms but she knew her mother would introduce her to her friends tonight so they needed to appear happy.

Jane didn't knew what she was going to wear yet, so she took a deep breath and walk into her bedroom knowing that Maura would be waiting for her.

"You're home. " Maura smiled .

"I promised your mother, so yes I'm home. Is that the dress my mom bought me when she tried to set me up with Grant?"

"Yes, would you wear it tonight? I happen to found you gorgeous in it." Maura pouted.

"Alright, let me take a shower and we can go." Jane said without even looking at her.

Maura stood there wearing an overpriced designer dress watching Jane moving away from her.

She didn't know what to do or what to say to make her forgive her. She knew Jane had her pride and she she hurt her feelings and her pride. But she also knew that Jane loved her very much and she could only hope that her love would be enough.

Who was she kidding?Of course waiting wouldn't be enough, she needed to do something, now.

So she took off her clothes and silently moved towards the bathroom, opened the door, opened the shower and joined Jane inside .

"I'm so so so very sorry." Maura cried out rushing in Jane's arms.

There she was, naked, both emotionally and physically,opening herself to Jane.

"I know sweetie, I know,shhh, I know, just give me a little time alright." Jane whispered turning off the water with one hand and rubbing Maura's back with the other.

The two women stayed in the shower holding each other for a while.

"You're cold." Jane smiled pointing out Maura's nipples.

"I'm not, you just have that effect on me."

"Well, I don't want you to get sick or anything, let's get out and get dressed.." Jane invited opening the door or the shower and offering a large towel to Maura.

"Or we can stay here."

"No, I promised your mother, come on let's hurry, it would be inappropriate for us to be late."

"Alright then, if that's what you want. Will you be coming home with me tonight?"

"I don't know Maura, I think it's better if I stay at my parents'."

"I understand, but if you're still hurt maybe you shouldn't come."

"Don't worry I will behave myself and put on my best happy face don't worry."

"I don't want you to have to fake being happy with me."

"That's not what I meant, I love you and I'm happy with you , nothing will ever change how I feel about you, I just need some time alright." Jane said cupping Maura's face in her hands.

"Alright I will give you all the time you need." Maura sighed.

So Jane took Maura to her parents' mansion and kept her promise: She smiled and shook hands all night long. She never left Maura's side and kept her arms around her waist to be sure that people understood when Maura's mother introduced her as Maura's life partner.

Both Maura and Jane were surprised that Constance made it so clear that they were a couple. She couldn't stop bragging about Jane, how she almost gave her life to save Maura and her brother, how she was one of the only Detective in Boston's Homicide unit….

"I think my mother likes you very much." Maura smiled.

"Yeah, see how she's introducing me to everyone, I feel like a trophy wife."

"You certainly are darling."

"Jane, I would like to introduced you to Robert Langdon, his family generously offered a large amount of money to the foundation tonight." Maura's mom explained introducing a tall man, in a overpriced costume.

"Robert, this Detective Rizzoli, Maura's life partner, and I'm sure you remember my daughter."

"Sure, how can I forget such a beautiful face, it's a pleasure to see you again Maura." He arrogantly said kissing the top of Maura's hand without even looking at Jane.

" Robert, nice to see you again." She said withdrawing her hand.

"So Maura, you decided to swap team…"He ironically said taking a sip at his champagne.

"I didn't decide anything, I just fell in love." Maura said looking at Jane.

"How long have you two been together?"

"2 months, but we were best friends for years before we started dating."

"2 months, so it's not all that serious, still have a chance to redirect you on the right path."

"It's as serious as my fist in your face if you don't stop looking at her like that." Jane threatened while keeping her best smile on.

"Well you're certainly not with her for her education." He grinned.

"No, I'm with her for her gun, you brought it right baby?" Maura smirked leaning back against Jane.

"I did, I also have my handcuffs." Jane joked kissing Maura's check and holding her thighter.

"Well I think I might leave you alone, Maura it was a pleasure to see you, as always. You still have my number in case…"

"Don't push it bobby boy." Jane chucked giver him her cop look.

"Alright, goodnight."

"What a prick.." Jane jeered s soon as he was out of sight.

"I never liked him, have I mentioned how sexy you are when you're protective like that ?" Maura said slightly flirting wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"No you haven't but I'm starting to understand why your mother wanted me here, she needed someone to protect you for all those pricks."

"Probably, that's why I never come to those events alone, I would be an easy pray, lucky for me I have a permanent date now."

"Yes you do."

Around 11 O' clock it was time to go home, so Jane took Maura home not knowing if she should come in and spend the night.

As Maura was opening the door, she didn't know if she should invite or beg her to stay or if she should respect her choice and need of space.

"It's your house…"She said turning around to face Jane who was standing behind her.

"What?"

"It's your house as much as it's mine now, it's not fair to you to have to go sleep at your parents' because we had a fight. I caused this fight, if one of us has to go, it's me, I'm going to stay at the mansion tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not chasing you out of your own house."

"Then come to bed with me, I know I won't sleep if I'm not in your arms." Maura begged pulling Jane inside the house.

Jane was split between being mad at Maura for again not respecting her wishes, and being touched by how sorry she was.

"I'm sorry Maura, I can't. I told you I needed some time, I meant it. Good night." Jane murmured kissing Maura's forehead before walking away.

"I would give it all way, the money, the social status, the name, to be with you. " Maura let out .

" I know." Jane replied still moving towards her car.

Both women went to bed and cried themselves to sleep. It was heart breaking for both of them to be separated like that, but Jane needed time to think and Maura needed to accept that. She needed to understand that her attitude hurt Jane even if it wasn't on purpose .

**So guys what do you think?Don't worry Jane won't be mad for ever. I don't like doing that to them but in real life, people fight, not everything is perfect...**

**As I always say it only takes 30 seconds to review if you want me to continue :)**


	14. Reconciliation

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I have to say I was quite surprised to see that none of you hate me for doing that to them!Most of you understood Jane's reaction but also Maura's fear...I'm happy that you understood me:)**

**Chapter 14:**

**Reconciliation:**

Jane woke up early the next day, not willing to face her mother. She had to go by her house because she didn't bring any change of clothes. Looking at her watch she knew Maura would still be home, probably having breakfast.

She spent the entire night thinking and came to the conclusion that if Maura forgave her lack of judgment a few months ago, she could forgive hers today.

When she arrived at the house Maura was nowhere to be found and neither was her car.

_"She's probably at work already."_ Jane said herself relieved but knowing that she would have to go see her to returns her notes' she used during the trial.

So Jane took a quick shower and went to work, straight to the morgue.

When she arrived she saw Maura examining a dead body, God that woman was gorgeous even with her scrubs on.

She moved slowly towards her knowing that Maura would hear her coming and she was right. As she was about 5 feet from her Maura immediately stopped what she was doing, she could recognize that smell among a million others.

Maura didn't know if this was a social or professional visit.

Jane on her side didn't know how to behave, all she knew was that she needed to feel her against her. So she moved slowly towards Maura and actually did the opposite of what she was dying for :

"Hey." Jane simply said her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Hey ." Maura replied turning around to face her.

"I brought your notes back, thank you."

"You're welcome." Maura sighed her head down knowing that this was only a professional visit.

"Oh, sweetie come here." Jane said pulling her against her, heart broken to see her girlfriend so sad.

"You don't need to spare me, if you want to break up with me, just do it." Maura said pushing Jane away.

"I don't want to break up with you, I came here so we can talk, I miss you ." Jane pouted.

"You do?"

"Yes but let's go to your office I don't want to talk over a dead body."

"Right. Come with me." Maura replied taking off her gloves.

So Jane follow Maura into her office and the two women settled down on the sofa that was a few feet from her desk.

"Last night was certainly interesting." Jane smiled not knowing where to start.

"It was, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome, I actually enjoyed it, and by it I mean the entire thing not only the champagne."

"You mean you enjoyed seeing Robert's face when you threatened him right?"

"I enjoyed all those moron's faces when they learned that you switched team. I feel like a lot of them only came for you."

"Well not that I want to be presumptuous but I'm considered as a good catch." Maura smirked.

"Well too bad for them because you're my catch." Jane proudly replied moving closer to her.

"I'm yours forever and always, I meant what I said last night I would give it all away to be with you."

"I'm not asking you to do that, I love you just the way you are. Look I'm angry at you but I'm also angry at myself." Jane confessed.

"Why?You didn't do anything wrong, you only kissed me as a way of showing me your disproval ."

"I know, it's not what I 'm talking about. I should have known how scared you were, we should have talked about it sooner."

"We thought we had time because my parents are never in town."

"That wasn't a good reason. We came out to my family and everything went fine, because they're kind of great and life went on. I was totally selfish, I never once asked you how you felt about coming out to your family. I just thought that because you came out to my family all we needed to do is wait for your parents to come to town and talk to them as naturally as we did to my parents. "

"Well I thought that we were going to do things that way as well."

"That was wrong, I mean we never really talked about it because we knew my family would be understanding and because they already loved you . You don't have the same relationship with your parents and after last night I start to understand why you were scared. We come from two different worlds and what is acceptable in mine isn't necessarily in yours, it's the way you were raised. I should have helped you I'm sorry."

"Well I should have talked to you about it."

"Maybe I made it hard for you to talk about it. I never really tried to fit in your world or to understand your rites and customs and I'm sorry. It was so easy for me to come out that I never suspected how hard it would be for you because I had no idea of the world you were coming from and how artificial and judgmental people from your world could be."

"Well now you know and things went better than expected, I feel bad for being scared."

"I'm sorry for failing you like that it won't happen again, from now on we'll talk about things before they happen so we're prepared alright?No more taking things as they come."

"Well things usually come easily between us…"

"Well this time it didn't so from now on we're going to talk ."

"Does that mean you're coming home?" Maura pouted.

"Of course, I miss you ." Jane whispered pulling Maura against her.

"I love you too and I miss you too, I can't sleep when I'm not in your arms." Maura whispered resting her head on Jane's chest.

"I know, let's put this behind us alright?How is your mom?"

"She's well, I must say you made quite an impression on her . We had breakfast early this morning and it seems she's already planning our marriage and thinking about names for our children."

"Well we should spend more time with Ma then."

"Actually they're having lunch together today."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, they had a very nice conversation the other day when mother visited you and they seemed to have more in common than we thought."

"Oh, that can't be good…"

"Don't worry, what kind of damage can they do over lunch?" Maura naively asked.

"As you just said, organizing our wedding and naming our future kids."

"I'm sorry, it's premature, I'm sure after what happened you can't still be considering marrying me . I will ask her to stop."

"Relax, alright?It's premature yes, but I made it very clear to your mom that one day I was going to marry you, even after what happened. I never planned on leaving you. If they want to plan everything we should let them. We'll do things our way anyway."

"You still want to…" Maura squealed unable to believe that Jane was still considering marrying her after what happened.

"Yes, but later, what happened proves that we're not ready to get married yet, but yes Maura Isles I'm still planning of making an honest woman out of you."

"Alright but I hope you're aware of the kind of wedding my mother has in mind for her only child.."

"I know, a royal wedding. All I know is that your mother seems to want to be closer to you and I'm happy for you. When we decide to get married, I will give you the wedding of your dreams, don't worry." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead.

"Alright. You're right my mother reached out to me, I think she realized that my fears were partially caused by my education, she thinks my education made it hard for me to talk to her. I'm glad she accepted you, my father will be harder to convince though."

"Oh, I see, protective dad who thinks nobody is good enough for his little girl?" Jane said, dripping with sarcasm

"Yes, my mom sees how happy you make me and how much I love you, my dad won't see things that way. I mean if my mother didn't have any issues with you being a woman he wont have any either but…"

"He's going to test me ?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Well he doesn't scare me, where is he by the way?"

"New York, that where they live most of the year. My mom will fly back there in a few days."

"Would you like us to join her, do I can meet him?" Jane offered trying not to pressure Maura another time.

"You would want that?"

"Sure, I mean I'm gonna have to meet him at some point and now that you mother knows there is no reason for me to avoid meeting him."

"You're right the more we wait, the more he's going to assume you're scared." Maura pointed out.

"Exactly, so I will talk to your mom tonight and we'll see what we can arrange, right now, I just want to make up for the time we were appart."

"So do I."

**So guys, what do you think?See Jane recognized her own failure, she came out so naturally to her parents that she assumed that it would be so easily for Maura. She never realized that her family wasn't the same as hers. Maybe the whole" let's take things as they come" wasn't a good idea, so from now on they're going to talk..**

**So next chapter Jane is going to meet Mr Isles, that should be fun...**

**As always, it only takes 30 seconds to review!**


	15. Meeting Maura's father

**Thanks to axid1893 who helped me with this chapter, thank you for correcting my mistakes!**

**Chapter 15:**

**Meeting Maura's dad.**

That evening Maura and Jane went home together, as happy as they could possibly be.

"Would you mind if we hurry a bit?" Jane impatiently asked standing behind Maura starting to kiss the back of her neck.

"Well if you would stop doing that I would find my keys more easily." Maura responded feeling her arousal rise already.

When Maura finally found her key, Jane pushed her inside the house, continued to kiss her and started to unbutton her shirt.

"God I missed you." Maura moaned unzipping Jane's pants.

"So did I." Jane smiled pushing her against the wall.

The two women continued to try to undress each other until :

"I see you two have made up." A familiar voice suddenly said from behind them.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Maura mumbled trying to close her shirt.

"Well you invited me for dinner tonight, remember, I cooked your favorite meal thinking you might need it, but it seems that you might not." She smiled looking at Jane who was zipping her pants.

"I'm sure what ever you cooked must be delicious it does smell good." Jane said embarrassed.

"Well I think I should leave you two alone." Mrs Isles said moving towards the door.

"Please stay, I would like to talk to you about something actually." Jane asked.

"Alright then. Let's have dinner, so you can tell me how you two made up, if it's not too intrusive of me to ask." Maura's mom said moving towards the kitchen.

"Well we talked and both admitted we made a mistake. I admitted that I should have seen that Maura was scared and uncomfortable about coming out to you, but I didn't. I thought it would be as easy for her as it was for me, I didn't see it, and I apologized. We decided to talk more from now on instead of taking things as they come." Jane explained pulling Maura's chair before sitting on the one next to her.

"I see you found yourself a real gentleman." Constance pointed out observing the way Jane pulled Maura's chair and kissed her before sitting down.

"I did, Jane is quite traditional, she pulls my chair out, opens door for me, she treats me like a lady." Maura proudly said.

"You're a lady, you deserve to be treated as such babe, can we eat now? I'm starving."

" Certainly, I'm happy you talked and sorted things out. You two love each other very much and things look very natural between the two of you but sometimes thing aren't as easy as we would like them to be…"

"We know, we talked about it and now we're fine. Speaking of which, I would like to meet Maura's father." Jane let out.

"I'm sure he would want to meet you too." Maura's mom replied.

"You told him?" Maura mumbled.

"Well you know I never hide anything from your dad, we talked on the phone and he could hear I was upset. I told him what happened and that I felt it was my fault if you two had a fight."

"What did he say?" Maura swallowed her heart beating slightly faster.

"Well he said that I should have called before coming to avoid what happened, that I somehow pushed you in a corner, and he was right."

"What did he say about Jane?" Maura insisted.

"Nothing, he's still processing, but he's happy for you, no matter who you choose to date. But Jane, Maura probably warned you that he won't be as easy to seduce as me. My husband is a lovely man, but when it comes to his little girl he's very protective."

"Then we have something in common. " Jane nodded, not impressed at all.

"Actually mother, Jane and I would like to fly back to New York with you so Jane could meet dad, if it's not too inconvenient for you."

"Of course not, I'm sure your father will be delighted to see you."

"Perfect. We can ask my mother to take care of Joe Friday and Bass."

"That would be a great idea, you know how depressed he is when I'm not here."

"He's going to be just fine, Joe Friday will keep him company and I promise, you can still talk to him on the phone if you want." Jane very seriously suggested while rubbing Maura's back.

"Alright…"

Maura's mom sat there observing that woman who was clearly in love with her daughter. Most people she knew would have laughed at Maura's face regarding that Bass's situation, but Jane didn't. She offered a good solution and actually looked concerned for Maura's pet.

The next day the 3 women flew to New York City, first class of course, courtesy of Mrs Isles.

Jane sat between the mother and the daughter. The first half of the flight was spent in silence until…

"You look nervous," Jane said seeing that Maura was playing with the ring she wore on her left hand.

"You're going to meet my father, of course I'm nervous. Meeting him is different than meeting my mother. He's a man and he's very protective and he doesn't trust people easily."

"And when it comes to you he shouldn't. Look, I promise to be on my best behavior, but I want to show him that I love you very much and that I have every intention of finishing my life with you and to make you very happy."

"Just be yourself; he needs to see the real you, which I'm sure he's going to love, he just won't make things easy."

"Well, I have met worse, I'm sure. How about you try to relax, and listen to some music. I made you a playlist that should help you," Jane said pulling out her Ipod from her pocket.

"You're so thoughtful , thank you." Maura pouted.

"You're welcome." Jane smiled leaning over to leave a quick and gentle kiss on her gorgeous lips.

So Maura put her headphones on and started to listen to the playlist Jane had prepared for her, without letting go off her hand.

"She's right, you are very thoughtful." Maura's mom nodded.

"I don't know. I just try to make her happy, and I know that Maura has a tendency to over think , which is great at work, but can be quite challenging in our personal life. I just try to help her relax…you know?"

"Well you seem to be quite efficient. I observed you and you seem to be inseparable, almost like conjoint twins," she said pointing to their hands .

"I have to admit that I don't function very well when she's not around. Not to mention that being with her, you know you have to be…at your best because she's so smart, so much a perfectionist, you can't mess up when you're around her. She's encouraging in that way, you know."

"I know what you mean. As for Maura's father, don't worry. You're going to be fine. Maura is right, be yourself and he will see what a blind person could see."

"I will do my best Ma'am."

A few hours later, the tree women arrived in the Upper East Side.

"Holy Moly, I thought your house in Boston was big but, this is…a different kind of big," Jane said getting off the car.

"It's much bigger once you're inside," Mrs Isles laughed.

"Are you ready? We can still go back home…"

"I'm ready, let's get this over with," Jane said following her mother-in-law.

The 3 women entered the house and Jane was immediately shocked by the size of the entrance and of the stairs leading to the first floor.

"Darling, we're here," Maura's mom shouted taking her coat off.

A few seconds later Maura's dad made his entrance coming from his office.

"Dad!" Maura smiled rushing in her father's arms letting go of Jane's hand in the process.

"Maura, you look radiant."

"Love suits me well I suppose, speaking of which, Dad, meet Detective Jane Rizzoli," Maura said introducing Jane to her father.

"Nice to meet you Detective," he said formally shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jane replied trying to shake his hand as manly as she could.

"James, would you please take my daughter's bags to her old bedroom and Detective's Rizzoli's to the guest room?" Mr Isles asked James, the valet.

"Certainly Sir," James nodded grabbing both bags.

"Wait James, Jane's bag goes in my room," Maura corrected.

"It's ok babe, if your dad prefers that I sleep in the guest room, I'm totally fine with it," Jane said smiling at her future father-in-law.

"But, you're not some friend who came to town to visit. You're my..well girlfriend sounds a bit young for us, you're the love of my life darling and you will sleep in my bed, right Dad?" Maura strongly stated holding Jane's hand.

Maura respected her dad, but she wanted, more so she needed to impose Jane as her partner and future wife to him.

"Well if Detective Rizzoli doesn't mind the guest room, I think it would be more appropriate."

"Dad." Maura objected rising her eyebrows at him.

"It's ok Maura really, actually I'm going with James so he can show me my room and give me a map, because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get lost otherwise," Jane joked kissing Maura's cheek.

"Come with me Detective," James said.

So Jane followed James who gave her a tour of the mansion.

"Dad, why are you doing this? I thought you were fine with me dating another woman," Maura complained as soon as Jane was out of sight.

"I am fine with you being a lesbian darling, but it's the first time I've met her. If she was a man I wouldn't have allowed her to sleep under the same room as you during the first visit, so consider yourself lucky."

"Sometimes you're so…." Maura frowned.

"Old fashioned?"

"Yes, no offense… but Jane and I live together, and we love each other…but I understand, and don't worry, out of respect she won't try to sneak into my room during the night."

"I certainly won't," Jane said from a distance.

"Jane, how did you like your room?"

"It's bigger than my old apartment. Don't worry I should be fine."

"Well I want you to know that I don't sleep well without you," Maura pouted.

"I know, but how about you show me around a little bit so we can give your parents some privacy," Jane offered grabbing her arm.

"Alright…"

So Maura took Jane for another tour of the house and of their magnificent garden.

Looking at the two love birds from a distance Maura's dad couldn't help but looking at Jane as a threat.

"They're adorable together, don't you think?" Maura's mom said marveling at the two women in each other's arms.

"Well adorable isn't enough darling, sorry."

"Well that's because you don't know Jane yet. She's an amazing woman, and we're lucky our daughter found her because she makes her very happy. Whether you like it or not, she's going to marry her, carry her children, and finish her life with her. It's a fact, and I'm not asking you to make things easy on her, but… just give her a chance."

"I will. Maura is a good judge of character and if she loves her that much, I'm sure she deserves it. I have rarely seen her as happy as she is now. Anyone who can make my daughter smile like that deserves a chance. You're right."

As Maura's parents were observing them, the two love birds were enjoying the beauty of the garden.

"I'm sorry about what my father is making you do…"

"Well I understand; he doesn't know me and doesn't trust me. It's his house, he makes the rules and I should follow them. It's a matter of respect. When our daughter brings a guy home trust me, the guy is sleeping in the guest room."

"Even when she's over 30?"

"Yes, until she's married she doesn't sleep in the same room as him. Period."

"Alright then, you'll be the terrifying mother and I will be the cool one."

"Sounds good to me."

"Anyways…how do you like the house?"

"It's a mansion. I knew you were rich, but not that rich…"

"Well my family is very fortunate to be able to afford such a house in Manhattan. The only thing is that my bedroom is at the opposite side of the house."

"Well…James told me and I have no intentions of sneaking into your bedroom anyway. I want to do this right. I want your dad to trust me and sneaking out in the middle of the night to make love to his daughter isn't exactly the best way."

"I don't like it.." Maura frowned.

"I promise that when we're back home, we're going to spend an entire weekend in bed making love, alright?"

"Alright. It's just that we haven't shared an intimate moment since my mom arrived in town, and I miss it. I miss you, feeling your body against mine, your breath on my skin," Maura whispered in a desperate move to make her change her mind about sneaking out.

"You do realize I'm a trained Detective right? I do not respond to whatever that is," Jane joked.

"Alright, well it's dinner time anyway. Yes, my parents dine quite early."

"Not a problem, I'm starving, and I'm sure James is a great cook."

Later that night:

Jane was right, James was indeed a great cook and he particularly made an effort tonight, knowing that this dinner was important for the Isles family.

Jane was a bit nervous because she knew that Maura's dad would do nothing to spare her. And she was right.

"So Detective, tell me more about yourself," Mr Isles casually asked .

"Well I was born and raised in Boston, and obviously my family has Italian descendents. I have been on the force for 12 years now, 7 as a Detective and I'm madly in love with your daughter," Jane replied looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, you're certainly straight forward."

"Well, I am, because I have nothing to hide."

"May I ask about your scars…"

"Which ones?" Jane smiled scratching her hands.

"How many have you got?"

"Well after 12 years on the force I have a few, the most visible ones are those my hands, I got them from being impaled to the ground by scalpels."

"How did that happen?"

"Dad, please. It's quite painful for Jane to talk about," Maura frowned.

"It's ok babe, I have nothing to hide. I was kidnapped by a serial killer, twice, and he did that to me the first time. If my partner hadn't arrived when he did he would have killed me. But I'm sure you already knew all that," Jane replied still looking maintaining eye contact.

"I did, don't hold it against me if I researched the woman my daughter is dating."

"I understand, as for the other one I got it 3 months ago when I got shot, well…technically I shot myself."

"Maura told us you got shot during a hostage situation?"

"Yes, the bastard shot my little brother. He took me out using me as a shield, and I saw that no one outside had a clear shot, so I pressed his gun on my stomach and pulled the trigger. Looking back it was a bad call. 10 more seconds and my partners would have shot him. But at that moment all I knew was that my little brother was dying I needed to protect him and Maura," Jane explained squeezing Maura's hand.

"You almost gave your life to protect my daughter?"

"I did, because she's more important to me than my own life. We weren't dating yet at the time but she already meant more for me than life itself. Look Sir, I know you love your daughter very much and that you think that I'm not good enough for her. You're right, Maura is way of my league, but I love her with all my heart, and she loves me back. When I woke up the first thing I saw was her face. I was told that she spent 3 weeks days and nights at my side . And then she took me home and took care of me. She literally taught me how to walk again and picked me up every time I fell. I know you expected her to date some rich and educated guy, but she fell in love with me. I know I don't have your money but I have unconditional love, respect and devotion for her and I'm going to make sure that she's happy with me until the day I die, Sir," Jane stated holding Maura's hand.

She never stopped looking at her dad when they were talking. She respected him but she also wanted to make sure that he knew that she was in love with her and that no matter what he would say, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, Maura dear, do you have anything to say?"

"Well I love Jane, I think I always have and she makes me happy. You know how most people think I'm antisocial and weird? They never know how to behave around me. They judge me a lot for the way I talk or look or for my money. Jane doesn't, she loves and supports me unconditionally. I love her Dad, I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Your support means a lot to me."

"Well I'm very happy that you found someone you love and who loves you, Detective. Thank you for risking your life to save my daughter. I think anyone who loves my daughter that much deserves a chance."

"Thank you Sir, I won't disappoint you. I will give myself completely to Maura, I promise," Jane said looking deeply into Maura's eyes.

The rest of dinner went well, Maura's dad stopped questioning Jane. The 4 of them talked about various subjects and Maura's parents were very curious to know more about Jane's past, family, and line of work, but the atmosphere was far more friendly.

After dinner, Jane accompanied Maura to her room and stayed at the door while saying good night, feeling her future father-in-law look over her shoulder.

"I will see you tomorrow beautiful," Jane whispered leaning over to kiss her goodnight.

"Good night. I love you," Maura replied.

"Love you too, good night."

So Jane, as promised knowing that Mr Isles was watching her, went to bed, alone at the other side of the mansion.

**As always guys, it only takes 30 seconds to review..I think I'm having some great ideas for the future chapters...one especially :)**


	16. Playing golf with Mr Isles

**Chapter 16 :**

**Country club with Mr Isles:**

The next morning Jane woke up early with the crazy idea of making breakfast for Maura.

"Good morning James." She joyfully said entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Detective. What would you like me to prepare you this morning?" James formally asked.

"I'm good, I'm just going make some pancakes for Maura, it's kind of our thing, when I was recovering I would make her pancakes to thank her for taking care of me." Jane explained.

"That is very sweet, but you don't need to cook when you're here, that's what I'm here for."

"I''m sorry, I didn't mean to step on your territory, it's just I'm not used to have someone …serving me you know…"

"It's alright if you want to cook for Miss Maura, I guess I can allow you to use my kitchen." He replied winking.

"Thank you very much James."

"Yes thank you James." Maura's dad joked standing a few feet behind Jane.

"Well I'm going to leave you, Mrs Isles and I have some gardening to do today and I must go to the store." James explained before leaving the kitchen.

"Have I offended him?" Jane asked.

"Well, James is very territorial when it comes to his kitchen."

"Well, I will try to remember that, I just wanted to make some pancakes for Maura and bring her breakfast in bed. "

"Please do so, if you don't mind the company…"

"Of course not." Jane smiled.

"So how did you sleep last night?"

"Quite well, the bed was very comfortable, I usually don't sleep well without Maura, but I have to admit that sleeping on that mattress felt like sleeping on a cloud. Please don't tell her I said that, we're not supposed to enjoy being apart like that."

"I promise I won't. Thank you for keeping your promise."

"You're welcome, I'm a woman of my word and I do respect you, it's your house, your rules. Actually I told Maura that when our daughter wants to bring a guy home he will sleep in the guest room until they're married." Jane joked.

"So you're planning of giving us grand children?"

"Well yes, I mean we both clearly see our future together and getting married and having kids are part of that future. For now we prefer to take things slow and besides, I have to say that I'm way too exclusive to consider having a child at the moment."

"You're right enjoy your relationship as long as possible, having a child changes everything .I hope you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I understand that you love my daughter, but marrying an Isles certainly comes with a lot of privileges but also a lot of duties."

"I'm well aware of that Sir, I have to admit I don't particularly care for all the social events Maura likes to go to. I guess being in a relationship means compromising and don't worry I have no intention of cutting Maura from her duties or from her world. I just want to be with her you know.."

"So you're really serious about marrying her?"

"Yes Sir, well not now, but in the near future yes."

"Well not that I want to pressure you Jane but if you're really serious and truly committed to my daughter, you're going to have to make an honest woman out of her."

"Yes Sir, I intend to, but we're not ready to get married. I know we're not, and besides I'm 100 % committed to Maura, we don't need to be married to be completely committed to each other."

"Fair enough, taking your time is very wise, young people today have a tendency to rush into things, true love can wait."

"I agree." Jane nodded.

"So do you have any plans today?"

"Actually I personally don't but I'm sure Maura already worked on a military timed schedule." Jane grinned.

"My daughter is very organized. I'm sure she would like to spend some time with her mother shopping, I mean she can't possibly go back to Boston without a new pair of shoes."

"You're right on that, and I'm the one who will have to carry the bags, how do you do it?I mean your wife seems to be as fashionable as Maura."

"It's very simple, I don't go shopping with her , I say : Darling I love you very much and if you want me to continue loving you please do not force me to endure that. "

"And she doesn't rip your eyes off?"

"Of course not, she understands that as much as I love her there are things I can not do for her. You have to be firm sometimes you know."

"Well I guess I should but it's less painful for me to endure shopping with her then dealing with her being mad at me."

"Well today will be different, I'm taking you to my country club, do you play golf?"

"I can't say that I do." Jane replied knowing that somehow this might be as painful as shopping with Maura and her mother.

"Well it's never too late to learn, we can leave after breakfast so we can have lunch there, I would like you to meet some of my friends."

"Alright, thank you for the invitation. I should get this to Maura before she wakes up." Jane said putting Maura's breakfast on a trail before taking it to her room.

"Alright I will be in my office, please dress in something comfortable."

"I will."

So Jane took the trail to Maura's room who was still sleeping. So she put it on the night table and gently crawled in bed to watch her sleep.

A few minute Maura finally opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful , slept well?" Jane whispered her hand on her belly.

"I did, it smells good." Maura mumbled trying to identity this familiar smell.

"I made you breakfast." Jane replied pointed out the trail.

"Does James know you used his kitchen?"

"He does, I think I might have offended him a bit…But he's ok he went shopping for your mother."

"Well James is very territorial when it comes to his kitchen and he doesn't like to feel insecure about his employment. Imagine if all our guests or my parents start to cook for themselves he would be out of a job."

"I guess you're right. So I had a nice chat with your dad while I was making breakfast."

"Was is bad or good?"

"Well I don't know, you tell me : He has plans for us, and by us I mean him and me. "

"He wants to take you to his country club doesn't he?"

"Yes, he wants to teach me how to play golf and to introduce me to his friends. I don't know what's worse, this, or going shopping with your mother.." Jane pouted.

"I'm sorry darling but it's a good sign : it means that he's starting to accept you and he wants you to be part of our family."

"That or he wants to scare me off by showing me how I don't fit into your world." Jane said resting her head on Maura's belly.

"My dad might be protective but he's not a bad man, he wouldn't do that. I you don't want to go, just say so, he won't force you."

"I know, but I said I would do my best to make your parents accept me, your parents aren't around that much so I guess I can do it once in a while."

"Alright, but worry I will make sure to show you my appreciation once we got home."

"Oh darling, there is nothing you can do to me that would make me forget that I had to go golfing with your father."

"Well, you haven't seen all my tricks yet. I will show you tonight, if you can survive a day at the country club you deserve a reward."

"Have you forgotten about the rules?"

"My father said it wasn't appropriate for us to sleep in the same bed , he never said anything about not having sex." Maura sensually said passing her hands through Jane's hair.

"Well, technically no, but I'd rather not take any chances and besides you're so loud that he would probably hear you from the other side of the house." Jane joked rising her head.

"I'm not loud, I'm just appreciative…"

"Well as much as it boosts my ego babe, let's keep this platonic, now eat your breakfast you will need or your strength to go shopping with your mother." Jane mocked straightening up in bed.

After breakfast Jane was almost ready to go out with her future father in law.

"Before you go you should change." Maura said handing a shopping bag to Jane.

"You bought me golf clothing?Oh I see this was a set up, you knew your dad would want me to go with him." Jane frowned looking inside the bag.

"Well I knew it was a possibility so I sent Jane shopping . Come on try them on." Maura asked over excited it to see Jane in that golf outfit.

A few minutes later came off the bathroom:

" I must love you very much to agree to endure this. I look like...nothing actually is the polo and those shoes necessary?"

"Yes, you look great don't I will show you my appreciation tonight, now go you don't want to make my dad wait." Maura said giving Jane an encouragement kiss.

So Jane went to the country club with Mr Isles, and did her best to be the best daughter in law possible. She let him teach her to play golf, she agreed to have lunch with people that were twice her age. She sat their in that country club listening to old people speaking about things she knew nothing about. Actually it wasn't as bad as she would have expected it, she enjoyed playing golf, she felt more relaxed afterwards . But what made her day was the way Maura's dad introduced her to his friends, Maura was right he was starting to accept her and made sure that his friends knew that she was Maura's life partner.

Around 5 o'clock Jane and Mr Isles finally came back to the Isles' mansion.

Maura and her mother went shopping but came back early, because Maura wanted to be here when Jane came back with her dad, expecting her to be tired and angry at her for making her do this.

"So how did he go?" Maura immediately asked as Jane entered the living room

"Well, your dad says I'm a natural." Jane replied a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can play golf, I never tried before today, but I did and I'm good…"

"Yes, Maura your fiancee is a natural, I think I have a found a new golf partner." Maura's dad triumphally said coming from behind Jane.

"That is great, how about we get you changed baby?" Maura offered seeing how embarrassed Jane was.

"Sure…"

A few minutes later..

"So did you enjoyed yourself?" Maura asked watching Jane changing clothes.

"I did, hitting those balls, it's…relaxing and the country club was nice, oh god Maura I had fun golfing with your dad and having brunch with his friends…" Jane said throwing herself on maura's bed

"Well that's good right?" Maura said not knowing why Jane was so unhappy about it.

"Do I look like a golf player type of girl to you babe?"

"Do I look like a drinking beer kind of girl to you?No but I tried and I liked it."

"Good point...I like your father and just like your mother he introduced me to his friends as your life partner, god that sounds old."

"I think he called you my fiancee when he came in."

"Yes, your father made it clear that I'm going to have to make an honest woman out of you soon. " Jane explained pulling Maura against her.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were taking things slow, but that it was something we both want to do. Can we please now just rest, my back is killing me, who knew gold was actually a sport?"

"You're right let's nap for a little while before dinner." Maura replied resting her head on Jane's chest.

Maura lied there in silence happy, everything was going as smoothly as planned. Yes Maura had a plan, she brought Jane here knowing that her father would urge her to officialize things between them. She knew that weren't ready to get married, but she wanted to throw some clues at Jane to make her see how she was serious about their relationship. Hopefully Jane received the message and would make an honest woman out of her soon.

**As always please review, it only takes 30 seconds...**


	17. Revelations

**Chapter 17 :**

**Revelations:**

After taking a well deserved nap Jane and Maura joined her parents for dinner. Maura and her mother talked about all the new exhibitions they wanted to see the next day while Jane simply ate her dinner in silence.

After dessert Jane felt that it was time for her to go sleep, she was exhausted and had some thinking to do.

"Well I think it's time for me to go to bed, I'm exhausted who knew golf was actually a sport." Jane joked whipping her lips.

"Well It's quite tiring, requires a lot of concentration and to maintain a certain posture, don't worry you will get used to it." Maura's dad reassured.

"I hope so, good night Sir, Ma'am , babe sleep well." Jane said before kissing Maura.

"Wait Jane, maybe you would like James to move your bags into Maura's room." Maura's dad offered .

"I'm good thanks." Jane politely declined before going to the guest bedroom.

Maura sat there, unable to believe that Jane actually refused to sleep in the same room as her.

"Well, she's a real gentleman , with values." Maura's mom nodded trying to reassure her daughter.

"She is, a perfect gentleman, if you excuse me I think It's time for me as well, good night.." Maura said before leaving the table.

"You didn't pressure her too much into proposing to our daughter did you?" Maura's mom asked her husband.

"Of course not, I simply implied that If she truly loved Maura she would have to make an honest woman out of her at some point."

"They have been dating for two months, don't you think it might be premature?"

"You're the one who said they were soul mates, I just wanted to take the relationship seriously."

"Well I 'm sure our daughter is thankful for that, but I think you might have scared Jane a little bit, but don't worry I'm sure ti's going to be just fine."

"She wasn't scared of me so yes, she will be."

One the other side of the house Maura spent a few minutes in front of Jane's bedroom not knowing if she should come in, be mad at her or worried…

"May I come in?" Maura finally asked her head half through the door.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, I'm in no shape to have sex tonight."

"It's ok, I just want to talk." Maura explained joining her in bed.

"Talk about what?Are you mad because I decline sleeping in your bedroom?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised, is everything ok?"

"Of course, I just like this bed very much and I already installed my clothes in the closet and all you know , I don't want to have to move my stuff."

"Well, in that case I'm going to sleep with you tonight." Maura said settling in Jane's arms.

"Actually I would like to be alone tonight if you don't mind…"

"It's my father , did he do or say something?"

"No he didn't he was very nice and supportive…maybe too supportive actually."

"Let me guess he talk to you about getting married?"

"Yes, he did."

"And you got scared."

"I did, I'm sorry it's just people , I mean your parents, mine, people at work they're all pressuring me to ask you to marry me."

"And you don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, but not now, we said we would take our time and I just feel pressured right now ."

"Do you think we moved too fast?I mean you moved it even before we started dating…I don't want to you to feel suffocated in our relationship."Maura said realizing that she might have been to far with her plan.

She knew from the start that if her father accepted her he would pressure her to marry her. What she wanted was Jane to know that it was what was expected of her she never wanted to pressure her.

"Maura, look at me, we moved exactly the way we were supposed to, I have no regret alright?What I don't like is people who are intruding in our relationship like that you know."

"They just want us to be happy, their only have good intentions."

"I know, look I love you, every time I look at you I know we're spend the rest of our lives together. When I feel we're both ready that the time is right, I will go down on one knee and ask you to marry me, not because it's what people expect us to do."

"What would make things right in your eyes?I mean we love each other, we've been through rough things, we learned to communicate to solves our problems, I don't know what you need more."

"Oh God, are you saying you're ready to get married?"

"Sorry if this thought is so horrifying for you but yes I'm ready." Maura suddenly chuckled straightening in bed ready to leave .

"Alright darling breath, let's take a step back. We both agreed that after what happened with your mother we still needed to improve on communication and that we weren't ready to get married, why are you in such a hurry all the sudden?" Jane said sitting up .

"I don't know.." Maura said shaking her head.

"Are you scared that I might change my mind about us after meeting your parents, that seeing a bit more of your world would freak me out so bad that I would break up?" Jane asked wrapping her arms around her.

"No, maybe, I don't know.." Maura sighed.

"Babe, I love you, and I'm not changing my mind, not now not ever, you know that I'm 110% committed to you even if we're not married alright?"

"I know, It's just I never felt this way before you know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and in my conservative mind it means getting married. I know you're 110% committed to me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you just feel like a ring on that finger would make you feel more secure about us?"

"Yes, that and your name next to mine."

"Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles, that sounds good to me."

"Isles-Rizzoli babe, if you don't want my father to have a heart attack."

"Alright, come here Mrs Isles- Rizzoli, I wasn't joking I can barely move." Jane whined pulling Maura back in bed with her.

The two women spent the night together, actually it was the first quiet night they spent together in over a week. The next morning Jane woke up her entire body sore from the golf she played yesterday.

"Holly crap." Jane said opening her eyes unable to move.

"Good morning to you too darling." Maura joyfully said sitting on top of her.

"I can't feel either my back or my arms." Jane mumbled.

"Well, I think I might know what you need..." Maura seductivily said.

"I think I'm not in the mood for that babe sorry, I promise when I can feel my body again I'm going to rock your world."

"It's alright I wasn't talking about sex, I booked you a massage later this morning, for now on we should get breakfast."

"A massage?God I love you." Jane said sitting up in bed.

"I know..Maybe you can prove it to me.."

"Alright, what do you need?"

" I want to tell my parents about meeting my biological father."

"Are you sure?I mean have you consider that they knew who he was all along?Wouldn't you feel betrayed?"

" A few months ago I would have, but now that I know who he is, I think they were only trying to protect me."

"Alright then, if you're sure I will help you."

"Thank you. I might need some encouragements."

"Don't worry I have your back."

A few minutes later Maura and Jane joined her parents in the kitchen to have breakfast. At first Maura remained silent and quiete because she didn't know how to bring up the subject.

"There is something we need to tell you." She suddenly said.

"Alright, is there something wrong darling, you're pale?" Her mother said seeing how nervous she was.

"Well, yes and no. A few month ago, we got called on a crime scene, a young man had been killed in his car. He had several fakes identities on him, so we ran his DNA to find out if he was in the system so we could identify him." Maura explained grabbing Jane's hand, asking for help.

"What the DNA results told us was that he was related to Maura, this young man was his half brother." Jane continued .

"Oh God." Both Maura's parents let out.

"Once the news got out that he was dead, his father, Patrick Doyle, a mob lord came to the morgue to identity his body. He also gave Maura a DNA sample so she could confirmed he was her biological father."

"Oh, God Maura, we never wanted you to find out like this, I'm sorry." Maura's mom said.

"I know, all those years you were trying to protect me and so did he by giving me up. We talked for a while, he explained to be how dangerous it would have been for him and my mother to keep me."

"The person who killed your brother killed him to get to him I suppose." Maura's dad asked.

"Yes, they thought by killin Collin he would get out from where he was hiding."

"Did the person who killed your bother found out who you were?" Maura's mom asked worried.

"He did, but Doyle took care of him, and by doing so sent a message to all his ennemies, not to even try to mess up with Maura, don't worry she's safe. Neither Doyle or Me will ever let anything happen to Maura, be sure of that."

"We trust you Detective, and somehow we trust him to. Maura, we love you more then you can ever imagine, as much as if you were our biological daughter. We never wanted to keep you from discovering your origins, if the circumstances were different we would have helped you to find your birth parents. But we couldn't it was too dangerous for you. We knew how stubborn you are so we told you the adoption was private and that there was no information we could provide you to help you find your birth parents."

"I understand, I just needed you to know that, I met him, and that I thought it would help me to understand myself better."

"Did it help you?"

"To learn that my biological father was a cold blooded killer?No, I don't really care anymore, I'm your daughter, I'm the woman you raised me to be not what DNA determined I should have been, it's all that matter."

"We're happy to hear that, before you ask, we don't know anything about your mother we never met her, we only met him, once. He didn't want to put her at risk."

"It's alright, I have a mother." Maura smiled, grabbing her mother's hand.

"Yes, you do darling." Maura's mom replied.

The family spent the rest of breakfast talking about more joyful things. Maura felt so much better to have talked to her parents about Doyle. She always thought meeting him would give her some answers about her origins and who she was. But she realized that she was an Isles, no matter what her DNA said, and she felt that thanks to Jane who help her through this, she didn't need any study to prove she wasn't her father's daughter. For the first time in years, she felt closed to her parents again, they were talking, enjoying each other company. She suddenly realized that since she started Jane, everything in her life started to make sense, and to be the way she always dreamed them to be. She also realized that she didn't need to be married to know that Jane loved her and would protect her for the rest of their lives.

After breakfast Maura went back to her room, to get ready to go out with Jane, while Jane stayed in the kitchen to help out a bit.

"Thank you Jane, for protecting our daughter." Maura's dad said with gratitude in his eyes.

"You're welcome, I would give my life for her, don't worry she's safe." Jane simply replied realizing how scared her parents were that Doyle's ennemies might come after her. The truth was that now each single one of his ennemies knew who Maura was, and even if he killed one of them as a message to the others, it was possible that someday Jane might have to protect her again. She might actually have to ask Doyle for help.

**So guys, what do you think? I might bring Doyle back at some point...**

**As always it only takes30 seconds to review, I think I might move forward with the marriage thing soon :)**

**PS : Who do you think called Doyle to tell him who killed his son?I'm sure Jane did, even if she told Maura she didn't, I mean she had the damn phone, right?**


	18. The missing fragment

**Chapter 17 :**

**The missing fragment :**

After breakfast, Maura took Jane to a spa so they can enjoy a nice day together, just relaxing without the Isles pressuring Jane to propose or James telling Jane she can't cook or even clean after herself.

"This looks fancy." Jane pointed out as they entered the place.

"It is, I always make sure to come here when I'm in town, you'll see their various treatment will do miracles on you." Maura said walking towards the reception.

"I hope so, I'm sore." Jane grinned.

"Miss Isles it's nice to see you again." The receptionist said .

"It's nice to see you too Maria." Maura replied.

"I see you made reservations for two."

"Yes, for me and my wonderful but sore partner."

"Golf, her dad forced me to go golfing." Jane explained emphasizing on the verb force.

"I see, well Miss Isles booked a massage for both of you. Will you prefer a male or female masseur?"

"It doesn't matter." Maura said.

"Actually it does, we would prefer a female please." Jane corrected.

"Alright let me see who is available."

"What?I'm not letting some guy touch you, I know what you're going to say that they are professional, but still. "

"Alright." Maura nodded appreciating Jane's jealousy.

"Ladies please follow me." The receptionist instructed."You can get changed here and settle down on the tables next door .

"Thank you." Maura politely said.

A few minutes later the two women were lying down on two separate massage tables that were about a meter from each other.

"Hi, my name is Vanessa and I will take care of you today. Would you please lie down on your belly." One of the masseuse said to Jane as the other one was introducing herself to Maura.

So Jane and Maura lied down on their belly and received the best massage they ever received.

As the masseuse was pressing on Jane's shoulder moving slowly towards her hips Jane started to relax.

"Oh God, that's good, oh right here, harder." Jane moaned as she felt the masseuse's fingers on her her lower back

Maura was enjoying herself but wasn't as vocal about it as Jane was.

When it was over Jane felt great, her arms and back weren't hurting anymore and she could walk normally.

" That was good, I feel great, we should do this more often." Jane said as they were walking towards Maura's house.

"Every time I ask you to join me you decline."

"I know, I don't really like having a stranger touching me like that, but after trying it, I have to say it feels great . That woman knows how to touch you and where to touch you."

"I agree." Maura nodded .

Half an hour Later they Jane and Maura settled down on Maura's bed.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked wrapping herself around Maura.

" I'm fine, just a bit empty you know."

" I know, you're lying there doing knowing and you come out without an once of energy."

"Yes, you really liked it didn't you?"

"That was the point of having a massage right?So I would enjoy it and join you next time you ask me …" Jane carefully pointed out.

"I didn't expect you to enjoy it that much, you moaned Jane….quite a lot." Maura said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh, well I also moan when I took a hot shower or bath, it's my way of expressing relief." Jane explained trying to minimize what happened.

"It sounded more like you know.. moans of pleasure…"

"No it didn't." Jane objected rising her voice in a slightly higher pitch.

"Yes it did, you sounded the same way you sound when we make love."

"Oh crap, well I didn't take any sexual pleasure babe, I promise, you're the only woman you can make me you know…"

"I know, I guess it would be perfectly natural to feel stimulated, I mean those women are quite gifted with their hands and they're gorgeous…"

"I don't know about that darling I only have eyes for you." Jane smiled kissing Maura's shoulder.

"So you honestly didn't feel anything while that gorgeous woman was touching you?"

"Nothing sexual, you know I'm not attracted to women anyway, I mean besides you. I have never been attracted to women before you and I'm still not interested in women. Now that we're together I'm actually not interested in anybody else. If that masseur would have been a guy it would have been the same."

"Fair enough."

"Are you doubting my loyalty ?" Jane asked worried.

"No, I'm sorry, let's go home please. We can catch a late flight."

"Alright, and as soon as we got home, I'm going to show you how much I love you and only you." Jane promised .

An hour later the couple was ready to go go the airport.

"Promise me you're going to take care of my daughter ." Maura's dad asked.

"I will, I would never let anyone touch her, I promise, Sir." Jane replied.

"Good." He nodded before taking Jane in his arms.

As Jane and Maura were saying goodbye to the Isles, Jane realized that it went better then expected. Not only they accepted her, but they also trusted her to protect her from Doyle or his ennemies. Not to mention that Maura seemed to be closer to them then she ever been.

Maura always told Jane that she was neglected as a child, but things seemed to be different now, Maura's parents seemed to be willing to give her more time. Jane realized that knowing that Maura knew the truth about her origins probably made things easier for them. Lying to their daughter all those years, must have been hard for them, it's probably why they neglected her. Maybe they were scared that by being to close to her they wouldn't be able to lie to her and therefore putting her life in danger.

A few hours later Jane and Maura were finally home, it was late so they decided to go directly to bed.

Jane woke up early the next morning, as usual to prepare Maura's breakfast. She sat on her bed cracked her fingers and tried to stand up before violently falling on the floor.

"Holly crap." Jane yelled as her face hit the ground.

"Baby are you ok?" Maura immediately asked jumping out of bed.

"No, I can't feel my legs." Jane said trying to stand up.

"Are you still sorre? Maura asked seeing the look on Jane's face.

"No, I just can't feel them, Maura…"

"Alright calm down, let me put you back to bed. Here put your arms around my neck." Maura instructed pulling her up.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know, let me call an ambulance, It's better if I don't move you myself, everything is going to be ok, I promise." Maura said grabbing her phone.

"Maura, tell me, you're the doctor you must have an idea."

"I don't like to make any hypothesis until I have all the facts, you know that."

"What more facts do you need?I can't feel my legs. Tell me Maura please." Jane begged.

"It can be a number of things resulting from the shooting, alright, I can't say for sure, just relax." Maura replied trying to stay calm.

The truth was Maura had a precise idea of what might be going on, and for the first time since they were together she decided to lie to her. She didn't want to worry if she turned out to be wrong, but when was the last time Dr Maura Isles was wrong?

"Oh God." Jane let out falling back on her pillow.

So Maura called an ambulance and took her to the hospital, staying with her, holding her hand.

Jane was taken care off as soon as she arrived and had some tests, including X ray done.

"What take them so long?" Jane groaned lying in her hospital bed.

If they one quality Detective Jane Rizzoli didn't possess was patience, for those kind of matter anyway. She hated being in the dark like that, but what she hated more was being stucked in that hospital bed unable to move.

"Those things take time, I'm here baby, alright, you're going to be just fine." Maura promised kissing the top on Jane's hand.

A few minutes later the Doctor came back with the X rays handing them to Maura who immediately examined them carefully.

"Maura, tell me …" Jane desperately asked.

"It looks like you have a fragment of the bullet pressing on your spine." Maura replied showing her the X- Ray.

"How is that possible?"

"Well the bullet literally explodes in a dozen pieces inside of you baby, remember?"

"I know that, I meant how is it possible that they forgot one?And why did this happen only now?I was fine until this morning."

"It's possible the fragment was closed to your spine but not close enough to pressure it, and then it moved."

"Can you operate?" Jane asked.

Jane sat there waiting for the Doctor, or Maura to answer, holding her breath knowing that this was probably the most crucial moment in her life.

Maura stood there holding Jane's hand knowing exactly what the Doctor would say, hoping that she was wrong.

**I know cliffhanger, this chapter sucks(even if the idea of Jane being paralyzed is good) I know but I'm so not inspired...Sorry Don't know when I will be able to write something good again, don't feel so good these days, until then I will stop uploading...You guys deserve better then a good idea turned into a bad chapter!**


	19. Planning the future

**Chapter 19 :**

**Planning the future :**

"Yes, I can operate to retrieve the bullet and release the pressure on your spine, but you need aware of the risk." The Doctor warned knowing that with Maura present he needed to be thorough.

"Such as…"Jane probed.

"Well the intervention can worsen things, we could cause nerve damage, or your spinal cord causing permanent paralysis ." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, well it's worse the risk, Maura, you're assisting." Jane stated.

"I'm not a surgeon Jane." Maura pointed out.

"No, but you're a Doctor and you're probably smarter then all of those assholes combined, they screwed once but I doubt they screw up again with you in the room. Right Doctor, you don't have any objection to have Maura present is the OR?" Jane asked almost defying him to say no.

"Of course, Dr Isles is welcome to observe, but we should take you to the OR now, the more we wait the more chances we're taking of seeing the fragment move further and do more permanent damages. "

"Thank you Doctor, how about you go prepare everything and I will talk to Jane, explain the risks and talk about recovery?" Maura ordered.

"Certainly, a nurse will take you to prepare you in a few minutes." The Doctor said before leaving the two love birds.

"God you're hot when you're bossing people around." Jane smiled.

"I was not bossing him around, I just needed him to understand that he better do his job more efficiently then last time. I'm sorry babe, I should have hone in the OR with you, but they refused, I was in shock." Maura mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Hey look at me, you didn't do anything wrong, they screwed up, not you. I trust you to make sure I wake up with my two legs fully functioning alright?" Jane said cupping Maura's face with her hand.

"Well, you probably won't feel your legs right away, the intervention will as any intervention create some bruising and you will need time to heal."

"Alright, I kind of miss the way you took care of me." Jane pouted seeing how worried Maura was.

"Don't worry I'm going to take good care of you." Maura sobbed rushing in Jane's arms.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry for putting you through this again, I love you, everything is going to be ok, I promise." Jane whispered kissing Maura's forehead and holding her tight.

About an hour later Jane was in the OR ready to go under general anesthesia.

"Hey baby, I'm here, I won't go anywhere until you're safe." Maura said sitting next to Jane who was lying on her belly.

"I know, I trust you, come on Doc, put me to sleep I'm ready." Jane said looking at Maura loving eyes one more time.

"Alright count from 10 to 1." The anesthetist instructed.

"10,9,8,7…"Jane mumbled before falling asleep.

As the surgeon was working on Jane, he couldn't help but observing Maura. Most Doctor who observe would be behind his back watching over him to see what he was doing. From where she was, Maura couldn't see anything. He realized that all she wanted was to be next to Jane, no see how he was operating.

"How long have you been together?If I recall properly last time you told me Jane was your partner and best friend." The surgeon asked.

" A little over 2 months now, we started dating a little after she got off the hospital, I asked her to move in with me so I could take care of her during her recovery and we realized we were in love. She's the love of my life Doctor." Maura replied not taking her eyes off Jane.

The Doctor was surprised, he knew Maura professionally and he knew her as a strong and bossy woman, but right now, she was worried that the love of her life might never walk again.

"Don't worry she's in good hands." He replied.

"I hope better then last time, I hope you know what kind of damage I could do to your reputation or your license." She said this time looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry. Would you like to come closer?" He offered.

"I'm good thank you, I'm right I'm supposed to be." Maura politely declined rubbing Jane's forehead with her fingers.

A few hours later Jane was in recovery with Maura still on her side, well not really on her side, on her bed. After Jane came out the OR and put in an individual bedroom Maura immediately crawled in bed with her.

When Jane woke up Maura's head was on her chest as if she was listening to her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this again." Jane whispered kissing the top of her head trying not to wake her up.

A few minutes later her surgeon came to check on her.

"How are you doing Jane?" He whispered seeing that Maura was sleeping.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me for putting her through this?Twice?"

"I think that Maura loves you very much and that this kind of love is rare and can overcome anything."

"I agree, so how did it go?"

"Everything went fine , we were able to retrieve the bullet without causing any nerve damage or damage to your spinal cord. Of course there will be some bruising , but you should be able to walk again in a few days."

"Thank God. Does Maura know?"

"Yes she does, that's why she's sleeping, you know the first time you were here she didn't sleep at all…"

"I know, she lost 15 pounds and slept 12 hours a night for days when we went back come. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, trust me on this." Jane replied holding Maura tight.

"I'm sure you will, I'm going to leave you too alone, I will come back to check on you later, ring me if you need anything."

"Don't worry I have my own personal Doctor, by the way I'm sorry she threatened you while you were operating."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what I would have done in her position."

"Well she didn't threatened me, she just reminded me on how powerful her family was and how well known she was as a Doctor, don't worry I get that a lot. Just try to rest."

"Alright, thank you."

Jane spent the next hour, watching Maura sleep trying to find a way to apologize for putting her through this again. Of course it wasn't her fault this time but still. They both wanted to put the shooting behind them and what just happened sent them right they started. Holding Maura in her arms Jane started to think about the last 3 months, how Maura took care of her, what they shared ...She realized that being with her was the most natural thing in the world for her and that's what she wanted for the rest of her live. At first she thought Maura was a bit crazy for being ready to get married yet, but she now knew that Maura was right : after all they've been through together, they were more then ready to face the right of their lives together.

About an hour later Maura finally woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Jane smiled whipping hair from across Maura's face

"Hey." Maura replied burying he head in Jane's arms.

"Thank you for staying with me, I talked to the surgeon, I'm going to be just fine."

"I know, I was there. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you will never worry me like that, I love you but I 'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are, you're the strongest person I know, but yes I promise I will never be stupid like that again. I know I'm risking my life everyday and that you must trust me a lot to let me do my job the way I do it. Ask me to quit and I will."

" You would?" Maura said rising her head.

"Yes, I love my job but I love you more, I saw what worrying for me staying at my bedside did to you last time, I don't want to put you through this again, you're too important."

"All you need to do is be careful, and I know you are, I would never ask you to quit you're job, being a cop is part of who you are, that's part of why I fell in love with you."

"Are you saying you wouldn't love me if If I wasn't a cop?"

"Of course not, I love you for your numerous qualities but most of them express themselves through your work, your compassion, your intelligence, your courage. I love you just the way you are, you're my hero, and no matter what career you might choose in the future still you're still going to be my hero."

"Alright well the offer is opened, we'll talk about it when we have kids."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I mean you can rationalize my work and trust me because you're an adult, but putting a child through that wouldn't be fair, a child can't understand why his parent risk his life you know.."

"I mean are you considering having a child with me?" Maura pouted.

"Yeah, well not now, as I told your dad I love you too much to share you, but yes Maura Isles one day we're going to have a little genius of our own."

"So I'm carrying the child?"

"You bet, my job is way to dangerous, I'm not taking any chances with the well being of my child. And besides seeing you pregnant, taking care of you and witnessing the baby growing inside of you will be a fantastic experience for me, for both of us. I love you Maura and I want to grew old with you have kids and all, the whole package don't ever doubt that."

"I know..I want that too. Can we just talk about our future life together now, I need it."

"Sure..."

So Jane told Maura how she imagined their future life together, their wedding, their honey moon, their future kids. She knew that Maura needed this, that after being so scared she needed to be able to visualize their future together. Talking about their future life together Jane realized that she might be more ready for it then she thought...Yes, Jane felt ready to spend the rest of her life with her. Maura was right : they didn't need to experience more or to be together longer to know they were meant to be together...

**So what do you think?Do I see a proposal in a near future?Actually I already wrote it a while back...**

**So again Maura is going to take care of Jane, but not for long..**

**Thank you for the encouragement, I don't feel better my muse came back to me ( Sasha replied to one of my tweet yesterday again and it just made my day)**

**As always review for more, it only takes 30 seconds!**


	20. Going home 2

**Chapter 20 :**

**Going home : **

The next day Jane was officially discharged and was sent home, as Maura was helping her getting dressed Jane wondered why her mother hasn't visited her.

"Why hasn't my mother visited me yet?Have you called her?" Jane asked as she was sitting in the wheel chair.

"Your mother is at our house, she's expecting us." Maura replied helping her settling down on the chair.

"So she knows and she's nit here?How did you manage to keep her away like that?"

"I may have told her that you would be mad at me for calling her…and she doesn't want to see us fight again."

"I love you, you know that?" Jane smiled.

"I know, not that feel comfortable about manipulating your mother like that but I thought you needed some calm. I didn't want to lie to her she needed to know what happened. She's home preparing the downstairs bedroom for us."

"Right, good idea, I promise I will be back on my feet before you know it. So we can sleep upstairs in our bedroom."

"I know. The bed is comfortable don't worry and it's closer to the kitchen and living room." Maura said pushing Jane wheel chair towards her car.

At first Jane was a bit uncomfortable about having to let Maura dress her , help her to get out of bed and being in a wheel chair . It was humiliating for her. Jane was very pride, independent but after thinking about it, she knew that Maura didn't think less of her because she was temporary incapacitated.

Maura was the first person she ever let in, that she ever showed her real self too. She knew she could be vulnerable in front of her, and that she wouldn't leave her because of her flows. She trusted her to accept her the way she was without trying to change her, even if she clearly improved herself she they met.

When the two women arrived home, it was empty, they went straight to the guest room to see if Angela was still there, but she wasn't.

"Look, she left a note." Jane said pointing out the night table.

"Yes, apparently she wants to give us some privacy, she will come to check on you later today." Maura said reading the note.

"Something is wrong with her." Jane frowned.

"Or maybe she just knows that you're fine and that you're in good hands with me. You always saw your mother as being intrusive and over protective . Have you ever thought she was acting like that because there was nobody else to take care of you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but I understand your point. Now that you're with me , she feels like she doesn't need to take care of me so much. I f I knew that being with you would push my mother away I would have asked you out later." Jane smirked.

"Very funny Detective, come on let's put you to bed for a while, this afternoon will be tiring enough for you." Maura said helping Jane to lay on the bed.

"I 've been released for only a couple of hours and you're already thinking about making me work out?Aren't we suppose to wait until I can feel my legs?"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, there was no damage of any kind, I won't hurt you. You just need to stimulate those legs to help them wake up."

"I see, I trust you, babe."

So Jane and Maura lied down in bed, Jane rolled on her side her head on Maura's chest.

Lying there, Jane started to imagine what her life would be if Maura wasn't with her and that thought was unberable

"Would you stay with me if I can't walk again?"

"You're going to be just fine alright, don't doubt that, just give your legs a few days. But if the operation had failed then yes, I would have stayed with you, it wouldn't have changed anything."

" I could have been paralyzed right after the shooting, would you have still loved me and engaged in a relation ship with me?"

"How can you ask me that?Of course I would have engaged in a relationship with you, it wouldn't have changed anything . I would have stood by you because I love you, don't ever doubt that." Maura said kissing the top of Jane's head.

"I would have been a dead weight for you, I wouldn't have done that to you.."

"And you really think I would have let you push me away?"

"Probably not…"

"So let's not talk about this alright, you know positive thoughts have been proven to be benefice to healing."

"I know I'm sorry I should be more optimistic. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you by my side. I'm so sorry for putting you through this again, I'm so so sorry for hurting you so much. You completely gave yourself to me and all I do is hurt you and disappoint you and hold back."

"You hurt me once, it's all in the past, you could never disappoint me. You gave more more then I could have ever hoped for. If you're referring to my desire to get married, I guess I'm just insecure, which isn't very logical, I know you love me , you prove it to me everyday. I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

"You didn't pressure me, It's not because we're talking about getting married that we have to get married the next day. I think making plans for the future is healthily, but I still want to surprise you ."

"I know, how about you rest for a little while before we start your exercises?" Maura offered knowing that the kind of exercises she had in mind would be tiring.

"If I work hard enough will you consider rewarding me ?"

"How could I do that?"

"I don't know, we could take a hot bath together and see how things go….." Jane pouted.

"Alright, but you're going to work out very hard to deserve such a reward, now try to close your eyes and sleep."

"I won't disappoint you, I promise." Jane murmured closing her eyes.

Maura stayed there holding the woman she loved as tight as she could, imagining what would have happened if Jane would have stayed paralyzed. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Jane no matter what happened. She knew she would have stayed with her and supported her, it would have been hard but they would find a way to get through it.

About two hours Jane woke up and as Maura wanted they worked out for about an hour until Angela arrived.

"May I come in?" Angela politely asked her way half way through their bedroom door.

"Yes Ma, come in, Maura was just torturing me , thank you for rescuing me." Jane joked.

"I think you just lost your reward." Maura frowned leaving the room

"We'll talk about this later." Jane replied not taking her seriously.

"So how are you?" Angela said sitting next to her daughter.

"I'm good , Maura insisted that I do some exercises, I'm sorry for scaring you like that again."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm glad you're ok, Maura told me you should be able to walk again in a few days."

"Yes, I should be fine."

"How things are between the two of you?"

"Great, ever since we argued we came to the conclusion that we needed to talk more about our expectations and fears. I met her father while we were in New - York and he likes me, it's just…"

"That now you feel that things are getting more and more serious?"

"Yes, don't get me wrong I love Maura , I really do, but while we New-York I realized she was already ready to get married. That's why she introduced me to her dad, because she knew that if he accepted me he would bring up a potential marriage you know..."

"And you're not ready yet?"

"I don't know Ma, I do want to marry her, there is no doubt in my mind that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I really do, but how can I be selfish enough to ask her to marry when I keep on hurting her like that?"

"Oh sweetheart, what happened wasn't your fault."

"It was, it happened because I shot myself 4 months ago, I know she forgave me but I know she's still hurt. "

"Well if she's with you, it means she loves you more then she's hurt, just give her some time. Maura and you are meant to be together, if she's with you it's because you're worth it. She might be devoted and forgiving but she's not a masochist alright?Just forgive yourself and look towards the future."

" I just can't stop thinking that she's always going to worry for me. I mean I'm more careful now, but my job is dangerous, I can't help it. I know that if I don't answer my cell when she calls me she starts to worry and to imagine the worse. I hate doing that to her. I feel so selfish."

"You're not selfish for choosing to continue the job you love. Maura always knew what she got herself into when you started dating. She loves you, just do your best to always make sure to come home every night."

"I just feel I'm not good enough to marry her yet. Trust me I want to, I really do, but…"

"There is no but Jane, you should see the way she looks at you, and you should hear the way she talks about you. You make her happy, don't ever doubt that. I know you've only been dating for a few months, and I don't want to pressure you, but any body who saw you together knows that you're meant to be together. I love Maura like she was my own daughter. You know when you were unconscious she stayed with you hold you hand for 3 weeks, that's when I realized you were more then just friends, even if you still hadn't admitted to each other or to yourselves. If you're not ready, then don't propose, just make sure that she knows how much you love her, every day, because that's what she needs. She doesn't need a ring on her finger, she just need reinsurance ."

" I know, you know I actually know how I'm going to propose, it's stupid, but I already found the most perfect and romantic way.."

"See, if you start planning it, it means you're ready, you just need to stop telling yourself you don't deserve her. "

"I know, would you help me choose a ring?I know absolutely nothing about engagement rings and we both know that Maura has very high standards."

"Of course I will, I would be happy to help you."

"Thank you Ma."

So Jane and her spent about an hour catching up, Angela complaining that her husband was working too much and neglecting her… Things were coming back into place nicely. Jane knew that this time it was only a matter of days before she could go back to work, but in the mean time she could use her free time to prepare the perfect proposal.

**So guys, what do you think?**

**A always it only takes 30 seconds to review, the proposal is written, has been for a while actually…**

**Well, can't promise I will upload it tomorrow, it still needs some editing and I don't feel like writing at the moment..**


	21. The reward

**Chapter 21 :**

**The reward :**

While taking to her mother, the only thing Jane could think about was the reward Maura had promised her if she worked out hard.

Thinking about it Jane realized they hadn't had sex since they argued, almost two weeks ago. They made up, but between the fight, Maura's mother being around, their trip to New York and the surgery it has been a while and Jane couldn't take it anymore. She knew she wouldn't be able to express her love to Maura the way she used to, at least for another few days, but she knew that with some imagination she could find a way to satisfy her.

"Well, I better leave you two alone, call me when you want to go shopping." Angela offered over excited by the idea of her daughter marrying Maura.

"Well don't get your hopes up, it might take me a while, in the mean time would you help me getting into that chair?"

"Sure." Angela replied moving the wheel chair towards the bed.

"Just block the wheels, I'm used to it now ." Jane said .

"Alright." Angela nodded.

Angela knew her daughter better then anybody and she knew the situation must have been hard on her . She thought that feeling helpless like that must have been enduring for Jane, but she was surprised to see that she actually took it pretty well.

Maybe it was because the situation was only temporary or maybe because it was because of Maura…

"Alright, I will see you later ." Jane groaned while settling inside the wheel chair.

"Call me if you need anything." Angela offered leaning over to hug her beloved daughter.

As soon as Angela left, Jane made her way to the ensuite bathroom and drew them a hot bath, lit up some candles and made her way to the living room where Maura was.

"No I can have you all to myself." Jane smiled.

"Looks like you still have some energy left, I'm impressed. Are you trying to claim your reward?"

"You bet I am." Jane replied pulling Maura on her lap.

"Alright, it's been too long." Maura pouted wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

Maura's first instinct was to refuse to have sex until Jane was back on her feet. Knowing her and how pride she was she knew it was a bad idea. She knew how diminished Jane must be feeling and didn't want to do anything that would make her feel worse. She told Jane that she would stay with her even if she wasn't able to walk again, and refusing to have sex right now wouldn't help Jane believing it.

"You're right, are you sure you don't want to wait until I'm back on my feet again?"

"Of course not, it's perfectly safe for us to have sex, don't worry…"

"I meant, you know, don't you think it' s weird to have sex when I can't feel my legs?It might be a bit challenging.."

"And since when a good challenge stops you?"

"You're right, I have enough imagination to find a way…" Jane smirked rolling both of them towards their bedroom.

"Actually I wanted to reward you not only for working out so hard but also for surviving meeting my parents. You surprised me, you never complained, even when my father was interrogating you or when he took you to his country club…"

"I told you I would do anything to help your parents accept me and our relationship and I actually enjoyed myself playing golf."

"Well, I don't know what you did or say to them but they like you and they approve our relationship. Thank you." Maura whispered was they arrived in the guest bedroom.

"You're welcome darling , would you mind waiting here for a few minutes, just the time for me to get in the bath thub…"

"Sure…" Maura nodded sitting on the bed.

So Maura sat there waiting, knowing that Jane had probably set up something romantic for them. Maura knew Jane inside and out even before they were dating but she never expected her to be so romantic. She expected her to be gentle, devoted, but she never thought that she would be a dead romantic. Very often Jane would come home with a nice bouquet of her favorite flowers, or a box of chocolates. She would also make sure to be home at reasonable hours and when she couldn't, she would always make it up to Maura with a romantic dinner .

In the mean time Jane painfully took her clothes off and carefully slid inside the bathtub.

"You can come in now." Jane yelled.

"I'm coming…" Maura replied taking her shoes off.

As Maura was pushing the door she immediately smelled the candles, it was her favorite ones. When she entered the bathroom Jane was in the bathtub, her entire body covered in bubbles.

"Care to join me?"

"Absolutely…" Maura replied opening her shirt, as slowly as she possibly could, she wanted Jane to enjoy the show she was giving her.

Jane surely appreciated to see Maura stripping down for her, slowly unbuttoning her blouse, slowly sliding in on her shoulders and slowly letting it drop on the floor.

Seeing that Jane was biting her lower lip, Maura knew she was enjoying herself and unhooked her bra before sensually dropping it on the floor.

After that she slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall on the floor along with her thong and slowly moved toward the bathtub.

"God, you're hot, I mean I really enjoy your body." Jane said swallowing hard as she felt Maura sliding in the bathtub .

"It's ok, you can talk dirty to me all you want." Maura whispered before positioning herself between Jane's legs, turning her back on her.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind talking dirty to me for a change." Jane said wrapping her arms around her and starting to kiss the back of her neck.

"Well it's up to you babe to make me lose my mind and my good manners." Maura teasing feeling her skin shivering under Jane's mouth.

Jane didn't reply but smiled at the challenged she just gave her.

After kissing the back of Maura's neck she started to kiss her shoulders, wandering her tongue on her shivering skin .

"That's good baby." Maura moaned feeling Jane's hands on her belly.

As Jane was sliding her tongue on Maura's back she gently started to move her right hand towards her large left breast and started massaging her erected nipple with her thumb.

As she felt Maura's chest rising and falling and her moaning becoming more intense Jane started to move her other hand toward her folds.

Feelings Jane's hand moving towards her entrance Maura instinctively spread her legs.

"Tell me what you want baby." Jane whispered teasing Maura by tickling her inner thighs.

" I ….want….you to touch me." Maura moaned feeling Jane's fingers so close to her entrance.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, I need you now." Maura begged .

"Alright then." Jane agreed slowly moving her hand closer to her love's folds.

Seeing Maura so eager for more, Jane gently started to stroke her clit with her middle finger.

"God Lord…I missed this." Maura whimpered breathing heavily.

"Come on baby, you can do better then that, I want you to loose your mind." Jane said pushing one, then two fingers inside of her.

"Holy fuck, Jane…." Maura let out as she felt Jane's finger thrusting inside of her.

"That's more like it, come on, just let go." Jane instructed as she thrusted her fingers deeper inside.

"Fuck me, harder." Maura ordered bucking her hips to show Jane she needed her deeper and harder.

Jane was more then happy to obey and pushed a third finger inside and started thrusting in and out while gently kissing her shoulder, wandering her tongue on Maura's skin.

That's exactly what Maura loved about the way Jane made love to her : she was passionate and could literally fuck her brain out but she was always gentle and caring and she always loved to kiss her and tell her how much she loved her. Maura felt desired sexually but also love on a deeper level she ever hoped was possible.

" I want you to come for me baby." Jane said pushing her fingers harder and deeper.

"Oh God, don't stop, I'm coming." Maura replied a few seconds later as she felt her inner muscles tightening around Jane's finger.

"That's good baby, just let go." Jane said pressing her thumb on her clit.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Maura let out arching her back as felt a violent spasm running through her entire body before falling back against her very dedicated lover.

"Wow, I never thought you had it in you to swear like that."

"You have to promise me you won't tell, I have my reputation." Maura replied trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, I promise, your secret is safe with me." Jane swore.

"Can you feel that baby?" Maura said her hand between Jane's legs.

"Yes I can, but this isn't about me, it's about you." Jane replied removing her hand.

"How did your reward turned into a gift from you to me?" Maura smiled leaning back against Jane's naked chest.

"I don't know, I love you Maura, I really do and I'm going to prove it to you every day until the day I die." Jane murmured closing her arms around her waists holding her tight.

" I love you to Jane, and I will prove it to you everyday as well, you're all I ever wanted and needed, things are perfect the way they are now." Maura replied.

The two women stayed in the bathtub until the water was cold, cuddling. Jane couldn't stop thinking about what Maura said, did she just tell her that she didn't want or more exactly that she didn't need to get married anymore?

_"That's perfect, she's going to be really surprise, when I go down on one knee then._" Jane said to herself.

**As always reviews are more then welcome :) it only takes 30 seconds!**


	22. Happy anniversary

**Chapter 22:**

**Happy anniversary.**

About 10 days after Jane was released she was able to go back to work again, starting with some desk duties for a while. Unfortunately an epidemic of murders kept her and Maura from enjoying some quality time together. Actually they hadn't made love since the time in the bathtub. Of course Maura was treasuring this moment, but was eager to reciprocate and thought that she would be able to as soon as Jane was back on her feet again, unfortunately the criminals of Boston have decided otherwise and Jane was forced to go back on the field.

Today was Maura and Jane 3 months anniversary and Jane had prepared a very special surprise .

Jane tried to act naturally all week because she didn't want Maura to found out what she was up to.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jane whispered sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Good morning to you too." Maura smiled pulling Jane against her.

"I see you're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have everything I ever dreamed about in life."

"So do I, so I was thinking we could go out tonight?"

"Any particular reason?" Maura asked hoping that Jane would bring up their anniversary.

" I have been quite swamped at work these past two weeks , I feel like I'm neglecting you and I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh, alright then, where are you taking me?" Maura asked a bit disappointed to see that Jane didn't seem to realize what today was.

"It's a surprise, now eat your breakfast, I'm sorry but I have to go, Frost is picking me up in a few minutes. " Jane said kissing her disappointed girlfriend.

"Alright, I will see you tonight." Maura pouted trying to hide her disappointment.

So Jane went to work, knowing that Maura was disappointed but also knowing that she would never suspect what she had planned if she thought she had forgotten.

She hated seeing Maura disappointed like that but she knew it was the only for her not to suspect anything.

Around lunch time Angela discretely picked up Jane to bring her to do some very special shopping.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Angela asked while standing in front of the store.

" As I have never been before. I know 3 things for sure, First I love you, Pop and Frankie more then my own life, second I was born to be a cop, and third I want to marry Maura, I have not doubts about it." Jane replied.

"Alright then, let's do this." Angela nodded pushing the door of the store.

As they entered the store and started to look around Jane realized she was right to bring her mother because they had so many choices.

After wandering for a few minutes the two women were approached by the store manager.

"May I help you with something ladies?" She politely asked.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring." Jane replied instinctively putting her hands on her hips revealing her badge and gun.

"I see Detective, let me show you what we have in store." The manager immediately replied looking at Jane's badge.

"Oh sorry, it's almost a reflex." Jane smiled not even realizing she was putting her badge in plain view.

"It's alright, so can you tell me more about your future wife?" She politely asked directing them towards the engagement rings section of the store.

"Well Maura is our chief medical examiner, and she was raised in a very rich and powerful family, so obviously she 's used to have the best things in life. "

"I see."

"But at the same time, she's classy and doesn't flash her money on people's face, so I guess she wouldn't want a ring that's too flashy or too extravagant, that's just not her. She certainly has high standards and but she would want something personal."

"Alright, you seem to be really in love."

"Yes I am, I want to give her the most gorgeous ring possible and the most perfect wedding possible, so obviously money won't be a problem." Jane stated before the manager could even bring the subject.

"In love and generous, your future bride is a very lucky lady." The manager smile pulling of a few trays with various rings on them.

"I'm the lucky one, right Ma, you're all silent."

"You know what I was thinking? Maura wears gloves a lot at work so she won't be able to wear it at work most of the time, you should buy her a chain so she could wear it around her neck as well." Angela suggested.

"Right, right, I actually never thought of that, I want every body to know that we're gonna get married. Thank you Ma."

"Well that's why you brought me right, how about we take a look at those rings."

"Yes." Jane nodded taking a deep breath.

The choice of the engagement ring was a very important decision for Jane. She knew Maura didn't want the ring biggest possible, but rather a ring that would reflect their love and her personality. That's why Jane needed to find the perfect ring because it would reflect her love for Maura and the way she sees her.

As Angela carefully inspected each single ring Jane's eyes immediately stopped on one ring.

"This one." Jane pointed out.

"Very good choice Detective." The store manager nodded handing her the ring.

"What, do you think Ma' ? Is it too much?" Jane asked looking for approval.

"No, it's perfect. " Angela approved looking at the gorgeous ring.

The ring Jane choose wasn't the most expensive one but was a gorgeous 1.5 carat ring with a big diamond on top and with by a band of channel set square diamonds.

"Can you engraved something?" Jane asked.

"Sure, how soon do you need the ring?"

"Actually I was planning on proposing tonight." Jane pouted.

"I think we can manage to do it for you. Could you please write down what you want?" The manager said handing a paper and a pen to Jane.

"Sure…" Jane nodded writing down the few words she wanted engraved.

"Well, I think you can come around 6 O'clock and the ring will be ready."

"Would you like me to pay now?" Jane asked.

"Of course not, you can take care of that when you come get the ring tonight."

"Alright, I will see you tonight, thank you." Jane said before leaving the store.

"Thank you , enjoy the rest of your day, and don't be nervous." The manager said winking at Jane as she was moving towards the door with Angela.

"I will try."

As they were walking towards Angela's scar, she couldn't help but seeing a little worry in he daughter's eyes.

"Have I just spent 6 months of pay on an engagement ring?" Jane said with a desperate look on her face.

"I think you just did, don't worry everything is going to be ok, relax, you don't want Maura to suspect something do you?"

"No, you're right thank you Ma, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome darling."

So Jane went back to work and tried to act as natural as possible, then around 6 O'clock went back to pick up the ring and then ring tot the morgue to pick up Maura.

So that night she casually took her to see a movie, knowing that Maura would never suspect anything.

"Is there something wrong?" Jane asked settling down in the dark.

"No, everything is perfect." Maura smiled trying not to show her disappointment.

"You can't lie remember?"

"Well if you want me to be honest I expected something a little more special today."

"Because it's our 3 months anniversary? Well it's only 8 O' clock, don't worry tonight is going to be special."

"You didn't forget?" Maura pouted feeling so stupid.

"How can I forget the day we kissed for the first time?Would you please trust me?This night is going to be great and special don't worry."

"Alright I trust you, what movie are we seeing anyway?"

"Wait a few minutes and you'll see." Jane smiled.

A few minutes later, the movie started and Maura started to feel that this night was indeed going to be very special.

"Oh Jane, I love that movie…" Maura pouted.

"I know, and as you can see we're the only ones in the theater…"

"You reserved an entire theater for us?"

"I did…and I gave them the DVD to play…"

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have doubt your romanticism.."

"Don't worry, let's enjoy the movie."

So Jane and Maura enjoyed the movie, Maura's head resting on Jane's shoulder.

Maura couldn't help but telling every single line of the movie just like the first time they watched it together.

As the end of the movie was coming Jane started to get a little more anxious.

She looked inside the pop corn box and so it was almost empty.

"God I love that movie…Thank you." Maura whispered kissing her tenderly.

"Wait, it's not finished, they're still the closing credits… I love that song."

"So do I, makes me think of you every time I listen to it."

"Same here."

So the two women stayed a little longer to listen to that song that was so meaningful for both of them :

Imagine me and you, I do I think about you day and night, it's only right To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind Imagine how the world could be, so very fine So happy together

(Chorus) I can't see me loving nobody but you For all my life When you're with me Baby the skies'll be blue For all my life

Me and you, and you and me No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be The only one for me is you, and you for me So happy together

Chorus

Me and you, and you and me No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be The only one for me is you, and you for me So happy together

Ba ba ba ba, ba ba-ba-ba ba ba ba... (as chorus)

Me and you, and you and me No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be The only one for me is you, and you for me So happy together

O-o-o-oh So happy together O-o-o-oh How is the weather Ba, ba ba ba ba So happy together Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba We're happy together Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba So happy together Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba

"I love you." Maura whispered as the song was over.

"I love you too, hey, there was some pop corn left, would you mind finishing it, I'm full."

"Sure, I'm still amazed how small your stomach is, considering the quantity of food your mother cooks." Maura said wandering her hand at the bottom of the box to grab the remaining pop corn.

"Yeah, I know.." Jane replied biting her lips.

As Maura continued to grab the pop corn she suddenly felt something that didn't feel like pop corn at all. After a few seconds she realized what it was and suddenly froze, not daring look inside . She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes Jane was in front of her, down on one knee and the song was playing again.

"I love you Maura, I really don't imagine loving anybody else but you. I don't have a lot of certainties in life, but I know that I love you and that I'm going to love you until my last breath. Before I met you I never had a real friend and I never really trusted anybody. First we became friends and somehow I started opening up, about Hoyt, about a lot of things. I thought you would just run away, not wanting to have someone as screw up as me in your life. But your didn't, the more you learned about me, the closer you got. You support me, you stand by my side not matter what I do, even when I act like a total fool or jerk. You once told me I was brave, well I'm only when you're with me, because I know that as long as you're next to me nothing bad can happen. All I need to do is turn around, look into your eyes and see all the love and support and I suddenly feel that I can do anything. I love you and for the first time in my life I feel like I have what it takes to make someone happy, I promise I will always do my best to be deserving of your love. I want to commit to you and to completely give myself to you. Will you marry me?" Jane asked stars in her eyes holding Maura's eyes.

"Oh Jane I love you, of course I will marry you." Maura replied tears streaming down her face resting her forehead against Jane's.

"See I told you this was going to be special." Jane joked .

"I will always trust you from now on." Maura replied.

"See I had it engraved." Jane pointed out.

"Imagine me and you. I do." Maura read tears streaming down her face.

"I figured it was appropriate I also bought you a chain, so you can wear it around your neck as I'm sure you can' t wear it under your gloves during autopsies."

"Thank you, it's gorgeous, it's actually perfect, but you shouldn't have, it's a 1.5 carat ring, it must have cost you at least 6 months of pay. I don't need..." Maura said.

"Shhh, you deserve the best, among all the other rings this one was the one that made me think of you most, gorgeous,but not flashy, just classy. I would have bought you a bigger one but I knew it wasn't you." Jane replied putting the ring around Maura's fingers.

"And you were right, thank you can we please go home so we can celebrate?" Maura almost begged.

"Yes, it's been oh god 21 days since the last time we made love, if we don't count the bathtub incident."

"You're right between our argument, our trip to New-York, you being stuck in bed and all that series of murders, it's been 3 weeks. I hope you're up for it because I 'm so horny right now." Maura teased licking her lips.

"Is it me that makes you so horny or that huge engagement ring?" Jane teased while helping Maura standing up.

"Both. Let's go home…" Maura whispered her head on Jane's shoulder .

On the way home Maura couldn't stop staring at her engagement ring, dreaming about their future wedding. Looking at that ring, she could see her entire future life with Jane. Maura Isles always tried to make her name for herself outside of her rich family,but even if she wanted to be independent she enjoy nice things . That ring Jane chose was gorgeous, and Maura couldn't help but thinking that Jane must have spent all her savings to buy her that ring. Any woman would have been a bit offended thinking that their fiancee would see her as a superficial person who needed a huge engagement ring. Maura didn't feel like that at all, she knew Jane choose that particular ring because it synbolized their love, not because she thought she would want a big ring.

**So guys, what do you think?Was it as romantic and symbolic as you expected it?As always it only takes 30 seconds to review :)**


	23. Maura's crazy idea

**Chapter 23 :**

**Maura's crazy idea:**

After proposing Jane took Maura home. As they were were driving both women remained quiet, Maura admiring her engagement ring, and Jane observing the look on Maura's face, she never saw her that happy.

"Your eyes might fall out if you continue to look at it like that." Jane joked her hand on Maura's thigh.

"I just can't believe we're getting married, I'm scared that if I stop looking at it it will disappear and that tonight was only a dream."

"Oh Baby, it's not a dream, we're really getting married." Jane replied gently squeezing her hand as she parked her car in front of their house.

As as silently entered their house Jane only had one idea in mind : make love to Maura. As they climb the stairs towards their bedroom, Maura was awfully silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane whispered wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck as they were entering their bedroom.

"You really love me don't you?" Maura asked turning around to look Jane straight in the eyes.

"Of course I do, you're the one Maura, it's you, it's always been you." Jane replied looking her back while gently directing her towards the bed.

"Can ask you something?" Maura asked as she felt Jane's lips on her collar bone and her hands on her hips.

"Yes but do it fast because it exactly 30 seconds you and I are going to be naked in that bed." Jane teased pushing Maura on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"About that." Maura shyly said her hand on Jane's chest to tell her to stop kissing her.

"What it is?You know you can tell or ask me anything…"

"Really?"

"Of course if there is something special you might want us to do just ask, alright."

"Alright, I know it's been a while since we made love and I would understand if you refuse, but I would find it extremely romantic if we waited until our wedding night." Maura shyly expecting Jane to refuse.

"Really?" Jane choked out .

"Yes really. I never thought I would get married as a virgin but I believe restraining ourselves from sexual intercourses before we get married would make things special."

"Oh God, she's serious." Jane let out rolling over rubbing her face with her hands as if she was trying to wake up from a bad dream.

"I see you don't approve." Maura grunted.

"No, I think It's very romantic but…" Jane mumbled.

"It's been 3 weeks and you're really horny so you can't imagine holding it any longer, it's alright, you don't need to explain." Maura sobbed.

"Oh sweetie ,I'm sorry, I love you and I want our wedding and our wedding night to be special. You know for me, every time we make love is special , it doesn't matter if we haven't done it for a day, or for a week. I'm still as excited and willing to pleasure you every single time." Jane said lying on her side her hand on Maura's belly.

" I know, it's stupid I guess."

"No, it's not, look I know I'm not perfect and I know I put you through some hard stuff. You deserve to have the wedding of your dreams. So if to make this day special I have to stay abstinent I will."

"Really?" Maura said her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

" Sure, you know I can't refuse you anything. I wanted tonight to be perfect and I want our wedding to be as well. I love you." Jane said snaking herself around Maura.

"You realize that considering our working hours, organizing a wedding might take months?"

"I do, I can wait."

"I love you, you know that?" Maura pouted unable to believe that Jane would actually accept to stay abstinent.

"I love you too babe." Jane murmured pressing her forehead against Maura's .

The newly engaged couple spent the rest of the night cuddling fantasizing about the most important day of their lives. Jane couldn't help but thinking that this wedding couldn't come fast enough. How was she supposed to stay abstinent for months? Every time she looked at Maura, at those beautiful eyes, lips and kissed her she could feel shivers down her spine. She desired her every single minute of every single day. Remaining abstinent for several months was going to be be a challenge and a test for their relationship,but if it made Maura happy and helped her enjoying their wedding more and comforted her Jane was willing to do it.

"Are we really getting married?" Maura suddenly let out.

"Are you having seconds thoughts?"

"Of course not, it's just I thought you weren't ready."

"I was scared that I wouldn't be able to make you happy, that I would screw up like I always did. But when I look at you and when I see how happy you are and especially the way you look at me it gives me reinsurance that I might have something to do with that happiness."

"You have everything to do with the smile I'm constantly wearing on my face. Frost and Korsak found it enduring and inappropriate for me to smile like that, but I can't help it. I'm blessed in every possible way." Maura said gently moving her lips towards Jane's before giving her the most passionate kiss she ever gave her.

"Alright, so what kind of wedding do you want? A fairy tale one that's gonna take months to plan?" Jane mumbled trying not to desire her, which was impossible after kissing her like that.

"Actually no, I want a simple wedding with family and close friends. I want it to be romantic and warm, nothing extravagant." Maura explained.

"Alright, well let me tell you that the honey moon will be my personal project, it's going to be a surprise. For the rest I will let you guide me , you and my mother are more aware of how to organize a wedding."

"Well I hope you're going to participate, it's our wedding not just mine, everything from the flowers, the cake, to the venue needs to be carefully chosen by both of us. It's not because I don't want an extravagant wedding that I don't want it to be beautiful. "

"Sure, I will come to every cake tasting you want, don't worry. It's just I know you had a precise vision of what our wedding should be and I intend to give you everything you want."

"I told you , I just want to marry you, no fuss, just us and the people we care about."

"Speaking of which, you know my mom came with me this afternoon to help me with the ring…"

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought I would need her help, but I actually didn't , as soon as I saw this ring I knew it was the one I wanted to give you. "

"But she's the one who suggested the chain..."

"Yes, she said that knowing me I would want people to know we're engaged but that you wouldn't be able to wear it during at the morgue because you wear gloves most of the time. I guess she's more particle then I am."

"She is, that's why we will need her to help with the planning, I think she would be hurt we we hired a wedding planner."

"Yes she would, and to make her forgive us we would have to name our first daughter after her." Jane smiled.

"So you would like to have a daughter?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I would love to have a little guy, you know who I can play ball with, go to see games and all. Actually when I think about it, I'm not sure I would want to have to live with a little Maura."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Maura squealed rising her eyebrows at Jane.

"Well, I love you but you're quite enduring and thinking that our girl would inherit your colorful personality is not something I'm willing to do."

"Oh, I see." Maura frowned.

"I'm joking babe…I would love to have a daughter with you, she would have your smile, your class, your intelligence…or we could have a little guy or both. As people always : as long as he or she is healthy I really don't care."

"Can you imagine us with a baby?"

"Actually I can, well not right now, I mean I want to enjoy you for at least a couple of years before even considering sharing you. "

"You're right, we shouldn't talk about starting a family now. As long as I know that you want to have children with me I'm fine. Besides you're right I can't imagine sharing you either."

"Exactly we need to enjoy being married before enjoying raising a family. So do you have a date in mind?"

"No yet, we need to evaluate how long it's going to take to plan everything but I think 3 months is an reasonable estimate."

"3 months?" Jane choked out.

"Yes, and trust me after seeing everything we need to do you will understand."

"Alright, alright, if that's what it takes…."

"First we need to organize and engagement party…." Maura started to explained.

Jane lied there in bed next to her future wife, listening to her talking about their engagement party. Listening to her she realized that Maura had actually starting to plan her wedding in her head since she was a little girl. Jane didn't care much for the fuss that a wedding implied but she wanted to give Maura the wedding she's been dreaming about her entire life, so she listened, tried to understand and visualize everything Maura was describing her.

That night Maura slept like a baby dreaming about their future wedding, about the ideal dress, flowers, the venue, the honey moon. She never felt to sure of anything in her life and also so nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect and she was willing to spend as much time and money to make sure that Jane and her had the wedding of their dreams. She knew that Jane didn't care much for flower arrangement and cake tasting, but she knew she would make an effort, marriage was about compromises after all...

**Alright guys, lame chapter a bit transitional, I just want to introduced Maura crazy abstinence's idea...Next one will be their engagement party...I'm so not inspired at the moment...So any ideas are welcome...Place for the wedding or for the honey moon...Any idea really...:(**

**Thank you guys, you rock!**


	24. The engagement party

**Chapter 24:**

**The Party : **

The next week Maura and Jane were ready to host their engagement party at Maura's parents' mansion. Maura and her mother had carefully chosen, the menus, the florist and the waitering staff themselves. Jane never expected that a simple engagement party would turn into something so big, but at least it gave her a preview of what Maura wanted for their wedding : something simple but tasty and sophisticated.

The morning of the party everything was ready, except for one thing : Maura still had to buy a dress.

"Do you really have to buy a new dress?You have dozens of designer ones in your closet?" Jane asked trying to do everything she could to get herself out of this.

"Are you asking me to wear a dress that I already wore in the past to our engagement party?" Maura asked offended that Jane would suggest such a thing.

"Of course not darling, as long as you don't ask me to buy a dress, I'm fine. I have a couple that my mother bought me that I never wore."

"So you're actually wearing a dress tonight?" Maura asked surprised.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up, I won't be wearing a white dress for our wedding." Jane said wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know, I think you're going to look really hot in a tux ." Maura acquiesced wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Exactly, so do you really need me to help you choose a dress for tonight?I mean I'm sure I could be more helpful at the mansion, don't you think?" Jane pouted trying to escape the situation.

"Nice try babe. Our mothers have everything under control. You know I think they're becoming friends."

"I figured that out when I woke up to them talking in my mother's living room. It's quite surprising they have different personalities, but I guess they have us in common ."

"Yes, being a mother and wanting the best for your child is a universal feeling. Actually I should thank you, you might no realize it but you brought me close to my parents. I always thought that my mother would be present at my wedding, helping with the planning, but more like a wedding planner then a mother you know."

"I know you never had the warmest relationship with her and I'm happy to see you both smiling and having fun, if I contributed to bring you closer I'm happy , really."

"I never thought of my parents as bad people you know, and after learning the truth about my origins and now that I know they knew who I was all along, I understand them better. I can't imagine how hard it was for them to lie to me all those years, living in a constant fear that someone might hurt me. I understand why they were so cold, actually they were just worried."

"I understand their attitude as well, I felt like your dad felt relieved after we talked. Now he knows that his little girl is safe with me."

"She's indeed very very safe. Come on let's go I'm excited we don't get to go shopping that often." Maura smiled literally dragging Jane to the car.

So Maura took Jane to her favorite clothes store : an Hermes boutique. For 3 hours Jane sat there in front of the fitting room while Maura tried at least a dozen different dresses.

"Come on Maura, all the ones you tried already were great, if you don't chose one the party is going to start without us." Jane grumbled cupping her face with both her hands.

Maura Isles loved clothes, Jane was well aware of that, but the real reason why she never shopped with her was because of this : she could spend 3 hours choosing the perfect dress or pair of shoes. But Jane didn't complain, she sat there and waiting.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's our engagement party, they can't start without us. Besides, I want to look my best, one day we're going to show the pictures to our children and I want to look my best." Maura explained sitting on Jane's lap.

"Alright, but you know you're gorgeous what ever you wear, but I think the third one was my favorite."

"The blue one?"

"Yes."

"You know, you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to."

" Don't worry, actually your dress is going to be a perfect match to the little dress my mother forced me to buy months ago and that I never wore.. Can we please go now?" Jane pouted.

"Yes, but first you have to give me your opinion on something." Maura said grabbing her purse.

"Alright."

"I want you to tell me if you think that your dress will match this." Maura smiled taking off a small box of her purse.

"Oh Maura, you…." Jane mumbled.

"Don't tell me I didn't have to, I love you and I know you're not very traditional but I want everybody to know that you belong to me and that we're engaged." Maura replied pushing the ring around Jane's finger.

"It's gorgeous Maura, thank you, you're right I'm not that traditional and I would have been happy with just my wedding ring. But I have to admit I like the idea that people know that we're engaged and that we belong to each other. I love you." Jane said kissing her future bride.

So after 3 excruciating hours Maura finally made up her mind and chose the little blue dress Jane seemed to appreciate so much.

"I think we're ready to go home, just the time to take a shower and get dressed."

"Thank god you don't need new shoes to match that dress." Jane joked.

"I have enough pair of shoes don't worry. Do you know if your father picked up Joe Friday and Bass already?" Maura asked as they were walking back towards their car.

"I think he did. I would have payed a fortune to see your mother's face when you told her that you wanted them tonight."

"Well she was surprised but I explained that both Bass and Joe friday have been great companions for us before we started dating, that they were members of our family."

"Well knowing your mother she must have squealed a bit, but I'm sure she'll get over it."

So the newly engaged couple drove home ready to go to their party.

"You can take the shower first, I'll see if your dress needs ironing." Maura instructed walking towards Jane's closet.

"There is something we need to talk about. I think." Jane said.

"Well, we have to be there in an hour and half and you know how long it takes me times to get ready." Maura replied .

"I know come on sit here please." Jane said pulling Maura on their bed.

"Alright I'm listening."

"Well, we never talked about the possibility that Doyle might somehow show up, I mean not directly in plain sight , but you know he always kept an eye on you."

"Actually I'm quite sure that he's going to be there at our wedding. As you said he won't show up in plain sight for obvious reasons, but he's probably going to observe from a distance as he always did my whole life."

"Do you need me to do anything about it?I could contact the FBI or have a team ready."

"No please, I don't want him to get arrested on our wedding day, as for the FBI I'm sure they're going to have a team watching us just in case. I'm sorry to put you through this." Maura apologized her head down.

"Baby, look at me. It's ok, I'm sure the FBI will be discrete and won't ruin our big day, I will make sure of that alright, I promise." Jane said cupping Maura's face with her right hand, rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"I know, but you know that he might actually want to talk to you, make sure you're good enough for me. He seemed very protective of me when I met him."

"Well last time you met him, he literally kidnapped you and I'm not sure that I'm willing to let him take me like that. But if he wants to talk to me you know, to try to intimate me or what ever, I don't mind. I guess somehow he feels the need to protect you and make sure you're safe. I'm not defending him, he's a monster, but he made it pretty clear that he would never let anybody hurt you, so I can understand that he might want to talk to me."

"Alright, if you don't mind meeting him, I guess I can't object. Actually I'm sure you feel the need to prove yourself to him like you did with my parents."

"I actually do but he's not your parent, he's the sperm donor, but we both know that he keeps an eye on you, and I don't want him to worry about your well being once we get married. Come on now, you need at least an hour to get ready, I should jump in the shower first, or you can join me so we could safe some time." Jane pouted.

"Or I could use one of the two other bathrooms." Maura smiled.

"Alright, alright." Jane groaned moving towards the bathroom.

While Jane was showering Maura took a look at the dress she was going to wear tonight to see if it needed some ironing, and as it turned out, it didn't, thank to Angela. Maura stood there for a little while looking at the gorgeous dress thinking how lucky she was to have found her other half. A few minutes later Jane came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel, just a towel.

"Can I put it on?" Jane asked moving towards Maura.

"Yes, you can , I should go shower now." Maura mumbled moving towards the bathroom trying not to look at Jane, knowing she wouldn't be able to restrain herself.

"Not so fast. " Jane said grabbing Maura as she was walking by her.

"OH Jane, please." Maura begged feeling Jane's wet arms around her.

"As you mentioned, they won't start without us so maybe we could be a little late, what do you think?"Jane offered kissing her shoulder.

Instead of panicking Maura decided to face Jane.

"Look, you know how love you and that seeing like this, dripping wet, with only a towel makes me want you." Maura said taking a deep breath.

"I know."

"And you know that I wouldn't be hard for you to convince me to change my mind about staying abstinent until our wedding night. But I like to think you love me and respect me enough, not to try to make me break that commitment we decided to make together, because you agreed remember?"

"I know, and I did it only to make you happy and to make our wedding night more special to you. But you're right I agreed and even if I know I could easily make you change your mind, I respect you too much to put you in that position. God woman, I just can't refuse you anything." Jane smirked kissing her forehead.

"I know, me neither. Can you please get dressed now? I washed my hair this morning so it shouldn't take too long." Maura replied.

"Alright." Jane nodded.

It was true Jane couldn't refuse her anything. All Maura had to do was ask, and she was aware of that, but never abused it.

An hour later the couple arrived at the Isles' mansion and after welcoming the guests started to enjoy a very fancy dinner.

"You do realize I can't even pronounce half of the things we're eating tonight?" Jane complained trying to cut the fish on her plate as delicately as she could to avoid repeating a certain event.

"I know, but if you're going to be an Isles you're going to have to get used to it." Maura replied.

"Why do I have to become an Isles, why can' t you become a Rizzoli?It would be much easier."

"I'm already a Rizzoli darling, after spending numerous Thanksgivings and birthdays with your family I think I'm quite comfortable in your environment."

"Right, marriage is about making compromises right? As long as you don't ask me to change my name we're good." Jane said leaning over kiss her future bride.

"Well I will be happy to take your name, obviously for professional reason I will have to keep mine as well."

"Doctor Maura Rizzoli- Isles. I like the sound of that."

"Isles - Rizzoli, no offense babe." Maura corrected.

"Alright but we will name our kids Rizzoli- Isles." Jane replied.

"You got yourself a deal Detective."

Dinner went as well as expected, the food and wine were exceptional, and everybody seemed to have fun. When dessert arrived Jane knew it was time to make a toast. Encouraged by everyone she finally decided to stand up and make a short speech.

"Well Maura and I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight, I hope none of you got lost inside the mansion, if anybody needs it we do have GPS and maps at our disposal. " Jane started as the audience laughed at her joke." Actually, unlike my beautiful fiancee, I have never been so much of a public talker, or a talker at all. I don't know where it all started or how or when we fell in love, but I know for sure is that meeting Maura and then falling in love with her were to two best thing that even happened to me. Most of you must think that we're complete opposite , but if you look most closely Maura and I actually are quite similar. We share the same moral and professional and familial values. Obviously Maura is a little bit more eccentric and goofy then I am, but I think that at the end of the day we complete each other perfectly. Maura understands and accepts me like nobody else, she doesn't try to change me, she helps me grow. I love you Maura and I can't wait for you to be my wife, even if we haven't set up a date yet, I'm really excited to spend the rest of my life with you." Jane said rising her glass before kissing her fiancee.

"Thank you babe. " Maura mumbled trying to hide her emotions. " First of all I would like to thank you all for coming. Well, as Jane said, I'm quite a talker but I will try to make this as fast and painless as possible. I love you Jane, I never though in a million years that I would find someone that would accept me just the way I am. Most people look at me like I'm from another planet, but you always look at me with such love and compassion, even when I "google talk" as you like to call it. I know you're not understanding out of obligation or to spare my feelings, it's just who you are : supportive and caring. I know that I can do or say what ever I want, that you will never judge me and always support me. I was always considered as the awkward kid, in school and even as an adult. But you, all of you treat me like family,you don't judge me, you accept me for who I am and I'm very happy that you're all coming to our wedding. We haven't set a date yet, but don't worry you will all receive an invitation when we have made up our mind. Thank you and enjoy yourselves." Maura said rising her glass.

Later that night as the party was over and the guests left, Maura mysteriously disappeared. After looking for her everywhere Jane finally found her in her old bedroom.

"Hey there, I've been looking for you."

"I know, I'm sorry, do you mind if we stay here tonight? I'm too tired to go home."

"I know that's why I brought those overnight bags." Jane explained crawling in bed next to her fiancee.

"You did?"

"Yes, So would you mind sharing what's on your mind?" Jane asked snaking herself around her.

"I was thinking about this house, you know that someday it's going to be mine."

"I know…"

"Would you raise our children is this house?"

"Probably not, It's gorgeous, but it's just not the kind of house I see myself in, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't see myself raising our children in a mansion like that either."

"You know you should stop thinking and worrying about the future like that. We'll take thing as they come."

"You know I like to be prepared it helps me , considering every possible case scenario possible helps me."

"I know you like to be prepared so tell me what do you have in mind?"

"I actually don't see myself, ourselves living in my house for ever. I mean it's my house, not our house, you know."

"I know what you mean, I love your house, but it's true that you bought it, you decorated it according to your tastes. But I feel comfortable living it in, but I'm sure what you're trying to say is that you would like us to buy a house together, right?"

"Yes, a house that we both chose, that we both decorated where we can raise our family."

"How about we start looking as soon when we come back from our honey moon?" Jane offered.

"Really?" Maura said stars in her eyes.

"Sure,look I really want to give you everything you want in life, I might not be able to give you everything, I mean we all have limits, but this I can give you, but remember we have all the time in the world to think about it alright?"

"Alright. I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too and I can't wait either." Jane murmured kissing Maura's forehead.

The two women fell quickly asleep in Maura's old bedroom, exhausted by tonight's party. Jane knew that Maura was expecting a lot from her : she wanted the whole package : the dream wedding, the dream house, the kids and Jane wasn't actually scared. She knew that it was what she wanted as well.

**So guys, what do you think?The wedding planning might be a challenge for Jane, considering that Maura is quite hard to satisfy..Also the abstinence will be an issue, not to mention Doyle will return!Yes, drama is coming before the big day!**

**As always it only takes 30 seconds to review!Thank you for your encouragements!**


	25. Planning the wedding

**Chapter 25 :**

**Planning the wedding : **

The next morning Jane woke up, a little hangover from all the champagne and wine she had the night before. When she opened her eyes, Maura was against her and her own arm was wrapped around her shoulder, just the way she imagined waking up every day for the rest of her life.

Not wanting to wake her up, Jane delicately extracted herself from Maura's embrace put on her engagement ring and discretely left the bedroom.

After that Jane made her way to the kitchen hoping that coffee was ready.

"Good Morning Detective." James enthusiastically said.

"Please James, not so loud, god that champagne and that wine…" Jane groaned rubbing her face with her hands.

"I'm very sorry Detective, would you like some aspirin?"

"I'm fine thank, but I can smell coffee."

"Yes, I just made a pot, will you be making Miss Isles' breakfast this morning?" James asked serving Jane a cup of black coffee.

"I don't think so, you know soon you will have to call her Mrs Rizzoli, well technically Mrs Isles-Rizzoli . For obvious professional reasons she wants to keep her name as well, but I'm pretty sure people are going to start calling her Mrs Rizzoli anyway." Jane said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I suppose that it's better that she keeps her name for work, but I'm sure if you emphasize on the fact that she took your name people will start getting used to it, even at work."

"Exactly, so tell me James, what do you think of our engagement?"

"I think it's not my place to make any comment about that Detective."

"Well I think it is, Maura loves you very much, she says you're family and speaks highly of you."

"Well I'm flattered, I have known Miss Isles since she was 5 and we spent a lot of time together, when she was little I took care of her and when she went to college here as well. And I'm very happy that she finally found someone who loves her as much as you and who takes such good care of her."

"Well thank you. So do you know if Maura and her mother have plans for us today?"

"I think they want to draw a schedule of all that needs to be done."

"By schedule you mean, a military timed schedule, with precise dates, times and duration for each single thing we need to do?"

"Pretty much yes, Mrs Isles and Maura are very organized. I think they both know what they want and who to contact, so things should run smoothly don't worry."

"Let's hope so, I'm happy I was able to take the week end off but I'm quite busy at work, so a tight schedule might be a good idea, you know I just want to give Maura her dream wedding, so what ever she wants is fine by me."

"Well If I may give you some advice, if you want to make her happy, don't just agree with all her ideas, you have to show her you're 100% invested in this. Propose some ideas, when she asks your opinion tell her the truth, you know." James said serving her eggs to Jane.

"I know Maura wants me to take a part in this give her ideas and all but I'm not into that stuff, but I will make the effort. I think the real challenge will be to keep up with the schedule and the tension. But I'm sure I will be fine, here she comes." Jane said raising her head hearing Maura approaching the kitchen.

"Good morning James." Maura happily said.

"Good Morning Maura." James replied serving her a cup of tea.

"Good morning love." Maura said sitting on Jane's lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Good morning babe, slept well?" Jane replied rushing her lips against hers.

"In your arms, always. So today we have a lot of things to do, I hope you're up for it."

"I sure am, let me guess, you and your mother want to draw a precise schedule so we know exactly what we need to do and when."

"I see you know me well." Maura smiled winking at James.

"Well yeah, I mean I think it's appropriate to have a schedule because we the hours we work if we don't set precise dates to do what we need to do we're always going to post pone."

"Exactly, so we're meeting my mother in about an hour to discuss everything starting with the date and the invitations, considering that we know exactly what printer we want Mother went there to take some samples."

"Perfect, well we just need to find a date."

"3 months from today would be great, the 9th of june, the weather should be nice, not to hot, but not cold either." Maura said taking a sip at her cup of tea.

"3 months?Can't we manage everything in I don't know a month or 2 maximum?" Jane choked her refusing to stay abstinent for that long.

"No we can't, a wedding needs time if we want it to be perfect, and besides my dress will at least take 10 weeks to be made."

"Oh, less me guess, custom made?" Jane said a grin smile on her face.

"Absolutely, we have an appointment in New- York next week. Come on hurry we should get dressed before my mother comes back." Maura said jumping up Jane's lap.

"You're not eating your breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry , please join me when you're done."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes."

A few minutes later when Jane arrived in Maura's old bedroom, she found her in front of her mirror, in her underwear.

"I like what I see." Jane smiled closing the door behind her.

" Do you think I'm fat?" Maura asked her hands on her belly.

"Of course not." Jane said wrapping her hand around her.

"Well I know I'm not fat, but I still need to loose a few pounds if I want to look my best in my dressing dress, from now on, not alcohol for me and the only sugar that I'm going to eat will be the cakes samples." Maura mumbled.

"I'm stopping you right here, you don't have a single pound to loose, you're perfect from toes to head, alright?" Jane objected trying to reassure her.

"You're saying that because you love me." Maura pouted.

"No I'm saying that because it's the truth, you have a perfect body, you have curves, but you don't have a single pound of fat, you're perfect. I don't want you to loose any weight, I'm serious, if that stupid designer says otherwise maybe you should find another one. "

"It's just I want to look beautiful, you know, you're lucky because you're naturally thin, I never have weight issues but I need to work out to maintain this body."

"Alright, first put this on, otherwise I won't be able to talk looking you in the eyes." Jane said handing her a robe.

"Thank you." Maura said sitting on her old bed.

"Look, you're the most gorgeous woman I ever met in my life, you're sexy and your body drives me crazy, you're marrying me, so my opinion should be the only one that matters. Well actually ask Frost or Frankie they will tell you the same thing. And even if you had a few extra pounds I would still love you alright, so just relax." Jane said pressing her forehead against Maura's .

"Will you still be attracted to me when I'm 9 months pregnant and I won't be able to see my feet?" Maura asked rubbing Jane's scars with her thumbs.

"Of course, there is nothing more sexy for me then my wife pregnant with my child. Alright?"

"Alright, anyway, are you alright with me leaving for New- York next week?It shouldn't take more then a couple of days."

"Well, I don't know, you know I don't sleep well If I'm not with you, but it's for a good cause.I'm going to miss you."

"Oh I know babe, but it's only for a couple of days. So before we meet my mother is there anything you like to discuss, things you don't want for instance."

"I don't see anything, but I'm sure I will find some things to object don't worry. Well actually there is one thing."

"Alright, what it is?"

"I absolutely refuse that you have strippers male or females for your bachelorette party."

"Well, you know my mother and my friends, the few close friends I have from my residency, they're not really the type to invite stripers don't worry. How about you? I'm quite positive Frankie Jr and Frost are going to hire a very gorgeous female stripper to give you a personal lap dance."

"Well, don't worry I will be happy to decline . Don't worry, you're the only one I want on my lap."

"Alright, I trust you anyway, there is something else." Maura said grabbing something behind her. I started making this when I was a little girl." She explained handing it to Jane.

"It's a scrapbook…"

"A wedding scrap book, I collected pictures, ideas, samples, you know." Maura explained biting her lip expected Jane to make fun of her.

"I thought those only excited in movies. I think it's cute, I'm not surprised actually you're always so well prepared. I hope I will be able to give you everything you dreamed of baby, really." Jane said going through the book.

"Well I already have you, which makes things perfect already." Maura smiled leaning over to kiss Maura.

"I'm sure you never imagined yourself marrying a woman."

"No, but when I imagined the ideal life partner , I imagined that person as carrying, loving and supporting as you."

"You're more romantic then I am, all I wanted was someone who could put up with my job and my crap you know . I never expected to find you, someone as good as you."

"Me neither, we're a perfect match in heaven, come on let's get dressed Mother should be here soon." Maura said jumping out off bed.

"Just promise me that this is still our wedding not her wedding. I won't let her decide what our wedding should be."

"I know babe, It's our wedding, we get to decide but taking some suggestions from both our mothers is always a good idea."

"Alright." Jane nodded hoping that Mrs Isles wouldn't impose her ideas.

The last thing Jane wanted was to come between Maura and her mom, she was happy that they finally had the relationship Maura always hoped for.

A few moments later Constance Isles arrived, so the 3 women started to work on a Schedule. Maura and Jane agreed on the date, well at least Maura did.

"So now that you chose a date we need to write the invitations and choose the paper, have a look at the samples I brought. Jane do you have your list of guests?" Mrs Isles asked.

"Yes, it's quite short, about 15 people ."

"Alright, well from our side it's going to be a bit more I'm afraid."

"I figured that much." Jane mumbled knowing that their small intimate wedding was turning into a royal wedding.

As Maura and her mother were discussing flowers, ice sculptures and food Jane sat there trying to visualize everything and realize that's absolutely not what she wanted. But it seemed to be what Maura wanted so she didn't object. After 2 hours of making the schedule Maura and her mother finally asked Jane her opinion.

"So, what do you think, do you think it's manageable?" Maura asked seeing that Jane's mind was somewhere else.

"I think we should have italian food." Jane let out without even thinking about it.

"Excuse me?" Maura's mom squealed .

"Well my family is italian and everybody who ever tasted my mother's food loves it, so I think it would be a great idea."

"You want italian food served at my daughter's wedding?" Maura's mom repeated hoping she had misunderstood her future daughter in law.

"It's my wedding too remember?Yes that's what I want or maybe it's not posh and fancy enough for you?" Jane said narrowing her eyes at her future mother in law.

"Jane, would you stop?" Maura objected not wanting to cause a scene.

"What? We said, actually you said you didn't a huge fancy wedding, but a small intimate one."

"I know, it's not because it's going to be small that it doesn't have to be perfect."

"I know sweetie and I want to give you the wedding of your dreams, but if I visualize what your mother is describing it looks more like a royal wedding then an intimate wedding for family and friends that's all."

"You're right, It's just I've been dreaming about this day my entire life, you know."

"Yeah it figured that out when I saw your scrapbook, look we can have the wedding you imagined when you were a little girl alright?Just know that I don't need all this to make this day memorable, I would be happy to marry you, tomorrow at city all, no fuss." Jane said holding Maura's hand .

"Well, don't worry about that, the mayor will be marrying you." Mrs Isles said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's an old friend of the family ."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, I know we come from different backgrounds but the mayor?Really? I mean I thought we would asked Korsak to perform the ceremony."

"Who is that?"

"It's Jane's previous partner, he's a Sergeant now . Jane and him are very close." Maura explained.

" You get that right, he saved my life, he's like a father to me." Jane groaned a bit defensively.

"So if I get this straight, you want my daughter to eat italian food and to be married by your old partner?"

"Yeah, so?" Jane groaned feeling her pulse rising, but trying to control herself.

She knew Mrs Isles didn't want to hurt her feeling by insulting her family and friends, that she was just a bit posh.

"My daughter is…"

"I know an Isles, I know you guys are almost royalty but Maura is going to be a Rizzoli soon and we do things a bit different in my family and where I come from, get used to it ." Jane rasped raising her voice.

"Jane, mother please would you stop. I both love you but mother, Jane is right, this is our wedding and we should be the only ones to make decisions." Maura said trying to stop the quarrel.

"So you agree with Jane, you really want that kind of wedding?"

"Actually yes, I want a wedding that represents us, that represens who we are."

"You are an Isles and you deserve the best."

"The best for me is Jane, I don't really care if we get married at city hall or on a private island. I just want to marry her. I'm not rejecting where I come from but, after I met my biological father, I had this identity crisis, I didn't who I was. I was raised as an Isles but my blood was criminal blood. Jane and her family helped me through this, when I think about it, the most natural thing for me to be is a Rizzoli. I was born as the daughter of a criminal, raised as an Isles but I became a Rizzoli. Mother, I love you and dad, but this is who I am, who I became. It doesn't make me less you daughter. Please try to understand." Maura pleaded trying not to offend her mother.

All her life Maura dreamed to have a closer relationship with her mother, and now that they were finally close she was rejecting her and her name.

"Alright darling if that's what you want, I can't blame you for choosing another family, I was barely there for you when you where young."

"Please don't say that Mrs Isles, Maura loves you very much, nobody is perfect. Maura and that from the first day I met her became a part of my family, even if she was different from us we accepted her and now we accept you and your husband as well. We're going to be a big family soon. I think we can compromise. We can make this wedding as much a Rizzoli wedding then a Isles wedding." Jane said trying to calm things down.

"Alright, I'm sure we can do that, I will have to meet with your mother so she can refer me to a good italian caterer." Maura's mom said willing to accept to compromise.

Maura's mother wanted the best for her daughter, and was surprised that they didn't share the same definition of perfect. Just like Maura she was happy that they were finally close and didn't want her luxurious and ambitious tastes ruin their relationship. So she decided to compromise, trying not to be to offended.

"Absolutely , thank you, really, for your help and understanding. I know it must be hard to adjust to the situation, I mean between your daughter marrying a woman and the fact that I'm working class, I think you've been quite understanding, thank you." Jane said standing up and leaning over to hug her future mother in law.

"Well, I always wanted the best for y daughter and you seemed to be good for her so, I have no choice but to accept it ."

"Thank you babe, I'm happy we came to a good compromise between what I want and what we want, but there is one thing I won't negotiate about." Maura stated.

"The wedding dress?"

"Yes. I want the best wedding dress money can buy."

"Alright I won't argue on that I want you to look like a princess on our wedding day, but I will not let you start a diet. Mrs Isles please make sure that the designer doesn't ask her to loose weight ."

"Of course, if we pay a fortune to have a dress custom made it's not to lose weight to fit in it. "

"Exactly and besides Maura is perfect the way she is. "

"Thank you darling, I will try not to loose weight, but with the stress I can't promise anything."

"Well I'm here to help, we share everything now remember, the good things and the stress and tension as well."

The 3 women spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the wedding, mostly trying to choose the perfect paper for the invitations.

At first Jane had decided to agree with everything Maura wanted, even if it wasn't what they agreed on at first. But she realized pretty soon that it was her mother who actually wanted a royal wedding, that Maura truly wanted a simple wedding.

At first she was a bit nervous to stand up to her mother in law like that, she didn't want to create any tension. But after thinking about it, she realized it was necessary for her to impose her ideas and opinions if she wanted Mrs Isles to respect her. She knew Mrs Isles only had good intentions but she didn't want her to make decisions for them, otherwise she opened the door for her to choose their future house in a fancy neighborhood, the names of their future children….Allowing her to make wedding related decisions was like opening Pandora's trunk.

At first Jane was expecting her to fight a bit, but she quickly understood that Jane was right, that the wedding was theirs, not hers. Lucky for her Maura was on her side and deciding to go with the wedding they talked about from the start. Jane knew that even if they agreed on what kind of wedding they wanted, planning it was still going to be a pain in her butt.

**So guys what do you think?I think Jane had to stand up to Mrs Isles and show her that it was her and Maura's wedding. I'm happy Maura decided to stand by Jane instead of taking her mother's side. I think they will have enough to deal with Angela who is quite intrusive without having to deal with Constance making decisions for them as well. It was important for Jane to set up some boundaries but without rejecting Maura's mom either.**

**As I said before I don't have a plan for this story, I just let my imagination go, that's why it's a bit disorganized, but at the same time it creates more drama and it's quite fun!**

**As always reviews are my drug, don't worry about me having an overdose!**


	26. Abandonment issues

**Chapter 26 :**

**Abandonment issues : **

After the first meeting with Maura's mom, things went much more smoothly . Jane set some boundaries with Maura's mom while saying yes to almost everything Maura truly wanted.

Maura learned to listen to Jane's desires for but still had some issues understanding that Jane's implication wasn't as deep as hers.

That night the couple was lying in bed, Jane head resting on Maura's belly and Maura had her eyes fixated on her laptop.

"Did you have time to go back the Plaza today?" Maura asked.

"For what?" Jane mumbled, tired, exhausted after spending the day trying to find a kidnapped victim.

"To give them the deposit cheque, remember we're having our reception there." Maura ironzied.

"Oh yeah, I sent Frankie."

"You sent your brother?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to help and I was swamped at work."

"Alright, so what do you think about this table plan for the reception?" Maura asked brushing Jane's hair with her fingers.

"I don't know, can we please not talk about the wedding tonight? It seems like it's all we can talk about these days." Jane replied rubbing her face with both her hands trying to stay awake.

"Well, I'm sorry if I give so much importance to our wedding." Maura grunted closing her laptop and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wait, Maura, I'm sorry, I want this day to be perfect, I just don't enjoy it as you do. " Jane said wrapping her arms around her to keep her from leaving.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to do as much as I can with our mothers, I know you work hard and that you don't have the time for it but there are still decisions we need to make together."

"I know, but it's supposed to be the most beautiful day of our lives, it's supposed to be fun, not stressful you know. I just want to spend some time with you, only you, and have some fun ." Jane said pulling her back in bed.

"I know. I think I'm becoming a bit obsessed with it; I just want it to be perfect."

"It's going to be perfect, I promise. I would just like to come home at night after spending the days chasing criminal and spend some quality time with my future wife, that's all."

"Wife…I think I might get used to that word."

"So do I ." Jane smiled repositioning herself against Maura.

The two women spent the rest of the night cuddling, Jane trying to get that horrible kidnapping case off her mind and Maura trying to find something fun to do with Jane. Even if Jane wasn't as invested in the planning of the wedding Maura had to admit that she was doing her best : from choosing the flowers to tasting cakes she never missed a single appointment and was always very focused. After thinking about it for a while Maura found the perfect way to have some fun with Jane .

"You know what I was thinking about?"

"That you changed your mind about saving ourselves for the big day?" Jane joked moving on top of Maura.

"No, I think I found something we could do together to clear our minds of all the wedding planning, you know something we could do as a couple."

"Exactly what I said ." Jane smiled kissing her collar bone.

"Are you only with me for your own sexual pleasure?" Maura objected.

"Oh God, of course not, you know I love you." Jane replied stopping what she was doing and rolling next to her.

"Then why can't we have a normal conversation without you trying to move my attention from it by offering your sexual favors?"

"Alright, you got me, what kind of activity are you talking about here?"

"I don't know we should find something that we both like and that would help our relationship ."

"Because our relationship needs help?"

"Well every relationship needs help to grow and reach a point where both parts are satisfied."

"Aren't you satisfied with way things are? I mean if you're not happy tell me what do you and I will do it."

"I'm perfectly happy, it' s just studies shows that having common activities can make relationship stronger, you know like companies who send their employees to camps so they can tighten their bonds."

"First of all you have to stop reading studies, second I think our relationship is stronger every day, I mean we do every thing together. We live together, we work together, we play softball together , we have drinks together, we even watch stupid french documentaries together. Actually when you think about it we do the same things we used to do before we started dating. You're still my best friend. Not to mentioned we're getting married in a few weeks and I think planning a wedding is helping bonding even more."

"I know but , you just said you wanted to do something else then planning our wedding."

" Yes, like staying at home, ordering chinese food and watching a movie, you know."

"Oh, alright." Maura pouted disappointed.

"Alright, looks like you had a very precise idea, let's hear it." Jane offered knowing that it was probably going to be something she won't even like.

"Really?"

"Of course, I promised you to always do everything I can to make you happy, so what are you thinking about?"

"Cooking classes."

"Alright, is this your way of telling me you would like me to cook more?"

"Not necessarily, you know how much I enjoy cooking and I'm happy to cook for you but I would like us to be able to cook together. Don't worry I will continue to be the perfect housewife and cook for you."

"I'm sorry if my attitude towards cooking shows me as an old school macho, I don't want you to feel you have to cook for me because you're a woman, well you know oh crap.."

"I know what you mean and I love cooking for you, you're not an old school macho, you're quite the opposite actually, you shop, you do the laundry, I think we share the chores on a very equal basis."

"I agree we're a team, and I'm happy to do everything that need to be done. If you want us to take cooking classes because you want me to cook more I will do it and if you want us to do it because you want to share your passion with me , I will be more then happy to."

"Really I mean you're right we already do a lot of things together, we run, we work out, we go to my yoga classes. Not to mention that's we're planning our wedding..."

"These are things we used to do before we started dating, I understand you want us to do something new. How about baking classes? I 'm more attracted to cakes and pastries then meals."

"I think that would a great idea." Maura nodded settling in Jane's arms more conformably .

The next week Maura and Jane went to a cooking class that a colleague of Maura's had recommended.

"Try to pay attention and to observe her alright?" Maura instructed.

"That's what I'm doing, how about you do it and I take notes?" Jane offered.

"Alright…" Maura sighed thinking that Jane was already making an effort being here.

The baking class started on time and teacher had decide to teach how to make apple turnovers.

As the good student Maura was she insisted to arrive early so they could be at the front row.

Maura was very focused and listening to every single word that came out the teacher's mouth.

She was very meticulous, just like during an autopsy and tried her best to follow the instructions.

Jane was also quite focused and was in charge of taking notes so they could try the recipe later at home.

Things were doing fine, both women seemed to be enjoying themselves until, half an hour into the lesson :

_**BZZZZZZZ**_

"Is that your phone?" Maura whispered trying to attract too much attention on them.

"Yes, sorry I got to take this, Rizzoli…I see I…I will be right there." Jane replied trying not to disturb her class mates.

"Don't tell me you're leaving?" Maura rasped her arms crossed on chest.

"I'm sorry Frost has a suspect in custody we're going to have to interrogate him."

"Can't Korsak go with him for a change?"

"He's in court today, I'm sorry babe, I'll make it up to you I promise." Jane said kissing Maura before leaving.

Maura stood there feeling like a complete fool.

"She promised…" Maura said to herself.

Later that night Jane came her knowing that she would have to face Maura, but hoping that she would be understanding, it was the job after all.

"Hey babe, you're already in bed?It's not even 8 pm." Jane pointed out sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't get comfortable, you're sleeping on the couch, you don't even deserve the guest room." Maura replied without taking her eyes of her book.

"I'm sorry Maura, but we did get a confession …."

"You got a confession and I got a dozen apple turnovers , how nice."Maura jeered.

"Look, I'm sorry, really really sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Jane whimpered her hand on Maura's lap.

"You can't…it's too late." Maura replied removing her hand.

"Don't say that, I will go to another class and I will do everything and you can take notes." Jane begged seeing how Maura was hurt.

"You promised Jane…"

"I know…"

"I mean not only you promised me to come to that class but you also promised to cut off your work hours when we started dating, or was that just to get me in bed?"

"You know that's not true. I remember making those promises I said I would always do my best.."

"Don't play on words with me. You promised and I trusted you. We're getting married in a few weeks, how am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with you if I can't trust you?"

"Oh babe, I'm sorry I just… This is all new to me, you know the whole dating thing, I know I'm not perfect that I have some progress to make. I mean I always lived alone and I only had to cared for myself, but now you're with me and what ever decision I make affects you. I have to learn a lot of things, would you help me?"

"You want me to help you keep your promises?"

"Not, but maybe to be less selfish."

"You're not selfish, you're actually the most selfless person I ever met, you just put your job first, I can't compete with that."

"You don't have to, my job is important, but you're more important, you're the only one who truly knows me, the real me."

"I thought I did. Look just leave me alone, I need to be by myself for a little while. You can take the guest room."

"I …ok if that's what you want… Just know that I love you and that I will do what ever it takes to make this right." Jane said leaving Maura behind.

The next morning Jane who barely slept woke up early and wanted to prepare breakfast for Maura, but realized it wouldn't be enough.

So she went into their bedroom only to find their bed already made, Maura has already left for work.

So Jane took a quick shower and went to work determined to make things right. As she was in the elevator Jane tried to find the best way to apologize.

As the door opened Jane took a deep and walked towards Maura's office.

"Hey you, you left early." Jane mumbled trying to resist the urge to hug her.

"I had paper work to finish. I was late, and I don't like it. See I love my job and I always do it conscientiously and thoroughly but sometimes I put it aside to spend time with you." Maura chuckled almost mocking Jane.

Listening to those words, especially to Maura's tone Jane knew that she was hurt, it wasn't just anger, she was hurt.

"I know and I love you for it, can we please talk about it? I want to fix this, please." Jane said trying to get closer to her.

"It's not always about what YOU want Jane." Maura rasped moving away avoiding Jane's touch.

"How can you say that?I'm always always doing what ever YOU want."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maura retorted rising her voice.

"That I never refuse you anything…Every time you want to go to some fancy restaurant serving food I can't even pronounce, I said yes, why not. Every time there is some kind of charity event you're supposed to go, I let you drag me shopping when you know that I hate shopping and wearing dresses. I never refuse you anything Maura, not to mention that you dragged me to all those wedding stuff knowing that I don't particularly like it ."

"Why?If you hate doing things with me, what do you always agree on doing them, hell why are you marrying me if planning our wedding is so painful?"Maura provocatively offended that Jane was trying to pin blames things on her.

"Because I love you and I want to make you happy, so I compromise . I try hard, I really try my best to fit into your world, but I don't know what to do anymore. I know I did a stupid thing, that I promised to go to that class and left, I'm sorry but it would be unfair of you to say that I never make efforts for you." Jane replied trying not to blame her too much, the last thing she needed was to put the blame on her.

"Well you certainly know how to paint me as the vilain here. Like the spoil rich little girl that I am, who was raised without ever being refused anything." Maura chuckled looking Jane straight in the eyes this time.

"I know you're not like that, you're just...you know what you want and you have difficulties understanding why people don't feel like you, but it's ok because I want the same things from our relationship as you do alright?It's just I feel like we're loosing ourselves in this wedding. Things used to be so simple : you and me. We never needed the freaking Plaza or fancy food or ice sculptures to be happy you know."

"I know, I just want it to be memorable and I end up pressuring you." Maura said her head down.

"Well let me help you relax alright?Getting married is suppose to seal our love, to bring us closer, not to pull us apart." Jane said wrapping her arms around her pressing her forehead against hers.

"I didn't mean that getting married was making me nervous, it's being married that does. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, try, speak from your heart you know I usually understand you quite well."

"I have abandonment issues, you know I told you that I didn't ask for much as a kid because I didn't want to be a burden for my parents. I mean my birth parents abandoned me and my adopted parents neglected me, now I'm with you and I'm scared that you're going to leave me. But instead of being reasonable I do the opposite and constantly provoke you and ask more and more, I don't know why. " Maura confessed in a sob.

"Oh baby, come here." Jane whispered pulling Maura against her." I'm never going to leave you, I know you ask a lot, but you give me so much that I think it's only fair."

"I don't know, maybe I'm subconsciously testing you. Maybe it's a way to show you my bad sides so you know what you're getting yourself into before we get married and it's too late."

"Calm down Maura, I know that I did something wrong and I know it's not your style to over react like that. I knew planning our wedding would bring some tension, but I didn't expect it to bring up your abandonment issues, I'm sorry I should have seen it." Jane said rubbing Maura's back.

"It's not your fault, the more I love you, the more I'm scared of loosing you and I act foolishly ."

"You're not going to loose me , not now not ever. I'm that easy to leave with either, I know I put my job first too often and I'm sorry, I just never thought this cooking class was so important for you."

"It wasn't, it's just you said you wanted to do something else then wedding related things. I thought you were overwhelmed with the wedding and that…."

"That I might get scared and call off the wedding?"

"Yes." Maura shamefully admitted.

"Oh baby, I'm overwhelmed by the wedding I admit it, but by the planning and organizing not by the actual fact of marrying you. I'm sure I'll feel overwhelmed once you get pregnant, but you don't think I might leave you because of it, right?"

"Of course not you would never leave your pregnant wife."

"Exactly, If I asked you to marry me it's because I'm sure that we love each other enough and that we have what it takes to make it work, for better or worse. No matter what kind or difficulties we might face in the future, I know I will always fight for you Maura, for us, as long as I know we love each other."

"I know, can we please just go back where everything was still perfect between us?" Maura murmured rubbing her face against Jane's chest.

"Alright, look, we should take a step back from the planning, I mean we made all the big decisions, expect for the cake, the only we need to do now is to set everything and I think we can delegate that to our mothers right?"

"Alright, I want life to be the way it used to be."

"Then trust me, I know you have insecurities and I'm willing to do my best to help you fight them. How about I take you somewhere romantic this weekend? Just you and me, no wedding,no parents,just you and me."

"I would really love that. I miss being alone with you, I love spending time with our mothers but I miss you." Maura said kissing Jane's chin.

"What do you miss most?" Jane asked hoping that Maura would say that she missed her body, her touch.

"I miss you, talking to you, kissing you, touching you, being close to you…And…"

"And…." Jane panted.

"I miss feeling your fingers deep inside of me and your tongue on my clitoris." Maura murmured her hand sliding under Jane's top.

"Oh God,I thought you wanted us to stay abstinent ?" Jane mumbled swallowing hard.

It has been almost 3 months months since the last time they made love and Jane literally felt her entire body hitching has Maura was saying those words.

"I think that was another way for me to test you, I'm sorry." Maura apologized moving her fingers towards Jane's breasts.

"Well I want to pass the test, I want to prove to you that I can do it. So how about I take you to a nice place, but not too romantic so we can keep our promise?" Jane said removing Maura's hand from under her top.

"You took this as a challenge didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I know I can restrain myself for another month, don't worry, I know it's something that matters to you , that it wasn't only a test so I intended to keep my promise and stay pure for you."

"Alright, alright." Maura sobbed taking a deep breath.

The two women stood there for a while holding each other. Maura felt so stupid for feeling insecure and for having those abandonment issues, but she felt even worse because she didn't talk to Jane about it. They always said that they would talk about everything, that they could overcome everything as long as they honestly talk about it , and once again Jane just prove it to her.

Jane also felt stupid not to have considered Maura's insecurities. She knew she had abandonment issues, and especially since she met her real father. What Maura needed was stability and reinsurance and to feel like she had a family, that Jane was her family and that she wasn't going to leave her has her parents did.

**I know drama again...couldn't resist! But I thought brining Maura's insecurities was a good thing!**

**Alright guys, from the lack of review for the past 2 chapters, I'm feeling like this story is boring you or something?Do you want me to continue or not?Just tell me what I can change to make it more attractive, it only takes 30 seconds!**


	27. The return of the father of the bride

**Chapter 27 :**

**The return of the father of the bride:**

Maura and Jane we now two weeks away from their wedding. Thanks to Mrs Isles and Angela things were almost ready for their big day. After literally exploding at Jane's face, Maura starting to feel much better and continued to talk to Jane about her insecurities. Today was saturday and Maura and Jane had the day off, from work and the wedding.

Around 10 O' clock Maura slowly woke her but Jane wasn't there. So she got out of bed, and went to the guest room knowing that Jane would probably be working out. Even since she came out of that coma Jane would work out several times a week, not that she needed to because she was naturally thin and was in a great shape. At first she worked at to regain the muscle mass she had lost by staying in bed for 3 weeks but she continued after going back to work. At first Maura wanted to keep her from continuing, but she realized Jane needed it. For weeks after being released from the hospital she was so weak that could barely stand up. So she felt powerless and didn't handled it very well, so she worked out, hard because she wanted to get back in shape and to work as soon as possible and besides she didn't want to appear weak in front of Maura.

When Maura arrived at the of the guest room, Jane old room actually she was sitting on a bench catching her breath.

"Hey there." Maura smiled half way through the door.

"Hey sleeping beauty, slept well?" Jane replied turning her head over her shoulder.

"I slept well, but you know I don't like waking up to an empty bed." Maura complained sitting behind Jane wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I know, but to be fair, I waited for you to wake up until 9 ." Jane grinned kissing the top of Maura's hand.

"And you got bored of watching me sleep?"

"No, of course not, I could watch you sleep all day, you look like an angel. I just wanted to do my morning work out before you wake up actually."

"Well, don't work out too hard alright, I still want to marry a gorgeous feline woman, I don't want you to develop masculine abs alright?" Maura said rubbing Jane's belly.

"Alright, I'll stop, you know I just got used to it, it helps me start the day energized you know."

"And it also helps you some of the sexual frustration you suffer from."

"Yes, I won't lie about it. It's been 3 and a half months, and it's hard, but I'm holding on do not worry about it. I just hope you're physically as fit as me because once I get my hands on you, I won't let you go, you're gonna have to beg me to stop." Jane smiled turning around to face her gorgeous bride to be.

"Well, I think I'm quite fit, don't worry plus I thin that I improve my flexibility over the past 2 months, thanks to my extensive hours of Yoga."

"Good, how about I quickly jump in the shower while you prepare us some breakfast?"

"I thought breakfast was your chore?"

"Well as you said when we first started dating, relationship are about equality, and besides the less often I do it the more you appreciate it."

"You're right." Maura nodded unable to fight Jane's logic.

"Not to mention that we're getting married, I don't really need to make the effort now." Jane teased standing up.

"Jane!" Maura squealed not knowing if she was sincere or just joking.

"I will see you in a few minutes." Jane smiled before entering in a the bathroom.

Maura sat there thinking about the way she could get back at Jane. After only a few minutes she found the perfect way. So she silently walked towards the bathroom, opened the door, gently closed it behind her and took of her night clothes, all of them.

From where she was she could see Jane's naked body through the thick shower door.

She smiled took a step toward the door and opened it.

"Geez Maura, you scared me." Jane squealed as she saw Maura stepping into the shower with her.

"Well I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." Maura smiled taking a step closer to her wet fiancee.

"I…I don' t think that's a good idea." Jane mumbled swallowing hard.

"Why?I think saving some water is a good thing for our planet don't you think?" Maura teased so close to Jane that their breasts could actually touch.

"Because, because it's hard enough for me to stay abstinent, but this is torture and you're doing it on purpose."

"I am, would you pass me the soap please?"

"You know what?Let's do this, let's shower together, I don't care, you know why?Because I'm stronger then you mentally, no matter how gorgeous, hot and sexy you're right now that you have water dripping on your body , I won't even try to touch you."

"Alright, then. I trust you."

So the two women showered, in silence, which was a torture for Jane. She wasn't strong at all. She had to gather all her strength and stubbornness to fight her desires. Even if she couldn't touch Maura she was at least able to watch her.

"God that woman is gorgeous." Jane said to herself watching Maura spreading the soap on her wet skin, from her breasts, to her belly, to her legs.

"She's dying to touch me, I can see it." Maura said to herself making sure that her movements were slow and sensual enough to arouse Jane.

She could see from her body language that she was indeed very receptive to the spectacle she was witnessing : her chest was rising and falling faster, indicating her breathing was much faster, she was swallowing hard showing that she was fighting hard to resists the temptation, not to mention she was bitting her lower lip indicating that she was even fantasizing about them having sex in that shower.

"Alright, I know you're doing this to punish me for the joke I made earlier, and I'm sorry, you know I love you and that I will always make an effort to make you happy, I won't get comfortable after we get married, I promise." Jane said taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms around Maura's naked body showing her that her effort to make her loose control were in vain.

"I know, I just wanted you to give you a little something before the wedding, come on let's go eat some breakfast. Would you like to dry me?"

"No, thank you." Jane politely declined.

After their little game Jane and Maura went to the kitchen and Maura started to make them breakfast while Jane was reading the morning paper.

"French toasts for my future wife." Maura said serving Jane before settling on her lap.

"Thank you darling, so what's the plan for today?"

"Actually nothing, we have nothing wedding related to do."

"Perfect."

Half an hour later the two women were done with their breakfast, when someone rang at the door.

"I 'll get it." Jane offered.

"Alright."

So Jane quickly went to opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Jane said as she opened the door to an unfamiliar face.

"Mr Doyle would like to see you." The stranger said.

"I bet he does…" Jane smirked her hand on her gun.

"He learned that you're marrying his daughter and he would like to talk to you, can you please come with me?"

"I …no. If he wants to see me he can come, he obviously knows where we live, wait a minute he can't do that , he's on the top 10 of the FBI's most wanted."

"Mr Doyle would simply like to talk to you about his daughter to make sure you will take good care of her."

"Tell him that Maura is perfectly happy with me, now get the hell of my house." Jane said rising her eyebrows her hand still on her gun.

"I will let you think about it, and will come back later." The man politely said before going back into his car.

Before closing the door Jane made sure that the man actually left and that there was no body else outside their house.

A few minutes later she came back to the kitchen, unable to hide her concern.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked seeing the look on Jane's face

"That was someone sent by Doyle, he wants to see me."

"Are you ok?Did he hurt you?" Maura said rushing in her arms.

"No, I had my gun on me…I declined his offer and asked him to leave."

"What did Doyle want with you?"

"He learned about our engagement, and apparently wanted to make sure I was the right person for you. I'm sorry about this, babe, don't worry I won't let him get to you."

"He wouldn't hurt me. Thank you for telling me about this, I know that you always try to protect me and keep me from worrying but we knew this would happen."

"It's true, but we're getting married and I don't want to hide anything from you . I'm sure he's coming back and I don't want you to find out about it any other way."

"Why don't you want to meet him,?He's my father you know…"

"He's the sperm donor babe….I already met and liked your father. Would you like me to meet him?"

"Maybe, it would help you to know him to understand me better."

"Oh sweetheart, I don't need to meet your biological parents for that, I know you inside out, I don't know how, but I do, we're connected. But if you want me to meet him, I will, so he can see that I can protect you so he stops watching you like I'm sure he does."

"You would meet my father who is a cold blooded killer?"

"I have met worse…I would do anything for you, I could consider this as a rite of passage."

"You're sweet."

"No, I'm in love."

A few hours later, as promised Doyle's pet was back.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put this on and let your gun and phone here."

"Alright." Jane nodded taking her gun off her belt and putting the blindfold on.

Half an hour later they arrived in a cold place.

As she was getting off the car Jane immediately felt the cold on her skin, and the silent as well.

"You can take it off now Detective." A strong cold voice instructed from a distance.

"Doyle." Jane said taking the blind fold off.

"Detective Rizzoli, nice to meet you, would you like to sit?" Doyle politely offered pointed out a chair.

"I'm good thanks." Jane replied crossing her arms around her chest.

Jane knew she needed to make a strong impression on Doyle, showing him no fear.

"Relax Detective I'm not going to hurt you, I heard you and Maura were getting married and I wanted to meet you." Doyle explained setting down a very large chair that looked almost like a throne.

"I already met Maura's father, I don't need your approval."

"I see you have a very strong character, I like that, but Maura is still my daughter even if I haven't raised her and I need to make sure she's happy and safe. So we can either talk or I can observe you two from a distance to make sure of that." Doyle replied not impressed by Jane's attitude.

"Alright, fine, what do you want to know?"

"Well, have you set a date yet?"

"Why ? Do you want to mark the day on your calendar?Just so you know there is a high probability that the FBI is going to be there, just in case." Jane defensively threw at him.

"I know don't worry I won't cause you any trouble."

"I hope so because trust me the FBI will be the last of your problem if you ruin Maura's dream day." Jane threatened looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do more then my own life and I intend to protect her even against you if I have to."

" I have no intention of hurting her."

"Yeah right, do you realize how traumatized Maura was after she met you, after you kidnapped her?She went from being the daughter of a rich and powerful family to being the daughter of a mob lord. She was traumatized and had this crazy idea that crime was genetic and that she was probably deep down as bad as you."

"That's why I never wanted her to know the truth, but I had no choice, I had to meet her in order to say goodbye to my son. I also needed to her that she was safe, that I wouldn't let anybody hurt her. "

"I understand but from now how it's my job to protect her, actually it's always been. I protect and take care of your daughter. If you really love her don't come near her again. I love her and I'm going to take care of her until my last breath. We're happy together and we have a lot of projects."

"I'm happy to hear that, I trust you to take care of her and to protect her and also to give her the best wedding possible."

"Well that wasn't an easy task trust me Maura and her mother and my mother, they're all quite insane, I really can't keep up sometimes."

"My advice : just say yes to everything she asks, it will keep you out of trouble and when you exchange your vows don't make any promises you can't keep."

"I know, Maura and I have a very honest relationship, we talk about everything and we both want the same things, Maura is just a little more in a hurry then I am, she's impatient."

"Her mother is like that as well. So you're planning on having kids?I mean you can legally adopt here right?"

"Yes, we probably are going to wait for a couple of years, you know enjoy married life first, but yes we want a family . So you don't have a problem with your daughter being a lesbian?"

"No, as long as she's happy and with someone I can trust, that's a reason why I didn't want her to grow up in around me,she would have end up marrying some gangster."

"Worse she's marrying a cop." Jane joked feeling a little bit more relaxed.

"At least you have the ressources to protect her, but know that I will always watch over her, always."

"I know, can you please take me home now, I'm quite sure Maura has already ruined her brand new manucure."

"Alright, David here will drive you back home. Would you mind give this to Maura, her mother insisted that she wears it on her big day." Doyle asked pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket.

"I don't know, you know Maura would like to meet her."

"She can't for their own protection, but at least she will have something that will belongs to her." Doyle said handing the box to Jane.

"Alright." Jane nodded accepting the gift.

About half an hour later Jane was home and was welcome by a very nervous Maura.

"Thank God you're home, I missed you." Maura said jumping in her arms as Jane crossed the door.

"I missed you too, can we sit for a moment?" Jane asked holding her hand , taking her to the living room.

"Sure." Maura nodded settling on the couch.

"So, I talked to Doyle, he just wanted to make sure I was able to protect you and to make you happy."

"Is he showing up at the wedding?"

"I asked him to be discrete if he wanted to observe from a distance. I'm sure the last thing he wants is to get caught or to ruin your big day. But I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't try to sneak in to talk to you even if it's only for a minute."

"Alright, he won't hurt us, I know that. If he wants to talk to me as long as it doesn't disturb the wedding, it's ok."

"Alright, he also gave me this, your mother insisted you wear it ." Jane said handing the box to her.

"Oh..." Maura mumbled a tear at the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to leave you for a little while, there is a letter inside as well." Jane said before kissing her forehead leaving her alone.

Maura opened the box that contained a beautiful diamond necklace and a letter that said:

_My dear Maura, I learned that you were getting married. I'm sorry that I won't be able to be there for you,but your father thinks it would be too dangerous for us to meet. Just know that I always loved you and I always wanted you to be safe. In my mind I wasn't abandoning you, I was saving you from this world your dad and I are living in. Know that we never stopped observing you from a distance and that we're so proud that you're become such a smart, accomplished, successful woman. I hope that one day maybe once your dad will be gone, you and I can meet safely, until that day remember how much I love you and care about you and that I will always be watching you. Your dad told me you were going to marry a cop , I'm sure you did that just to piss him off, well done! I also learned that you're marrying a woman, well good for you, a woman will always care for you and won't betray you like a man would . I hope that one day you're going to have child and that, I could meet him or her, if you like._

_Enjoy your big day and the rest of your life._

_I always loved you and always will._

_Mom._

As she was reading those words, Maura burst into tears, she was happy to know her mother loved her and never wanted to abandon her, but she hated Doyle for making her do it. Maura never wished any one to die, but she knew that once Doyle was dead she would be able to meet her mother safely and she couldn't wait for that moment to happen.

**Alright, you guys rock, thanks for the review on last chapter. This chapter for me was essential, I don't know if I'm bringing Doyle to the wedding yet..**

**So you guys rock so much I'm giving you a preview of what's next :**

**Chapter 28 : Jane and Maura's(separate) bachelorette parties.**

**Chapter 29 : The day before the wedding Maura and Jane spend times appart with their mother the night before the wedding and something happens to Maura(nothing fatal don't worry)**

**Chapter 30 : The wedding**

**And after that I'm going to jump a few years and make them have a baby and that story line is going to rock your world I can tell you that much!**

**And maybe I will bring Maura's mom...I might need to see episode 9 of season 2 and see if Doyles dies first :)**

**As always reviews are welcome, the more review I get the better I write!**


	28. Jane's bachelorette party

**Chapter 28 :**

**Jane's bachelorette party : **

Today was wednesday, Maura and Jane were only a few days away from their weeding.

After reading her biological mother's letter Maura was a bit distant for a few days. Seeing that she wasn't ready to talk about it Jane didn't pressure her, she knew it was a lot to take in for her, especially just before their wedding.

Today wasn't about sad memories or missing memories of Maura's long lost mother, today was the girls bachelorette's parties.

Jane would spent the night with Frankie Jr, Korsak, Frost, her dad and future father in law and some other guys from work while Maura was going to spend it with Angela, her mother and her friends from medical school whom she had chosen to be her maid of honors.

"I don't wanna go." Jane whined crawling in bed next to Maura who was quietly reading .

"Stop whining like a little girl, it's going to be fun."

"I know, I just feel weird about doing that you know.." Jane confessed resting her head on Maura's lap.

"Do you feel strange about it because we're getting married or because of the party itself?"

"I feel strange about the party, I mean you know the guys, you can imagine what of party they've planned, the fact that your father is going to be here won't change a thing."

"I think I can imagine that your bother planned to make you drink heavily and I'm quite positive he already arranged for you to spend some time with a stripper."

"Exactly why I don't want to go, I told him I didn't want any stripper and he didn't listen."

"It's tradition Jane, don't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude, I'm just very very in love and have no intention of seeing anybody else naked until the day I die that's all."

"I appreciate your loyalty but it's not like you're going to be cheating on me, I see naked people all day long you know."

"Dead people,Maura, they are dead, it's not the same."

"I know, look I don't mind if you have a little lap dance, I want you to enjoy yourself tonight alright, don't feel guilty about it, I know that you won't take any sexual gratification by watching her, it's ok I promise."

"I can't believe how open you are about this, really, but you're right, I might enjoy it but I wouldn't be excited I promise, even if I'm really really horny."

"I know so am I , come on, we waited 4 months, it's only 3 more days. Be strong."

"I'm not strong I'm just in love and actually a bit jealous, you seem to be quite opened to this all stripper thing, would you fancy one?"

"I would most definitely like that, but you know my mother, your mother and my friends, a male or female stripper would give them a heart attack."

"Well I'm not so sure about Ma, she's quite open."

"I know, but don't worries things won't get out of control here, now just go get ready your brother is going to be here any minute now."

Half an hour later Frankie and Jane arrived a club where the whole gang were waiting for them. At first Jane felt a bit embarrassed and tried not to stare at the strippers.

"Come on big sis' just relax and have fun, Maura is on board with this alright. She wants you to have fun." Frankie Jr said wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

" I know, I think I'm very lucky. Well everyone thanks for coming tonight, I feel a bit weird being here, but there is not much I can do to fight Frankie when he has an idea. I, well Maura and I feel very grateful to have such a supportive family, I honestly don't know if we could have put this fairy tale wedding together without all of you. I hope you're all going to have fun tonight and on our big day. Sir, I would like to particularly thank you for giving us your blessing, I know how protective you are and I'm flatter that you consider me good enough to marry your daughter. I promise I'm going to take good care of her until the day I die. Thank you." Jane said rising her beer.

As soon as Jane sat back on her chair Frankie decided that, as the best man he needed to make a toast as well.

"So Jane, my dear big sister." Frankie started rising his beer.

"Oh, God this is gonna fun." Jane grinned.

"Well I'd rather do it now, while I still have all my senses intact. So Jane, Maura really?Of all the ladies you could have switched team for, Maura?No offense Sir, but your daughter is really something else, but we all love her very much. I think that any one who ever 5 minutes with you knows that you belong to each other. Actually we all knew it way before you did. When the two of you are in the same room, it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. A bomb could explode 5 feet from you, you wouldn't even hear it. I think we all know how strong and protective you are with people you love, but with Maura you're even more protective. The way you look at her like you would kill for her and with such devotion is inspiring. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we all wish to find some who represents what Maura represents to you. I know the two of you are going to be very happy, I hope that we all get to see little Rizzoli running around soon, you know Ma is going to pressure you, so if you don't want her on your back you better start trying right after your honey moon. To Maura and Jane." Frankie Jr said rising his beer as well.

For the next hours the gang enjoyed themselves, drinking beers, everyone telling stories about the couple, everything was quite pleasant until Frankie Jr decided it was time for Jane to have her lap dance.

"Jane, Jane, Jane, now that you're a little less sober, it's time for you to have your surprise." Frankie said dragging Jane towards a more private part of the club.

"Alright, alright, let me see what you have for me." Jane grunted trying not to show her embarrassment.

Jane was everything but a prude, she actually considered herself quite opened, but when it came to her relationship with Maura there were things she just couldn't do. For example she would never brag about their sex lives with the guys, even if they begged her to give them something to fantasize on. Before she started dating Maura, Jane had no issues sharing her sexual adventures with Frost and Korsak or even her brother, but when it came to Maura there was an amount of respect that forbid her to tell them anything.

"Jane , this is Crystal, please have fun." Frankie said introducing her to the dancer before closing the door behind him.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, I mean Jane, I'm sorry it's my first time." Jane mumbled taking a rapid look around her.

"That's what your brother told me, you're getting married on saturday right?Please sit." She replied trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

The dancer Frankie choose was the oposite of Maura, she was Afro-American about 5.7, slim with a large pair of what appeared to be natural breasts and long dark curly hair. She was wearing a gold shorty and a black bra that really popped her breasts out.

"Yes, I'm marrying a woman actually." Jane mumbled showing off her engagement ring while sitting a couch that was set in front of a spinning pole.

"Well, she's some lucky lady, but tonight isn't about her, it's about you. Tell me what you want." Crystal murmured leaning over while settling on Jane's lap.

"How long is this suppose to last?" Jane asked swallowing hard feeling the dancer's breast only a few inches from her face.

"Your brother paid for a complete hour. He was very generous. So I can do everything you want me to." She seductively replied sliding her fingers on Jane's chest all the way to her belt.

"Not so fast, I don't know what customers usually ask you and I don't want to know, but I'm only here to please my brother and to show my wife that I'm not a prude. I have no intention to cheat on her, certainly not 3 days before the wedding." Jane objected removing the stripper's hand .

"Alright, so I'm guessing you just want a dance then?" She replied a bit disappointed.

The truth was most of customers, male or female who came here for their bachelor party came to see her to take a last taste of another woman before getting hitched.

Jane seemed to be different though. Even if her pride and power of persuasion and seduction was a little hurt, she was here to please Jane even if it meant not showing her the entire extend of her talent.

"Yes please, would you mind starting with that pole over there, I found it quite impressive actually. You must train a lot to be able to use it right?" Jane mumbled.

"Yes, it requires using a lot of my abdominal and back muscles. Well if that's what you want..." She sighed walking towards the pole

For about 30 minutes Jane sat there her arms crossed on her chest, without even blinking watching that dancer spinning around that pole thinking that she would love Maura to dance for her like that. That was typical of Jane : she was watching a gorgeous half naked women dancing in a very sexual and suggestive way in front of her but she was thinking about Maura, well for the first 15 minutes at least. The more the time passes the more Jane started to relax and enjoy the spectacle.

About half an hour later, Chrystal slowly got off her pole and moved towards Jane and started dancing closer to Jane, so close that Jane could feel her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She seductively asked while gently rubbing her ass on Jane's lap.

"I am thank you." Jane replied swallowing hard, trying to resist the urge to touch her.

"You know you can touch right?" She smiled arching her back putting her back side even more in evidence.

"I'm good thank you." Jane replied bitting her lips, feeling her heart hammering her chest.

She promised Maura she wouldn't take any sexual gratification but she was surely enjoying herself.

Still trying to seduce her into touching her Crystal reached out to unhook her bra and slowly took it off covering her breasts with her hands before turning around to face Jane.

Jane was sitting there, her eyes wide opened, bitting her lips .

As Crystal was about to remove her hands exposing her breath Jane suddenly decided that this was her limit.

"Please don't." Jane almost begged leaning over to grab her bra.

"But..."

"There is not but, please put this on, you're really gorgeous, but I told you I love my wife and this is as far as I can go." Jane explained covering her eyes handing her the bra.

"Well as I said, she' a very lucky woman. I hope you enjoyed the dance." Crystal groaned a bit disappointed.

"I did, thank you, have a good night." Jane politely said said while leaving the small room.

"So how was it?" Frankie enthusiastically asked as he saw her sister coming out off the private room.

"It was great, I'm sure Maura would love one of those pole, it's very good way to work out." Jane replied trying to act as confident and natural as possible, she didn't want them to know she left before the big ending.

Even if she was a woman Jane always saw herself as one of the guys. She was the only woman in the homicide unit and fitting in was important for her if she wanted her team to respect her. She certainly didn't want them to know she chickened out before Crystal had time to take off her clothes.

"Good, come one let's have another beer before getting you home." Frost joked seeing Jane's pale face, knowing that she wasn't as comfortable as she wanted them to believe.

About an hour later, Jane finally got home to her precious fiancee. She only had 3 or 4 beers, unlike Frankie and Korsak who were unable to walk and required some help going home.

"Hey you." Maura smiled as she Jane entered their bedroom.

"Just give me a minute to get those clothes off, I smell like cigar, I don't really like it." Jane said walking towards the bathroom.

"Alright, take your time." Maura nodded impatient to know about Jane's evening.

A few minutes later, Jane came out, in her pyjamas, knowing that Maura would want some details.

"I missed you tonight." Jane pouted crawling in bed next to her.

"I missed you too, but I want you to tell me everything."

"Well the first thing I can tell you is that I would really love to get my hands on one of those pole, you're always trying to find new ways to work out. This would be great, not to mention I would really love to see you spinning around it, totally naked..." Jane tease.

"Really?Well if you want it so bad, we can arrange that, you're right it's a fantastic way to work out, it make your abdominal and back muscles work a lot. Now please tell me everything..."

"Well there is not much to tell, she gave me a pole dance, then a lap dance, it was quite enjoyable..."

"Did she offered you more then a lap dance?"

"Of course she did, and I politely declined and when she took her bra and then tried to flash her breasts in my face, I also declined. I told you , you have nothing to worry about, I'm not interested in receiving sexual favors from any body else but you, or to see any other woman naked expect you." Jane professed resting her head on Maura's belly.

"I know...Come on, let's go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Maura replied kissing the back of Jane head.

"You're right, good night, I love her." Jane sighed kissing her belly.

"I love you too."

Jane fell quickly asleep quite satisfied of her night, she actually enjoyed herself more then she had hopped. She was also happy that she was able to prove her loyalty to Maura, which wasn't hard really.

Maura went to bed happy that Jane enjoyed herself and even more happy that she behaved, not that she expected her not to behave, but she knew that a lot of people, men or women, in the same situation would have snapped especially after 4 months of abstinence...

Jane's behavior tonight only comforted Maura in her certitude that she made the right choice marrying Jane.

**So guys, what do you think?I wasn't really inspired for this chapter, Im actually writing the baby story line, which is quite exciting but I knew you wanted a stripper so... I know I could have written more toasts but I think it's better to keep them for the wedding reception! **

**As always your reviews are my fuel, make the machine run !**


	29. The night before the wedding

**Chapter 29 :**

**The night before the wedding :**

Today was friday, the day before the wedding and as the tradition specified the brides couldn't see each other until the ceremony. So Maura stayed home with her mother and Jane spent the day and the night a her parents'.

Around 9 pm Angela decided that it was time for the future bride to go to sleep, in her old bedroom.

The moment was very emotional for Angela, she deeply loved her daughter but she never thought this day would come. Tonight was the opportunity to have an open heart conversation with Jane, which didn't happen very often.

"You know you don't need to sleep with me?" Jane joked watching her mother lying in bed next to her.

"I know, I'm here just in case you might need to talk." Angela replied.

"That and you're scared that I might run off to see Maura…"

"Yes, I know how it's practically impossible to separate the two of you even for one night."

"You're right, even since I was released from the hospital I just can't sleep without her next to me."

"She's really the one hum?"

"I guess she is, I just don't ask myself that question, I know I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You I spent most of my life feeling a little bit different from other people, I never met someone who really understood me and I was never willing to change you know. I was so stubborn, I thought that if a guy really liked me he would accept me the way I am. Strangely Maura is the first person who makes me want to change, but at the same time I know I don't have to because she loves me the way I am and truly sees me like nobody else does you know… "

"I know, the two of you are soul mates, but aren't you a little nervous?"

"About the wedding itself yes, Maura and you and her mother worked so hard on it that if something goes wrong, I know she's going to be devastated, she wants this to be perfect. But I am nervous about being married?No, not really, I'm marrying my best friend, the only person on earth who really knows me,inside out, and I'm not scared that she knows my darkest sides you know. She helped me more then you can imagine."

"I know and as a mother I would like to be able to protect you and to help you every single day of your life. But I know I can't , it took me a long time to admit it but as much as we love each other there are things you can't talk to me about and things I can't do for you but that Maura can do."

"So you don't hate her for taking me away from you?"

"Of course I do, I hate her for taking my baby away from me. but I learned to accept it, I just can't compete. More seriously I , actually we all love Maura . She's been part of this family ever since we first met her, of course at first we all thought she was from another planet, but she's such a wonderful person that we all forget about it, not to mention that she makes you happy."

"She does, she's a little bit odd, but that's what I love about her, she's not like anybody else I know. It's important for me that you love her. "

"We do, don't worry, she's a Rizzoli now."

"About that, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

"Well you know that ever since I got shot I see things differently, especially since Maura and I are dating. I'm doing my best to be more careful, I mean I can't be so reckless and selfish like I used to be, I have Maura to think about and I don't want her put her through this again you know."

"I know."

"But my job is dangerous, even if I'm more careful, I could still be wounded again or worse, so if that happens I need you to take care of her, and if it happens after we started a family I want you to take care of my child too."

"You don't even have to ask, of course we would take care of her if anything happens to you, just like we did when you were unconscious. And if you happen to have a child with her we will take care of it do not worry about it, but you better not do anything stupid like you did ever egain, you know how hard it was on us, but it was even worse on her."

"I know, I saw how much weight she lost, Korsak told me that she barely slept for 3 weeks, I will never forgive myself for doing that to her."

"Well you better forgive yourself, because she did. Actually this thing at least helped you realized your real feelings."

"You're right I guess we would have stayed in denial much longer if I didnt almost died."

"You know, watching Maura staying at your bedside day after day, night after night, I realized that she loved you, that she was in love with you. Of course we all had suspicions before that you were more then friends, but in denial, but her attitude convinced me for good."

"You didn't confront her?"

"It wasn't my place,I knew that once you had awoken you'd both face your feelings, both of you. I mean you can't go through something like that and be willing to stay in denial after that, you are more willing to take risks you know. I knew that what happened was the kick in the butt you both needed ,that the scare of loosing each other would help you face your feelings."

"I did, I just wished I had the balls to face my feelings earlier. From now now, I promise that I won't let my fears keep me from being happy with Maura. We both decided to openly talk about our concerns or fears, no matter what the problem is we talk about it."

"Well honesty is always the best way to proceed darling."

"That your motherly advice?"

"Yes, always be sincere and honest with her, always keep your promises and more then anything never cheat on her. A couple can survive a lot of things, but infidelity is something that is hard to survive even if you love each other."

"I know, forgiving is easier then forgetting. Don't worry Ma, she the only one I want. I actually never looked at another woman since we started dating. I simply don't want to and I know that I will never have the desire to be with someone else, no matter what kind of challenges we might face in the future."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, even if you brother told me about that stripper he got you…"

"Yeah, about that, don't tell him that I told you, but I didn't even let her take her clothes off, she tried to bribe me into accepting sexual favors, I declined and then while performing her lap dance she removed her bra but I stopped her before seeing her half naked."

"You chickened out?" Angela laughed so hard that her belly started to hurt.

"Yes, I mean you know…Ma! Stop laughing I love Maura I felt a bit embarrassed , but I enjoyed myself which was what Maura wanted. Anyway, it's getting really late I better get some sleep, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"My baby is getting married." Angela pouted unable to hide her pride and her emotion.

"Come on Ma, don't cry on me now, tomorrow if you want but not now." Jane objected feeling tears rushing to her eyes a well.

"Alright, I will wait until tomorrow, but I'm proud of you Jane, you became such a wonderful woman, you're smart, successful, every body respects you at work, you're caring, supportive. I know you're going to be a terrific wife and mother. But if you need help I will always be here for you." Angela said wiping a tear of her eyes and hugging her daughter one last time.

"I know Ma, you raised me well, thank you and trust me we're going to need you once we decide to give you grand children." Jane joked.

At the other side of town, Maura was in bed, reading a book that Angela had given her.

"May I come in?" Constance Isles shyly said her head through the opened door.

"Sure mother, come in."

"So, are we a little nervous?" Mrs Isles asked sitting on her bed.

"I'm nervous about the wedding itself but now about getting married no." Maura quietly replied closing her book.

"Well don't worry about a thing, Angela and I have everything under control. She's quite an impressive woman I must say."

"Angela is….determined, she's very italian you know she has this ability to take care her family and marrying her only daughter give her the opportunity to show her how much she loves her."

"I feel the same about you darling, I know we've haven't always been close, but I'm proud of the progress we've made over the past few months ."

"So am I. I'm happy you accepted that I was a lesbian and that I was marrying someone who wasn't born as privileged as I was."

"Well I hope we certainly raised you not to have prejudices about people social class. About Jane being a woman, well I think you father and I are quite opened and she seems to make you very happy and it's all that matter. If she's good enough for you, she's good enough for us, we trust your judgement."

"She's perfect for me mother, she's loyal, patient, carrying, supportive, and just for living with me I think she deserves a medal, I know I can be quite challenging."

"I'd say you're determined, you know what you want and what you don't want. I think Jane loves you very much and is willing to adapt to fulfill your needs."

"She is. There is something I feel bad about, something I haven't told her."

"Would you like to share?"

"Well it concerns you as well…I don't want to hurt your feelings, you know I love you as if you were my biological mother don't you?"

"Of course…Is it about Patrick Doyle?"

"Yes, you know that he met Jane a few weeks ago, what you don't know is that he gave me a necklace that my birth mother wanted me to wear tomorrow along with a letter. And she wrote me that she never wanted to give me up that it was for my own protection, that she wanted to meet me but that Doyle wouldn't allow her because it was to risky. At the end of the letter she said that she was hoping we could meet once he's gone and it's safe for us…"

"And you wished that your father was dead so you could meet her?" Mrs Isles continued holding her daughter's hand seeing the shame on her face.

"Yes, does that make me a bad person?"

"No it doesn't. I myself sometime wished that he was in jail or even deceased. Your father and I spent our lives trying to protect you from all this, from his, from his business what ever that is. You are nothing like him, you're the kindest, most honest person I know, actually you're too honest , you never know when to tell a good lie. Just tell Jane how you feel about him, I'm actually quite sure she feels the same way."

"How am I supposed to tell her how I feel?We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"I think there are no rules forbidding you to call her, sweetheart. I'm going to leave you alone alright, if you need me I'll be in bed listening to your father rehearsing his speech for the 1200th time." Mrs Isles said cupping her daughter's face gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"Thank you mother."

"You're welcome."

Maura lied there for a good thirty minutes trying to figure out if she should tell Jane about her feelings towards her father. Her mother was right she probably felt the same way, but would she still be willing to marry someone would like to see her own father dead?Jane had that ideal image of Maura in her head, and she certainly didn't want to break it. Maura felt terrible about feeling like this, maybe Jane was wrong, maybe madness was genetic.

Maura was torturing herself trying to decide if she should call Jane, when as if she read her mind Jane called her first :

"Hey baby, how are you?" Jane asked in that very sexy voice that aroused Maura every time they spoke on the phone.

"Good, and you?Is your mother letting you breath?"

"Yes, I just convinced her to let me sleep alone."

"My mother and I had a very nice conversation and now, she's sleeping in your old room."

"Ma and I talked as well. So nervous much?"

"Not at all, I can't wait for tomorrow to come and to finally be Mrs Rizzoli."

"Me neither, I miss you, I wish I could just escape and join you in bed right now, actually I could easily do that."

"Please don't, you know you're not supposed to see me 24 hours before the wedding, it's bad luck. "

"I don't believe in bad luck, it's totally irrational and I'm surprised you believe in it."

"Well I think that we create our destiny , that luck has nothing to do with it you're right, but it's tradition. In less then 12 hours we'll be married, I'm sure you can wait."

"I waited all my life to meet you, so yes I can wait, just wanted you to know that I love you and that tomorrow is going to be very special for us I promise."

"I know, I'm not worrying. We should go to sleep now , you don't want to look tired on the pictures, do you?"

"No, I don't. I will see you tomorrow morning Mrs Rizzoli."

"See you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Jane replied before hanging up the phone.

Jane quickly fell asleep, completely relaxed, knowing that tomorrow was going to the most wonderful day of her life.

Maura on the other hand couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about the way she felt . She and Jane made that deal when they started dating, that they would always talk about their feelings. good or bad, but this time Maura didn't an she felt guilty about, so guilty that he couldn't sleep.

Around 1 Am Maura sneaked out of her house without waking her parents up and drove to the morgue. Obviously , nobody was there, it was quiet . Maura always felt safe down there, well a little less since the shooting, but in general being surrounding by dead people helped her relaxed.

So she started to work on some paperwork until she fell asleep on the couch that was in her office

Around 3 Am Jane phone rang, it was Maura's personal ring tone.

"Maura?God it's 3 Am, is every thing ok?" Jane mumbled looking at her watch trying wake herself up.

"I need you now." Maura replied her voice slightly shaking.

"Where are you?" Jane immediately replied suddenly on her feet.

"I'm at the morgue."

"I will be right there, everything is going to be okay, I promise." Jane said.

"Alright I'm in my office."

"Alright I will see you in a few. I love you ." Jane said grabbing her shoes, badge and gun.

"I love you too." Maura sighed hanging up the phone.

So Jane, without even taking the time to put on some clothes, went out, in her pajamas, to meet Maura at the morgue. She drove as fast as she could wondering what was happening. Her heart was beating so fast, a million things went through her mind : Hoyt, Doyle…

When Jane finally arrived at the morgue Maura was sitting on the couch in her office.

"Oh babe, are you ok?" Jane said running towards her.

"Jane…I'm glad you're here." Maura cried out rushing in her arms.

"Of course I'm here, what happened, are you alright?" Jane asked checking her out for any visible injuries.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep because I was so nervous so I came here , you know how I like being down here."

"Yes you feel safe here, I know."

"Well I came here and I started to do some paper work, after about two hours I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up after having this terrible nightmare, oh Jane, it was terrible, there was blood everywhere." Maura explained tears streaming down her face.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you dreamed about the shooting, I'm ok now, see. Nothing is ever going to happen to me again I promise." Jane said hating herself for putting her through this.

"I know, I'm just nervous and as our dreams are directly linked our state of mind when we go to sleep, I guess I just dreamed about the worse thing that ever happened to me." Maura sobbed.

"I know, that's exactly why that rule is stupid, you would have never had that stupid nightmare if you had fallen asleep in my arms." Jane said brushing Maura's hair with her fingers.

"Probably not, I would have gone to bed relaxed and would have dreamed about our wedding."

"Well it's only half past tree, let's put you back to sleep." Jane said pointing out the couch.

"Would you stay with me?" Maura pouted while lying down.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you, ever ever." Jane replied crawling next to Maura on her office, large couch.

The two women settled down, Maura on her left side and Jane behind her, arms and legs wrapped around her.

As she felt Jane's breath down her neck Maura starting to immediately feel better.

That's exactly why Maura was marrying Jane : for her ability to make her feel better in seconds just by holding her. Jane's embrace was Maura's safe place, the place where she felt safe, loved , where she could forget about her fears and doubts, where she could simply be herself.

"Thank you." Maura murmured feeling her eyes closing .

"You're welcome, I'm going to leave discretely when I wake up and sneak back home so my mother doesn't suspect anything alright?"

"Alright, please don't wake me up ? I can't see you remember."

"Alright. Now sleep, I want you to look your best on our wedding pictures."

Jane lied there for a while watching Maura sleep so looking so peaceful. Watching her, she had no doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, protecting her, taking care of her, making it up to her. Jane hoped that getting married would make Maura feel more secure, that she wouldn't have any more nightmares. Because this wasn't Maura's first nightmare, and Jane knew it. Sometimes she could hear Maura mumbling in her sleep, but she never seemed to remember any of it the next day, so Jane never mentioned it. All she could do was hold her tight and whisper in her ears to calm her down.

Around 7 am Jane woke up and quietly extracted herself from Maura's embrace.

She drove back to her parents' house and slowly started to make her way to her bedroom when :

"Where the hell where you?" Angela shouted as Jane was about to enter her bedroom.

"Nowhere, just went for a walk."

"In your pajamas?You were with Maura weren't you?" Angela asked both her hands on each side of her hips.

"In fact yes I am." Jane replied entering the kitchen.

"You too are incorrigible, you can't even respect that one tradition."

"She called me at 3 AM crying because she had a nightmare."

"It happens the night before the wedding, before I married your father I dreamed that a tornado was going to hit Boston."

"She dreamed about the shooting Ma."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She was at the morgue actually, she got nervous, went there , fall asleep and called me when she had the nightmare, I left before she woke up, I didn't want her to see me you know."

"Good, now let's get you some breakfast we don't want you to pass out during the ceremony right?"

"Right. Good Lord I'm getting married today."

"Yes in exactly 5 hours you're going to marry the love of your life, so you're going to eat your breakfast, then sleep for a couple of hours, take a shower and I will drive you there. Which should leave us 2 hours to get ready, should be fine."

"Yes, Ma'am ." Jane replied taking a sip at her coffee..

Jane followed her mother's orders and ate breakfast and then a quick nap before going to the place where her and Maure were going to get married. Strangely she wasn't nervous, she was relaxed and sure that she made the right decision, well falling in love with Maura was never her decision, it just happened and she surely didn't want to fight it.

**So guys, what fo you think?I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of interest on the last chapter, lots of you wanted Jane to have a lap dance and none of you bothered to reviewed...I hope you will review this chapter though, if you want the chapters to keep coming that's the way, I wrote several of the next chapters, it's up to you to make me want to publish them!**


	30. The wedding

**Author's note : For those who don't remember the place check chapter 5 :)**

**Chapter 30:**

**The wedding :**

Around noon Jane was all dressed up, her hair was done, she was ready to get married.

A limo was waiting for her and her mother to drive them to the place where Maura and her were going to seal their destinies together.

After half an hour of driving they finally arrived to the venue.

Maura and her decided to get married in a very special place : the park where they had their first date . At first Maura's mom didn't understand why they would chose to get married in a park when Boston had so many fancy places.

Jane and Maura didn't care about that, they wanted to get married in a place that was significant to them.

As the limo was parking Jane had a flashback of that day : they first came here the day after watching that movie together, when Maura made it clear that she had feelings for her but that she needed time. She remembered lying on the grass' Maura's head on her lap. They talked about the shooting for the first time and somehow Maura finally forgave Jane and started to trust her again. Once they got home Jane made her move and kissed her for the first time. Their story really started in that park.

"Looks like the beaches of Normandie on D- Day here." Jane joked looking at the huge white tents spread everywhere.

If Maura's mom didn't object to the place of the wedding she certainly made sure that things were organized properly and in a way that would give them privacy.

So she organized different white tents where Jane and Maura could get dress and relax before the ceremony. Lucky for her the couple agreed to have their reception in a much more traditional place, which somehow made this choice a little emir bearable for her.

The wedding was was supposed to start at 1 pm sharp and Constance and Angela made sure that nothing was going to disturb them. The FBI was there, Jane could feel it even if the guests couldn't see them.

So at 1 pm Jane was standing there at the alter, Frankie Jr who was her best man at her side and Korsak who agreed to married them in front of her.

"You got the rings right?" Jane nervously asked.

"Of course, relax alright, Ma made sure that everything was going to happen as smoothly as possible." Frankie replied giving her an affectionate pat in her back.

Everything was supposed to run smoothly expect that 15 minutes later Maura was still MIA.

"Don't worry, she's probably fixing her hair, you know how she is with her appearance." Frankie said trying not to worry Jane, he knew that there was no way Maura would ever leave her.

Everybody from friends to family was quietly seated listening to the orchestra play. Nobody had any doubt that Maura would made her appearance soon, like Frankie they all assumed, that she was fixing her hair or make up.

About 5 minutes later Maura's mom walked towards the alter, alone.

"She wants to see you." Constance whispered as quietly as possible, she wasn't worry Maura had suddenly changed her mind and she knew exactly what she needed to talk to Jane about.

"Is she ok?" Jane asked worried.

"She is but there is something she needs to talk to you about before she can marry you, it's nothing, but you know how dramatic she can be sometimes."

"I know, would you please excuse me for a minute my future wife needs to see me." Jane apologize leaving the alter and moving down the aisles towards Maura.

The guests who until now were quiet started to worry, why would Maura want to see Jane a few minutes before getting married?Was she having cold feet?

Jane found herself standing in front of that gigantic tent were Maura was, praying that she hadn't change her mind. She took a deep breath and entered the tent.

"Babe, where are you? You wanted to see me?" Jane asked unable to see her.

"Would you mind covering your eyes please?" Maura asked from a distant, hiding.

"God woman, I saw you last night, we already broke the tradition."

"I know but I want you to take your breath away when I walk down the aisle, which won't happen if you see me, I'm covering my eyes as well."

"Alright…I'm all covered up, now please tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it and we get married." Jane said as she grabbed a sleeping mask who was lying there for some unknown reason.

So Maura came out off her hidden place, her eyes covered as well and moved towards Jane, guiding herself by the sound of her voice.

"I'm a terrible person and I can't marry you." Maura explained her head down.

"Hold on, just breath, why are you a terrible person?" Jane asked grabbing her hand.

"I wished he was dead."

"Who?"

"My father!My mother wrote me a letter saying that in the future, once Doyle is gone for good we might be able to meet safely and …."

"You wished he was dead so you could meet her and so she could be here today." Jane continued understand the source of Maura's sudden self hatred.

"Yes."

"That doesn't make you a terrible person….you know sometimes I wish Hoyt was dead."

"He hurt you, it's only understandable, he kidnapped and tortured you twice.. My father never hurt me physically, he actually saved my life…"

"But he's keeping you from meeting your mother, he knows how important it is for you to meet her, that you need it to find out who you are, and he stills refuses. He's consciensly hurting you."

"I know it's not a reason to wish him any harm, but I just feel that I will never be able to found out who I am and to be complete if I don't meet her ."

"Oh Maura, I love you and in a few minutes we're gonna go there and get married. I will make you complete, I will help you find yourself, I promise." Jane whispered pulling Maura against her.

"You already have." Maura whispered her head on Mane's chest listening to her heart beating so fast for her.

"Everything is going to be just fine. I should go back there before people start to think we ran off together or that one of us chickened out."

"I don't care about what they think, I just need you to hold me a little longer." Maura sighed smelling Jane's perfume.

"Alright, I love you, I just don't want to disturb the military schedule our mothers instated." Jane joked kissing her fiancee's forehead.

"Alright, I'm ready, would you please send my mother here, I'm quite sure I ruined my make up."

"Alright, I will , don't forget that I love you, you're my better half and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you alright?"

"I know, now go, I will see you in just a few minutes."

"Alright, I love you." Jane said leaning a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too."

So Jane made it back to the aisle and asked Constance to go check on Maura.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Better, she want you to fix her make up."

"Alright, it shouldn't be long, thank you Jane."

"You're welcome."

"So what happened to her?" Korsak asked.

"You know how Maura is, she has this ability to turn something insignificant into a big deal." Jane joked.

"Well, good luck then." He joked.

Korsak was a bit overwhelmed , even if had been married 3 times never had any children. Jane and him have been working together for ever, he took her under his wing when she wasn't a Detective yet and taught her everything he knew. After Hoyt took Jane the first time, Jane asked for a new partner because she felt that he couldn't trust her to have his back anymore. At first Korsak was a bit angry at her for thinking that what happened changed things between them, but he understood that Jane couldn't work with him because he saw her vulnerable.

Slowly their friendship went back to be as strong as it used to be and he was more then honored when Jane asked him to marry them.

About 15 minutes later, Constance was back and gave the signal to the orchestra to start playing.

As the first note of the wedding march played Jane's heart stopped beating. Here she was : the love of her life walking down the aisles towards her, lead by her father.

Watching her slowly towards her Jane couldn't stop but smiling and marveling at how gorgeous she was.

Maura was wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress, who was much more simple they Jane had anticipated it, but still made her look like a princess,her princess.

As she was walking towards the aisles holding her father's arms Maura was also unable to hide her happiness, here she was walking towards Jane ready to marry her. She couldn't either can't stop looking at her gorgeous bride who was wearing a white tuxedo, who was a perfect match to her dress.

As she was only a few feet from her, Jane moved towards her, grab her hand as her father was releasing her from his protective arms.

"You look gorgeous, so that's what a ten thousands custom made wedding dress looks like." Jane joked.

"Yes, and may I say you look very sexy in that tux." Maura replied while positioning herself at Jane's side.

"I know."

"Ladies, if it's too much trouble can we start now?" Korsak asked.

"Yes Vincent, please." Maura nodded.

"Thank you. Ladies, and Gentlemen, we're gathered it today to celebrate the love of Maura and Jane. As most of you know Jane and I go way back. I knew her before she became Boston's more decorated officer, when she was just out of the academy. I like to tell people that I took her under my wing and taught her everything she knows, but the truth is she was born a cop. She has the instincts, the intelligence and the compassion of a great cop. Jane is by far the best cop I ever worked with but she's also the best person I have ever met in my entire life. I think I never met someone as protective and devoted as her, she is to her friends, her family and the people we help. Even if Jane was quite accomplished in her job we could all see that there was something missing in her life, or someone missing. Well that was until Maura came along. I remember seeing them together for the first time thinking : Oh boy those two are as different as two women can be, it should be interesting. To my big surprise they became friends, close friends, well that what they wanted us to believe. I think every person who ever saw them together, who witnessed the way Maura looks up to Jane or the killer look Jane can send anyone who even slightly threaten her knows how much they mean to each other. It took you a while to realize and face what we all already knew : that the two of you are soul mates. I think most people spend their entire life looking for what these two have and I'm very happy that you asked me to marry you today, Jane you wanted to say something?"

"Yes Maura, when I met you I was…actually I don't know who or what I was, the only thing I know is that I found myself when I found you." Jane started holding Maura's hands tears rushing to her eyes. "You make me want to be a better person, someone worthy of your love and trust. When I'm next to you, I know that just can't screw things up, because you look at me in a way like you admire me so much and I know that I don't want to ever see disappointment in your eyes. So I do my best to be worthy of your love and trust, and when I feel that I can't something I just look into your eyes and the unconditional love and support that I see in them give me the strength to hold on and do things I never thought I was capable of doing. I was quite lost before I met you, the only goal in my life was to catch criminals, but since I have known you, I discovered that there is so much more in life then work and for the first time in my life I actually start to believe that I deserved those things. I may not know as much things as you do but I know for a fact that I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you, taking care of you and giving you everything you deserve in life. I hope that someday you and I will start a family, but for now on it's just you and me, you're my family now and by putting this ring around your finger I promise to honor you, respect you, be faithful to you in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do us part." Jane said putting the ring around Maura's shaking finger.

"Maura, you prepared something as well…"

"Jane, you know that I always felt apart from other people, that I never really fit in. But ever since I met you, the situation changed for the best, you gave me friends, a family. " Maura started taking a deep breath trying not to shake." I'm sure most people think that we're quite different, but I disagree. You and I share the same work and moral values. We have this symbiotic relationship that is from what people say quite enduring for them. Most of the time I'm lost among living human beings, but when I'm lost all I need to do is look into your eyes to feel safe. I know there is nothing you wouldn't do to make me feel safe, just like there is nothing I wouldn't for you. You and I share something that words can't explain. The unconditional love and support we feel for each other goes beyond words. You know I spent whole life studying to increase my knowledge but I realize now that the only knowledge that I need to know is that you love me. All I need to be fulfilled in life is your love and support, nothing else matters. Being with you I know that I will never be alone ever again , that no matter what kind of challenges life gives me I will always face them with you by my side. I hope that someday you and I will start a family, but for now on it's just you and me you're my family now and by putting this ring around your finger I promise to honor you, respect you, be faithful to you in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death do us part." Maura replied putting the ring around Jane's finger.

As the two women were exchanging their vows, holding hands and looking straight into each other eyes, they felt like the world disappeared around them . All that was left was this precious, perfect moment.

Guests remained silent, admiring the obvious love and devotion that the two women shared for each other.

"By the power given me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you legally married. Jane you might kiss your wife." Korsak proclaimed.

As Jane heard those word her heart starting faster then it ever did, like if it was beating for the first time, she felt alive. Marrying Maura for her was like being brought back to life after years of being lost. So she slowly leaned over and pressed her lips against her wife's and kissed her passionately. That was probably the longest, most intense kiss they ever exchanged, so intense that Maura almost felt her knee abandoning her.

"Here I got you." Jane smiled grabbing her hips and pulling her against her.

"I know." Maura replied her forehead pressing against's Jane's.

After the ceremony and the traditional photos the couple along with their guests headed to the Plaza were the reception was taking place.

Maura who wanted to be as comfortable as possible during the reception had another dress ready in their honeymoon suite.

As Maura was struggling to open the door with the magnetic card she felt Jane's finger unzipping her dress .

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you open this door ASAP." Jane joked kissing her shoulder.

"Here's it's opened." Maura mumbled feeling Jane's warm breath down her neck.

"I love you." Jane whispered as she started to kiss her innocently leading her towards the king size bed.

"I love you too, but our guests are expecting us, we need to change." Maura objected gently pushing her away.

"We? "

"Yes, I'm going to put something more comfortable so you and I can dance and so I don't spoil my dress and you my dear wife are going to put your uniform on." Maura replied pointing our Jane's uniform who was on the bed.

"Would it be naive of me to think that because we're married I can start refusing you things?" Jane pouted.

"It would , but if you need encouragement, I can tell you that I'm already aroused just by the thought of ripping it off you."

"How about you start with this tux?" Jane suggested pulling her against her.

"I think it would be highly inappropriate to make our guest wait any longer."

"I can be quick, but I want our wedding night to be special so I'm going to have to restrain myself for a few more hours." Jane sighed.

"Well said. We saved ourselves for 4 months to make this special. What time are leaving for our honey moon tomorrow?"

"Our flight is at 5 pm, so we should leave around 2 , so we can spend all morning in bed. And no I'm still not telling you where we're going ."

"Alright, fair enough. I'm going to change now"

"Alright I'll be waiting."

A few minutes later the newly married couple joined their guests in the reception room they had reserved and spend the rest of the afternoon celebrating their love.

As Jane request Italian food and wine was served . The couple and their guest spent the afternoon eating, drinking and telling stories about Maura and Jane.

Jane couldn't stop but staring at her wife, at the happy smile on her face. She knew that she made the right choice today, that Maura and her were going to be happy for the rest of their lives, she knew that they might have to fight some battles, but right now, it didn't matter. Around 5 pm, the two women decided it was time for them to leave their guests and finally and to start their honeymoon in their gorgeous suite.

**So guys what do you think?I'm sparing you the reception...I know some of you were expecting Doyle to make an appearance but I think Maura went through enough in the day before the wedding...**

**As always please review if you want more!Next chapter will be their wedding night ...**


	31. Never give up

**Alright guys, I'm sorry for not uploading but my internet was done + I had the biggest author's block ever.**

**I knew you were expecting a steamy wedding night and a great honey moon, but for the first time, I wasn't able to write it, so instead of giving you something short and poorly written d I decided not to publish the little I wrote. You deserve better. Don't worry I will write the wedding night and honey moon later as flashbacks, when I'm inspired for it but right now, I'm not..**

So this chapter is set 3 years after the wedding, Maura and Jane re having a baby!I know it's a big jump but I'm excited about that story line!

**Chapter 31:**

**Never give up.**

Maura and Jane have been married for 3 years now and their life together was almost as good as they have dreamed it. A few months after getting married they started looking for a house that was a little more welcoming and warm then Maura's castle. After a few months of intensive search they settled for a nice 4 bedrooms house with a huge garden, in a great district with a lot of parks and good schools. The only thing that was missing in their lives was a baby. About 6 months ago they decided to start IVF treatments but failed twice. For Maura not being able to get pregnant as easily as she had hoped was hard, but thanks to Jane's love and support she hadn't given up and they were trying a third time. Maura knew that she was perfectly healthy and that there was no reason for her not being able to get pregnant. As a Doctor she knew that some women succeeded on the first try, while others required 5 or 6 tries. After the 2 failed attempt Jane suggested adoption, but even if the treatment was painful Maura didn't want to give up.

Maura and Jane were currently working on a terrible case of baby trafficking. Pregnant women were kidnapped and killed once they had given birth to their baby, the babies where then sold. So far they found 2 dead bodies and Jane knew that it was only a matter of time before they found a third one.

That morning Jane was having her breakfast while Maura was in the bathroom getting ready to go to work, when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli, oh God, that's great I will meet you there in half an hour, keep the place under surveillance and do not move a finger until I get there." Jane instructed her partner.

"Don't worry we're observing from a distance, I know you want to be here when we go inside. Things look quiet inside from what I can hear . " Frost explained following Jane's orders.

As soon as Jane hang up the phone she rushed into the bathroom to tell Maura the good news.

"Guess what?One of Frost informant gave him a solid lead, he's surveilling an old ware house right now, chances are our criminals are inside and the girl might still be alive." Jane triumphantly said as she walked inside the bathroom.

"That's great, go get them." Maura sobbed standing in front of the sink.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked worried.

"I just had my periods." She replied looking down.

"Are you sure?Maybe you're just bleeding, it happens, we should take you to your obgyn."

"I'm a Doctor Jane, I know the difference between my periods and simple vaginal bleeding. I have been having cramps for two days now, the same I have before my periods." Maura replied avoiding eye contact.

"I'm so sorry babe, I really I am. Do you need anything?" Maura said gently rubbing her wife's back as she felt her heart break for the third time.

"No, I'm fine, it can happen, we both knew that it could take 4 or 5 tries to get pregnant, unless you want to give up."

"No, I want to have a baby with you, it just breaks my heart every time it fails, not to mention I hate seeing you going through the treatment, the hormones, the diet. I can see how enduring it is for you." Jane whispered snaking her arms around her wife.

"It's excruciating, but it's worth it right?" Maura mumbled looking in Jane's eyes for approval.

"Of course it is, I'm just saying that we could explore other options, like adoption."

"No, not yet I want to keep trying."

"Alright, but I think we should take a little break, your body needs to rest from the treatment for a while. " Jane said holding her tight.

"I think you're right, but I'm not giving up, I'll give you a child I promise." Maura murmured her head resting on Jane's chest.

"I know. You should go back to bed for a while."

"No, you're going to need me today. Go get them please."

"Not before we talk alright?Please sit."Jane said pointing out a chair that was next to the bathtub.

"Alright."

Knowing that she needed to be very careful with he choice of words, Jane kneeled in front of her wife and took a deep breath. She wanted a child, but unlike Maura is wasn't as important for her that Maura carried it. Jane understood why it was the important for her wife to carry their child, and she knew how hurt she was that their first 3 attempts failed. She didn't want to insist too much on adoption because she didn't want Maura to think that she was giving up. On the other hand she needed Maura to know that adopting a baby would be as fulfilling for her as seeing her pregnant.

"Maura, I love you. The past 4 years have been so wonderful. I never imagined that being so happy was possible. You make me happy, you make me laugh, you entertain me, you support me at work, you're my everything. I want to have a child with you , I really do, but we have all the time in the world for that . There is no reason for you to worry about it. You and Me are already a family. I do not need a child to feel completely happy and fulfilled with you alright?" Jane professed cupping Maura's face with her hand.

"I know, It's just that I want a family so hard, I don't know why carrying the child is so important, I was adopted I know blood isn't everything."

"Because feeling a child growing inside of you is probably the most incredible feeling a woman can experience. It's normal for you to want it and I know that someday it's going to happen." Jane said holding her wife's hand rubbing the top with her thumbs.

"I know, thank you, I needed to hear this, I know that you would still love me if I couldn't give a child, now please go get the bad guys." Maura smiled feeling slightly better.

"Alright." Jane nodded.

So Jane drove to the warehouse trying to hold her tears. She really thought that third time would be a charm and that Maura would finally get pregnant. She knew her wife was strong but she didn't know how much disappointment she could take.

"So what do we have?" Jane asked getting of the car.

"I circled around the building and we have 3 men in the same room on the north side, Korsak is there ." Frost explained.

"Alright show me." Jane instructed.

So Frost took Jane were Korsak was stationed.

"What do you have?" Jane asked.

"See by yourself we have 3 men that are armed and I think the woman is dead." Korsak said showing Jane the thermal imaging camera in had in his hand.

"Alright, any sign of the baby?"

"Not so far, sorry."

"Let's take them down, on by one." Jane said putting her vest on and charging her weapon.

"Aren't we waiting for the Swat team?" Forst asked surprised.

"There are 3 of them and 3 of us, I like those odds, don't you?"

"Yes I do partner."

"Just don't kill them, we need them to tell us where the 2 other babies are." Jane ordered.

"Alright." Korsak nodded.

Korsak and Jane had been partners for years and even if he was older and taught her everything she knew he had no problem following her orders. Jane was a natural leader and her instincts were always right, he trusted her.

So the 3 armed partners slowly made they way into the warehouse towards the small room where the victim was.

"Are you sure the baby isn't here?If it's still alive I don't want to take any chances." Jane whispered.

"I think I see the baby…he's on that corner, but quite far from the men." Frost murmured point his camera.

"Good,let's take them down before they can reach the baby."

"Alright." Korsak and Frost both nodded.

Jane took a deep breath and suddenly opened the door.

"BOSTON PD, DROP YOUR WEAPONS DOWN." She yelled as the 3 of them entered the room.

Seeing them one of the men started to fire , but Jane hit him first, in his right leg, she needed him alive.

"DON' T PLAY STUPID ." Jane groaned her gun pointed at the other man while Korsak had his gun on the wounded man and Frost on the third one.

"Alright, alright, drop your weapon." The man instructed his partner before dropping his weeping and kneeling in front of Jane.

"Get them out of here, I need to check the baby." Jane ordered was she was moving toward the corner of the room.

Approaching slowly Jane took a look around her. The house was about 30 square meters and there was a table with a dead woman lying on it, covered in blood, probably the child's mother.

"Hey little man." Jane smiled as she took off her vest and grabbed a blanket.

The baby was probably only a couple of hours old. When Jane found him he was lying in a box, naked like a simple piece of merchandize. He was cold but breathing.

As Jane was holding him tight to warm him him she checked the mother's pulse. She wasn't breathing.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Jane whispered pressing him against her chest as she walked out of this torture room where this baby was born.

"How is he?" Frost asked as Jane walked towards the car.

"He's cold, but alive. I'm gonna take him to the hospital, would you please take them to the station, I will catch up later." Jane explained as she stepped into her car.

"Wait, I 'll drive you, Korsak can bring them in by himself, right Boss?" Frost said.

"Sure, actually I'm still gonna call the rest of the teams, forensics and all alright, We''ll catch up later."

"Alright thanks," Jane replied.

So Frost drove Jane and the baby to the nearest hospital, he drove as fast as he could.

"He's going to be alright Jane, I promise."

"I know, he's just so little and so cold, how can someone do that to a baby, kill his mother, then drop him in a box on the floor like a package." Jane replied anger in her voice as she was still holding the little survivor tight.

"They're not humans, they're animals and they're gonna pay, don't worry."

"I know, I wish we could have saved his mom. " Jane sighed as they reached the ER .

As they rushed inside, they were surpassed to be accosted by two Doctors.

"You're Detective Rizzoli?Your partner called us telling us you would be coming with a new born." One of the Doctor said.

"Yes, he can't be more then a couple of hours old, please take care of him, he's freezing." Jane explained handing the baby to the Doctor.

"Come with us."

As the Doctor examined the baby Jane stood there biting her nails, thinking that Maura and her would probably never experience the joy of giving birth to a child.

"He's going to be ok,his temperature is a bit low but he's going to survive, I will get you a bottle so you can feed him." The Doctor said handing the baby to Jane.

"Alright." Jane nodded smiling as she received the little baby.

About half an hour later Maura arrived at the ER and found Jane sitting in a chair, feeding the baby and talking to him. Seeing Jane like this caring for that little guy broke Maura's heart. Even if she tried to remain optimistic she knew there was a small chance that she might never give a child to Jane, and she knew how much Jane wanted a baby.

"Hey there." Maura whispered as she entered the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jane replied surprised to see her wife.

"Korsak told me about the baby, I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"He is, he was freezing when I found him, he was lying naked in a box Maura, like a piece of garbage." Jane frowned obviously disturbed.

"He's lucky you find him in time, Korsak told me the mother didn't make it." Maura said kneeling in front of Jane and grabbing the baby's little hand.

"No, they just cut her Maura, they cut her and took the baby, there was blood every where. I swear I'm going to make them pay."

"I know, I know, Korsak said you want to make them tell you where the other babies are."

"Yes, I swear they're going to tell me where the other babies were send so I can reunite them with their fathers. I also need to find who his mother his, maybe he has a father somewhere."

"Alright why don't you go find his father while I take him to the nursery." Maura offered opening her arms.

"Are you sure, I mean after what happened this morning?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I told you I'm not giving up."

"Alright, here you go, hold his head." Jane instructed as she delicately slid the baby into Maura's arms.

So Jane went back to the station determined to find out where those 2 missing babies were and also the baby's father.

Maura stayed there sitting with the baby in her arms feeding her. At first she expected it to be painful, holding and feeding someone's else baby after failing 3 times to conceive one herself, but it wasn't .

It was the opposite , holding this baby Maura realized even more that she wanted a baby, it gave her strength to go through the pain of the failure and to look forward. She knew Jane and her would have a family one way or another!

**So guys, what do you think?This story line is already written but I'm curious to hear your suggestions.**

**As always reviews are welcome, I promise this baby thing is gonna rock your world!**

**Thanks to lisa who helped me!You rocked girl!**


	32. Colin

**Chapter 32:**

**Colin :**

When Jane reached the precinct she found out that the forensics team found the identity of the victim, that she was an well known prostitute who was in the country illegally, so where was only a little chance to find either the family or blood relatives to take care of the baby. She sat there at her desk, unable to stop thinking about that baby, about how she felt when she was holding him. She couldn't get that image of Maura holding here off her head either, that's what she wanted : she wanted a child more she would admit it because she didn't want Maura to feel bad about not being able to give her one.

"He's alone in this world." Jane sighed feeling the tears rushing to her eyes.

"Why don't you go back to the hospital? I can see how much you care about this kid Korsak and I can manage the interrogations." Frost offered from his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, besides I don't want you to shoot them before we get them to tell us where the other two babies are." Frost joked.

"Alright, if they confess anything call me alright?"

"I sure will."

So Jane drove back to the hospital, even more heart broken then she was before, knowing that this child will probably end up in the system. His only chance was to be a new born, if he were older finding a adoptive family would have been even harder.

"Hey, so how is he?" Jane asked Maura who was standing in front of the nursery.

"He's a strong little boy, it seems that the mother was well fed while she was held captive. Have you found her family?" Maura asked unable to keep her eyes off the beautiful baby boy lying in a incubator of the other side of the glass.

"No, we found his mother's identity, she was a well known prostitute. And she was here illegally from Mexico, if she has family they won't come forward." Jane replied wrapping her arms around her.

"So this baby has nobody now?He's all alone."

"I know, can I see him?" Jane asked seeing the sad face on her wife's face.

Being adopted Jane knew that Maura was always sensitive to cases involving children with murdered parents. Maura got lucky with her adoptive parents, but a lot of orphans are either sent to terrible foster families or are never adopted and Maura was well aware of that.

Maura and Jane quietly entered the nursery and Maura gently took the baby in her arms.

"He's adorable." Jane said holding his little hand and admiring how naturally Maura was holding him.

"He is, he's pure and innocent and now his life is ruined because of people who gave more value to money then human life." Maura harshly let out.

"I know, but we stopped them, they won't destroy anymore lives, I promise."

"How about the lives they already destroyed?"

"Well we could try to find the babies they stole and return them to their families, but that might take some time, they're not really cooperative."

"That would be great. I had the Doctor run very possible test and he's very healthy. I don't know if his mother was using before getting pregnant but if she was she stopped completely during the pregnancy, he's as healthy as he could possibly be." Maura nodded slightly jiggling the baby from side to side.

"Well sometimes having a child can make a mother take a turn toward the right direction. Maybe she realized she couldn't do drugs anymore and that she needed to put herself together. She looked well fed and didn't look homeless at all and we know that those morons, didn't keep them for long."

"Language Jane!" Maura objected.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is the it seemed that she was taking care of herself from what I could see."

"Motherhood gives you a sense of responsibility and give you strength you never though you had."

"And about our little guy here, do you think he's strong enough so maybe you and I could take him home with us?" Jane shyly said biting her lips .

"You mean until we can find a foster family willing to adopt him?"

" I was thinking we could take him on on a more permanent basis…" Jane explained.

"You want to adopt him?" Maura squealed stars in her eyes.

"I do, we've been married for over 3 years now, I think we're ready. I know that you want to get pregnant, and so do I , I'm not giving up either. But I can't help but thinking that this child is a sign, like a gift you know. I love you Maura and I want to have a baby, I don't care if he's not biologically related to us."

" Every time after learning that the procedure wasn't successful I feel like a failure, procreating is the most natural thing for a human being, and not being able to do that, it's just so hard, especially knowing how much you want me to carry your child."

"I wanted and still want to have a child with you, it doesn't matter how the child is brought to our lives."

"I know, I know, I'm adopted I know blood is the last thing that makes a woman a mother. I just felt like I needed to have a biological child that I needed that link, that biological connection, but holding him, I feel a connection I never felt before."

"I can feel it too, I felt it right when I hold him when we found him. It's the same connection I feel when I'm holding you." Jane said snaking her arms around her.

"I couldn't agree more, I want to adopt him Jane, I really do, I want to take him home and legally adopt him."

"Alright then, the Doctor said he should stay here for a couple of days just in case, so we have time to talk to the DA and to a family judge who could grant us temporary custody until we can adopt him."

"Alright, would you like to hold your son?"

"Absolutely. " Jane proudly said gently pulling the baby from Maura's embrace.

"Here, hold his head." Maura instructed.

"I got him, God he's gorgeous." Jane sighed marveling at the beauty of her future son.

"He is." Maura smiled admiring her wife holding that baby so naturally thinking that Jane even if she wasn't aware of it was a born mother.

"We should call him Collin."

"After my brother?Don't you want to follow the tradition and name him after your dad?"

"Well it's time we create our own tradition, and I think honoring your talented brother is appropriate. Colin Rizzoli- Isles sounds perfect, what do you think little guy? I know that having two last names sounds a bit snob but your mother is very attached to her name after 3 years of marriage she's still using it." Jane joked.

"Well I think it's time I drop my name, nobody calls me Dr Isles anymore anyway. I think Colin Rizzoli is adorable."

"Alright, How about we stay here tonight?I will call Ma tomorrow morning so she can look after him while we meet with the judge." Jane proposed holding her baby thight.

"Alright, I really don't want to go back home and leave him here."

"Don't worry we're not going anywhere."

So Jane and Maura stayed there in the nursery sitting on a chair holding him. This was clearly against the hospital policy but the nurses rapidly found out that when Jane felt the need to stay close to someone she loved to protect him there was no stopping her, not to mention the pediatric wing was named after Maura's father, so obviously nobody would refuse them anything.

The next morning Jane called her mother and asked her to come down the the hospital.

"Hey sweetie, both you look like you haven't slept last night." Angela said seeing the tired look on her daughter's and daughter in law's face.

"Maura and I stayed with the baby. We didn't want him to be alone." Jane explained trying to stretch up a bit.

"Frankie Jr told me what happened, it's awful, how is he?"

"He's very healthy considering he was literally ripped of his mother's belly. Don't worry he's going to be ok, do you want to tell her?" Maura asked grabbing Jane's hand.

"Absolutely. Ma, congratulations you're gonna be a grand mother, we're adopting him." Jane triumphally said knowing how much Angela wanted to have a grand child.

Jane's family always welcomed Maura even before they started dated. But ever since they got married Angela and Maura developed a very closed relationship. Sometimes Jane was even jealous, but she knew that Angela , thanks to her life experience would be able to help Maura when she wouldn't. Jane loved Maura very much and was always trying to be supportive, but sometimes she just didn't know to help her, like when the IVF failed. She knew that Angela was able to help Maura and she was grateful.

"You're doing what?" Angela squealed.

"We're adopting him. Well not yet, we have a meeting with a family judge who hopefully will grant us temporary custody until we can adopt him." Maura explained.

"I thought you and Maura gave the IVF another try last month."

"I had my periods yesterday…" Maura sighed.

"I'm sorry darling." Angela said opening her arms to hold her lovely daughter in law.

"Don't be, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe Jane and I weren't meant to have a baby naturally. When we hold him we feel such a strong connection, the same connection we feel when we're holding together. We only met him yesterday but we already feel like a family. He's a gift sent us from God Angela, it doesn't matter that I didn't give birth to him. I love him and so does Jane."

"You're really serious about this?" Angela asked seeing how serious they were.

"We are Ma, Maura is right the minute we held him, we felt that connection, you're going to be a grand mother Ma."

"I…I..don't know what to say, are you sure the judge is going to give you custody?"

"Of course, and I'm sure with Maura's connections and her lawyer the adoption should be a formality, come on I want you to meet him." Jane enthusiastically said dragging her mother inside the nursery.

"Angela, I would like you to meet your grand son, Colin Rizzoli." Maura said holding her baby.

"He's just adorable, can I hold him?"

"Sure." Maura agreed handing him to Angela.

"We have a meeting with the Judge in half an hour, would you mind staying with him?I have posted an officer outside, but I want you to stay with him, I don't want him to be alone." Jane explained already acting like a mother.

"An officer?Do you think he's in danger?" Angela asked worried about the safety of her grand son.

"Well, we arrested the criminals responsible for killing his mother and for this horrible traffic, but maybe we don't have all of them. No matter who paid to have this baby paid a lot of money and they won't be happy once they're told they won't have what they paid for."

"And you're scared that someone might come to take him?"

"If we haven't captured them all, yes it's a possibility."

"I told her she was over reacting , but you know how your daughter is."

"I'm just trying to protect my son that's all, chances are we caught them all, but I don't want to take any risk with his safety."

"You're not over reacting, you're acting like a mother, now go meet the judge. I'm taking care of him don't worry."

"Alright, thank you Ma, I will see you later little guy." Jane said leaning over to gently drop a kiss on his forehead.

"It shouldn't take long, be nice with grand ma alright." Maura joked before leaving the nursery.

"You, do not move from that door and you don't let anyone with a valid ID come in. You see anybody looking suspicious, you shoot , you hear me? This is my son inside, I trust you." Jane said to the officer.

"You can trust me Detective nothing is going to happen to your baby."

"We trust you officer, come on Jane. You don't want to be late." Maura smiled dragging Jane out of the pediatric wing.

Angela stood there holding her grand son feeling her heart filling up with pride and love. For the past 4 years she watched Maura and Jane grow as a couple and as human being. She knew it was only a matter of time before they decided to start a family. So naturally she was excited when they announced they were going to try IVF, and she was devastated every time it failed. She couldn't help but feeling her heart breaking into pieces seeing the sadness and feeling of failure in Maura's eyes every time the IVF procedure failed. Maura was right, this child was a gift sent directly from God and she knew he couldn't have found better parents.

**So guys what do you think?Will Jane and Maura get custody?Do you think I moved a little bit too fast?**

**For me being a mother is about caring and loving the child not carrying him or her. I feel like they both felt the connection when they hold him, the same connection they feel when they hold each other, I think they re a family already..**


	33. Meeting with the judge

**Chapter 33:**

**Meeting the judge:**

Half an hour later Maura and Jane were sitting in front of the Judge's office waiting.

Obviously the two women were nervous, Jane more then Maura.

"What if she refuses because she thinks someone with such a dangerous job isn't fit to be a mom?" Jane nervously mumbled biting her finger nails.

"Jane, baby, you have to calm down, alright most cops in this city have kids. Besides after spending a few minutes with you she'll understand how devoted you are to your family and that you will never put yourself in a dangerous situation again." Maura quietly replied her hand covering Jane's.

"I know, I know...I'm just nervous. I really want him Maura, I really do and I will do everything I have to do to convince the judge I can be a good mother."

"I know...just try to relax..." Maura said closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Don't tell me you're meditating?"

"I am, it's to stressful for me thinking that we might not get custody, I prefer to think positively and so should you."

"Alright..." Jane sighed closing her eyes as well.

A few minutes later :

"The judge will see you now." A man said opening the doors to the Judge's office.

"Thank you." Maura polietely replied trying to quickly fix up her hair before grabbing Jane's hand.

"_She's trying to hide it, but she's nervous as well...Maybe I should do the talking, God knows we want the judge to understand us when we talk, and I know how Maura start to google talk when she's nervous_." Jane said to herself as they were entering the Judge's office.

"Your Honor, I'm Detective Rizzoli, my wife, Boston homicide's chief medical examiner Dr Isles." Jane formally said shaking the judge's hand.

"I'm very aware of who you are Detective." The Judge smiled amused by the fact that Jane needed to expose her and Maura's professional credentials like that.

"Of course, sorry, I guess I'm a bit nervous."

"No need to be. So, from what I can read here you want me to grant you custody of a new born." The judge said examining the petition Maura's lawyer had written.

"Yes your honor."

"How did come in contact with the child?"

"We were investigating the kidnapping and murders of several pregnant women. The babies were sold after their birth and the mother killed. We were able to find the criminals responsible for those murderers yesterday your honor." Jane explained.

"Unfortunately the baby's mother was already dead when Detective Rizzoli and her partners arrived on scene, but the baby was alive, she took him to the hospital where he was checked out and he's perfectly healthy." Maura continued sitting as straight as she could and trying to be as articulate as possible.

"Well that's at least a good news, thank you for catching those criminals, do you think you will be able to locate the other babies ?"

"We're hoping to either find some kind of records or make them talk, ultimately I would like to reunite the babies with either their fathers or immediate family."

"How about this baby, does he have a family?"

"His mother was an illegal your honor and no one filled any missing person report even if she had relatives in this country, they are probably illegals as well and won't come forward."

"Alright, I see you two are married." The Judge said examining the petition and seeing how tight they were holding hands.

"Yes your honor, we've been happily married for over 3 years now." Maura stated.

"You do realize that being a parent isn't something you can improvise, is it the first time you're thinking about having a child?"

"Well, we decided to start a family a few months ago we started the IVF process but we were unlucky several times, but having a family has always been one our our most important desires." Maura explained a slight sob in her voice.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Doctor Isles."

"Well I was adopted myself and I know blood isn't everything. When I held that little baby I felt an immediate connection. It was love at first sight. I think I felt the same connection when I met Jane the first time."

"Detective do you feel the same?"

"Yes I do, when we arrived in that cellar, I immediately reached out for him, he was so cold, I held him against me to keep him warm and I could feel his heart beating. I felt the same connection as Maura . Maura was adopted and I know that love has nothing to do with DNA. When I hold him or when I watch my wife feeding him, it's like we're already a family, we just match you know."

"I can see you both seemed very attached to this child, but you both have busy and dangerous careers, how do you think you can provide a safe and stable environment for this child? One day he's going to have questions to ask and he might have some psychological issues growing up you know, after being born in such a terrible way."

"I will stop working to take care of him full time, that's what I planed to do when we starting to think about having a child." Maura explained.

"Actually I will take a break from work as well . I will stay home as long as necessary and I know my job is dangerous but since I began dating and then married Maura I'm more careful, and I would have no issues transferring to a less dangerous unit."

"Well that's very noble of you. I'm happy you're both willing to put your career apart for a while to take care of him."

"Well we're fortunate enough not to be forced to work if we don't want to, but even if we weren't financially privileged we would have found a solution to put him first."

"I'm well aware of who your family is Dr Isles and how wealthy you are. I have no doubts that this child will receive the best things money can have. But money isn't everything, a child needs love, protection, someone to care for him and it seems like you two are going to give it to him."

"You're granting us custody?" Jane mumbled.

"Absolutely. I sincerely hope you will be able to reunite the other children with the families, but this child is lucky he found you."

"His name is Colin." Maura replied tears in her eyes.

"That's a wonderful name."

"It is. Oh, we forgot to mention that we're going to take care of his mother funeral, after the investigation is over."

"That's very generous of you."

"It's the least we can do, she had many defensive wounds, she fought like a tiger for her son, we want him to know how much she loved him. When he's old enough we're going to tell him how hard his mother fought to protect him and we want him to have a place to visit her if he wants to." Jane explained.

"Well I'm sure you're going to raise him well. As you know before you can legally adopt him, an official investigation for his birth relatives has to be done. If his mother was illegal here, I doubt that we find anyone, but you still need to go through proper channel, but it should only be a formality. You should be able to legally adopt him and put your name on his birth certificate in about 6 months."

"Alright, I think we better go, not that I don't want him to let him alone with my mother too long but she might just either bore or annoy him to death." Jane joked.

"You left him with your mother?"

"Yes, and don't worry I have an officer watching over him as well, just in case."

"In case you haven't arrested all of them I suppose?"

"Yes, the chance that one of them escaped us is thin, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"I think you're going to be great parents."

"Thank you your honor, should we expect a visit from social services soon?" Maura probed knowing that would be another challenge they would have to face.

"Yes, even if I gave my approval you still need social services to approve, as he's a new born and can't stay in the nursery for ever I will arrange a visit tomorrow, would that be convenient for you?"

"Absolutely. That gives us 24 hours to prepare the nursery, piece of cake." Jane joked.

"Don't worry, things don't need to be perfect we just need to be sure that the environment is safe and clean."

"Well then we won't have a problem, thank you your honor." Maura said shaking her hand.

After meeting the judge the new parents went back to the hospital.

"Can you imagine that we have a son?" Maura mumbled still in shock.

"I do, alright, let's try not to panic. We have 24 hours to make our house ready. I think we can manage.."

"Of course we can, the bedroom next to ours was already a nursery, so the wallpaper is appropriate all we need is some furniture, we'll redo the walls and decoration later."

"You're right, we need a crib, clothes, a table to change him, diapers, bottle, formula…oh God."

"Stop panicking like that alright?It's only logistic, your mother will make a list and we'll divide it between us, we're a team remember?"

"Yes, our family is a team, I'm sure we can manage everything . I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous."

"I know, but we're ready Jane, don't worry."

Arriving at the nursery the entire clan was there : Frankie Jr, Jane's dad, Korsak and Frost. Knowing that they would need to prepare the nursery Angela called them, without even talking to them after they meet the judge.

Angela was determined to make everything perfect for the social services visit and wanted Maura and Jane to focus on the baby.

"Wow , I see you gathered the troops." Jane joked as she arrived in front of the nursery.

"Well I figured that if you were gonna take Colin home soon you might need help to organize the nursery."

"Well you were right, thank you, actually the Judge is sending us someone from social services tomorrow, so we have 24 hours to get everything ready at home." Maura explained.

"Alright then Frankie, you and your dad, are going to our house and pick up Jane's old crib and table."

"You still have them?" Maura pouted touched but not surprised.

"Of course, Frank built all the furniture in our children's bedrooms before they were born. We kept it for our grand children. They might need a good cleaning but they're perfect."

"Alright then, thanks Ma."

"No thank you for finally giving me a grand child. So, Maura and I will be picking up some clothes as I'm sure you don't particularly care about that, while you can go shopping for groceries, I will make you a list, don't worry."

"Alright Boss." Jane joked.

"What about us?" Korsak said.

"You and uncle Frost can go pick up a seat for the car and also make sure the house is child safe if that's ok with you."

"Yes Ma'am " Frost smiled happy to the idea of being considered as the kid's uncle.

"I will be coming to the house later to check everything and clean up the nursery as I'm sure you 're going to leave a mess behind."

"Thank you Ma' really."

"Anything for you darling."

So just like that the entire clan came to the rescue to help Jane and Maura prepare everything to the social worker and the baby.

Jane was always complaining that her mother was sometimes a bit overwhelming and intrusive, but you can say anything you want about Angela Rizzoli but when it's time to gather the troops and lift up her sleeves she was the best. Angela always had this ability to organize , plan things, and stop people from panicking, she would always remain quiet and focused, probably the results of raising 3 kids with a very busy husband.

The judge was right Maura and Jane were going to be great parents and this child is definitely going to receive all the love, support and attention that he deserved.

The only thing they needed to do now was to seduce the case worker who was coming to their house the next day...

**As always guys, reviews are always appreciated...**

**Im trying to include Angela a bit more. I'm quite sure that how things would happen on the show. Angela is very solid, you can count on her...**

**:)**


	34. Meeting with the social worker

**Chapter 34 :**

**Meeting the social worker :**

The next day Maura and Jane woke up very early, they were expecting the social work's visit around 10 am.

When Jane woke up, she found Maura in the nursery talking to herself.

"Alright, crib : secured. Diapers : enough for 6 months. Formula : enough for 6 months as well."

Jane stood there a little smile on her face observing her wife , but she soon realized that she needed her to be calm and relaxed for the social worker.

"Hey babe, how long have been up?" Jane said entering the room.

"I woke up around 7, I needed to make sure everything was perfect."

"OK babe, just relaxed, everything is perfect and we're prepared, we just need to be ourselves and hopefully she'll see that we already love Colin." Jane said snaking her arms around her wife.

"I know, it's just that when I'm myself, I'm….awkward you know."

"Then let me do the talking. Our case is solid. We've been married for several years now, we've already been trying to have a child before meeting him so we're clerkly prepared. We have the support of my family, we both make good living but most importantly we love Colin, there is no way she won't see that alright."

"Not to mention we live in a great district with all the best schools in town. I'm just scared that before of our line of work…"

"I know, well my line of work is certainly dangerous, but as I told the judge, I'm willing to either transfer to a less dangerous unit or I could take the Sergent exam so I wouldn't be on the streets to much not to mention that It would give me more time home, which clearly might be a concern in our line of work. Alright?I'm going to make sure she knows that I'm willing to take time off after Colin is given to us and then I will accommodate my work around him to fit his needs and that I will everything I can stay away from danger."

Around 9.30 the social worker arrived and quickly took a look around the house and was actually surprised by the fact that the nursery was ready, especially after such short notice. Jane was right, their file was solid, on paper at least : They both made good livings, they lived in a nice neighborhood, they had the support of their friends and family, not to mentioned their relationship was strong. The only things the social worker needed was to make sure Maura and Jane were prepared to have a child and were aware of the responsibilities that parenthood implied. Maura and Jane replied as honestly as they could to her questions and made sure to let her know that they were determined to put Colin first. Jane made sure she trusted her to either take the Sergeant exam or transfer to another unit so she wouldn't put herself in danger so much and also so she could have time to spend home. Maura on the other hand was determined to stop working as soon as Colin would be given to them. She didn't need the money and she truly wanted to focus on raising their son, she didn't want him to feel neglect as she was when she was a child. The couple did everything they could to convince the social worker that they were fit parents and that they were aware of what being a parent meant.

After about 2 hours of talking the social worker left, promising them to give them an answer for the end of the day.

"How do you think it went?" Maura asked closing the door behind the social worker.

"I think we did fine. How about if we go to the hospital to see him?" Jane offered knowing that Maura would just run in circle like an animal in cage all day waiting for that phone call.

"I would love that thank you."

Half an hour later Jane and Maura arrived at the nursery, which was still guarded by an officer, and to their big surprise the social worker was there was well, interrogating the nurses.

"Sonya, what are you doing here?" Maura mumbled as she entered the entered the nursery.

"I came to visit the baby and to talk to the nurses in order to make an definitive assessment." The social worker replied.

"Oh, right, well we came to see Colin, I mean the baby." Jane replied.

"I know, the nurses said you never missed a bottle since he arrived here. And I can see you posted an officer at the door."

"Well yeah, I didn't want to take any chances. Please don't think I'm paranoid, it's just as long as the investigation isn't over and I can say for sure that we caught every single criminal implicated in this traffic I will do everything to protect him."

"I understand, that's exactly one of the many reason that I'm concluding in the same way the judge did. Congratulations." Sonya said signing a piece of paper and handing it to Maura.

"Does that mean we...have a son?"Maura sobbed trying not to faint .

"Well as you know the adoption process might take a while, we still need to try to locate his family, but as her mother was an illegal I'm sure it's only going to be a formality."

"Oh God, thank you, thank you so much. We're going to be the best parents you ever since, I promise ." Maura said jumping in Jane's arms.

"I think you already are. Good luck, I will see you again next month." Sonya replied before leaving the new family enjoy this precious moment.

So a few hours later, after Maura insisted that Colin was checked by the chief of pediatrics himself the family went home, Maura seated in the back seat with Colin.

"Home, sweet home." Jane smiled as she opened the back door of the car before delicately grabbin Colin and his bag.

"Let me take the bag." Maura offered.

"I'm fine , but can you please open the door?"

"Sure..."

So Jane took Colin inside and they gave him a tour of their gorgeous house, a house they basically chose 3 years ago knowing that they would have a child.

Everything in this house was made to welcome a child : the nursery was right next to their bedroom, there was a nice garden, nice schools, a playground 3 minutes from the house.

When they first started to look for a house Maura and Jane didn't realize they were looking for a familial house. All they wanted was to find a house that would fit both their tastes and where they could create their own memories. They were only married for 6 months when they started to go house hunting and even if they knew they both wanted to start a family at some point they never really talked about it. Actually it's only when they started visiting houses and when they had a crush on this one that they realized that their dream house was a house where they could raised a child safely, in a good environment.

After giving Colin a tour of his new house Jane and Maura put him down for a nap and spend over an hour watching him sleep, Jane's arms snaked around Maura's waists, her head resting on her shoulder.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps, I could watch him for ever."

"I know, but you know what people say : sleeps when the baby sleeps, so why don't you go lie down for a while alright?" Jane murmured as she gently tried to drag her out off the room.

"You're right, I barely slept last night, I think I deserve a nap." Maura agreed walking towards their bedroom.

"Alright, just close your eyes, he's safe now, I promise." Jane said crawling in bed and wrapping herself around her.

"I know, thank you..."

"You're welcome, now just close your eyes." Jane whispered as she gently leaned a kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later Maura slowly opened her eyes to an empty bed, she slowly turned her head to check her clock : 7.13 pm.

"God, I slept through the entire afternoon." Maura said to herself as she tried to get out off bed.

As she tried to opened her eyes she instinctively walked towards the living room where she knew she would wife her wife and her son.

When she arrived at the living room's door, Jane was on the couch, with Colin in her arms, talking to him. She stood there for a while, watching them, marveling at the beauty of the scene she was witnessing.

She knew that Jane was happier then she ever been, proudly holding her son. At that moment Maura thanked God for giving them Colin, because she now knew for sure that not having a child would have been hard for Jane.

"Hey baby, how are things going here?" Maura finally said walking towards the couch.

"Well he ate, burped and now we're trying to find ideas for his nursery, don't worry I have everything under control. Once I find the perfect idea, it shouldn't take more then a day or two, he can sleep with us in the mean time." Jane explained firmly holding her son against her chest with one hand and going through a decoration magazine with her free hand.

"I trust you." Maura said resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

So that night the happy family stayed home enjoying their first night as a family. Jane was determined to find the most perfect way to decorate Colin's bedroom.

Both Jane and Maura knew they should enjoy this quiet moment, because the next day they were suppose to meet with their boss at work to ask for maternity leaves. They also knew that Jane's family would want to spend time with Colin and that Maura's parents would also like to meet their grand son, but for tonight it was just the 3 of them .

**So guys, what do you think?**

**Next chapter is the chapter that is going to rock your world so stay tuned!**

**Personal Author's note : This Chapter is for my dear Alex, you know that I write things I never thought I would experience in real life, but since I met you, I started to think those things might come true at some point. I don't know what the future holds but I hope mine is with you, thanks for changing my life...**


	35. Third time is a charm

**Chapter 34:**

**Third time is a charm:**

It's been a month since Jane and Maura took little Colin home . The new parents both took a maternity leave so they could take care of him on a full time basis.

Things were a little shaky at first because Colin arrived in their lives so fast that they didn't have time to prepare themselves. Quite fast, with Angela's help, they became experts in the art of feeding, changing and letting him cry from time to time, which broke Maura's heart every time.

Today was a sunny Sunday and Jane was outside in a long chair, under an enormous umbrella with Colin sleeping on her chest.

Maura, who hasn't been feeling well for the past two days, finally found the strength to get out of bed and after going to the bathroom to vomit for the 3rd time this morning decided to join them.

She stood there for a while, watching Jane holding him tight and rubbing the back of his little head with her thumb. She always knew that Jane was going to be a great mom, caring, protective, just like she was with her.

"He fell asleep?"

"Yes, I'm warning you, men in my family are heavy sleepers." Jane joked.

"Well that's a good thing, wait until he reaches puberty and we have to get him out of bed ."

"Yeah, we have time to educate him, don't worry. How are you?" Jane asked straightening in the chair still holding him tight.

"Better, but I think we need to talk. Do you mind putting him to bed and join me into our bedroom please?" Maura asked as quietly as she could, she didn't want Jane to worry.

"Alright, give me a few minutes, I don't want to wake him up." Jane replied standing up as slow as she could.

"Alright." Maura nodded kissing her son before retiring to their bedroom.

About 5 minutes later Jane, who was a little worried, joined Maura who was sitting on their bed.

"Alright, you have all my attention." Jane said sitting in front of her.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me? Maura, I'm more then happy, I feel blessed." Jane replied moving closer to her wife who seemed in distress.

"Really, I mean are you happy that we adopted Colin, I know that at first you agreed to start the IVF process to make me happy."

"It's true that at first I was a bit reluctant, but not because I didn't want to have a baby, but because I was scared. Before I met you I was barely able to take care of myself so being responsible for a baby was frightening. But as soon as I started to read all those pregnancy books and as soon as we started going to the OBGYN, I realized that's what I wanted more then anything. I love you Maura and I love our son, he's the most precious thing I ever hold in my arms apart from you. I feel so grateful that we were lucky enough to find him. I also feel full of responsibility, I know I can't screw up, like I once did with you. You and Colin give me purpose . I know that I have to be the best person possible for you guys, because you deserve it. I love you. When I'm with you guys I feel complete. I love you alright?"

"I know, it's just…please don't be mad at me but I think you were right."

"I know that, I'm always right! Which time are you talking about here?" Jane grinned trying to get a smile on her wife's pretty face.

"When you said I should consult my obgyn after I had my period last month to confirm I wasn't pregnant."

"I'm not following you…" Jane replied narrowing her eyes.

"It wasn't the sea food we had the other night that made me sick Jane." Maura explained handing a pregnancy test to Jane.

"Holly crap, are you…..Are you pregnant?" Jane mumbled looking at the stick.

"That what this test seems to indicate. I booked an appointment with Dr Montgomery for this afternoon so she can examine me, take some blood and do an ultrasound as well." Maura quietly explained.

"Oh God, you're… I can't believe it…" Jane said trying to keep her eyes open as the tears were streaming down her face.

"Let's not jump to conclusion until we hear Dr Montgomery's diagnosis."

"Right, right." Jane nodded trying to hide her excitement.

"But, what would happen if I was really pregnant?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to keep the baby?"

"How can you possibly ask me that?"

"I don't know, it's just we just took Colin in and it's already a lot of work so…."

"So nothing, Maura, I love you and I love Colin and I'm going to love this baby as well. I know raising two babies is going to be a challenge, but a good challenge never stopped us before right?" Jane said her hand on Maura's belly.

"I know, I guess with a little help and some serious organization we could manage…."

"We will, I promise I will stay home as long as you need. "

"You don't need to do that, I mean we can hire a nanny to help me, because I'm sure that at some point I might have some issues doing simple things such as giving Colin his bath or picking him up from his crib…"

"Alright, if you want us to hire help we will but I'm staying home with you, I don't want to miss on your pregnancy or on Colin's first few months. I promise I'm going to take care of you, the 3 of you." Jane said kissing her forehead tears streaming down her face.

" I know…" Maura whispered leaning her forehead against Jane's.

So Jane and Maura stayed in bed cuddling , Maura on her back and Jane resting her head on her belly..

Neither of them we willing to talk, they couldn't, they were still trying to realize what was happening to them and to picture what was going to happen. After trying the get pregnant 3 times through IVF, they finally met Colin and loved him almost immediately . Now Maura was pregnant and they knew that they would have to face the challenge of raising 2 babies. Part of them was worried, wondering how they would be able to manage two babies, while working without neglecting each other. But for the most part they trusted each other. They knew that they always were a great team and that they would find a way to make it work without hurting they marriage, thank God they had the financial ressources to afford some professional help.

Later that day, after dropping Colin at her mother's, Jane took Maura to her obygn appointment.

"So are you today?How's your little boy?" Doctor Montgomery asked.

"He sleeps a lot and giggles the rest of the time, he's a blast really." Jane said holding Maura's hand.

"I think I might be pregnant. " Maura said without thinking about it.

"Oh, I see, did you take a test?" Dr Montgomery replied a little surprised.

"This morning and it was positive. I'm sorry, I should have come to you when I started bleeding, but after going through it twice already I thought it was my period and I didn't want to hear the bad news from you a third time."

"It's ok Maura, I think most patients would have reacted like you. Would you mind settling on the table so I can examine you?"

"Sure." Maura agreed standing up and moving towards the table.

"You're going to do an ultrasound?" Jane asked sitting right next to her wife.

"Yes, it would be faster than a blood test and we need to see if we can locate a heart beat." The Doctor explained as Maura was opening her shirt.

"Alright, Just breath, I love you." Jane said kissing the top of her wife's hand as she was sitting right next to her.

"Alright, this might be a little cold." The Doctor said while spreading the gel on Maura's belly.

"Alright." Maura nodded holding Jane's hand.

"Everything is going to be ok babe." Jane said rubbing the top of Maura's hand seeing the worried look on her face.

"Let me see. Here it is , this is your baby." Dr Montgomery said pointing out the screen.

"That little peanut?" Jane asked narrowing her eyebrows moving closer to the monitor.

"Yes, let me try to find a heart beat." She said while moving the ultrasound on Maura's belly, who strangely remained quiet.

After a minute of searching she finally found the baby's heartbeat.

"OH God, is that its heart beat?" Jane asked tears on her face.

"It is, really strong and regular, Congratulations Maura, you're definitely pregnant, 8 weeks and a half if my calculations are correct."

"Oh God." Maura let out unable to hold her tears.

"You hear that baby, you did it." Jane cried out pressing her forehead against hers.

"I am, I never thought this day would come, Are you sure you want to keep it?"

"Of course I do! We've been waiting for this for so long, I'm so proud of you,you did it, you never gave up, I love you." Jane said leaning a gentle kiss on her wife's lips.

"I just…I mean we have Colin now and our lawyer said that the adoption should go through in a few months…"

"So what? We can manage two babies at the same time, right?"

"You think so?"

"Of course we can, Colin is an easy baby, he never cries and he sleeps a lot… I just hope he won't get too jealous and start to act out, god knows that a baby with your genes is going to be a pain in our…butts." Jane joked.

"Hey…" Maura protested gently hitting Jane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, a baby with your genes is a gift sent to us directly from heaven." Jane corrected fluttering her eye lashes.

"That's better. But are you sure we will be able to manage me being pregnant and Colin? Don't forget your maternity leave is only for 6 weeks after that I will be by myself." Maura pointed out.

"No you won't because I'm not going back to work alright. "

"Oh Jane, I know you love being with us at home but you already miss work and it's only been a month."

"I miss work yes, but if I went back to work I would miss my family more. Do you remember when we decided to start a family?I promised you that our family would always be my priority?"

"Yes I remembered, and I replied that I believed that you were going to be a very devoted mother, just like you're a very devoted wife."

"Exactly, I meant what I said. I won't go back to work and leave you alone to take care of Colin now that you're pregnant. Can you imagine yourself 8 months pregnant running around the house?Because I'm sure that in 6 months he's going to be running around like a little monster."

"Well in 6 months he will be 7 months old, so he will probably be crawling around and I'm not even sure I will be able to go down to pick him up. You're right, I might need you, if you don't mind staying home indefinitely?"

"Of course not, you, our son and our future baby are my top priority! God knows we don't need the money." Jane smiled her hand on her wife's belly.

"Alright then, Doctor what do you think?" Maura asked the ogbyn who was silently observing them .

"I think that you too love each other very much and that you're going to be just fine. I'm sure with a bit of organization, and maybe some help from your parents, and a good night nanny you should be fine. Actually, I think that having this baby now is great, he or she will only be 8 months younger than Colin, I'm sure they're going to grew up very close to each other."

"You're right, speaking of Colin, we should go, my mother is going to worry, we told her it wouldn't take long." Jane said.

"Alright, well Maura, you know the drill : no heavy lifting, no running or working out for the next 4 weeks, if you experience any more vaginal bleeding come to see me immediately."

"I will doctor thank you." Maura replied cleaning her belly before closing her shirt.

Half an hour later Jane and Maura were in front of Jane's parents' house.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked holding her hand.

"Just give me a minute to process." Maura replied taking a deep breath.

"Take as much time as you need." Jane replied leaning over to kiss her cheek.

A few minutes later, Maura and Jane made their entrance still holding hands.

"Hey girls, you're back. Colin, look who's back, it's mama and mommy." Angela said as she was sitting in the living room Colin on her lap.

"Hey there big guy." Jane said opening her arms to welcome her son.

"Thank you for looking after him Angela." Maura politely said.

"Of course, that's what grand mothers are for. Please have a seat."

"Well actually Ma you might need to baby sit more often soon." Jane said looking at Maura.

"Don't tell me you're already going back to work?" Angela frowned.

"No, Jane is going to stay home longer than expecting, I'm pregnant." Maura announced .

"You're what?" Angela mumbled.

"Maura is 8 weeks and a half pregnant! Our appointment was with her obgyn, we had an ultrasound, we saw the baby and we heard its heart beat."

"But I thought you had your period last month right before you took Colin in?"

"I thought it was my period, but is was only light vaginal bleeding which is quiet common during the first trimester. I'm sorry, I didn't go to the Doctor as Jane wanted me to, after going through it twice and being a Doctor myself I thought I didn't need to."

"Don't apologize darling, if you had listened to Jane, you would have learned that you were pregnant on that day and you would have never taken Colin home with you." Angela pointed out.

"She's got a point. " Jane nodded.

"Yes, so Jane and I talked about it and if Jane stays at home at least during my pregnancy we should be able to manage, with your help of course."

"Of course, I'm here for the three of you, days and nights. Let's hope that Colin remains the quiet and sleepy baby that he's now ."

"That's what I said too. But don't worry I'm staying home, I want Maura to take it easy during her pregnancy, I don't want anything to happen to her or to my baby."

"Your baby?" Maura replied rising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, our baby. " Jane corrected .

"I hope you realize that Maura will need to rest as much as possible, meaning no heavy lifting, no housework, no stress and that Colin will also as any toddler need 24/7 care?"

"I can manage, don't worry. I'm going to take good care of my you, Colin and our new baby, I promise." Jane said her hand on Maura's belly.

"I know Jane, I know, speaking of which I think Colin need to get changed. I'll do it and leave you with your mom for a little while." Maura offered opening her arms.

"Alright, thank you, you know that changing diapers isn't my favorite thing." Jane smiled carefully handing their son to her .

"So Jane, I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into . I mean you were 5 when your brother was born, but it was hard for me being pregnant and then raising Frankie Jr while raising you. Here you're going to have to take care of a toddler and a pregnant wife and trust me that's not easy and then take care of two babies."

"I know Ma, once the baby is born Maura will be able to help more, but in the mean time I'm going to take care of her and Colin, don't worry."

"I know how devoted you are to your family, I never doubted that but I just want to point out how hard it's going to be."

"So what?You think I can't manage to take care of my wife and my son?" Jane defensively hissed.

If they was something Jane was, it was proud. She made it her life mission to take care of Maura and then of Colin as well. She knew she wasn't superwoman but she did her best to take care of them. She would wake up at night to give to feed him, to allow Maura to sleep, she would give him his bath, she would literally do everything she could to make things easier for Maura and obviously it was only a start.

"I never said that! I just wanted to point out how tiring it's going to be to take care of Maura and the baby, of course once she gives birth she will be more independent and able to help but still she's going to need her rest during the pregnancy, especially during the last trimester. "

"I know…Knowing Maura she's probably gonna send me the the store at 2 in the morning to buy her ice-cream and things like that. I know her Ma, I'm well aware that she's going to drive me nuts, but I can manage and besides we're not in this alone right?"

"Of course not, I'll be here if you need me to come over or if you want to drop Colin even for a few days to be able to breathe a little, alright?"

"Well we might need you a lot during the last trimester and it might be easier if you could take Colin for a few days after Maura gives birth to the baby."

"I will do everything you need me to do. I'm proud of you Jane, really I always knew you would be a great mom, but you surprised me."

"I learned from the best ."

After that day full of good news, Maura and Jane settled in bed with Colin between them and watched him quickly fall asleep.

"Can you imagine that in about 6 months we're going have another baby?" Jane sighed gently caressing her son's face.

"Yes, I can. Oh God, do you think the Judge might rethink her decision about the adoption?" Maura suddenly realized.

"Of course not, the fact that you're pregnant doesn't change anything." Jane replied trying to reassure her.

"Well she might think that we won't have enough time to give to Colin you know."

"I think that after meeting us several times, she knows who we are and what kind of parents we are so don't worry about it." Jane said her arms on Maura's hip.

"I know…" Maura sighed exhausted.

The family quickly fell asleep, Maura and Jane holding hands, and Colin comfortably sleeping between them.

Maura fell asleep feeling as happy as ever, things couldn't get better : she was married to the love of her life, her soul mate, they were adopting a beautiful baby boy and she was pregnant, things were perfect.

Jane on the other hand was a bit more worried, her mother was right, things are going to be hard to deal with, between Colin, Maura being pregnant and after that two babies to take care off. But Jane knew they could do it, Maura and her were a team, they loved each other and they had a great family and friends to help them.

**So guys, what do you think?I promise this chapter would rock your world?Thanks to Lisa who suggested this !**

**The next chapter are going to be hard on Jane, knowing her she's going to try to be like superwoman between Maura who's going to be very demanding and Colin it's gonna be challenging for her. Also I'm planning on making this pregnancy difficult for Maura...**


	36. Divergence of opinion

**Chapter 36 :**

**Divergence of opinion : **

The next morning Jane slowly opened her eyes to an empty bed.

After spending about 5 minutes staring at the ceiling she finally jumped at of bed and made her way to the nursery.

When she reached the door, she saw Maura, changing Colin, talking to him.

"I hope you didn't tell him without me." Jane joked as she entered the room.

"Of course not, not that I think that he could understand it."

"Well he might be a month old but babies can feel things, I'm sure he's going to feel that things are changing." Jane replied leaning a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"I know, children are like sponges,we have to do our best not to disturb his routine and not to neglect him during my pregnancy and after the baby is born."

"Don't worry about it, it might take a little time, but we're going to adjust alright. I don't want him to feel neglect either, otherwise he might end up resenting his little sister and I want them to be as close as I am with Frankie." Jane said picking her son up and rubbing his back as he rested his head on her chest.

"So we're having a girl." Maura smiled.

"Let's pray that we do, I saw my mom raising 2 boys and me and trust me it was hard on her. Besides I would really like a little girl." Jane explained slightly jiggling Colin holding him tight.

"Well I have to admit that I would like a girl who I can take shopping with me and who I could buy little designer dresses for…"

"Right, speaking of which I can't believe how many clothes you already bought him, you realize that he's growing fast and soon those clothes will be too small and he wouldn't have wore half of them."

"I know, but I just can't resist, those little outfits are so cute, and your mother isn't helping she loves bying him clothes as much as I do." Maura pointed out.

"Right, well then I sympathize with our daughter, I hope she's as girlie as you, because if she's not it might be painful for her. I remember my mother had to drag me to buy me clothes."

"Well, let's hope she takes after me then. You didn't have breakfast yet, did you?"

"Nope, I came here straight from bed, why?"

"Well, there is something we should discuss, something I had in mind ever since we took Colin home ."

"Alright, you're worrying me, tell me."

"There is reason for you to worry. I was thinking we should have him circumcised." Maura explained in a very quiet but strong and confident voice.

"What?" Jane squealed her voice rising.

"Yes, well I'm sure you're aware that circumcision has been practiced for hundreds of years and is a perfectly safe procedure."

"I know that, but why in hell would you like to put him through that?" Jane said pressing the baby against her to protect him from her wife's crazy idea.

"Well first it's better for hygiene, plus I think that growing up,especially once he reaches puberty, he might feel better undressing in front of other boys if he's circumcised, You know 60 to 70% of new borns undergo the procedure."

"New borns, he's a month old!"

"Well, I have to admit I could have brought the subject earlier, but I got a bit overwhelmed after we took him in and it didn't seem important at the time."

"Ok, look, I love you and I respect your medical opinion, but we are not cutting my son's penis without his consent. If he wants to do it when he's older, then fine, but I don't want him to go through this now." Jane said covering Colin's ears trying to spare him.

"Jane, we are his parents, we're going to make decisions for him for a while."

"Yes, but when it comes to his ... you know, he should be the only one to decide. I know what you're going to say that if we do it now he won't remember it but if he does it later it will be painful. Well It might sound cruel of me to say that, but I'd rather he makes the choice and go through the pain but at least he'll now that we respected him enough not to put him through it as a baby."

"You do realize that there is a 99% chances that he's going to ask for it right?Come on don't tell me you didn't have a preference for men who were circumcised when you liked men."

"Actually I'm not as superficial as you. You know once in the appropriate mood there is no difference, if you know what I mean."

"I know that, well if we don't do it for esthetic reasons we should do it for medical and hygiene reasons."

"We'll teach him proper hygiene or Frankie will if he feels more comfortable with a guy. I stand by what I said : we're not doing this. Now let's get breakfast I'm starving."Jane said walking towards the kitchen.

"Well we were waiting for you darling."

"Sorry I guess I needed to sleep."

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sure you spent half of your night thinking about the baby."

"Of course, I mean we have a lot of things to figure out, but thank God we have 7 months to get prepared this time." Jane said carefully sitting at the kitchen table still holding her son.

"You realize you can put him down in his crib while you eat?" Maura mocked.

"I know but I like to have him against me, don't be jealous." Jane stroke back.

"I'm not, I like to watch you taking care of him, you're a natural. He loves you very much, and he apparently love to listen to your heart beats."

"Well he's easy, wait until he's a teenager, I'm not sure he's going to love me that much."

"Do you still you're going to be strict?" Maura asked pouring a hot cup of coffee to her wife.

"Well, I'm a cop, and I will not tolerate smoking, drinking or if he hangs out with the wrong kids, but don't worry I'll try no tot terrorize him too much." Jane replied taking a sip at her coffee.

"I trust you. So, I think we should do a list of the things that need to be taken care of, I don't want to be like those parents who organize everything during the last month."

"Maura, please relax we have over 6 months, I understand your desire to draw a list and I think it's a great idea, but I want you to relax." Jane said reaching for her hand.

"I know, It's just I'm a little worried. I'm a Doctor so I know exactly what my pregnancy is going to be like, but I know there are so many things that can happen that we can't predict, good or bad things."

"And planning everything would help you not obsess about it."

"I think so. I need something to focus on to keep me from worrying about everything that can go wrong during the delivery."

"Alright calm down, I think that continuing Yoga might be a excellent way of relieving the anxiety, don't you think?"

"I think you're right, I would like us to take some classes to prepare ourselves for the delivery, if that's ok with you."

"Of course, I will do anything you need me to do to make things easier. I want you to focus on yourself and our baby, let me take care of the logistic alright?"

"Alright, I trust you."

"Don't worry I have everything under control, I'll take care of the nursery, from the wall paper to the furniture, I don't want you to lift a finger."

"Will you be here during the delivery?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm going to here, holding your hand and telling you to breath, and obviously I'm planning on cutting the umbilical cord myself. I don't want you to worry , everything is going to be ok, try to stop thinking like a Doctor. I'm here and we have one of the best obgyn in the country, please trust us to take care of you."

"I know, I know, I just don't want to relay on you too much, I know how invested you are in our family, I don't want to overwhelm you."

"That's sweet but that's what I'm here for. You're my wife, I love you and I'm here to help you and to make things easy for you so you can focus on the baby to make sure she's healthy."

"I see no reason why she wouldn't be healthy, I consider myself lucky, not only I have your support but we have your family's support ."

"Of course, the Rizzoli clan is here for us, speaking of which, I think we forgot your parents are visiting us next week."

"Oh, It must have slipped through my mind. They want to meet Colin, I think it will be the perfect opportunity for us to announce them that I'm pregnant."

"I think so, I think your mom might faint."

"Maybe, she's delighted to be a grand mother, I know she wants to spend more time in Boston."

"I would love that, our kids needs their grand mothers, both of them. Speaking of grand parents, should I expect anything from your dad?"

"Well he's probably going to lecture us on the benefits of private education, insisting that we already apply for pre schools and that we start a college funds for both of them."

"Well we don't have to send them to private schools, I mean we're surrounded by some of the best public schools in the state. I went to public school and I ended up fine."

"Well, my father won't let his grand children go to public school, never in our family history an Isles was sent to public school."

"Too bad our children are Rizzolis as well."

"Don't you want the best for our children?"

"Of course I do, how about we talk about this when the time comes? Colin is only a month old, we have time."

"I know, aren't you suppose to meet Frankie later?"

"Right, I have to help him move some new furniture. How about you drop Colin at my mother's so we can spend some quality time together?We have something to celebrate..." Jane seductively offered leaning towards her wife to kiss her.

"This would be the first night we spend away from him..." Maura replied biting her lip.

"I know but you know that once your parents arrive we won't have any private moments, and besides we should take every opportunity we can find to spend time together before the baby is born."

"You're right, let's finish breakfast so you can tell me exactly what you have in mind for our romantic night."

The happy family finished breakfast talking about the baby and about Maura's parents visit. Jane knew her father in law was going to give her a hard time. So far the Isles managed to be close to them without interfering in their relationship, but Jane knew that having children would change everything. She knew that Maura's dad would want the best for them and that his idea of the best wasn't necessarily the same as hers.

**So guys, what do you think?I know it's a lame chapter, very simple, nothing fancy but I thought the talk about circumcision was funny and also I wanted Maura to pressure Jane, because as many of you pointed out Jane is going to be overwhelmed soon enough:)**

**As always, it only takes 30 seconds to review!**


	37. Adjusting

**Thank you guys for the reviews on last chapter! You rock!I wasn't inspired ...But now inspiration is back..:)**

**Chapter 36 :**

**Adjusting :**

About 3 months later things were back to normal . After much consideration Jane and Maura decided it was better if Jane went back to work. She loved her wife and son, but for her staying all day long at home was a torture, she needed some action, and to see people. Of course she had to make some important changes in her life style and had seriously cut off her work hours. She always tried to be home at night to put little Colin to bed, and most of the times she succeeded. She also never missed a single appointment with Maura's doctor. Most of the she didn't even understand half their conversation, she wasn't even listening, she would just stare at the ultrasound while they were talking. Maura on the other hand was perfectly happy being a stay home mom. She was now 4 and half month pregnant and was delighted to finally be able to feel her baby growing inside of her. Jane and her were quite organized and always managed to spend quality time together without neglecting their son. One of the reason they decided that Jane should go back to work is they came to realize that if they wanted to be good parents they needed to be happy as women and as a couple. Part of feeling accomplished as a woman for Jane was to be a good cop, to do this job she was so passionate for and so good at. They knew that being parents of two babies would be challenging for their relationship but they decided that their marriage would still be one of their priorities. So every Wednesday Jane took the day off. Day they would spend as a family, going to the park, to the zoo . At night they would drop Colin at Angela's and spend the evening and night together. Sometimes they would go out to see a movie, or to see a play or to have dinner with friends, or sometimes they would just stay home, order chinese food and cuddle all night. Those nights were important for them, it gave them the opportunity to talk and to only thing about themselves for a few hours.

Things were good, the baby was healthy, Colin was the most perfect baby on earth, he never cried, slept well,he was a little angel. Everything was almost perfect except for Maura's mood swings. Jane knew that Maura has always been very demanding and knew that her being pregnant would increase that trade , but she didn't expect it to be that intense.

That night Jane was a little late, she had to close a case and wasn't able to make it on time for dinner. Knowing that Maura would probably be angry at her, she brought her some flowers,lilies, her favorites.

"Maura?" Jane yelled as she entered their house dropping her keys on the table next the the kitchen's door.

"I'm in the living room." Maura replied.

"_Well, she doesn't seem too mad._" Jane to herself walking towards the living room.

"How was work?" Maura asked as Jane sat next to her.

"It was hard but we closed the case, I'm so sorry for being late. Here I brought you some flowers." Jane said leaning over to gently lean a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Thank you. But if you think you can make it up to us by bringing me flowers you don't know me very well." Maura checked standing up unexpectedly.

"I said I was sorry, you know how important you guys are to me. I don't like missing dinner with you guys or bed time, I feel like I barely see him." Jane mumbled following Maura towards their bedroom.

"You have a curious way of showing us how important we are to you. You missed bed time twice this week. He fought really hard not to fall asleep you know…He waited for you.." Maura said taking her robe of and crawling in bed.

"I know babe, I'm sorry, but this investigation is over now, I should be able to breath. Tomorrow is wednesday, so I promise I will make it up to you and to our son alright?"

"Right, you know sometimes I feel like you spent wednesday with us just because we decided to give ourselves one entire day per week, that you do that out of obligation, not because you want it." Maura grumbled turning her back on Jane.

"How can you say that?You know I love you, Colin and our baby more then anything." Jane said settling in bed next to her wife, wrapping her arms around her.

"Do not touch me. I always knew it was a mistake for you to go back to work." Maura squealed pushing Jane's hand.

"Alright, let's take a step back. You agreed that being here all day was not good for me and therefore for us. " Jane quietly replied taking a deep breath and trying to understand what was going through her wife's mind.

"I agreed because I knew that's what you wanted, I knew you were bored at home. Family life isn't for you. You need to be out on the field you missed the action too much."

"I did miss the action yes, but I wasn't bored at all. Saying that raising a child is an experience full of surprises is an understatement. "

"But that's not enough for you, we're not enough." Maura sobbed avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you are. You and our children are everything I ever wanted, and I'm happier then I have ever been. I'm just not like you and my mother, I can not be a stay home mom, it's not who I am. You're right I need action, I need to be on the street, chasing bad guys. But don't think for a minute that you're not enough, you're everything to me Maura, everything. My job is important, I like to help people, it gives me focus and energy, but you're the reason why I wake up every morning and the reason why I do my best to come back home safe and sound and at reasonable hours. You're my reason for breathing Maura, don't ever forget that." Jane professed cupping Maura's face in her hand rubbing her cheek with her thumb trying to make her look at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you too, I know working is important for you, and that by staying at home for ever we would have gotten on each other nerves, your mother is right we need to spend time apart to find each other better at night. It's just that we used to spend our days and night together…"

"Yes, working being in the outside world, not home with our baby, you're right we would drive each other crazy if we both stayed home. Can you forgive me for being late?"

"Of course, it's just something happened today, it's stupid…"

"If it's bothering you it's not stupid, come on tell me." Jane said looking at her straight in the eyes, gently rubbing her belly.

"I fell asleep today, your mother was here and she told me to go lie down for a little while when she was taking care of the laundry and I woke up two hours later."

"That happens darling, you're tired between Colin and the baby it's perfectly natural."

"I didn't hear him waking up Jane. When I woke up your mother was feeding him."

"Alright, well that's what she's here for, right?To help out when you're tired?"

"Yes, but she's not here every day, what would have happened if she hadn't been here?"

"I think you wouldn't have fallen asleep so deeply, you did because you knew that she was here and that she would take care of him . Please tell me you nap even when she's not here?"

"I try not to, I'm scared of not hearing him cry…."

"Remember what Dr Montgomery said?Sleep when he sleeps, you need to rest and the closest you'll get to term the more tired you're gonna be."

"I know…"

"I think that it means it's time for us to hire some help. I want you to take care of yourself alright and of our little angel." Jane offered seeing that her wife was struggling.

Jane and Maura were similar on that matter : they were always trying to do everything by themselves without any help. Maura didn't want to hire any help because she didn't want her kids to be raised by nannies like she was. She wanted to be a warm and present mom, not a mother who delegates her children's education to someone else. Fortunately both women were smart enough to realize that they couldn't do everything by themselves.

"I think we could all beneficial from professional help, your mother has a life she can't be here all day, every single day."

"I agree, so let me take care of this, I'm going to find us the best nanny possible, she doesn't have to come every day, but a few times a week, so you can have some rest would definitely be good for you. And if we like her, we'll hire her full time when the baby is born."

"Yes with two babies having a full time nanny will be good, but I don't want to be like my parents…"

"You're not. I know it would never cross your mind to send our children to boarding school at the age of 10. Unfortunately as willing and loving as we are, we can not raise two babies without help."

"I know, I just want to do the maximum on my own, you know, with you…"

"I know, but as you always told me we're not super women, but I promise that I will be here to help you, I will wake up at night to feed them, both of them. I will do everything I can."

"You do realize that they will probably won't wake up at the same time, this means that you would have to wake up every two hours…"

"I know, don't worry, we're going to make this work, I promise. I want you to relax, tomorrow I 'll look up some nannies agencies ."

"Alright. I'm sorry for over reacting, I think my hormones are …."

"Playing with your emotions?Don't worry my dad warned me. You didn't over react , your worries are perfectly understandable. Just let me know if I can do anything, anything at all. You know I would do anything for you or our family right?"

"I know, and I'm sorry about I said about our wednesdays dates, I know you spend the entire week looking forward to it."

"You bet I do , there is nothing I enjoy more then our family days and romantic nights afterwards. The 3 of you are my priority, alright?" Jane said leaning her forehead against her wife's.

"Can you stay home tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I have the perfect family day in mind don't worry, now just try to relax and get some sleep. Don't worry I will wake up during the night to feed Colin and don't even think of waking up early." Jane whispered leaning a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, alright." Maura mumbled closing her eyes, feeling that she was couldn't fight anymore.

Jane lied there realizing that maybe she wasn't doing enough for Maura, to show her how much she cared. They both agreed she needed to back to work, that it was the healthiest thing to do for their marriage, that being with each other at home 24/7 was different then working together and then go home together, they knew that they would get on each other's nerves. Jane felt guilty admitting it but she was different from Maura being at home for 2 months taking care of Colin was a blessing but it wasn't something she was willing to do full time. Lucky for her Maura understood and trusted her to accommodate her work schedule around their family and new responsibilities, it would just take them a little time to adjust.

**Alright guys, please go crazy on reviews...I think it was important for Jane to go back to work, she's not a stay home mom...**

**Next chapter is gonna be a nice familly day in a very symbolic place...Yeah some fluff never hurts right?**

**Also please read my story "Broken.." It's dark but I'm proud of it!Thank you.**


	38. Family day

**Chapter 38 :**

**Family day :**

The next morning Jane woke up around 8 am and went directly to the nursery. Little Colin was still asleep but about to wake up.

Jane spent several minutes marveling at the beauty of this little angel yawning his little fists close fighting to open his eyes.

"Good morning little prince, how are you this morning?" Jane said delicately picking him up. "I see you're still a bit tired." Jane smiled rubbing his back jiggling him from side to side.

So Jane gave her son his bottle, his bath and dressed him up before going to try to wake Maura up.

Jane has always been very found of those little moments she got to share with him in the morning. She felt terribly guilty about not being with him all day and sometimes being late at night, so she always made sure to appreciate their quality time together in the morning. It helped her go to work with a smile on her face and apprehend her job more easily.

Around 9 Am it was time to wake Maura up.

"Good morning princess." Jane murmured gently rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand.

"It is indeed a good morning." Maura smiled kissing her wife and her son.

"Don't you think our son is particularly handsome today?"

" I do, I love the outfit you picked. I think our son is going to be very popular later." Maura joked sitting up and grabbing her son.

"Well he's already quite a seducer, last week when I took him to the park while you were with my mother, I noticed how popular he was. He really enjoyed the attention, so did I. "

"You did?"

"Yeah, you know having a baby with you while you're at the park is like having a puppy you're like a magnet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, not that I appreciate having women around me, you know. Your attention is the only one that matters to me…"Jane mumbled knowing that thanks to her burning hormones it didn't take much to her wife to get mad or jealous

"Right, right, don't think you're getting away with this. "

"Really, how can even want to look at another woman when I'm married the most beautiful woman on earth and when we have the most incredible family together?"

"Thank you. So where are you taking us today?"

"Well, I'm taking you somewhere very special, where we can have a picnic, the weather is nice so I figured it was the perfect opportunity."

"That would be nice…"

"Colin helped prepare lunch and everything, I think it's going to be a wonderful day."

"It already is…."

"So how about you get dressed while we prepare you some breakfast?"Jane offered pulling her son against her.

"Alright."

About half an hour later Maura was still upstairs and Jane started to worry, so she put Colin in her crib and went to check on her.

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked as she entered their bedroom.

"It's a disaster."

"What's going on?"

"I can't close it."

"Let me help you." Jane offered as she moved towards her wife.

"I meant it's to small." Maura groaned looking at her growing belly in the mirror.

"Oh Maura you're pregnant it's perfectly natural for you to gain weight." Jane said wrapping her arms around her trying to reassure her.

"it fitted perfectly last week, I'm gaining weight by the week now, look soon I wont even be abel to see my feet."

"Then I will be happy to help you put your shoes and clothes on."

"You're not helping Jane. You're not even attracted to me anymore" Maura yelled pushing her away.

"Would you please calm down, you're gorgeous alright. You're the most beautiful woman I know."

"Then why don't you touch me anymore?" Maura said sitting on their bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I come home at night you're exhausted and I can't blame you between Colin, my mother and the baby you have a lot on your plate. But trust me you still have the same effect on me." Jane said kneeling in front of her trying to make her look at her.

"I'm sorry, it's true I'm tried, I'm exhausted, but I'm not fulfilling my marital obligations, I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous. What is important for me is our son and our baby. I want you to only think about that. I want you and the baby to be healthy so you need the rest as much as possible. Hopefully soon we'll have a wonderful nanny to help us and you'll be less tired."

"I hope so, maybe once she's here I will be more receptive and able to spend quality time with you. I remember during the first trimester I had those cravings, now all I can think about is eating and sleeping."

"Don't worry, I'm getting you the help you need, soon you'll be able to nap and to have time for yourself , I promise. Now let's find you something to wear, and if you want I'll take you shopping after lunch."

"I would like that very much."

The truth was it had been a while since Maura and Jane shared a special moment together. When Jane came Maura was usually so exhausted that she barely had the strength to put their son to bed. Jane was hoping that having a nanny would help Maura focus a little more on herself and on them.

About half an hour later Maura and Jane were ready to go to that special space Jane had been teasing them about.

"Are we where I think we are?" Maura asked getting off the ca.

"Yes we're in the the park where we had our first date and got married, I realized we never took Colin there yet."

"I know, it's at the other side of town next to our old house."

"Well I figured it was time to tell him about the two most perfect days of our lives ."

So Jane took her son and wife to that very same spot they spent their first date years ago.

"So this is where your mother and I spent our first date. I remember she was very mad at me because I did something very stupid. I remember that we sat here and talk about it for the first time and somehow that's when she decided to forgive me." Jane explained lying on the grass with Colin on her lap.

"And that night after she took me home your mom kissed me for the first time."

"And it was so good that she almost fainted." Jane joked.

"I did not." Maura objected.

"You did, I had to grab you, you were about to faint."

"I was...dehydrated and dizzy, we had spend the entire day outside and it was hot and...Alright, I can't lie, your mother is such a great kisser that yes I almost loose consciousness. Happy?"

"Yes...Very."

Observing Jane telling their son about their first date and their wedding Maura could see how proud Jane was to be a mother. She could see by the way she was holding him. She realized she had been unfair the night before. Jane was a family person, seeing her with their son and how invested she was on her pregnancy she knew that family meant everything to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked kneeling next to her, Colin still in her arms.

"I was just thinking that the two of you are two adorable for words." Maura replied holding Colin's little feet.

"Are you worried about next week's ultrasound?" Jane asked settling down crossing her legs.

"I am. It's the 28th week's ultrasound, it's important, we should be able to see if we're having a boy or a girl and to see the baby has any physical defect."

"Maura, please just relaxed, the Amniocentesis came back negative and we did every possible test possible. Our baby is healthy ."

"I know, I'm a Doctor, I know every single possible birth defect or genetical disease our child can have and most of them aren't detectable before birth. I don't know anything about my family's medical history. "

"I know, look the baby seems to be perfectly normal, if we discover that she has some kind of genetic disease later on or when she's born then we'll deal with it together alright?But I'm sure she's going to be perfect, just like her mother."

"Alright… I should relax and wish for the best instead of expecting the worse."

"I think I may actually have some influence on you…"

"Of course you do. Speaking of which next week we're starting the birth classes. I hope you're ready."

"I am, I told you I would go with you and I meant it. "

"I know. I'm just a bit anxious but I know that I have your unconditional support and it helps."

"Of course you have my support and Colin's as well, do you think he realizes what's going on?"

"I think he knows that I'm changing and he loves feeling the baby kick. Don't you sweet pea?" Maura said admiring her 4 months old son wandering his small hands on her belly.

"She does kick a lot. See Colin this is your little sister moving inside your mommy's belly, you're going to meet her very soon . And next week we're going to take a picture of her so we can see what she looks like." Jane explained guiding his hand on Maura's belly.

"You really want a girl don't you?"

"Not really, I want a healthy baby but one of each would be nice you know. You know how my mother struggled raising two boys and me, well she actually raised 3 boys, trust me I was never the last one to go look for trouble."

"And look how well you and Frankie turned out. Your mother did a wonderful job, she's a very resourceful woman and I'm glad to follow every piece of advice she gives me."

"Well she did raised us well and at least 2 of us turned out alright I guess. You're right Ma is very resourceful and her experience is highly appreciated. You know because I started dating you I always complained how intrusive she was. "

"But now that you're wiser you realize that you can actually benefit from her marital and parental advice."

"Yes, you know thinking about it if we have a girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life worrying about her. "

"I guess being a cop makes you a bit suspicious …"

"Yes, I mean I know how dangerous this world is, especially for women. I guess I will just have to teach her proper defense techniques."

"See, no need to worry. Actually I'm more worried about the potential mates she's going bring us."

"Like this is going to happen. " Jane smiled thinking about the satisfaction of interrogating her future boyfriend and scare them off.

"So you want our daughter to remain a virgin and to become a none?"

"Absolutely, at least as long as I'm alive."

"Then I think it's better if we have another boy…"

"Come on don't tell me you're not secretly hoping it's a girl as well, so you can take her on shopping sprees?"

"I think I would like that very much, but as you said as long as the baby is healthy I don't care if we have a girl or a boy."

The happy family spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying this sunny day in the park, playing with their son and talking about their future baby.

Jane knew that Maura was worried about their child's health, and she had reason to. She was right she didn't know anything on doyle's medical past. If Jane had carried the baby things would have been easier because they could have put together a complete family medical history, but with maura begin adopted it wasn't that easily… Jane kew there was only one thing she could do to make Maura feel better ..

**So what do you think Jane is gonna do to help Maura stop worrying about eventual genetic disease?**

**I know this chapter was full off fluff but I figured it's always nice to show their love and happiness. Yes Maura is a bit of a pain in Jane's ass...**


	39. Doyle's return

**Chapter 39 :**

**Doyle's return: **

The nest day Jane woke earlier then usual her mind obsessing on Maura's worries.

She knew that there was only one thing that would help Maura stop worrying about their baby's health. She knew she wouldn't like but she had no choice.

Maura was supposed to be in court all day, testifying for a case they got a few months ago, so Jane knew she would have the entire day to execute her plan.

Around 9 Am Maura was all dressed up ready to go to court.

"Do you think this dress is appropriate?" Maura asked walking towards Jane her hands on her belly.

"It's black Maura, you can't do more appropriate then that."

"I meant does my belly show?"

"A little, do you think you would manage to puke all over the defense's attorney's face?"

"If you continue to eat that, it front of me, I might regurgitate right now." Maura replied her hand on her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So are you ready to testify?" Jane replied putting the plate of bacon she had in fron of her before pulling her on her lap.

"I'm, I just need a couple of hour to go over my notes and I should be fine, speaking of which Detective Frost is waiting for me at the station. Wish me luck." Maura replied wrapping her arms around her.

"We both wish you luck babe, just go kick some ass, butt, I'm sorry."

"Can you please watch your language at least when I'm not here to correct you?"

"Of course, don't worry our son is safe with me, what the worse that can happen anyway?"

"I don't even want to think about the sorts of thing you put in his head when you're alone with him."

"And hopefully you'll never know, now go I got him."

After Maura left Jane put Colin back in his crib and sat in her living room her phone in her hand for about an hour. She didn't know if this was a good idea.

After considering the pros and cons, she decided that giving Maura some peace of mind was worth every risks she was about to take.

So she dialed the number of on of her old Confidential Informant.

"It's Rizzoli, I need a favor. I need you to contact Patrick Doyle for me and tell him I need to speak to him in person. It's about his daughter, no she's alright I just need his help. Tell him to contact me on this number." Jane said biting her lip hoping that Maura would forgive her.

They hadn't seen or spoken to him since they got married and Doyle kidnapped Jane and Maura read this letter from her birth mother.

Maura hated Doyle for keeping her from meeting her biological mother, knowing that she wanted it so bad, that she would never feel completely happy until she met her.

Jane never told Maura but she knew that Doyle continued to watch them from a distance, sometimes she could feel him. She hated him as well for putting the love of her life through this but wasn't bothered by Doyle's discrete present. As crazy as it sounded Jane knew that if something ever happened to her or if Maura was ever in any danger Doyle would protect her and their family .

So Jane sat in that living room for about two hours waiting for Doyle's phone call until Colin finally woke up from his nap.

As Jane stood up and was about to move towards his bedroom she suddenly saw him : Patrick Doyle, standing in their living room his hands in his pockets looking at Jane with a looked that was completely emotionless .

"What the fuck?" Jane screamed as she saw her father in law standing there.

"I'm sorry it seems your door bell doesn't work." Doyle stoically apologized taking a step towards Jane.

"Crap, Maura asked me to fixed it last week and I still haven't done it. Well thank you for coming, I must say I'm surprised I expected a phone call."

"One of my guys calls me telling me my daughter is in trouble and that you wanted to talk to me so here I am."

"Maura isn't in trouble she's just.."Jane started before hearing Colin crying again.

"You better get him. I'm not leaving don't worry."

"Right please sit." Jane mumbled walking towards the stairs.

When she arrived in the nursery Colin had stopped crying.

"What's going on little man?You heard your grand father coming and you wanted to meet him?Yes you have 3 grand dads, it's a long story. Your mother is going to kill me, lucky for me you can't talk yet." Jane said holding her son.

The truth was Jane never planed for this to happen this way. She expected Doyle to either call her back so they can arrange a meeting or send someone to kidnap her again. She never expected him to show up unannounced to their house.

A few minutes later Jane joined Doyle in the living room.

"Is this my …your son?" Doyle mumbled a tender smile on his face.

"Yes, this is our son, Colin." Jane replied a bit surprised to see that side of Doyle.

She always saw him like a cold blooded killer, but the way he looked at his grand son, with such tenderness in his eyes, was something she never expected.

"He's gorgeous. You must be proud." Doyle said taking a step toward them.

"Yes, Would you mind staying away from my son please?" Jane replied holding her son tighter and closer to her to protect him.

"I'm sorry." Doyle said taking a step back before sitting a huge velvet chair behind him.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't trust anyone with him. He's been through a lot ."

"I know…I'm glad you caught those bastards."

"Of course you would know about that. So you know that Maura is pregnant right?"

"Yes. Well I haven't seen her, I was away for a while. I just came back. I'm sure she's gorgeous pregnant, just like her mother."

"She's gorgeous, it's a miracle the IVF failed twice then we thought it had failed a third time and we met Colin and we fell in love with him. Then a month later we found out that she was actually pregnant. It's a bit overwhelming but we're blessed. Don't worry I'm taking good care of her and of our son." Jane explained realizing afterwards that she probably gave him too much information.

"I know that Detective you always appeared to me like someone I could trust with my family. So what is it that I can do for you?Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, well all the tests we did were good, and we have an ultrasound in two days to determine the sex, and we are obviously very impatient but Maura is worried."

"Well, it's perfectly natural to worry, it's an unknown situation for her, and at the same time she's a Doctor so she knows exactly what can happen to the baby."

"Yes, the fact that she is Doctor doesn't help, but the main reason why she worries so much is because she knows nothing about your family medical history. For example if we have a girl, she's going to worry that she might have breast cancer because she doesn't know if women on her mother's side have the gene or not."

"I understand. Do you have a form I can fill up and give to her mother?"

"Yes I do in fact. Our Doctor gave it to us in case we had contact with you." Jane replied opening the small table next to the sofa where she was seated before handing him the papers.

"Thank you, I will get back to you in the next 24 hours. " Doyle said standing up.

"Alright, the appointment is the day after tomorrow so you have time. Thank you for doing this. How did you know it wasn't a trap?"

"Because you wouldn't do that to Maura, as much as she hates me, I'm still her father and besides you know that if anything happens I'm the only one who can really protect her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you again."

"No thank you, you know I spend the last 30 years observing Maura and I always saw her being so lonely. She always had that sad look in her eyes like she was alone in this world. But ever since she met you, her looks is filled up with happiness and that's thanks to you. Now you're giving her a family and you're doing everything to make them happy and to protect them, I should be the one thanking you Detective." Doyle said before disappearing as quietly and fast as he came in.

Jane stood there, wondering how she was going to explain Doyle's visit to Maura. She knew she was going to be pissed, her hormones certainly wouldn't help .

Around 4pm Maura finally came back for the trial.

"Honey, I'm home where are you?" Maura yelled as she took off her painful new shoes.

"We're outside." Jane replied her heart beating faster.

"Hey you, how was your day?" Maura enthusiastically asked.

"It was great…Look little prince your mommy is home. He missed you, we both did." Jane said handing Colin to her hoping her reaction would be less dramatic if their son was in her arms.

"I missed you too. " Maura replied taking little Colin in her arms before settling in a long chair.

"You know I love you right?That I would do anything to protect you or to spare you any pain." Jane asked sitting on the edge of the chair.

"I know that, Jane look at me, did something happened?" Maura asked starting to worry.

" Doyle was here earlier." Jane let out expecting a violent reaction.

"What?How dare he?Did he touch our son?" Maura asked panicked checking her son to see if he looked traumatized.

"No, don't worry he didn't. I didn't know he would show up, I called one of my CI's and asked him to ask Doyle to call me. I guess he thought something happened to you and two hours later he was in hour house. I'm sorry Maura, I just wanted to help." Jane said moving her hand on Maura's lap.

"You wanted to help?How can you say that?You know how much I resent him for keeping my mother and I from meeting. How can you go and contact him behind my back? I trusted you!"Maura yelled as she suddenly stood up before going inside with their son in her arms.

"Wait, Maura, I'm sorry, but what I was supposed to do?You spend you days worrying about what genetic condition you might pass on to our baby. The only solution was to contact him to have a proper family medical history." Jane mumbled trying to make her stop walking away from her.

"Did he give you one?" Maura asked as she delicately put Colin in his crib in the living room.

"I gave him the form Dr Montgomery gave us in case we came in contact with him. He told me he needed time for your mother to fill it up. We should have the form back before our next appointment. Look Maura, I hate him as much as you do, but I didn't have a choice. I did that to protect you, to keep you from worrying for the rest of our lives wondering if our daughter might have breast cancer because you have no idea if it runs in your mother's family." Jane said sitting on the couch covering her face with her hands.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I over reacted, I pictured him here in our house with our son and…I became unreasonable." Maura admitted slowly calming down.

She realized that Jane did the right thing. She put her pride and hate for Doyle aside and did what was best for their baby, something she would have never done. She promised herself not to talk to Doyle until he allowed her to meet her biological mom.

"It's called mother instinct, I promise you he's never going to touch him. I would die before letting his bloody hands on our son, but I needed him. I feel so powerless. I'm supposed to protect you and to make sure you're happy and there was nothing that I said or did that made you feel better."

"You did, you do make me feel better. When I was dating men, I always felt that none of them could ever be enough for me. None of them were ever able to handle my personality, my intelligence or my money. So I thought that none of them would never be able to be the parent I wanted for my children. At some point I ever consider being a single mother. But you Jane, you're everything I ever dreamed off. You literally spend your days and nights making sure that we have everything we need, worrying about us, protecting us. I feel safe we you, we both do, because we know that you're always going to put our needs first and that you would give up your life before letting anything happen to us." Maura said cupping Jane's face in her hands.

"Of course, I would give my life for the 3 of you in a heart beat. I just want you to stop worrying our baby is going to be perfectly healthy."

"I know. We should wait for what Doyle has to tell us about my biological family. I love Jane thank you for doing this." Maura whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Jane replied taking a deep breath.

**So guys, what do you think?I was disappointed to see the little reviews on their family day...I guess you don't like fluff so much...**

**So I know most of you saw this coming, Doyle was the only one able to give Maura the peace she needed.**

**As always please review, it only takes 30 seconds and it makes me happy, and a happy author is an inspired one :)**


	40. The best day of our lives

**Chapter 40 :**

**The best day of our lives.**

Two days later Maura and Jane had their appointment with their OBGYN scheduled and were getting ready.

"I'm sorry Maura, I really thought he would help us. I promise you I that if our baby is sick I will spend my days and nights looking after her." Jane promised as she was tying up Maura's shoes.

"It's alright, life is full of surprise, maybe not knowing what might happened is better. I can' t spend my life worrying and therefore worrying our child about something that might not happen and besides she has excellent genes from the donor's side."

"We should really stop assuming it's a girl." Jane smiled happy that Maura was taking Doyle's failure with such calm.

As they were about to reach their car a black van suddenly stopped in front of them.

"Get in the car." Jane instructed one hand her on her gun, the other protecting Maura who was holding Colin.

"Don't shoot." A man said his hand in the air as he get off the car.

"Who the fuck are you ?" Jane said her gun towards him, finger on the trigger.

"Mr Doyle sent me to give you this, he's sorry for the delay but he had some phone calls to be as accurate as possible." He said as he handed the envelope to Jane.

"Fine, now go back to Doyle and thank him for us and tell him not to ever approach my wife or my children."

"Alright."

Maura who was in the car, had no idea of what was going on, she was in the back seat with Colin unable to see or hear Jane.

"It's alright baby, Doyle sent him to give us this, which we will open with Doctor Montgomery."

"Are these the questionnaire you gave him?" Maura asked her heart beat rising gradually as she was expecting Jane's answer.

"Yes, now let's go to our appointment we'll open it there." Jane said sliding the envelope between her legs where she knew Maura couldn't grab it before starting the car.

An hour later Jane, Maura and Colin were in Dr Montgomery's office.

"Jane, Maura I'm happy to see you, is this the famous Colin?" The tall red hair said marveling as the cuteness Colin was able to express just by smiling at her.

"Yes it is, it's our little prince, honey this is the second best Doctor in the world after your mommy of course, she the one who gave you a little brother or sister." Jane joked proudly introducing her son to the miracle doctor.

"He's gorgeous, please sit, so how are things going on at home, any more nauseas?"

"I'm fine, I'm tired though, not to mention that my wife love enjoys torturing me." Maura grinned looking straight at Jane.

"You're unfair, it's been barely an hour."

"I'm sorry I'm not following."

"I contacted Maura's biological father so he could give us his and her mother's family medical history because Maura was worried about the kind of genetic condition she could to the baby . He sent someone to give us this just as we were coming to see you and I refused that she read the questionnaire when we where driving."

" You contacted her father, the mob boss?"

"Sperm donor, my adopted father is the man who raised and love me, but yes Jane essentially called him. I was mad at first because he came to our house…"

"Which I never asked him to do . I told his guy I wanted him to contact me but he came to our house and offered to help. So here we are can you please check what that questionnaire says so we can go home and have some sleep ?" Jane begged.

"Certainly, let me see." Dr Montgomery replied as she opened the envelope and started reading Maura's entire family medical history.

"So, any breast cancer on my mother's side, or mental disease?" Maura impatiently said.

"No, nothing serious. I see asthma runs on your mother's side, the only cases of cancer were lungs or throat cancer caused by long term smoking, see by yourself." Dr Montgomery replied handing the file to Maura.

"Thank God, now we can all breath and sleep for the next 4 months." Jane joked as she felt a heavy weigh suddenly leaving her shoulders.

"Yes, thank God, nothing serious except asthma which is perfectly treatable, the least I can say is that Doyle was very thorough, I goes to my uncles and aunts to consigns. No wonder it took him 48 hours."Maura said feeling a bit guilty for hating him that much. He obviously cared enough about her and her baby to contact his entire family.

"I told you our baby is fine, could we please now go on that table so you can spread your legs for the nice Doctor." Jane smiled.

"Jane. You're impossible, I swear to God I'm never leaving Colin or our baby alone with you."

"How long have you two been married again?"

"Almost 4 years now why?"

"Because you look like my parents, in a very cute way, but Jane is right how about you lie down so we can finally see if you're having a little girl or another little guy."

So Maura took her clothes off and lied down on the examination table.

"Alright Maura, just try to relax, this should be a little cold."

"Alright." Maura sighed looking at Jane and at their son quietly sitting on her lap.

"So are we ready?" Dr Montgomery asked seeing the emotion in the future parent's eyes.

"Yes we are" Jane replied holding Colin and Maura's hand tight.

"Yes…" Maura nodded.

"Alright give me just a minute…heart beat is still strong let me see if I can see the sex of the baby…"

"Can you see that Colin ? That's your little brother or sister…." Jane explained pointing out the screen.

"Maura, would you like to tell Jane yourself?" Dr Montgomery offered to Maura who was looking the other way.

"It's ok Maura you can have a look and tell me." Jane reassured her knowing that it would be even more special if Maura was the one telling her.

"Alright…let me see…." Maura said narrowing her eyes brows trying to get a better look.

"Sooooooo." Jane impatiently probed nervously tapping her foot on the floor.

" We're having a little girl! " Maura proudly announced.

"Are you sure? Isn't that a…you know…" Jane asked pointed a little spot on the screen.

"That's her thumb Jane, see she's moving it." Dr Montgomery laughed .

"Right, right, we're having a little girl, you hear that Colin, you're having a little sister. Maura, are you still with us?" Jane asked Maura seeing her lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, we're having a little girl, Colin we're counting on you to protect her." Maura joked.

"I'm sure he will, look he can't stop staring at the screen."

So Dr Montgomery took off her gloves and gave the happy family a few minutes to enjoy this moment.

As an OBGYN she had seen many families and couple, but rarely she had the opportunity to witness such a strong and passionate bond.

"I will print you several pictures and burn you a couple of dvd, so you can share them with your family."

"Thank you Doctor." Jane sobbed whipping the tears off her face.

"We did it Jane, thank you, thank you so much for your support."

"Anytime babe." Jane sighed unable to keep her eyes off the monitor.

An hour later the happy family was finally home, still in shock and unable to realize that in 16 weeks they would have a new member to welcome .

"I think Mr Rizzoli here is hungry, it's late for him." Jane said as they entered their house trying to manage Maura's bag in one hand and Colin in her arms at the same time.

"Right here, hand him over, I'll give him his bottle."

"Alright, crap, please not an homicide." Jane swore as she felt her phone ringing as she was handing Colin over to Maura.

As she picked up her phone watching Maura and Colin walking away Jane couldn't stop thinking that this day was definitely the best day of her life.

"Rizzoli, thank god it's not work, right, I'm sorry we were at the Doctor's office, no Maura is fine we had the 20 th week ultra sound and we're having a girl. What do you mean we're having a boy as well?What?So fast?Thank you I'll tell her we'll see you tomorrow ." Jane said before hanging up the phone.

When she entered she kitchen Maura was sitting at the kitchen table giving Colin his bottle.

"You were right he was indeed starving. Jane is there something wrong?You're pale."

"That was our lawyer, he wants to see us tomorrow, the adoption went through." Jane explained falling on the chair next to Maura.

"It's only been 4 months."

"I know, I guess he's worth the five hundred bucks an hour we pay him. "

"Can you here that Colin, congratulations you're officially a Rizzoli, you're going to feel a little dizzy and excited at first but don't worry you'll get used to it." Maura joked trying to make Jane smile.

"We're parents Maura, we have two babies. This is the best day of my life. I love you." Jane finally said leaning over to kiss both of them.

As crazy as it sounded the reality just hit Jane : she was a mother. She had been taking care of Colin and was witnessing Maura's pregnancy for almost 4 months but discovering the sex of the baby and learning that Colin was officially theirs made things real. Jane's heart couldn't stop hammering her chest, faster and faster. She was split between being extremely proud and being anxious. This realization that she was now a mother made her realize that she had a family to take care of and to support. She couldn't be selfish and reckless like she used to be, she had to put her family first, and strangely it didn't seem like a bad thing at all. For the first time in her life, she had purpose, motivation to be the best woman she could ever be, a good wife to Maura and a good mother for her two kids. That sudden feeling of responsibility gave her strength and courage to face the future challenges she knew they would face.

**So guys, it's a girl!I tried to insert some humour in that chapter...Well after thinking about it, I have many thing to tell in this story, it's probably never gonna end,sorry!**

**As always reviews are more then welcome... Thank you guys, you rock..**

**Coming next : the search for the perfect nanny and Jane and Maura will finally sign the adoption papers!**


	41. Colin Frank Rizzoli

**Sorry guys for the delay, but you can't force inspiration right!Thanks for the reviews and support!**

**Chapter 41:**

**Colin Frank Rizzoli.**

The next day Maura and Jane were meeting their attorney to finally sign the adoptions paper .

"Maura, are you ready?" Jane yelled standing in front of the stairs.

"Yes, just give me a minute I have to find a pair of shoes." Maura replied from their bedroom.

"You see, that's what I was talking about, you and I will have to be very patient and stick together. I know it won't be easy, a sister with half of your mother's genes is going to be a challenge, but you're a Rizzoli, we're strong and I'll be here don't worry. I'll always have your back." Jane said to her son holding her waiting for Maura to get ready.

As she was holding and rocking her son in her arms Jane suddenly realized that in a few hours Colin will officially be their son. Colin has been with them for 4 months now and it never crossed their minds that he wasn't their son, they loved him as much as the they loved the baby Maura was carrying. But knowing that things were finally going to be made official gave Jane a feeling of pride and fulfillment she never experienced before. She never told Maura but she was scared that a family member might step up and take him away from them. She knew Maura was worried enough about her pregnancy so she didn't brought up the subject.

"I'm ready. " Maura replied walking down the stairs wearing a blue dress Jane had bought her a few days earlier.

"You look gorgeous babe, right Colin doesn't your mommy looks hot, so hot in fact that I might rip that dress off as soon as we come back home later." Jane joked.

"Jane!" Maura objected looking at her like she was going to bite her.

"What?It's not like he can understand me, right?"

"It's not a good reason, now can we please go?" Maura asked walking towards the door.

Once they reached the car Jane carefully installed Colin in her car seat making sure he was safe and drove her family to their attorney's office.

After waiting a few minutes in their attorney's office, he finally joined them.

"Maura, Jane nice to see you again and this must be Colin, he grew since last time I saw him." The tall dark haired lawyer said as he entered his office.

"Yes he eats a lot and sleeps plenty.I'm sure he's going to be a strong guy later right baby?" Jane proudly replied gently rocking him.

"Well I'm happy he's doing fine, I can see you've bee taking good care of him and the judge saw it as well." He replied handing them the judge's final decision.

"Does that mean he's legally ours?" Maura mumbled.

"Yes, all you need to do is to sign those papers to finalize the adoption , speaking of which, should I write Rizzoli-Isles or Isles Rizzoli on his birth certificate?"

"Just Rizzoli, Colin Frank Rizzoli." Maura replied.

"Are you sure?I thought you would want him to have both our names." Jane replied .

"Yes, I did, but I'm a Rizzoli now, you know nobody calls me Dr Isles anymore and I want our family to be united. Speaking of which I would like you to prepare the papers so I can officially change my name."

"I thought you have done it after you got married?" The attorney replied.

"No, I was supposed to come to see you when we got back from our honey moon but we caught a triple homicide and after that I just never found the time. People call me Dr Rizzoli because Jane started to introduce me that way and I got used to it and never felt the need to officially change it. Now that we have children, it's time for me to do it I want all of us to have the same name." Maura replied looking at Jane with such love that Jane's melt instantly.

"Alright babe, if that's what you want, but you're explaining it to your dad." Jane joked.

The truth was Jane was extremely flattered that Maura wanted to take her last name. Ever since they got married she insisted on introducing her as Dr Maura Rizzoli and that people at work called her that because she wanted to make sure people knew they were married. After a few month people stopped calling her Dr Isles and Jane never felt the need to ask her to change it legally. She knew Maura was attached to her name, that she was proud to be an Isles, not to mention that being an only child her dad always told her to keep her own name, but as long as she went by Rizzoli in public Jane was happy. Agreeing to officially change her name meant that Maura considered herself as a Rizzoli and knowing how proud Maura was of her family it was a great compliment. Over the past few years Maura, very naturally started to blend into Jane's social class and was very well accepted by her family. Obviously she didn't dramatically changed her lifestyle, she was still shopping in expensive stores and she insisted they bought an expensive house in a great district with great school for their children, but she now felt equally comfortable going to Jane's favorite little italian restaurant or bar as she was going to a fancy place.

"I will, but he knows our children are Isles as much as they are Rizzolis, no matter what their family name is."

"Alright then, the change should take about 6 weeks, I think I have all the documents I need, don't worry I will take care of your passport, driving license and other official papers."

"Thank you." Maura nodded.

After signing the papers the Rizzoli family went back home, Jane holding Colin who was asleep.

"I'm going to put him bed." Jane whispered as they entered their house.

"Sure, I'll be in our bedroom I need to lie down for a while." Maura replied taking of her shoes and her coat.

"Alright."

A few minutes later Jane had put her son to bed and joined Maura who was lying down on her side

"Out little prince is now in bed, I think we might have a couple of hours before he wakes up." Jane whispered as she wrapped her arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm not in the mood." Maura objected escaping her wife's embrace.

"Well I can help you with that." Jane replied continuing to try to kiss her.

"I mean it Jane I'm tired, find us a nanny and then we'll talk about having sex in the mean time, if you feel you have energy to express go for a run." Maura chucked pushing Jane away.

"Wow, talking about being hormonal…" Jane grumbled rolling on her back looking at the ceiling.

"What did you just say?"Maura demanded rising her voice.

"Nothing Maura, it's just I don't get you these day, I'm really trying but nothing I do seems to make you happy."

" I'm just a pain in your butt right?"Maura said with a toothy grin.

"I never said that, it's just you complained the other day that I barely touched anymore you but when I do you reject me."

"I'm sorry for not being in a romantic mood , I'm exhausted, I'm pregnant remember?" Maura yelled sitting up in their bed.

"I know, and I understand that you don't want to have sex but you could be a little nicer." Jane replied sitting up as well trying to get closer to her.

"Right it's all my fault, you see that I'm tired and you jump on me like that and I'm the bad guy."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to take advantage of you, it's been over a month Maura, you can't blame me for desiring me."

"I'm sorry If ever since I entered my second trimester I feel tired all the time. I'm sorry that I'm make you sexually frustrated."

"I understand and I hate seeing you so tired but tomorrow we're interviewing nannies, and I'm sure we're going to find our own mary poppins." Jane replied kissing her wife's shoulder trying to make her calm down.

The truth was that Jane was struggling to keep up with Maura's mood swings. One minute she was complaining that she didn't receive enough attention and the next she was complaining that Jane was trying to seduce her. Jane loved Maura, she really did an she was trying to be patient, knowing that it was her hormones that were dictating her behavior and that it wouldn't be like that for ever. She could deal with the lack of sex and taking care of Colin at night, but she couldn't take Maura's rudeness, it was too much to ask even if she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Really?You didn't tell me that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, between Doyle,the ultrasound and the adoption papers, It slipped my mind. I called your mother and she recommended an agency. I promise you that things are gonna get easier for you soon." Jane replied snaking her arms around her.

"I know, you promised to get me help and you never break a promise."

"Exactly, and besides I don't know how long I can handle not making love to you…"

"What? You're doing this to get laid?" Maura replied shocked as she suddenly pushed Jane back and stepped out of bed.

"Of course not, I'm joking." Jane mumbled realizing that comment that just slipped her mind might cause a serious argument between them.

"No you're not, you're getting me help so I can rest and be ready to satisfy your sexual needs…You don't care that I'm exhausted…"

"Maura!Just stop this, you know I'm joking, you know that's not who I am. I love you and I'm really doing my best to make things easier for you . I followed your mother's recommendation because I want you to be able to sleep and rest more, not because I need sex so much but because it's killing me to see you so exhausted that you can barely stand up." Jane replied standing a few feet from her wife.

"I want you out." Maura ordered showing the door to Jane.

"Maura…" Jane mumbled taking a step towards her trying to grab her arm.

"OUT." Maura yelled as she pushed Jane towards the door.

"Alright, I'll give you some space, I'll be in the living room if you need me." Jane replied as she stumbled surprised by Maura's strength.

"I mean out of the house, now."

"You can't be serious."

"Hell I am, I want you out of this house now, you can go to your mother's." Maura replied her eyes filled up with rage.

At that precise moment Jane looked at her and understood that it wasn't the hormones talking, Maura was genuinely enraged and she didn't know why.

For the past 5 months Jane had done everything she was supposed to : she took care of her, massaged her feet every night, woke up during the night to feed Colin even after working all day, she supported when Maura was over reacting and worrying too much regarding the health of their child. She even asked Doyle for help and this was how Maura was repaying her, by chasing her off her own house. The truth was Jane was mad at Maura for exploding at her face like that but she loved her and she wanted this to work.

"Maura please, I'm sorry, I won't try to seduce you anymore, it was a joke, I'm sorry." Jane apologized.

"I want you out now. You can come see our son Tomorrow after work."

"For how long?"

"I don't know." Maura replied as she walked towards the door leaving Jane behind.

Jane stood there trying to understand what just happened and trying to find a way to make it up to her. After being married for several years Jane knew that the only thing she could do to calm her down was to do what she wanted, so she went into Colin's nursery, kissed him and left.

Jane drove to her parents' house knowing that her mother would probably not only questioned her but blame her for what happened.

"Jane, darling what are you doing here ?Is everything okay?" Angela asked as she pulled her daughter inside the house.

"Maura threw me out off the house Ma. " Jane replied looking at her feet not willing to face the look and reaction she was about to receive from her mother.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about, I just want to go to bed now." Jane replied as she walked towards her old bedroom.

That night both Maura and Jane were unable to fall asleep, thinking about their argument. They had arguments in the past, but never that bad, never to the point that one of them either rushed out of the house or pushed the other out. What made their relationship work was that they could talk about everything, they never got mad to the point of not being able to talk to each other. Jane went to bed knowing that Maura had no valid reason to be that mad but that she would have to go to their house the next day and apologize again hoping that Maura was calm down. She knew that she didn't do anything wrong but she'd rather apologize than hurting Maura more and spend a second night away from her and their son.

At the other side of town Maura went to bed after taking a hot bath realizing that she had been unfair with Jane. Thinking about it, she realized that Jane didn't do anything wrong, she showed her she desired her, which she thought couldn't be possible because she didn't feel attractive anymore. Maura Isles wasn't the kind of woman to admit she was wrong that easily but she knew that Jane had her pride and that she might not want to apologize again for something she didn't do. She went to bed that night knowing that she would have to go the Angela's house to apologize and that they would need to talk about her mood swings and find a solution.

**So guys, yes drama!I think they were too happy for too long :) Please don't hate me!**** I know what you're thinking, if Maura isn't officially a Rizzoli yet, if she hasn't taken Jane's name yet she's going to have to put Maura Isles on the birth certificate and papers. If I wanted to be realistic here I would have had to delay the adoption until Maura is officially Maura Rizzoli but I didn't want any more delays. Also I could have said that Maura already changed her name, but I like the idea that every body called her Dr Rizzoli anyway and that she didn't need to change it officially but now that they have children she wants her family united…I truly like that idea, so I wrote something not accurate with how it would happen in real life, sorry guys :)**

**As always review for more!**

**Also go check my story "Broken", it's quite good :)**


	42. Falling apart

**Alright guys, I only received one review for this chapter so Im re uploading it, maybe fan fiction's reviews were down or something, please give me feedback this is an important chapter!**

**Chapter 42:**

The next morning Jane woke up in her old bedroom, awaken by the sun in her eyes. As she painfully opened her eyes she saw a familiar shadow sitting on her bed.

"You're finally up." Angela said.

"Do you really have to watch me sleep?"Jane yawned siting her in her bed.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so you could tell me what you could have possibly done to make Maura so mad that she threw you out."

"I didn't do anything Ma, we went to the lawyer's office to sign the adoption papers and because Maura wants to officially change her name to take ours, the day started perfectly."

"You finally signed the papers?Congratulations darling, so now Colin is officially a Rizzoli ,I'm happy for you guys."

"Well our happiness didn't last long. We went home lied down in bed and I started to kiss her, and she told me she was too tired for it."

"She's 5 and half months pregnant Jane of course she's tired. Actually she's unusually tired, I can see it when I'm at your house, how could you solicit her for sex?"

"I don't know Ma, maybe because she's my wife and I love and desire her, not to mention that the other other she went ballistic on me because I wouldn't touch her anymore. I feel like what ever I do it's wrong. I didn't ask for sex before because I could see how tired she was and she complained, telling me that she didn't feel very desirable, so yesterday I tried to show her that I still desired her and she went nuts." Jane explained cupping her face with both her hand trying to understand what was wrong with Maura.

"What you have to understand is that she's pregnant and her hormones and exhaustion are influencing her behavior, are you sure you didn't say anything inappropriate?"

"Well, I told her I had planned to interview several nannies in the next few days so that soon she would have some help and sleep more. I made a joke saying that I wasn't sure I could handle the lack of sex much longer and she…"

"Accused you of getting her help just to get laid?"

"Yes, but she knows me, she knows I'm trying to get her help because I love her and I can't stand seeing her in pain. I expected her to laugh about it, it's the kind of tease we like to exchange.."

"Yes, but she's pregnant, haven't you learned anything in the past few months?"

"Yes, I learned not to comment on her weight or on anything else actually. I don't know Ma, yes she gets mad easily because of the hormones, but this time it was different I felt like she was genuinely hurt and mad, she yelled at me and threw me out. We never argued to that extreme, not to mention that when we argue we always talk, but she refused to let me talk to her or try to apologize."

"Do you know if there is something bugging her?"

"No, I mean she was scared for our baby's health but after reading Doyle's family medical history she felt better, I honestly don't know what causing her to be like this, because it's not the hormones, something is wrong with her Ma."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, until last night I thought it was only because she was worries about the baby and because of her hormones…"

"Then get dressed go home and talk to her." Angela ordered throwing her clothes in her daughter's face.

So Jane drove home without taking the time to eat breakfast thinking about the most appropriate way to apologize and to bring up the real reason why she was so mad. As she silently entered their house Jane could hear that Maura was in their bedroom upstairs, probably getting dressed. Standing in front of the stairs she took a deep breath and decided to go talk to her.

"May I come in?" Jane shyly ask standing in the doorway.

"Oh Jane…..I thought you would never come back." Maura sobbed rushing in her wife's arms.

"Of course not, how could you think I would ever leave you? I love you." Jane replied kissing Maura's forehead passing her fingers through her hair.

The two women stood there for a while cuddling trying to forget that they even argued, but Jane knew that something bigger than her joke was hurting Maura and she needed to know why.

"Can we please sit down?We need to talk." Jane said pulling her towards their bed.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, I don't know what happened can you forgive me?" Maura asked to ashamed to look at her.

"Of course, I'm sorry that I made that joke, but I have a feeling that there is something bothering you other than your hormones, you have to talk to me Maura, please." Jane asked her hand cupping her face, her thumb gently rubbing her cheek.

"I don'y know, It's just that ever since I got pregnant, I have been feelings things you know, I feel the baby growing inside of me and it's a wonderful experience and I'm lucky to share it with you and my mom and your mom, but…"

"You wish you could share this with your biological mother?"

"Yes, you know I always considered my parents as my real parents, they're the one who love me and raised me and I'm very fortunate that they adopted me. I don't question that, especially since we adopted Colin I know that genes don't make the bond or connection with your child, love does. But being pregnant changed the way I see things, now I feel that desire to meet my biological mom, because I can feel our daughter growing inside of me, I feel that connection, that bond with her. I can't deny it's the most powerful thing I ever experienced and I feel like there is a woman somewhere who shared that connection with me and I don't know her."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I should have known that being pregnant would bring up your feelings about your biological mother, I'm sorry."

"I feel like I don't know who I am anymore, how can I raised two children if I don't know where I'm coming from?"

"You know where you're coming from, you're Maura Isles, you were raised by two wonderful parents who love you very much ."

"I know and you know I love them but being pregnant now I need to know where I came from, literally. I spent my life convincing myself that I was who my parents raised me to be but ever since I met Doyle, I also can't deny that I'm also what my genes made me and I can't raise two children if I don't know that about myself you know…"

"I know…" Jane sighed pulling Maura against her.

Holding Maura like that feeling her shaking and genuinely lost Jane understood that Maura never got over not meeting her mother. She knew that she always wanted to meet her biological parents, especially her mother, but ever since they met Doyle she started to doubt herself and she when her mother sent her this letter on their wedding day Maura completely fell appart. She refused to talk about it but Jane knew that she was hurt and that it might cause some issues once they decided to have a child. Even if she loved her mother and Angela Maura had this visceral need to meet her biological mother and Jane knew that if she wanted her to be able to be a good mom and to finally feel complete she needed to make it happen.

**So guys, I know poor chapter, sorry...But it makes sense that Maura would want to meet her mom because she's pregnant right?**


	43. Mary Poppins

**First of all Megan, stop what you're doing!You gave me 8 reviews on the last chapter to tell me to hurry. As I said in my other story you can not rush inspiration. Writing is a process, so stop obsessing about my story and grow the hell up!Telling me you were going to cry if I don't update didn't help. So either grow up or stop reviewing because I'm gonna start erasing your reviews!**

**Chapter 43 :**

**Mary Poppins:**

The next day, as promised Jane and Maura started to interview some potential nannies. Jane knew that it wouldn't be enough to make Maura happy. What she truly needed was to meet her biological mother, and she was determined to do everything in her power to make it happen. Right now Jane's priority was to find the perfect nanny, someone she could trust with her son and future daughter. She knew that once Maura would be able to catch some sleep she would feel better .

So that afternoon Jane and Maura started to interview potential nannies recommended by the agency Jane had contacted after asking Constance Isles for her help.

Maura was happy to be able to finally meet potential help, but knew that it wouldn't be easy to find the perfect nanny, especially according to Jane's criteria, and she was right. So far they had interviewed 9 perfectly nice and qualified young women, but none of them were able to reach Jane's high standars.

"Alright Jane, please try to make an effort, this one is the tenth one, I'm tired." Maura complained as she they were in the kitchen making coffee for the last girl they were supposed to interview this afternoon.

"I'm sorry for being so picky but I want what's best for our children." Jane replied holding Colin in her arms.

"I know, but can you please give them a chance, you blew them off almost immediately."

"I know, but I didn't feel like I could trust any of them. I need to know that my son and my daughter will be safe and cared for that's all, what's wrong with that?"

"I know darling, that's why I love you, you're so protective over us, it's touching, I think I might start to call you Mama bear." Maura joked as they entered the living room.

The truth was Jane wasn't the kind of person to trust easily, and when it came to her wife's and children's safety and well being it was even worse. She knew the apart from her mother and Maura's mom there was no woman on earth she could trust , but she knew she couldn't always rely on them.

"So, Mary , tell us a little bit moor about yourself." Jane asked going through her CV as she was holding Colin on her lap.

"I'm 22 , I'm studying to be a nurse, I'm in my first year actually." Mary politely replied standing straight, her legs crossed .

"That's terrific, I'm a Doctor. Have thought about a speciality yet?" Maura enthusiastically replied.

"I would love to work in pediatric or Neonatal unit . And I think my experience as a nanny is going to help me."

"So you want to use my son and future daughter as training?" Jane asked.

"Of course not, that's not what I meant." The young girl mumbled .

Obviously Jane knew exactly what she meant, but she felt that need to test her, to test her nerves, to see if she was able to handle pressure.

"We know…So I see you have a lot of experience and good references." Maura replied as she was reading her CV as well.

"Yes, I always try to stay as long as possible with each family, but I like the change. It gives me the opportunity to diversify my experience, as you know each baby is different. "

"Have you ever been arrested?" Jane suddenly asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Jane!" Maura squealed feeling her face turning red.

She knew that Jane liked to play the " protective mommy card" trying to impress them, but she really didn't like when she played the "bad cop card." Well actually she found it very sexy, but that wasn't the point. They were trying to find a nanny and Jane was scaring them off one by one.

"What?Would you really want a criminal to take care of our babies?" Jane objected.

Jane knew that Maura didn't her using her cop's skill to impress people in their personal life, but this was different. She needed to find if they could trust that girl right away. She needed to know how she reacts in a stressful situation. If she wasn't able to handle Jane's attempt to scare her , she wouldn't be able to handle two babies.

"Of course not, but Marya doesn't look like a criminal."

"It's alright Mrs Rizzoli, your wife is right. I have never been arrested but I was questioned as a witness a year ago in a hit and run investigation. But I'm sure you already knew that." Mary replied looking at Jane.

"I did, and you did the right thing, calling the cops, staying with the victim and testifying in court."

"Well I did what I had to. I couldn't possibly let that woman on the side of the road bleeding out. Actually I never thought I would be able to handle myself in such a stressful situation, but I think I managed pretty well."

"Well don't under estimate you, human being are capable of the worst, but when it matter we're also capable of great things." Maura said impressed by the young girl's courage.

As the atmosphere started to become much lighter Colin couldn't stay in place, it had been a long afternoon as well and he was obviously tired.

"Oh, I think he needs to have be fed." Maura said seeing that Colin was started to be agitated.

"Would you mind getting his bottle?" Jane asked.

"Sure."

"You two have a very special relationship don't you?" Mary asked observing Jane trying to calm her son down.

"I'm his mother, so of course we have a special bond. I think it was love at first sight."

"You adopted him right? I mean your wife looks about 22 weeks pregnant and he can't be older then 4 months…"

"You're right, actually we met him during an investigation, his mother got caught in a terrible baby traffic and she died. I was the lead Detective and when we arrived where they were being held, it was too late, his mother was dead."

"That's a very sad story, I'm sorry to hear it."

"Well at least we were able to save him, the two other babies were sold and we were never able to find them. His mother was a single mother, she was illegal here, so we didn't find any relatives. I swear to God when I hold him for the first time I just fell in love with him, right away." Jane replied, a tear in the corner of her eyes.

"Here we got darling, perfect temperature just the way he likes it." Maura replied a warm bottle in her hand.

"Do you mind if I give it to him?" Mary asked.

"Why not?"Jane replied handing her precious baby to her.

As she was sitting doing with Colin in her hands, Jane stayed up for a few seconds afraid that she might drop him, ready to catch him if she did. As Mary was giving him his bottle, Colin didn't even complained, he actually looked very happy and comfortable in her arms.

"So if my calculation are correct you were correct you were already pregnant when you adopted him right?"

"Well, we had tried IVF twice in the past and the morning we met Colin I thought had my period, so I thought that the IVF had failed a third time."

"It's only a month and half later when Colin was already with us that Maura discovered she was pregnant."

"So it was only vaginal bleeding, quite common during the first trimester." Mary nodded.

"Yes, so now I'm 22 weeks . Jane is working long hours and even if her mother is here almost every day we really need the help. I must say I'm more exhausted then I expected to be and soon I might not be able to pick him up or to run after him when he starts crawling on the floor."

"I understand, you know it's not uncommon to be exhausted during your first pregnancy. I mean even if you're a Doctor, there are so many things you don't know. It's an unknown experience and because you're a Doctor what you know makes you worry even more then a regular mom and that's exhausting, not to mention that you're already raising a young baby. "

"Exactly."

"What you need to do is take care of yourself, eat properly, sleep plenty . And that's not easy when you have a 4 months old baby that requires your full attention. If you trust me enough I would be happy to provide you with all the help you need."

As Maura and Mary were talking Jane was carefully observing the young woman and she had to admit that she was indeed comfortable holding Colin and giving him his bottle, and he seemed to like her.

After about an hour Mary was gone, leaving Colin in his crib, sleeping like an angel.

"What do you think?She was perfect right?" Maura said clapping her hand as Jane was closing the door behind Mary.

"I don't know. I have to think about it. I don't want to make that kind of decision without considering it first."

"We, Jane, we are taking this decision."

"I know, but I'm the cop and I know how to evaluate people, trust me on this."

"Alright, I trust you. I love you. But just so you know Colin told me he was already in love with her ." Maura joked wrapping her arms around Jane.

"Alright…I guess she's alright, she certainly has nerves, she didn't flinch when I asked her if she had been arrested and she really saved that woman's life so we know she doesn't panic in stressful situation. Let me think about it alright?"

"Alright Mama bear."

As the two women were walking towards their bedroom Jane couldn't help to notice how happy and enthusiastic Maura sounded. It was a radical change from the nervous and depressed woman she had been for the past knew she needed some time to make the right decision, but at the end of the day she wanted to make Maura happy and right now it was to hire Mary.

The two parents were exhausted and barely had the strength to crawl in bed.

"Jane?"

"Yes." Jane replied as she was wandering her hands on Maura's belly trying to catch her daughter's powerful kick.

"We haven't talked about the birth our our daughter yet."

"Well we've been attending those classes and we talk about giving birth a lot , right?"

"I know, that's not what I meant. I want you to be here when I give birth to our daughter."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I know, well don't worry if you're not here with me when I start having contractions, I'll immediately go to the hospital and have someone call you."

"You better, I don't want you to be the kind of future mother who waits until her water breaks to go to the hospital. "

"Don't worry bout it, I'm a Doctor, I have no intention of going to the hospital at the last minute. Doing that would keep from having an epidural and I really don't want to give birth without one,not to mention that If I wait until the last minute you might miss everything and I don't want that either."

"I'm happy we agree, as soon as you have the first contractions you go in and you call me and I will be there as soon as I can. I want to be here you know, hold your hand, tell you to breath, not to mention I want to cut the umbilical cord myself." Jane replied wrapping herself around Maura.

"I know I can count on you. I just hope that everything is going to be okay. I mean I'm a Doctor so I know exactly what could go wrong and…"

"And nothing Maura, remember what Dr Montgomery told you : you need to stop thinking like a Doctor and be her patient. She's one of the best in the country."

"I know, I trust her, and I trust her to make the right decision if you ever need to make one."

"Hey, baby, I promise nothing is going to happen to you or your baby, so please don't give me the " if anything happens save our baby" speech, alright?" Jane said kissing Maura's temple rubbing her belly feeling her baby moving.

Jane and Maura spent the evening in bed cuddling,talking about the baby and the birth. Jane was trying to show Maura she had everything under control, but she was scared to death. She was afraid that something might go wrong but she was also afraid of the birth itself. Maura was a Doctor and had witnessed several child births but Jane hadn't . She was afraid of getting to emotional, hell she was scared that she might faint . Jane, as Maura called her was a Mama Bear, she was always trying to be the strong and supportive one, but she actually had the same worries as Maura. Thank God they had a wonderful Doctor she could trust with the two most important people in her life : her wife and her unborn child.

Jane also knew that even if they had find the perfect nanny Maura was still be unhappy, and she wouldn't be happy until she met her biological mother. Making this happen was Jane's new mission. She needed to found her because she couldn't stand the idea of Maura being unhappy for the rest of her pregnancy and possibly after that.

She knew that Maura always felt incomplete because she never got to meet her birth mother, but now being a mother and being pregnant made thing even worse and she knew that meeting her was the only thing that would make her feel complete. Jane always thought that she would be able to give Maura everything she wanted and needed, but this time she couldn't. Some where there was a woman who was dying to meet her as much as Maura was and she needed to find her. Jane knew that if Maura never met her mother, she would never be able to feel fulfilled as a mother, that she would always feel like there was a part of her missing and she didn't want that, for Maura's sake and for their children's sake as well.

**So guys, what do you think so far?I know that Jane would totally interrogate the nanny…So now that they found their Mary Popins, Jane next to work on her next mission!**


	44. 911

**Chapter 44 :**

**911:**

Two weeks after hiring Mary things seemed to be running smoothly : Maura was finally able to rest more and therefore was less tired and Jane was finally able to go to work knowing that her family was taken care off.

Right after finding their dream nanny Jane started to try to locate Maura's mom. She used all the ressources she had at her disposal, she went through the department old case files, she ran Maura's DNA though the data base hoping she was in the system, she even called the FBI, but she couldn't find her. Even if Maura was less tired she was still heavily depressed and Jane didn't seem to be able to do anything about it. She tried to talk to her about it, to be supportive but Maura remained silent on the subject. She obviously couldn't call Doyle because she knew he wouldn't tell her anything. The only thing she could do was continue her search and try to be home at reasonable hours and support her.

Today was wednesday, Maura and Jane's usual night out so Jane came home early hoping that Maura would indeed be in the mood to go out.

When she arrived home Mary was in the kitchen washing Colin's bottles.

"Jane, nice to see you so early, how was work?" Mary enthusiastically said as Jane entered the kitchen.

"It was okay, the past two weeks have been quiet. Where's Maura?" Jane replied dropping her keys and badge on the kitchen counter.

"In your bedroom reading, and Colin is with her. I checked on them about 15 minutes ago. She's still depressed, but having him with her seems to make her feel better. I thought having me around would help her…"

"It's not your fault , you're doing a terrific job, we're lucky to have you, Maura is just depressed because of her mother."

"Yes, she told me she wasn't allowed to meet her biological mother."

"Well at least she's talking to you." Jane groaned a little hurt that Maura would talk to a stranger but not to her.

"Don't be mad at her, you know it's always easier to talk to a stranger than to a loved one. Can you tell me a little bit more about her mother?"

"It's complicated, her father is a mob lord and he's been keeping them appart to protect them. I've been trying to find her for the past two weeks, but even with the departement's resources I can't. Damn, I hate being so powerless, my wife is in pain and there is nothing I can do about it."Jane said rubbing her face with her hands.

If there was something Jane hated feeling was powerless, she was a cop, it was her job to find people. Actually her job was to make sure Maura was happy and she couldn't even do that. She felt like she was failing her, not being able to make her feel better and being unable to locate her mother. Jane would have given her life for Maura or and would have gone to the hell and back if she knew her mother was there, but she couldn't. Maura was suffering, and therefore their daughter was suffering as well and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Jane, please just breath, you're doing everything you can to find her mother. Trust me, I have seen a lot of pregnant women and I've never met a spouse that was as loving, supportive and devoted as you. I'm sure you're going to find her, but if you don't you're still going to be here to support her and you're going to get through this." Mary said padding her consolingly on the shoulder.

"You're right, it's just…I love her more than anything and seeing her like this is killing me and it's killing her as well. I know she will never be completely happy if she doesn't meet her."

"Then don't give up, go look for her tomorrow but right now she's upstairs and she needs you."

"Thanks for the support. I always knew I made the right choice choosing you."Jane smiled as she walked towards the stairs.

When Jane arrived in the bedroom Maura was crawled on her side and Colin was nowhere to be found. So Jane quickly checked his nursery and found him in his crib.

"Hey little prince, I'm going to check on your mommy and I will be back in a few minutes." Jane smiled gently caressing his little cheek with the back on her hand.

When she went back to check on Maura she was still lying in the same position, silent.

"Hey baby, I'm home, it's wednesday so I was thinking indian restaurant. What do you think?" Jane murmured as she gently crawled in bed next to her.

"Call…911 please, I don't feel to well." Maura mumbled.

"Maura?What's going on?" Jane said turning Maura towards her.

When Maura was finally on her back Jane immediately noticed that she was burning up, she was shaking, sweating and could barely articulate.

"The baby…." Maura said holding her belly breathing heavily.

"Mary ….." Jane yelled as loud as she could feeling her heart beating faster almost tearing her chest apart. "It's alright baby, I'm here, you're going to be okay, I promise." Jane said as she kissed the top of Maura's hand.

"What's going on?" Mary said as she rushed inside the room.

"Call 911." Jane ordered as she throw her phone at her.

"Oh, My God, I checked on her 15 minutes ago she was fine." Mary mumbled as she dialed 911.

"Maura, baby hold on help is on its way. God I love you so much." Jane whispered stroking her hair with her fingers.

"Ambulance will be here in 5 minutes."

"Good, call my mother and cold her parents as well ask them to come to the hospital right away."

"Yes, I will take care of Colin, don't worry."

"I know…Baby, please hold on, please you have to hang in there for us, we can't live without you." Jane implored tears streaming down her face.

Maura was still lying on her bed, incapable of moving or talking, she could see and hear Jane but she could't reply.

Jane sat there in bed next to her wife waiting for the ambulance thinking that it was taking for ever. She knew she needed to be strong and optimistic for Maura and their baby. She couldn't let her down when she needed her most.

After 5 excruciating minutes that felt more like hours, the ambulance was here and were greeted by Mary who was trying to remain as calm as possible.

"What do we have here?" The EMT asked as he kneeled in front of Maura checking her pulse.

"My wife, she's 6 months pregnant, I don't know what happened I found her like that please help her." Jane begged looking at the EMT like if he was a savior sent on earth by God to rescue her family.

"We're going to do everything we can, alright? But we need to take her to the hospital."

"Right, I'm coming with you."

"Alright let's go." The EMT said as he and his partner gently transfered Maura on the gurney.

"I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere." Jane said following them into the ambulance.

"Jane..."

As the EMTS were driving Maura to the hospital Jane stayed with her, holding her hand talking to her. She was so focused on Maura that she couldn't even hear the EMTS talking and working on her.

After a few minutes of driving they finally arrived at the hospital, going straight to the ER. As they were entering the trauma room Jane was still refusing to let go off Maura's hand, until she saw a familiar face.

"Jane…"

"Dr Montgomery, thank god you're here."Jane let out happy to see the only person on earth she trusted with their lives.

"Your nanny called me, tell me what happened." Dr Montgomery asked as she put on some gloves looking at Maura's chart.

"I don't know. I came home and found her like this, burning and shaking."

"How long was she like that?"

"I don't know, Mary checked on her 15 minutes before and she was fine, please help her."

"I'm going to, but I'm going to need you to wait outside so I can examine her and your daughter alright?" Dr Montgomery asked her hands on Jane's shaking shoulder.

"No, I'm leaving her alone.." Jane objected wipping the tears off her face with the back of her sleeve.

"She's not alone, she's with me. Please wait outside I will see you in a few minutes."

"Alright." Jane nodded letting go of Maura's hand.

"She's in good hands, I promise."

"I'm going to be right outside baby, right by that door, I promise I'm not going anywhere." Jane murmured as she leaned over to kiss her forehead.

As Jane was reluctantly moving towards the doors she could barely breath, the idea of loosing Maura and their baby was more then she could handle.

So Jane waited outside the trauma room looking through the transparent door, witnessing Dr Montgomery examining the love of her life, who was almost unconscious refusing to even blink in case something happened. As Jane attention was on Maura, the world almost disappear around her, she couldn't see or hear anything. She almost felt like she had entered another dimension until.

"Jane." A familiar voice yelled at the other end of the corridor.

"Ma." Jane let out as Angela was running towards her.

"How is she?" Angela asked opening her arms.

"I don't know, she's not talking, not moving, I don't know what happened…Oh Ma, if I loose her." Jane sobbed rushing in her mother's arms.

"You won't Dr Montgomery is the best. Nothing is going to happen to your family I promise." Angela murmured holding her daughter tight .

As Angela was comforting her daughter and looking at Maura who she truly considered as her own daughter, Angela was praying that everything would be alright. She knew that Maura had been depressed regarding her mother and she knew she wouldn't be able to survive the loss of their child and neither would Jane. Jane also knew that Dr Montgomery was the best and that she would do everything to save both of them, but she couldn't help but thinking that none of this would have ever happened if she had find her mother . She failed her and their daughter and now she was going to loose them.

**I know guys, what a dramatic chapter...please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, but I do like to make you wait and keep your interest...Next few chapters are going to be as tensed as this one...PS: For those who are wondering : I never planned this, it just came to me and I wrote this plot right away...Like I did with Colin's arrival in their lives..**


	45. Blame

**Chapter 45 :**

**Blame: **

After 15 minutes that seemed like an hours Dr Montgomery was finally done examining Maura.

As she was walking towards them, Jane and Angela were holding their breath imagining the worse.

"Hi, you must be Angela, Maura told me a lot about you." Dr Montgomery said shaking Angela's hand.

"Nice to meet you Doctor, so how is she?"Angela asked wrapping her arm around Jane expecting to faint or fall on the ground if any bad news were to be given.

"She's in shock. Jane, I'm sorry but I'm afraid she's going into premature labor."

"What?How is that possible?She's 6 months pregnant" Jane let out leaning against her mother for support feeling her legs abandoning her.

"Maura and the baby are healthy, but their heart beats are increasing causing the baby to be in distress and the way the body reacts to that kind of distress is to provoke labor."

"Can the baby survive at 24 weeks?" Angela asked.

"She could but her lungs and brain are not fully developed yet the chances of her developing heart, or lung decease are high if Maura givse birth before the 28th week. She's not talking, it doesn't look like her, Jane do you have any idea what is happening to her?"

" She's been depressed about her birth mother. She always wanted to meet her but since she got pregnant it got worse, she feels that she will never be complete and happy until she meets her."

"Can't you find her?"Angela asked .

"I tried Ma, I even contacted the FBI but nothing, Doyle made sure to turn her into a ghost. Can depression lead to premature labor?"

"It certainly can, the mental state of a pregnant woman has as much influence on the baby as her physical state. I can see she's eating and sleeping properly so the baby is perfectly healthy, but depression has all sorts of consequences on our body."

"Can you stop the labor?"Jane mumbled scared that Maura might have to give birth to a premature baby.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and I'm going to do everything I can, but you should be prepared."

"Oh God, this is not happening…" Jane let out as she fell on the ground unable to hold her feelings anymore.

"Jane, look at me, I'm gonna do everything I can, but right now I need you to go with her and calm her down, her heart beat and her tension are rising , if she continues like that I won't be able to stop the contractions."Dr Montgomery said cupping Jane's face in her hand.

" I let her down, and now she and my daughter are in danger because I failed them." Jane sobbed siting against the wall her legs lift up against her chest.

"Jane, look at me, you're going to stand up go in there and support and calm your wife down. You didn't fail her, God I wish your father had been as supportive as you are when you are pregnant. Dr Montgomery is doing everything that is medically possible to help them, but it's not enough they need your help, you're the only one who can calm her down and slow the contraction, you hear me." Angela said shaking her.

"Yes Ma, you're right. My girls need me now." Jane said standing up, wiping the tears of her face.

A few minutes later Maura was all set up in a private room on the obstetric floor. Jane who never left her side was sitting next to her holding her hand watching her sleep.

After a couple of hours Maura finally opened her eyes.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Jane smiled kissing the top on her hands.

"I'm in labor." Maura mumbled feeling her throat dried.

"I know, don't worry, everything is going to be alright I promise."

"It's my fault Jane…" Maura said starting to cry.

"Of course not, don't say that."

"I got so obsessed with my mother that I neglected our baby.."

"Maura , listen to me, I love arguing you and I usually don't mind letting you win, but right now you have to stop blaming yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. You have to calm down if you want to stop the contractions and lower both yours and our daughter's heart beats."

"I'm a Doctor Jane I know that…" Maura groaned letting go of Jane's hand.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to tell you what to do. I'm here to help you. "

"You're here to help me?You're not even capable of finding her so what makes you think you can help me now?" Maura chucked looking at Jane harshly blaming her for what was happening.

"Maura…I…I'm sorry babe, I tried, I won't give up I promise."

"Just leave me alone." Maura said rolling on her side.

"Maura…I'm sorry baby, I'll find her I promise."

Jane stood there powerless watching her wife and daughter suffer because she couldn't find Maura's mother. Unable to hide her tears anymore she decided to step out for a few minutes leaving Maura curled in a ball crying.

As Jane was stepping out the room wipping the tears of her face she suddenly saw Mary with Colin in her arms.

"How is she?" Mary asked handing Colin to Jane.

"She started by blaming herself then she blamed me for not being able to find her mother." Jane replied holding her son as tight as she could.

"It's the pain talking she doesn't mean it."

"I know but it still hurts, I'm already blaming myself for what is happening so..."

"You have to stop you did everything you could alright?"

"Right, have you seen my mother?"

"Yes she told me to tell you that she was going to your house to pick up a few things for Maura so she could feel more comfortable."

"Good. Would you mind taking Colin to see her, Maybe holding him will calm her down."

"I hope so, you know Colin heard you and the paramedics he's scared too and he needs to be with his mommies ."

"I know, he look pale...PLease take him to her, there is something I need to do it shouldn't take long call me if anything happens." Jane instructed handing the baby back to his nanny.

"Alright, say goodbye to mama."

"I love you and I'm going to make this right I promise." Jane whispered kissing her son's forehead.

Leaving the hospital Jane burst in to tears, she couldn't even imagine her life without Maura or the impact that loosing their baby would have one them. She needed to do something, something radical and she needed to do it now.

**Alright guys, I know this chapter isn't worse the wait but...Next one is going to be awesome I promise...I'm sorry for the delay you guys seriously rock!As always review and tell me what you think!**


	46. Helen

**Chapter 46 :**

**Helen :**

As Jane was driving towards her house she knew that tere was only one thing that would Maura feel better and save hers and their daughter's life.

As she arrived home, Angela was already gone so she immediately made that phone call she also wished she's never have to make and waited...

After over an hour of biting her nails and feeling her heart hammering her chest there he was in the middle of Jane's living room again.

"Geez, don't you know how to knock at the fucking door?"

"I'm sorry I tend to forget my manners when I receive a call from on of my guy telling me my daughter is in danger. What happened?" Doyle asked as stoically as if had asked her the time of the day.

"Maura was brought to the ER a few hours ago, the baby is in distress and she's going in premature labor." Jane explained trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?"

"You're going to tell me where I can find Maura's mom." Jane politely asked moving towards him.

"I'm sorry I can not do that."

"Yes you can and you will. Right now Maura is lying in a hospital bed and what she needs is her mom."

"She has a mom, Constance Isles, can't you call her."

"That's not what I meant she needs her biological mother. She's been so depressed lately because she never got to meet her that it caused her to go into labor, she's only 24 weeks pregnant."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't help you."

"Look up until now, I tolerated you because I know you can protect her in case something happens to be, but I'm telling you right now that my patience and tolerance has limit. That limit being my wife lying in a hospital bed about to give birth to my 24 weeks old daughter. Trust me when I say that you don't want anything happen to them. I might be part of the mob but I could do things to you that you never even imagine doing to your enemies." Jane chucked rising her voice looking at Doyle straight in the eyes.

At that precise moment Doyle knew that not only Jane was serious about hurting him but that she was also dead serious about Maura being in danger.

Doyle knew how important it was for Maura to meet her biological mother and she knew that at some point either her or Jane would try to convince him, using any stratagème in the book. Unfortunately this was different, Jane was asking him to do this because Maura was in danger, her and their baby could die. Doyle as stoic and heartless as he seemed always tried to protect them, and he knew that if his ennemies learned that he had a daughter and a wife they would go after them and hurt them like they hurt Colin, but he had no choice, it was a matter of life and death.

"Alright, just let me go and ask her to go to the hospital. I never wanted to hurt her. I wanted to protect both of them."

"You knew how she felt about meeting her, that feeling of emptiness she felt, you said it yourself. I promise you if anything happens to her or my daughter I will hold you responsible…"

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to her, go back to her and let me do my part."

"Alright."

So Jane went back to the hospital trying to calm herself down, she knew that even if Doyle kept his words and brought Maura's mom to her she wouldn't be out of danger. Both her wife and their daughter needed her to be strong, to support them.

When Jane entered Maura room she was obviously feeling better, she was smiling, holding Colin with Mary and Angela by her side.

"Jane."

"Hey baby, you seem better." Jane smiled sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I think we're going to give you some privacy." Angela said leaving the room with Mary.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was in pain, I know you did everything you could."

"Don't worry about it, I understand, what's important is yours and our daughter's health, it's all that matter."

"Well our daughter and I feel much better since Mary brought Colin to us."

"I knew he would calm you down, you know he was worried about the two of you."

"I know, but everything is going to be okay now, I'm going to stay here until we are completely our of danger. I know I'm depressed and I want to get better, and with your help I know I can."

"Of course you can, Colin, and I are going to take care of you now. I know things have been overwhelming lately between the adoption and your pregnancy, I promise I'm going to cut down my hours and re focus on us, I promise." Jane said leaning over to kiss her, tears in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry again."

"Don't be."

The happy family spend about an hour cuddling and talking about the baby, and their future together. Maura seemed to be more positive about things, she had joy in her voice and was already talking about baby name. Jane felt relieved that her wife was feeling better, but she was aware that depression couldn't be cured in one day. She knew that even if her mother showed up that she still had a long way to go before being completely happy and fulfill, but right now she and her daughter were safe and if all that matter.

Jane, Colin and Maura were enjoying themselves, talking about future names for the baby when Angela interrupted them.

"May I come in?" Angela shyly asked her head half way through the door.

"Sure Ma, come in."

"Maura, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

"Really?Well not that I look great, my hair is a mess, but please let that person in." Maura said surprised that someone would come visit her.

At that moment Jane's stop beating, she knew exactly who it was and couldn't believe it.

"Maura baby, can I have Colin?" Jane asked afraid that Maura's would be so surprised that she would drop him or something.

"Sure." Maura nodded handing their son to her.

As Jane was holding Colin Maura's visitor came into the room. It was a blonde woman, in her fifties, apparently very shy.

"Maura?" The woman mumbled as she entered the room.

"Yes, I'm Maura Isles." Maura replied confused.

"Hi, Maura, I'm Helen, I'm your mother." The woman said moving towards the bed.

"Holly crap." Jane let out her eyes wide opened.

"Jane language!"

"I'm sorry baby."

"Well you two certainly look like an old couple already." Maura's mom joked.

"Excused me, who did you say you were ?" Maura asked confused.

"I'm your biological mother. Your father, I mean Patrick told me you were in a hospital and that you needed me." The woman explained as she sat close to her daughter.

It was the first time she saw her since the day the Isles adopted her over 30 years ago.

"You're my...Oh, God I can't believe it." Maura mumbled tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you before, he didn't allow it, I begged him many times, but he said it was too dangerous, and after what happened to your brother I realized it was." Helen said wipping the tears od her daughter's face with her thumb.

"It's okay I understand. I can't believe Doyle agreed to let you visit me. Jane do you have anything to do with this?"

"Yes, I met him earlier today and threatened him. I'm Detective Rizzoli by the way, I'm Maura's wife, it's nice to finally meet you." Jane said shaking her hand holding Colin tight.

"I'm happy to meet you to Detective. And you young man must be Colin."

"Yes he is, look Colin your grand ma, remember I told you you had 3 of them." Jane proudly said.

"He's gorgeous, can I hold him?"

"Sure." Jane agreed handing him her precious baby.

"So you're the woman who scared my husband so hard that he actually changed his mind, which never happens..." Helen Joked gently jiggling him from left to right.

"I Don't think I scared him, I think what scared him was that Maura was in danger. Speaking of which I'm going to leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you." Maura smiled.

As Jane was leaving the room she took a few second to admire the scene : Maura, her mother and Colin in the same room. Seeing the smile on Maura's face she knew that it was exactly what she needed.

**Alright guys, I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger but I figured that I would receive so many angry reviews that it was better if I didn't!**

**Next chapter will be a conversation between Maura and her mom!**


	47. The truth

**Chapter 47 :**

**The truth : **

As Jane was leaving the room Helen could see how much Jane loved Maura and how lucky she was to have found her.

"She certainly loves you very much."

"She does, I'm very lucky , she's supportive and caring, god knows I haven't been the most perfect wife lately."

"Don't blame yourself darling, you're pregnant."

"I know my hormones are making irritable, but it's more than that, I accused her of being responsible for what happened to me and our baby. I told her that if she had found me when I told her I needed you nothing would have happened."

"Well apparently she spent weeks looking for me, but Patrick made sure to make me almost invisible, but Jane threatened him hard enough that he finally surrounded and arranged for us to meet. I don't think anybody ever threatened him and lived to tell the story."

"Jane can be convincing and scaring and extremely protective when it comes to her family."

"Well, I'm happy she did, so tell me everything about your little family."

So Maura told her mother everything from how she met Jane,to the hostage situation that made them realize how much they loved each other. She also told her about Colin and about the terrible circumstances that brought it to them. As they were talking Maura noticed how focused her mother was, she was showing genuine interest and was looking at her with such love. Maura wasn't used to received such interest from her adoptive mother and she knew better then annoying her telling her thing about her life. When she was little she was always trying to get her attention and the only thing her mother would reply was : "Not now darling, I'm busy" When ever she wanted to talk to her about her school projects or anything else.

Jane was actually the first person who ever took the time to listen to her.

"Looks life you have a very fulfilling life."

"Yes, I'm very fortunate, I have everything I ever dreamed about, I have a job that I love, a wife who loves me and who gives me everything I ever dreamed about, a gorgeous son and a baby on the way. The only thing I was missing was you…"

"I now sweetheart and trust me when I said that giving you up for adoption was the hardest thing I ever did."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you would have being a target for Patrick's enemies, look what happened to your brother."

"I know…"

"We wanted to keep you, but when I was about 6 months pregnant one of Patrick's enemies kidnapped me to hurt him. We've always been careful that nobody knew about us, and to this day we still don't know how he found out about me. Obviously Patrick found me and took care of him but we realized that you and I would always be a target and it would have been unfair for you to have to grow up with bodyguards following you all the time and a target on your back."

"I understand, you did it to protect me, but why didn't you try to contact me later I know Doyle kept watching me."

"Because from the day I gave you up I wasn't your mother anymore. You had a mother and and father who loved you very much. I think it would have been too confusing for you to meet us, and besides we signed papers promising not to come near you unless you found us first, and both your fathers made sure would never happen. But you need to know that I know everything about you, I have pictures from your high school and med school graduation, I have kept every single article that was ever published about you, I even read your dissertation."

"Knowing that you loved me makes things worse, but I understand your decision. You're right I love my parents, they raised me well and even if they were not the warmest parents in the world when I was growing up , they are my parents, they loved me and took care of me."

"I understand, your parents are great people, we would have never let them adopt you if we thought they wouldn't give you everything you deserved. I'm proud of the woman you've become and I know it's partially because of them, of the way they raised you. I'm thankful for that."

"So I am. You know even if she wasn't around when I was growing up I love my mother and I consider her as my true mother. We actually grew closer over the past years . Unfortunately when I got pregnant I started to feel this visceral need to meet you. Even if I love my mother, I felt that somewhere there was a woman who carried me for 9 months and being pregnant myself I know that kind of bond is unique."

"I understand and being pregnant was the most exciting and fulfilling experience of my life. I wish we would have met in different circumstances, but I'm happy we did. "

"Can you stay?You know since the man who killed my brother was murdered no one has threatened me."

"I think Patrick's enemies received his message clearly. "

"Don't mess with my family…You know Jane can protect you if anyone tries to hurt you and we can hire security, I just feel that I just met you and I don't want to loose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Maura, I promise. I have been a coward for too long, if someone wants to hurt me, so be it. I want to be with you and help you with your babies, if you don't mind."

"No, no, I would love that. I'm always so exhausted. I don't know how I would manage without our nanny."

"You're pregnant and raising a baby ,it 's perfectly understandable. Are you planing on going back to work?"

"Yes I am. I decided to stop working when we adopted Colin, it was supposed to be temporary, but we found out I was pregnant and I decided to stay home during my pregnancy. At first Jane stayed home, but I convince her to go back to work, it wasn't healthy for us to be together all day you know."

"I understand and besides she looks like a very active person, I can't imagine her staying home all day."

"Exactly, even if she loves us she was like an animal in cage. She's a cop, she's made to be on the streets chasing bad guys you know. And I'm very much like her. I love being a mother, but I think to be a good mother I need to be happy as a woman and my job makes me very happy.."

"Well I'm happy you decided to go back to work, from what I heard your mother in law is very present in your life…"

"Angela is wonderful. Even Jf jane tries to deny it, they're very much 's caring, protective, always willing to help. I loved her even before I started dating Jane, actually her family welcome me before we started dating. I'm very lucky, I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I would be happy to, but right now you need to rest. I'll keep Colin with me, alright?"

"Alright, you're right I'm exhausted." Maura sighed.

"Than close your eyes, Ill be here when you wake up."

Maura fells asleep, happier then ever. She finally got to meet her mother and to learn the truth about her adoption. She knew for a few years that her mother gave her up for adoption to protect her, not because she didn't love her, but hearing it from her made things more real for Maura.

Watching her daughter sleep, Helen finally started to forgive herself for abandoning her. She had spent the last 35 year blaming herself and watching her from a distance. She obviously knew that Maura's adoptive parents raised her well and that she turned out to be a wonderful young woman, but meeting her, hearing how happy she was from Maura's mouth helped her forgive herself. She always knew that if she had kept her, Maura would have had to grow up in fear, among criminals and seeing how great her life turned out to be, she felt happy that she made that decision.

About an hour later Jane came back to check on her little family.

"Is she sleeping?" Jane whispered as she walked towards Maura's bed.

"Yes, she fell asleep an hour ago."

"Thank God. The doctor says she needs to rest."

"Is the baby still in danger?"

"The contractions have stopped and both her and the baby hearts beat are stabilized, so they should be fine thanks to you."

"I'm sorry for not meeting her sooner, you know how Doyle is."

"I know, and as a mother I know that all he ever wanted was to protect both of you, but I'm happy you're finally here."

"So am I, but I have the feeling my daughter is taken care of…"

"She is, my family loves her , we have a solid support group around us, between them and our team at work, we're very lucky. "

"Not to mention you to mention you take good care of her."

"Maura is the love of my life, id to anything to make her happy or to protect her and our children."

"I know. Speaking of which I see you brought Colin's bottle. I think he might be hungry."

"Do you want to give it to him?"Jane offered knowing that she was dying to feed her grand son.

"Yes, thank you."

Jane sat here watching Helen feed her son and knew that she did the right thing by threatening Doyle. She knew making her coming out of the shadow was probably dangerous and that some of Doyle's ennemies might come after her, endangering Maura, but right now all that mattered was that Maura and the baby were safe. She could deal with the potential threats later.

A few hours later Maura finally woke up and saw her mother and her wife chatting like long time friends.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel." Jane asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I feel better thank you for what you did. I love you."

"You know I would do anything for you. I love you too."Jane replied leaning over, kissing her forehead.

For the rest of the day Jane, Maura and her mother continued to chat. Helen wanted to know everything about their lives, jobs, about how they fell in love and lucky for her Maura was the most talkative person in the world. The family reunion was going well until :

"Mother, what are you doing here?"Maura suddenly said looking at her mother standing in the middle of her hospital bedroom...

**I know guys,You hate me for the cliffhanger..I'm sorry It took me a while to update, I wasn't too inspired, but that last line was priceless and worth the wait right?What do you think is gonna happen when Constance sees that Maura's birth mom is at her bedside?I can see a serious clash, don't you?**


	48. Maura's choice

**Chapter 48 :**

**Maura's choice.**

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Jane's mother phoned me telling me you were in the hospital, so I took the first plane from New-York. Are you okay?" Constance Isles said as she walked towards her daughter.

"Yes, I had contractions, but everything is under control now." Maura replied desperately looking at Jane for support.

"Thank god." Maura's mom lets out as she suddenly noticed the woman standing next to Jane.

"Constance, it's been a while." Helen politely said looking at her daughter's adoptive mom.

"Helen, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed you would never come near my daughter." Constance groaned trying to remain as polite as possible.

"I can explain, it's my fault. Can you please give us a minute?" Maura immediately said looking at Jane.

"Sure." Jane and Helen nodded before leaving the room.

As the women were leaving the room, Maura could see that her mother was angry and surprised.

"What is she doing here? Did you go look for her?"

"Jane did. You know I consider you as my real mother, you loved and raised me, but ever since I found out I was adopted I wanted to meet her. "

"I know, it's perfectly understandable that you wanted to see where you came from, but why now?"

"Because ever since I got pregnant I started to feel this visceral need to meet her. I was experiencing this incredible bond with my baby, and I wanted to meet the woman who once shared that bond with me. Please don't be disappointed."

"I'm not, I know that as much as your father and I love you, blood is a powerful link. Do you mind telling me what happened?" Constance said sitting on the edge of Maura's bed.

" I had contractions, but I'm better, Jane was scared that I might not make it so she threatened Doyle and he arranged a meeting." Maura replied not willing to hurt her mother by telling her that she was so depressed because she wanted her birth mother that she almost loose the baby.

Constance Isles was never a very warm and present mother, but she was Maura's mom, she loved her and Maura didn't want to hurt her.

"I understand, I'm happy you and the baby are safe." Constance said her hand on Maura's belly.

"I think we're going to see user observation for a few days but we should be alright."

"Good, if you don't mind my presence I would love to stay until you're recovered. Unless Helen Is planning to stay?"

"She wants to have a part in my life and in the life of our children, but if it bother you, I will decline."

"No, you have the right to a relationship with your mother. If having you around makes you happy, I can't deny you that right." Constance replied swallowing hard holding her tears.

"You are my mother." Maura replied her hand on her mother's looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I know, it's just that you and me, we...were never really close, I neglected you when you were growing up and now you have the chance to have a relationship with your birth mother and to make up for the year you lost..."

"You're right I have the chance to get to know her, but I didn't lose anything, I had a mom. We might not have been close when I was growing up, but we got closer over the past few years and I want you to be a part of my life. Jane and I want our children to get to know their grand mother, you have to much to teach them."

Maura and her mother never had the warmest relationship but somehow over the past few years they got closer. Constance would visit more often, stay at their house instead of checking into a hotel and they talk on weekly basis. Maura never really knew what made her mother change so radically, she always suspected that Jane talked to her, but never confronted her. She loved her mother and was happy to finally have real relationship with her and didn't need to know how it happened.

"Thank you. I'm sorry when Angela called me I got so scared. I want to be a part of my grand children life, if I have to share the 3 of you with Helen, then I'll have to learn to compromise."

"You won't have to share us, you're my mother and their grand mother, 100%. You're not suddenly only half my mother now that found my biological mother."

"I suppose you're right, but you deserve to have a relationship with her and I promise to behave myself."

"I trust you."

Talking with her mother, Maura realized that she had been selfish. She had dreamed about meeting her biological mother for years, but never really thought about the consequences of such a encounter. She never considered that it would hurt her mom. Looking at Constance, Maura could see how hurt she was that Maura felt that need to meet her. Maura was split between her desire to get to know her birth mother and her love for her adoptive mother and her desire not to hurt her. Maura knew that she couldn't have it both ways : Either she allowed Helen into her life and hurt her mother, or she could decide not to take their relationship further and hurting Helen knowing that she had least had the chance to meet her and to get some of her questions answered. The truth was that Maura was never looking for a mother, she already had one. All she wanted was explanations on her adoption and know where she was coming from, if she had inherited her mothers personality or if she looked like her. She never wanted to hurt her mother, but by asking Jane to go after her, that's exactly what she did.

Of course Constance knew that if Maura wanted to meet her biological mother it was probably because she neglected her and that hurt. She felt like she failed as a mother. As much as she hated Helen and resented her presence she knew that for Maura's sake she would have to learn to accept Helen's presence. She knew that Maura loved her but that she deserved to know where she came from.

**So guys, what do you think?Will Maura choose to keep Helen in her life?Or will she realize that she already received what she wanted from her and that she already had a mother and didn't need one?**


	49. Family

**Chapter 49: **

**Family.**

While Maura was chatting with her mother Jane took Helen to the hospital cafeteria.

As the two women were sitting enjoying a cup of coffee Jane couldn't help but staring at Maura's biological mother.

"So Detective do I think I look like her?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, but yes I see the resemblance. I always thought Maura looked a lot like her mother but she also looks like you ."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and you're right Maura looks a lot like Constance, the way they talk, the way they dress, she's really her daughter."

"She is, she loves her very much but it doesn't mean there is no space for you in her life you know. Maura always wanted to meet you, she always had this visceral need of knowing where she came from."

"I understand and I'm happy that I could fill up some of the blanks, but she has a mother and a life and I think it would be better for me to stay away and to only play a slight role in it."

"That you will have to discuss with her, but I know she wants have a relationship with you, but you're right she has a life and a family, but I think you can work things out and manage to have a relationship with her."

"I know, I'll wait until she's better to talk to her so we can decide what to do. So anyway how are you feeling Jane?"

"Me?I'm better thank you. Now that my wife and my child are safe I can finally breathe. I must say I 've never been so scared of my entire life, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost them." Jane replied a tear in her eye.

"But you didn't . Maura and the baby are fine now. Everything is going to be okay." Helen replied her hand on Jane's arm.

"I Know, I just hate feeling so powerless. Maura is my wife, I'm suppose to take care of her and to protect her and our baby, but she has been so depressed those past few months , and there was nothing I could do and she almost die, of sadness."

"Jane, look at me : You did everything you could, you loved her, you supported her, you raised your baby, you risked your life looking for me knowing that would help her and when she almost died you threatened one of the most dangerous man you probably ever met, you did everything you were supposed to do trust me, Maura knows is, she loves you."

Helen was always told by Doyle how loving and protective Jane was with their daughter, even before they started dating, but she never had the chance to actually see it. Just like Doyle she always watched Maura from a distance and during all those years she could see how lonely and sad Maura was, but Jane had changed all this. Now Maura was happy, fulfilled, Jane had given her everything that was missing in her life and she was grateful for it.

"I know and I love her to, I love her more than life itself. The past few months have been intense, I just need to catch my breath I guess."

"Wait until your baby is born and trust me you're going to be overwhelmed. Raising a baby is hard enough especially when you're working but two babies…I admire you…"

"Did Maura tell you how we met Colin?"

"Yes, she did you saved his life and you gave him a family."

"Yes, we had a crush on him, he was so little when he was born and alone in this world and we just found out Maura wasn't pregnant, well at least we thought she wasn't. Adopting him felt like the most natural thing to do you know."

"Well I'm happy you made that decision he is quite adorable, you're very lucky. I hope you're ready for the baby…"

"No, I'm not. I go to every single doctor's appointment, to all the classes, I fall asleep every night with my hand on Maura's belly, but for some reason I still can not realize that we're gonna have another baby."

"Trust me as soon as you hold your daughter in your arms you'll realize that you life changed, for the best."

"I know, it has already change. I know raising two babies is going to be a challenge, especially since I know that Maura is gonna die if she doesn't go back to work at some point. I'm not worried we have a wonderful nanny and my family is great, my mother is the most wonderful grand mother in the world and she's more than happy to help us."

"Family support is very important if you don't want to lose your mind, but remember not to loose your marriage in it . I mean raising kids is fulfilling but you have to be careful not to grow apart from your wife."

"I won't , actually we decided to at least have a night out every week. At first it broke Maura's heart to leave Colin to my mother, but she quickly realized that we needed to make time for ourselves and for each other. I love my children but Maura is important, I would never neglect her. I promise."

"I know, I can see how devoted you are to Maura and to both your babies, I always knew that she was in good hands with you, just like I knew she was going to be well taken care of my the Isles."

"Well, thank you for your trust. As I said I love my wife and my children,they mean everything to me."

About an hour later Helen and Jane decided to go back into Maura's room, hoping they wouldn't disturb her.

When they entered the room Maura was sitting up in bed and Constance was holding Colin, gently rocking it from side to side.

"How are you feeling?" Jane said smiling as she entered the room.

"I'm fine, thank you and the baby is kicking, she happy to see and hear her grand mother."

"Yes, she actually responds to the sound of my voice by kicking." Constance joked.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jane replied kissing Maura's forehead.

"Helen would you like to hold our grand son?"Constance asked.

"I think he loves being with you , maybe later, thank you." Helen replied surprised.

"Alright, you have hold the time in the world to take care of him and of Maura. It's not like you're going to disappear on them right?"

"No, I won't, if Maura and Jane wants me in their life I would be more than happy to take part in it. I don't want to be an obstacle between the two of you."

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy to see you coming here claiming your motherhood 35 years after begging me to adopt Maura, but my daughter has the right to know where she comes from and if she wants you to be a part of her life, I can not object. I always wanted what was best for my daughter and for my grand children." Constance said holding Colin tight.

As much as she wanted to please Maura and as much as she didn't want to break her heart by objecting to her relationship with helen, Constance made it clear that Maura was HER daughter and that she wouldn't let Helen ruin that.

Watching the two of them talk Jane and Maura were worried, they were expected a cat fight to explode at any moment. Fortunately after a few minutes the atmosphere became a lot more agreeable . Maura knew that it was painful for her mother to accept that Helen played a role in her life and she was grateful that she decided to put her own well being aside to do what was best for her. On the other hand she was also proud of Helen who was willing to step aside because she didn't want to compromise her relationship with Constance. Maura who has always been neglected by Constance and who was abandoned by Helen at birth found herself with two loving and carrying mother who were doing everything in their power to accommodate and make HER happy.

"Well it's nice to see that you two get along. Mrs Isles, I'm sure you would like to go home and take a shower, I'm sure you must be exhausted after your flight." Jane said.

"I am, and yes I would love the opportunity to freshen up a little bit, but I would rather stay with Maura and my grand son, so you can have some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"She's right baby, you spent the entire night watching over me, go home and get some sleep my mother and helen can stay here with me." Maura replied.

"No, I'll only leave this hospital with you, but Colin needs to go home. Have you seen either Mary or my mother?"

"I think your mother went home to pick up some clothes and that Mary went with her."

"Good, I'll ask one of them to take our son home, it's not good for him to stay in that hospital. Don't worry he's in good hand with them."

"I know, I just feel that I failed him, me and my selfishness. I never thought of the pain I was causing him or you."

"Maura baby look at me. You were depressed, you're a doctor, you know it wasn't your fault. Colin is too young to be hurt by everything that happened last night alright?He won't remember it and besides you never neglected him. I promise you he loves his mommy very much, now please try to sleep, we're all going to be here when you wake up."

"Jane is right, we're all going to be here for you when you wake up." Helen said looking at Maura straight in the eyes.

"Alright." Maura sighed.

Surrounded by her loving wife and her two mothers Maura fell asleep happy, for the first time in month. She felt grateful to have such a loving family around her willing to help and supported. Actually as she fell asleep she started to feel guilty for being so selfish . Over the past few months she was so obsessed by meeting her birth mother that she neglected her son and Jane as well. She was so depressed that she failed to see that Jane was unhappy as well. She knew that Jane couldn't bear seeing her unhappy, but she didn't pay attention to her pain, all she could think about was meeting Helen and looking back meeting her was great but it wasn't worth almost loosing her baby. All her life Maura had wanted to meet her mother to understand where she came from and to have answers. Now that she had met Helen she was happy to have those answers, but it helped her realized that she was Constance Isles' daughter, that every inch of her was an Isles. Jane always joked about how much she looked like her mother, the way they dress, the way they speak and Maura never really believed her. Now that she had met her biological mother she could finally see how stupid she had been for all those years. It took her to meet her biological mother to realize who her real mother was, just like it took Constance to have to face loosing her daughter to Helen to realize how much she loved her and that she had missed so much of her life.

**Hey guys, I don't know what happened for last chapter, almost no reviews…I think everybody lost interest in this story, that's why I decided that next chapter will be the last one.I hope you still enjoyed this chapter!**


	50. Mary Jane Rizzoli

**Chapter 50**

**Mary Jane Rizzoli.**

A few days later Maura was discharged from the hospital. After going under every possible test possible her Doctor was confident that her and the baby were out of danger. Jane as she promised never left her side, she slept with her at the hospital, showered in her bathroom, ate with her. She thought she was going to loose her and there was nothing or no one who could have made her leave her.

Helen and Constance had decided to try to be civil to each other, for Maura's sake. Constance had decided to stay in Boston as long as her daughter needed her and Maura was delighted. For the first time in years she actually felt that her mother cared about her. Seeing her feeding Colin and taking care of him, she finally felt that she was the mother she always dreamed about. Constance had decided to stay at Maura and Jane's house and went home with Colin, would feed him, change him and put him to bed. Actually she was taking such good care him that Mary started to worry.

On the other hand Helen also visited Maura every day, but made sure never to interfere with Constance. Watching them together, she realized that she had no right to claim her motherhood like that after all those years.

So she tried to be as present as possible but without interfering too much.

After a week in the hospital Maura was finally home, where she was able to sleep in her own bed, with her wife and their son between them.

"I missed our bed, you have no idea." Maura said holding Colin little hand.

"I know, I missed it too, those hospital beds are everything but comfortable, my back is killing me."

"I told you to go home, but you wouldn't listen. Don't complain." Maura joked.

"I know, but I couldn't possibly leave you by yourself. I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. I knew Colin was safe home with your mother, so I was able to focus on you 100%."

"I have to admit my mother has been quite impressive over the past week. I never thought she was able to take care of a baby like that. I know that I had nanny taking care of me when I was Colin's age."

"I think your mother realized that she almost lost you and it scared her. I think she realized that she had neglected you and wants to make up for it."

"It might be the only positive thing that came out of all this."

"Hey, we talked about this, stop blaming yourself, our baby is perfectly fine. What happened wasn't your fault ." Jane said her hand on Maura's belly.

"I know. I'm happy that our baby is safe. All I want now is to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy, quietly like any other future mother."

"Alright, then close your eyes and try to sleep, I promise everything is going to be alright."

The next week Jane went back to work confident that Maura was in good hands. Between Angela, Mary, Constance and Helen who still visited regularly she knew that Maura was well taken care off.

About 2 months later was the middle of November. Colin was now a little over 7 months old and Maura was now 8 and half months pregnant. Things were now perfectly normal. Maura wasn't depressed at all, her mother had decided to move back to Boston and to have a real relationship with her, and Helen was still visiting her on weekly basis. Maura felt loved and taken off and it helped her to forgive herself for putting her baby in danger. Even if she was perfectly healthy being almost at the end of her pregnancy was painful for her. Her feet were so painful that she could barely get out of bed, let alone take care of Colin. Fortunately, between Angela, Mary and her two mothers, not to mention Jane's unconditional help Maura was able to relax not worrying if her son was happy and taken care off.

She still fed him and cuddled him as much as possible, but she couldn't change him or give him his bath and it was frustrating, but she knew she wouldn't have to wait long before being able to pick him up from his crib and be a regular mommy again.

That day was a sunday and Jane had the day off. After spending the day finishing decorating the nursery Maura and Jane were finally able to have some rest.

"How are you feeling baby?" Jane said crawling in bed next to her.

"I think I like it very much when it's only the two of us. I love both my mothers and yours as well, but having all of them at home is overwhelming and tiring."

"I understand, you know I'm actually happy that they get along so well. They are so different that I was expecting them to fight all the time."

"Well they have a common interest, so I suppose it help them put the difference apart."

"I suppose. So how is my baby feeling?"

"OUR baby is fine. I must say I'm worried Jane, that snow storm seems to be stronger than we expected."

"Don't worry about it. Frankie and I secured all the windows, Joe friday and Bass are safe and Mary is here as well if we need her. I promise everything is going to be alright."

"I don't know Jane, this is the worse snow storm Boston has seen since 1948. "

"I know, but don't worry about it, our house and our family are safe, alright."

"How about your family?"

"My family is staying with your mother. She insisted to have them over, she said that it was better to all be together in that kind of crisis."

"She's right. Well I suppose I should stop worrying. I just hope that we're gonna be able to get out of the house tomorrow morning. It already snowed about 40 centimeters."

"It's probably going to snow for the rest of the night but don't worry, the snow won't last, it's not cold enough for that. Now close your eyes, I promise you're safe." Jane said wrapping her arm around her wife's belly pulling her against her.

"I know…" Maura sighed as she slowly fell asleep.

The truth was Jane wasn't feeling that well. As Maura was sleeping she could hear the wind against their house and the snow falling. She knew that Maura was closed to term and was praying that nothing happened to her or the baby tonight, because there was no way an ambulance could reach them or that they could reach the hospital.

Unfortunately around 3 am Maura woke up, feeling excruciating pain.

"Jane…Wake up…" Maura mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jane replied as she violently woke up.

"I …I think I'm having contractions." Maura replied holding her belly trying to sit up in bed.

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

"Yes I am, I think I'm going into labor." Maura painfully let out.

"You still have two weeks left. "Jane replied panicked.

"Don't worry the baby is fully developed. Can you please call Mary?" Maura quietly asked.

"Yes. Stay here, I'll be right back." Jane said kissing Maura's forehead before bouncing out of bed.

"Mary, could you please wake up, Maura is having contractions." Jane said as she knocked at Mary's bedroom.

"OH God, is she in labor?" Mary asked bouncing out of bed.

"You're the future nurse, you tell me."

"Alright. Jane, look at me. The roads are closed and there is no way we can get out of this house. If Maura is in labor we're going to have to deliver the baby here. I know I'm still a student, but I'm good and Maura is a Doctor, you're going to have to trust us." Mary said both her hand holding Jane's shoulder.

"I trust you, Oh god this is not happening. She has 2 weeks left. Are you sure you can deliver this baby safely here?"

"Yes, but I want to you to stay calm, panicking can only make things worse. Nothing is going to happen to your family I promise."

"Alright." Jane said taking a deep breath.

As they entered the bedroom Jane took a deep breath. She knew that she had to remain calm and supportive, even if she was scared to death.

"So Maura, how are you feeling?" Mary said as she sat up next to Maura.

"My water just broke, the contractions are about 2 minutes apart and I think I'm almost fully dilated." Maura replied as a violent contraction went over her body.

"Alright, Jane help me bring her on the floor." Mary instructed.

"Why?Isn't' it ether that she stays in bed?"

"It's better if she's on a flat surface . The bed isn't practical for me. "

"Alright."

So Jane and Mary gently got Maura out of bed and lied her on the floor, Jane sitting behind her.

"So let me see what's happening." Mary said as she lift up the sheet that Maura had covering her.

"I love you baby, I promise you everything is going to be alright." Jane mumbled kissing the top of Maura's head.

"Alright Maura, you are about 9 centimeters . Congratulations the baby is coming." Mary explained.

"9 centimeters?How is it possible?How long have you been in pain?" Jane asked panicked.

"A few hours…I didn't want to worry you, the contractions weren't that close. I thought it was just the stress of the storm.. I didn't realize I was that much dilated. I'm sorry." Maura apologized.

"Don't apologize sweetie, I'm sure it's practically impossible to examine yourself. Everything is going to be alright."

As Maura was lying on the floor, sweating, torn apart by the violent contractions, Jane stayed next to her, telling her to breath, holding her hand, feeling the pain at each contractions. Jane always tried to be the strong one and for the past 8 and a half month, trying to keep a confident attitude. The truth was that she had never been so scared of her entire life. After reading some of Maura's books and attending to those classes Maura dragged her to she had a clear idea of everything that could go wrong. Being trapped in their house only made things worse. Maura was a Doctor, and Mary was studying to be a nurse but Jane couldn't help but to wish they were in a hospital surrounded by the best specialist in the country. Unfortunately she couldn't show how worry she was. Maura needed her to be quiet and focus.

"Alright Maura, I can see the head, you're gonna have to push." Mary instructed.

"Come on baby, you can do this." Jane said squeezing Maura' s hand.

"Oh God…..That hurt…" Maura screamed as she started to push.

"I'm sorry Maura I wish you could have an epidural, but we're gonna have to do this the old fashion way." Mary replied.

"You're doing great baby." Jane whispered kissing the top of Maura's head holding her tight against her.

And for the next 2 hours Maura painfully pushed as hard as she could. Not having a epidural made thing excruciating for her. As her baby was coming out of her she felt that her entire body was literally torn apart. Seeing how much effort Maura was giving and how painful it was for her, Jane couldn't help but admiring her wife for being so courageous. She also felt lucky that Mary was here, between her wife's legs supporting the baby's shoulders as Maura was pushing her out and making sure everything was happening the way it was supposed to.

"Here we go." Mary said as was she finally holding Maura's crying baby in her arms.

"Maura, look it's our daughter." Jane said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful." Maura mumbled.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord ?" Mary offered.

"Yes." Jane replied as she gently let Maura rest on a pile of pillow behind them.

As Jane was cutting her daughter's umbilical cord and wrapping her in a towel she never felt so happy and proud of her entire life. Here she was the little angel they work so hard to bring into this world.

"Congratulations, she's a perfectly healthy baby." Mary replied as she gently cleaned the little angel's head.

"See Maura this is our daughter." Jane said as she crawled next to Maura.

"She's beautiful." Maura mumbled.

"How do you feel Maura?" Mary asked knowing that this was for from being over.

"I'm tired…I don't know if I can continue." Maura mumbled painfully trying to keep her eyes open.

"I know, but you need to push so the placenta can come out. " Mary seeing how exhausted she was.

"You can do this baby. " Jane said holding their daughter tight hoping that Maura had enough strength left in her to do this.

So Maura with her remaining strength manage to push and let the placenta out. Giving birth to their daughter might have been the most incredible experience of her life but also the most painful.

"Alright Maura let me change the sheets and get you to bed now." Mary said as she stood up and walked towards the bed.

"You did great baby, I'm so proud of you." Jane murmured her eyes filled up with tears.

"I…I'm so tired now." Maura mumbled before closing her eyes.

A few minutes later Jane and mary carried an already sleeping Maura back in bed.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl. " Mary said gently rubbing the little girl's cheek with her thumb.

"Yes, I can't believe how much she looks like Maura as a baby. Speaking of Maura is she going to be alright?" Jane asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's alright, but she needs to be transported to a hospital soon. For now the adrenaline is keeping her from being in pain, but as soon as she going to wake up the pain is going to be excruciating. She's gonna need to be on medication."

"Have you looked through the window recently?It's the worse snow storm the city has seen in decades."

"Actually it stopped snowing. But you're right the road are going to be inaccessible for most part of the morning."

"The roads yes, but….I have an idea." Jane said as she carefully stood up taking her phone off the night table.

"I'll stay with her." Mary replied wondering what crazy idea Jane had in mind.

Stepping out of her bedroom holding her daughter Jane dialed the number of the only person who had the resources to help her.

"Mrs Isles?"

"Jane, it's 6 in the morning is everything okay?"Constance Isles mumbled sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. Yes Maura is okay, actually congratulations, you're a grand mother." Jane proudly replied looking down at her daughter.

"Oh God?Did Maura give birth to my grand daughter?Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes she gave birth to our daughter, but unfortunately we couldn't go to the hospital, the roads are closed. Don't worry Mary was with us and she helped deliver the baby but I need a favor."

"You know you can ask me anything Jane." Mrs Isles replied worried.

"I need you to send us an helicopter and arrange for Maura to get transported the the hospital. Mary says that when she wakes up she's gonna needs to be medicated, she already went through child birth without an epidural I don't want her to suffer anymore. Can you manage that?"

"Of course I can. Nothing is impossible when you have the money and the right connections. Give me an hour." Constance Isles replied.

"Thank you."

An hour later, an helicopter landed in Jane and Maura's backward and two paramedics brought Maura and her baby to the hospital. Unfortunately Mary had to stay behind with Colin.

"I will see you when the roads open. We're gonna be fine I promise." Mary smiled seeing that Jane was worried to leave them alone.

"Alright, I'm sure my entire family knows by know can you please called and reassure them?"

"Yes, do not worry."

Half an hour later Maura was lying in an hospital bed, an IV in her arm sleeping like a baby. After examining the baby the nurses brought her back to Jane who couldn't bear the idea of being away from her even for a few minutes.

Jane sat there for hours holding her daughter, marveling at her sleeping wife. Never in her life she had felt so happy and complete.

After going through some hard times, things were finally the way there were meant to be.

Around noon Maura finally woke up.

"Jane, where am I?" Maura mumbled as she opened her eyes on Jane sitting next to her holding their baby.

"You're at the hospital , how are you feeling?" Jane replied sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How did we get here?Is the storm over?"

"The roads are still inaccessible, but let just say that I finally decided to use some of that Isles' connections. You're safe, our daughter is safe, don't worry about anything. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please." Maura mumbled trying to sit straight in bed.

"I know we haven't decided how to call her but I think I have found the perfect name for her." Jane replied gently handing the precious angel to her trembling wife.

"Mary Jane Rizzoli." Maura smiled.

"Yes, I don' t know what I would have done without her."

"Don't undervalue yourself Jane, you helped me through this."

"I only told you to push and breath and hold your hand, she did all the heavy lifting. I really want her to stay in her life after she graduates. I think having her in our children's life would be a great thing."

"I agree, she's family now. Oh Jane, how gorgeous is our little angel?"

"She looks exactly like her mother. She's an angel she didn't even cry in the helicopter."

"You asked my mother to send an helicopter?I thought we weren't suppose to use my family's money or connection?"

"I know but it was an emergency, Mary said that you would wake up in excruciating pain and that you 'd need medication, after seeing you giving birth without an epidural I decided I had to put my pride aside."

"I'm glad you did." Maura sighed slightly rocking her daughter from side to side.

About an hour later later the roads were finally accessible and Mary was able to drop Colin so he could meet his little sister.

"See Colin this is your little sister, you're a big brother now and you're gonna have to protect her." Jane said holding him tight .

Looking back at the past 4 years, things haven't always been ideal. Jane got shot and almost died, then almost stayed paralyzed because of a bullet fragment, not to mention Doyle almost ruined their wedding and Maura almost died. Jane and Maura went through a fair share of pain and disappointment, but it was all worth it because it lead them to this perfect moment. Over the past 4 years they laughed, cried, fought, but they never lost hope, they always knew that they were meant to be together and that as long as they were together they could face and over come everything.

Maura never thought she would ever meet someone who would give her the kind of support and tolerance she needed. All her life people had judged her for her smart talks, her money, or even for her physical appearance and her taste for fashion. Jane never did, she loved her always accepted her the way she was without ever asking her to change a single thing. Jane was the only person who was able to understand her, to guess what she had in mind, to finish her sentences and most importantly she was the only person who could make her feel safe. Maura knew that as long as Jane was by her side nothing happen to her, she knew that no mob lords, not serial killer could ever hurt her .

Jane never thought she would ever find someone she could be herself with. Jane had a lot of darkness inside her, because of Hoyt and because of a lot of other things. Maura was the only person she could talk to about her fears and show her scars to without feeling weak. Being with Maura made her stronger, it gave her purpose . Maura made her want to be a better person, to be the wife and mother her and their children deserved. Looking back Jane felt that all the pain she had suffered in her life wasn't that terrible, that pain made her who she was and lead her to Maura.

Now Jane, Maura Colin and Mary were a family. Jane and Maura knew that their lives had changed, for the best and nothing could have made them happier. None of them ever suspected they would enjoy family life so much. Neither of them ever thought they would found their other half and or even believed they had what it took to be mothers, but nothing is impossible when you team up with your soul mate right?

**So guys, this story is over now. I hope you enjoyed it. I remembered starting writing it 3 months ago after finishing "Wishes can come true." I remember thinking I could never write a story half good. I was scared that you wouldn't like it, but you did, you reviewed, gave me ideas, inspiration when I needed it. I know I could have talked about their life as a family , possibilities are endless, but I already wrote a story where I talked about how their raised their child together and I always try to write different stories. I think it's better to know when to stop before the stories becomes uninteresting .**

**Now I want to focus on "Broken" and "Destiny." I don't know if I'll ever write a story that long that covers their first date until the birth of their child, but I know that you're here to help and inspires me. Thank you , you rock!Your supports means the world to me.**

**Please read broken and destiny!**


End file.
